En Mi Mente y Con Mi Alma
by TheAdminJJ
Summary: Cuando te das cuenta de la realidad, la fantasía se pierde... Los personajes son propiedad de Namori.
1. El Día que me di cuenta

Muy buenas a todos, después de un largo tiempo, he dispuesto de un corto tiempo para escribirles esto, estoy en exámenes y cuesta realmente tener tiempo, y más cuando estás a punto de entrar a la Universidad… Dicho esto, es mi primer fic, así que estoy abierto a críticas, ya que deseo mejorar la calidad de mis redacciones pero sean amables jaja, dicho esto, que venga el fic…

 **#1 – El día que me di cuenta que amaba a alguien**

Era una tarde soleada, las aves cantaban, la fresca brisa soplaba, era una tarde perfecta.

Se encontraba Ayano en la sala del consejo estudiantil. Chitose y ella se habían quedado para arreglar asuntos relacionados con los exámenes que acababan de pasar, en ese momento, se percató que faltaba un examen de su clase… Así es, el examen faltante debía ser el de Toshinou Kyoko. Ayano no notó que ese día, la rubia había faltado, debido a la presión que estaba recibiendo por los exámenes y su deseo por obtener una buena nota.

 **Ayano:** Chitose, ¿acaso sabes por qué Toshinou Kyoko faltó hoy?

 **Chitose:** emm… no, pero pensé que tú si lo sabías – decía mientras ordenaba unos papeles

 **Ayano:** esto es raro, ¿se habrá resfriado?

 **Chitose:** y que tal si… ¿le preguntas tú misma?

 **Ayano:** p-pero q-que estás diciendo… - decía con la voz entre cortada y algo ruborizada

 **Chitose:** ¿Por qué no? Tal vez se alegre de verte – decía mientras le salía una línea de sangre de la nariz

 **Ayano:** p-pues, su-supongo que d-debería ir a vi-visitarla, no es que yo quiera, p-pero debo informarle acerca d-de este examen…

 **Chitose:** está bien Ayano-chan – decía emocionada esperar ver algo bueno

Tras salir de la escuela, tomaron rumbo hacia la casa de Kyoko, en el camino, Ayano se percató de una pequeña tienda en la cual vendía ron con pasas.

 **Ayano:** (supongo que a Toshinou Kyoko le gustaría esto) – decía en su pensamiento

Sin más pensarlo, compro aquel ron con pasas para su amada. Saliendo de la misma, se toparon con Yui.

 **Chitose:** vaya, pero si es Funami-san

 **Yui:** chicas, no esperé encontrarme con ustedes aquí – decía Yui con una pequeña expresión de sorpresa

 **Chitose:** la verdad tampoco esperamos encontrarte aquí

 **Yui:** lo que sucede es que la tienda cercana a mi casa se encuentra cerrada y tuve que venir por acá – decía mientras se sobaba la cabeza – Y, ¿Qué hacen ustedes acá?

 **Chitose:** Ayano-chan se acercó a este lugar pero no sé por qué – decía en tono de duda

En eso Ayano salió del lugar con una bolsa que contenía el ron con pasas en sus manos, y al ver a Yui se sorprendió.

 **Yui:** Ayano, que sorpresa verte

 **Ayano:** Yui-san, no esperé verte aquí - dijo sorprendida

Dicho esto, Yui ingresó a la tienda, ambas decidieron esperar a Yui, tras salir ella de la tienda ambas siguieron juntas su camino.

 **Chitose:** por casualidad ¿sabes por qué Toshinou-san faltó hoy a clases?

 **Yui:** bueno, su madre me dijo que está resfriada debido a que se quedó toda la noche frente al refrigerador…

(Todas se imaginaron a Kyoko haciéndolo)

 **Ayano:** no debería sorprenderme, creo que es algo que solo a ella se le ocurriría – decía sabiendo el comportamiento de su amada con tono tsundere

 **Yui:** la verdad es que sí – decía con una sonrisa forzada

 **Chitose:** en este momento disponíamos ir a su casa para ver cómo estaba

 **Yui:** que coincidencia, yo también pensaba en ir a visitarle

Ayano se sorprendió, a la vez que se desilusionó, pues pensó que Yui sería un estorbo.

Pasados unos 5 minutos, llegaron a la casa de la rubia, al tocar, la madre de Kyoko salió a recibirlas.

 **Madre de Kyoko:** vaya, pero si es Yui-chan – decía la madre con mucha confianza

 **Yui:** qué tal, hemos venido a ver a Kyoko, ¿podríamos pasar?

 **Madre de Kyoko:** por supuesto, adelante, estoy segura de que Kyoko se alegrará al verlas – decía con una gran sonrisa

Las chicas entraron a la casa, y se dirigieron a la habitación de Kyoko.

 **Madre de Kyoko:** Kyoko, tienes visitas – decía mientras tocaba la puerta

 **Kyoko:** uuughh… - era el sonido de la pereza y la enfermedad

 **Yui:** Kyoko, ¿cómo estás?

 **Kyoko:** me siento como Gambo-san después d que Mirakurun y Rivalrun jugaron bolos con él – decía mientras un moco salía de su nariz

 **Yui:** si serás boba… - decía Yui mientras colocaba un ron con pasas en su frente (así es, ella compró uno en la tienda)

Ayano reaccionó ante lo sucedido, acaso ¿Yui también le había comprado un ron con pasas a Kyoko?... Eso había molestado un poco a Ayano, dado a que ella iba con la misma intención, pero Yui le había ganado.

 **Kyoko:** Yui! – decía Kyoko mientras saltaba de la cama y abrazaba a Yui

Ayano se puso celosa, pues ella esperaba que Kyoko reaccionara de esta misma manera, pero con ella.

 **Yui:** claro, a la siguiente no te quedes toda la noche frente al refrigerador – decía dándole sermón a la rubia

 **Kyoko:** es que sentía mucho calor – decía quejándose por el sermón de Yui

 **Ayano:** ejem… – dijo para llamar la atención de Kyoko

 **Kyoko:** Ayano… Lo siento, no me había dado cuenta que estabas ahí – dijo mientras se rascaba la cabeza – que gusto verte Ayano, ¿tú también me trajiste ron con pasas? – decía la rubia en tono de broma

Ayano se sorprendió al ver que su amada había acertado, así que en su mente empezó a debatir con ella misma: ¿le doy o no le doy el ron con pasas?... Era un total desorden, por una parte, quería darle el ron con pasas como regalo a su amada, pero por otro lado, se sentía molesta dado a que Yui también le regaló uno….

 **Ayano:** rayos Toshinou Kyoko… - a punto de sacar el ron con pasas de la bolsa

 **Madre de Ayano:** chicas, desean algo de tomar – decía interrumpiendo a Ayano

Ayano quedó frustrada, de nuevo, por haber sido interrumpida cuando le iba a dar su postre a Kyoko.

 **Yui:** muchas gracias, pero yo me voy retirando, ya es algo tarde (eran las 5:35 de la tarde)

 **Chitose:** yo tampoco, debo retirarme ya

 **Ayano:** agradezco su hospitalidad, de igual manera yo también me retiro

 **Madre de Kyoko:** de acuerdo

 **Kyoko:** buuu… ¿tan luego se van? – decía haciendo un puchero

 **Yui:** ya es tarde Kyoko, pero de todas maneras nos veremos mañana

 **Kyoko:** deberían quedarse algo más, me siento sola y aburrida

 **Chitose:** Ayano-chan, deberías quedarte con ella un rato más (dijo en un susurro a su amiga)

 **Ayano:** ¿c-cómo c-crees? – decía sonrojada

 **Chitose:** por supuesto, creo que sería buena ocasión para "fortalecer" tu relación con Toshinou-san – decía mientras le sangraba un poco la nariz

 **Ayano:** ¿en verdad lo crees?... – decía ruborizada – (bueno, la verdad no me molestaría quedarme con ella un rato más) – dijo en su mente

 **Yui:** nos vemos mañana Kyoko

 **Chitose:** nos vemos mañana Toshinou-san

 **Kyoko:** buuu, que aburridas son… - decía no queriendo que ellas se fueran

 **Yui:** Ayano, ¿no te irás?

 **Ayano:** b-bueno… y-yo me que-quedaré un rato más… - decía avergonzada

 **Kyoko:** si!, gracias Ayano – decía emocionada

 **Ayano:** n-no es porque yo quiera, es q-que quiero asegurarme de q-que Toshinou Kyoko descanse c-como debe ser… - decía la tsundere nerviosa por el hecho de que se quedaría sola con Kyoko

 **Chitose:** (así se hace Ayano-chan) – pensó mientras sonreía

 **Yui:** como quieras Ayano, nos vemos mañana, asegúrate de no irte tan tarde. Kyoko, no la vayas a retardar – decía dándole sermón a la rubia

 **Kyoko:** ok! – dijo con una gran sonrisa

Ambas chicas se fueron, dejando a las otras dos chicas solas.

 **Kyoko:** ahora que estamos las dos solas, ¿qué deberíamos hacer? – decía con una cara maliciosa

 **Ayano:** rayos Toshinou Kyoko – dijo con tono tsundere, algo ruborizada – s-sabes, hoy le hiciste a las chicas

 **Kyoko:** ¿en serio?... A ellas… ¿o a ti? – dijo la rubia en tono de broma

 **Ayano:** ¿q-qué es lo que dices Toshinou Kyoko? - decía muy avergonzada – de igual manera, hoy hubo un examen, y creo que deberías arreglar eso mañana, digo, para que tengas la oportunidad de hacerlo – decía cambiando el tema

 **Kyoko:** ¿para qué hacerlo mañana? Si puedo hacerlo en este momento, así que… Ayano, ¿qué debo hacer para que me den una oportunidad para hacer ese examen? – decía Kyoko acercándose poco a poco a Ayano

 **Ayano:** ¿y p-porqué d-debería y s-saber eso? – dijo muy nerviosa

 **Kyoko:** pues, porque eres la vicepresidenta del consejo estudiantil – decía mientras abrazaba el brazo de Ayano

 **Ayano:** pues deberías darme un beso…

 **Kyoko:** …..

En ese momento, la habitación quedó totalmente en silencio, Ayano no sabía qué hacer, lo había pensado en voz alta, ella estaba realmente muy nerviosa y deseaba que se la tragara la tierra, pensó que había cometido el peor error de su vida, y no tenía cabeza para pensar en una solución.

 **Kyoko:** si es lo que quieres – decía Kyoko mientras se abalanzaba sobre Ayano

 **Ayano:** e-era broma Toshinou Kyoko – decía tratando de evitar su metida de pata

Kyoko logró notar que Ayano estaba muy roja, acaso, ¿realmente quería un beso? O era una simple broma… Pues no parecía que ella estuviera bromeando.

 **Kyoko:** Ayano, era en serio verdad… - decía la rubia con un tono algo más serio

 **Ayano:** ¿c-cómo crees? Solo estaba probándote a ver si estabas poniéndome atención – empezaba a ponerse más y más nerviosa – sabes, t-te traje e-esto – dijo mientras sacaba el ron con pasas de la bolsa

 **Kyoko:** yuju! – dijo la rubia emocionada al ver el ron con pasas

 **Ayano:** n-no es que yo q-quisiera d-dártelo, Chitose m-me dijo q-que podría g-gustarte – decía tratando de hacerla olvidar lo dicho anteriormente

La rubia emocionada por el ron con pasas, decidió comerse los dos, el que le había dado Yui y el que le había dado Ayano.

Ayano un poco más tranquila, suspiró, había logrado que su amada se "olvidara" de lo que había hecho.

 **Kyoko:** Ayano, gracias – dijo con una gran sonrisa

 **Ayano:** q-que b-bueno que t-te haya gustado – decía nerviosa

 **Kyoko:** ¿quieres un poco? – decía acercándole el ron con pasas

 **Ayano:** gracias, mejor come tú, de todas maneras, podría contagiarme – decía con una pequeña sonrisa

Terminándose el ron con pasas, Kyoko quedó satisfecha.

 **Ayano:** ¿no te comerás ese otro? – decía señalando el otro ron con pasas

 **Kyoko:** no, este lo guardaré – decía mientras acariciaba el postre – porque, este me lo diste tú…

Ayano se puso muy roja al oír lo que su amada le había dicho.

 **Ayano:** q-qué cosas d-dices Toshinou Kyoko – decía con su típico tono tsundere - bueno, creo que ya es algo tarde, así que creo que me iré

 **Kyoko:** buuu, quédate un rato más – decía haciendo otra vez pucheros

 **Ayano:** es que ya me esperan en casa, de todos modos nos veremos mañana – decía mientras se iba retirando – adiós…

 **Kyoko:** adiooooos Ayano! – se despedía de Ayano

Ayano se despidió de la madre de Kyoko y salió de la casa.

 **Kyoko:** Ayano! – gritó la rubia haciendo que esta misma se detuviera en su camino

 **Ayano:** Toshinou Kyoko… ¿qué haces afuera? Puedes enfermarte más - reaccionó Ayano ante la interrupción de su amada

 **Kyoko:** sabes, gracias…

 **Ayano:** ¿por qué lo dices?

 **Kyoko:** por quedarte conmigo…

 **Ayano:** b-bueno, s-solo quería v-ver q-que descansaras bien

Dicho esto, la rubia la abrazó.

 **Kyoko:** Ayano… respecto a lo que dijiste acerca del beso…

En ese momento, Kyoko besó a Ayano. Muy sonrojada, no dijo nada, sólo se quedó parada sin decir nada, era el momento más hermoso de su vida, nunca imaginó que aquella a quien tanto amaba, la estuviera besando en ese momento.

 **Kyoko:** adiós Ayano – dijo mientras se iba a su casa

Ayano estaba sin palabras, se quedó en ese lugar sin decir nada, sólo pensaba en lo feliz que la había hecho el haber recibido ese beso de su amada. Era la mujer más feliz del mundo…

Mientras, Kyoko, atesoraba ese ron con pasas que le había regalado Ayano.

Ninguna de las dos sabía de todos aquellos sucesos que se desencadenarían después de ese beso, pero, mientras tanto, Ayano era feliz…

 **Continuará…**

Espero esta historia sea de su agrado, personen si me confundí en la utilización de los honoríficos, es algo larga puesto a que es el inicio de la historia, dado a que planeo algunas cosas más, recuerden que es mi debut en el mundo de los fics, así que espero sus comentarios. Agradezco a todos aquellos que me brindaron ideas para hacer este fic, el cual, si es bien aceptado por los lectores, seguirá hasta que logre llegar hasta lo que tengo planeado, reitero, doy créditos a todos los que me dieron ideas, no recuerdo sus nombres, pero ellos saben, así que me despido y pues saludos a todos mis amad s herman s en Yuru Yuri. Adiós.


	2. Aceptaré la Realidad

Tengan ustedes muy buen día queridos lectores, en esta ocasión vengo con un nuevo capítulo de mi fic, y pues, mientras se me den las oportunidades las utilizaré para seguir escribiendo (eso y la buena aceptación del público), así que muchas gracias a aquellos que dieron una buena ratificación al capítulo 1 de esta serie, dicho esto, que venga el fic…

 **#2 – Aceptaré la Realidad**

Era un domingo por la tarde, era un día pacífico, una suave brisa soplaba y se sentía refrescante. Ese día, Chinatsu se encontraba admirando el cielo. "Es hermoso", decía la chica del cabello rosa.

 **Tomoko** – Parece que admiras el cielo – dijo a su hermana con una sonrisa - ¿En qué piensas?

La chica pensaba en aquella chica de cabello negro a quien amaba.

 **Chinatsu** – Hermana, ¿Alguna vez te has enamorado? – hizo la interrogante a su hermana.

 **Tomoko** – ¿A qué viene la pregunta? – dijo nerviosa, pensando en su amada Akane.

 **Chinatsu** – Pienso yo, que sería hermoso que tanto tú como esa persona especial para ti se quieran mutuamente – decía mientras su hermana la miraba con duda.

 **Tomoko** – Seguramente lo debe ser – decía sonrojada.

Chinatsu se levantó de donde estaba sentada. "Iré a visitar a una amiga", dijo Chinatsu despidiéndose de su hermana. "Ok, pero no regreses tarde", recalcó su hermana, dejando así la chica peli rosa su domicilio.

Chinatsu seguía admirando ese hermoso cielo. Eran alrededor de las 2 de la tarde, por lo cual Chinatsu apresuró su paso para llegar a la casa de su amiga Akari, esa linda chica pelirroja con quien realizaba sus "prácticas", para así poder llegar a agradar más a Yui. Al llegar a la casa de Akari, llamó a la puerta, abriendo esta misma la hermana de Akari, Akane.

 **Akane** – Oh, pero si es Chinatsu-chan – decía con una sonrisa.

 **Chinatsu –** Buenas tardes, ¿se encontrará Akari?

 **Akane** – Por supuesto, ¿deseas pasar? – dijo amablemente.

 **Chinatsu** – Muchas gracias.

La chica del cabello rosa entró a la casa y esperó en la sala de estar mientras bajaba su amiga.

 **Akane** – Espera aquí un momento, iré a llamar a Akari – dijo mientras salía de la sala.

Akari, se encontraba en ese momento haciendo sus tareas. Justo en ese momento, llaman a la puerta de su habitación. TOC TOC TOC – se oyó.

 **Akane** – ¿Puedo pasar Akari? – decía con una voz dulce.

 **Akari** – Pasa adelante Onee-chan – decía con una sonrisa.

 **Akane** – Tu amiga, Chinatsu-chan, se encuentra en la sala, vino buscándote.

 **Akari** \- ¿Chinatsu-chan? Está bien, ahora bajo – dijo con su típica sonrisa.

Al bajar a la sala, se encontró con su amiga.

 **Akari** – Chinatsu-chan, que alegría verte.

 **Chinatsu** – Hola Akari.

 **Akari** – Veo que hoy te arreglaste muy linda – decía la pelirroja elogiando a su amiga.

 **Chinatsu** – Vengo a invitarte a salir – le dijo a su amiga.

 **Akari -** ¿Salir?... Acaso e-es otra p-práctica – decía con la voz entrecortada.

 **Chinatsu** – Claro que no, vengo a invitarte a salir, p-porque… - se tomó una pausa.

 **Akari** – Porque… - decía con duda.

 **Chinatsu –** Quiero agradecerte – dijo con una pequeña sonrisa.

 **Akari –** ¿Agradecerme? ¿Por qué quieres agradecerme? – se extrañó la pelirroja.

 **Chinatsu –** No preguntes, sólo acompáñame, confía en mí – le dijo sonriendo a su amiga.

 **Akari** – Está bien, después de todo ya no tengo mucho que hacer – dijo amablemente.

Las dos chicas decidieron salir. Así, Akari despidiéndose de su hermana, tomó camino con su amiga Chinatsu hacia una cafetería cercana a su localidad.

Un pequeño tinte rojizo teñía el cielo en ese momento, eran alrededor de las 3 de la tarde, y Akari solo recordaba las palabras de su hermana: "No regreses tarde Akari", sonriendo porque su hermana se preocupaba mucho por ella.

 **Chinatsu** – ¡Hemos llegado! – dijo exaltada la chica del cabello rosa.

Al entrar, una camarera, de aspecto amable, se acercó a ellas y las guió hacia una esa cercana a una ventana, por donde se podía apreciar el tinte del cielo.

 **Camarera** – Tómense su tiempo para decidir que quieren y luego llámenme para atenderlas – dijo sonriendo la camarera.

 **Chinatsu y Akari –** Está bien – dijeron al unísono.

Dicho esto, la camarera se retiró, dejando a las chicas solas.

 **Chinatsu –** Y bien, ¿qué quieres?... Lo que pidas yo lo pagaré, bueno, siempre y cuando no sobrepase mi presupuesto – dijo la chica en tono de chiste.

 **Akari –** Eh? ¿Piensas pagar lo que yo consuma? – dijo con duda.

 **Chinatsu** – Por supuesto – dijo reafirmando lo dicho anteriormente.

 **Akari** – En serio ¿no es ninguna molestia?

 **Chinatsu** – En serio, siéntete libre de pedir – dijo tratando de mantener su sonrisa

Tomó un pequeño tiempo tratar de convencer a Akari, puesto a que ella sentía pena por el hecho de que su amiga pagara por ella. Al final, accedió a la petición de Chinatsu.

 **Camarera –** Muy buenas tardes señoritas, ¿ya saben que pedirán? – se acercó y dijo con tono amable.

 **Chinatsu –** Por supuesto, yo quiero un batido de fresa, ¿qué pedirás tú Akari?

 **Akari –** B-bueno, pues, quiero lo mismo que ella – dijo al no decidirse.

 **Camarera –** Muy bien, en un momento traeré sus órdenes – dijo y se marchó.

Pasados unos 5 minutos, la camarera regresó hacia la mesa donde las chicas se encontraban para servirles lo que habían pedido.

 **Akari** – Y bien, Chinatsu-chan, ¿a qué te referías con "agradecerme"? – dijo puesto a que no lo había olvidado.

 **Chinatsu -** ….

Hubo silencio por un momento.

 **Chinatsu –** B-bueno, e-es p-porque… - estaba algo nerviosa – porque Akari es Akari.

Akari se quedó igual o peor con su duda, dado a que la respuesta de Chinatsu no había sido para nada concisa ni coherente.

 **Akari –** Disculpa Chinatsu-chan, no entendí lo que me acabas de decir – dijo en tono de duda.

Chinatsu se armó de valor.

 **Chinatsu –** ¿Sabes Akari?, tú s-siempre estás a-ayudándome – decía tartamudeando.

 **Akari –** Bueno, somos amigas, y es normal que te ayude, para mí es un gusto – dijo sonriendo.

 **Chinatsu –** Pero sabes, Akari… - pausó la conversación de nuevo – eres muy linda…

 **Akari –** Eh?, no entiendo a qué te refieres.

Chinatsu tomó una de las manos de Akari que estaba sobre la mesa.

 **Chinatsu –** Eres linda porque… Porque, eres la única que me ha ayudado todo este tiempo.

Chinatsu recordaba todos aquellos momentos que había pasado especialmente con Akari. No era una simple amiga a la cual le tenía únicamente un simple aprecio, era algo más, esa chica que la había ayudado con sus enredos amorosos, aquella chica que había estado con ella cuando lo necesitaba. Estaba decidido, Chinatsu empezaba a ver a Akari como algo más que una simple amiga, acaso, ¿había empezado a gustarle?... Empezaba a reflexionar acerca de las acciones que tomaba, Chinatsu empezaba a ser más y más cercana a Akari, cuando "practicaban", era más por querer estar con ella, y no para preparase para cuando se presentara una situación similar con Yui, es más, siempre buscaba más de alguna excusa para estar con ella… Era más que obvio, o por lo menos era lo que la mente revuelta de Chinatsu pensaba en ese momento.

Chinatsu no dijo nada más, solamente miraba a Akari. Akari se extrañaba por el hecho de que su amiga no decía nada, normalmente estaría hablando mucho, en espacial, hablando acerca de lo maravillosa que es Yui y cosas relacionadas. Akari intentaba iniciar una conversación con Chinatsu, pero no lo lograba, la chica del cabello rosado estaba sumida en sus pensamientos, únicamente apreciando el momento que estaba viviendo, y deseando que este no terminara.

Amabas chicas terminaron su comida, puesto a que más tarde habían pedido un pastelillo de manzana.

Saliendo de la cafetería, ambas tomaron el camino a su casa, Chinatsu solamente se despidió de Akari, y sin decir nada más, se separaron. Akari no comprendía lo que le pasaba a su amiga. "Eres linda porque… Porque, eres la única que me ha ayudado todo este tiempo"… ¿Qué querían decir esas palabras? ¿Linda yo?... Esto era un revoltijo dentro de la ya confusa mente de la pelirroja.

Mientras, Chinatsu, quien se dirigía a su casa, también pensaba en lo sucedido, en esos sentimientos encontrados, una parte de ella quería estar con Akari, pero por otra parte, recordaba su atracción por Yui. Su mente quería que su amada Yui-sempai la quisiera como ella, pero su corazón le decía que la elección correcta estaba en Akari, esa linda chica que había estado para ella incondicionalmente.

Estaba Akari a punto de entrar a su casa, cuando escuchó que la llamaban.

Era Chinatsu, quien había corrido detrás de Akari en ese momento. Hecho esto, Chinatsu se acercó a Akari, y mirándola fijamente y tomándola de las manos, dijo: "Lo sorprendente de Akari es que, Akari es Akari".

Ahí estaba de nuevo esa expresión confusa, "Akari es Akari", ¿qué significaba esto? Akari no sabía lo que su amiga quería decir.

 **Chinatsu –** L-lo que q-quiero decir es q-que… Eres amable, servicial, buena amiga, ayudas a los demás sin esperar nada a cambio, siempre estás esforzándote para dar lo mejor de ti para que los demás te reconozcan, nunca le dices no a los demás, y, siempre estás a mi lado… Eres la mejor amiga que cualquiera pueda pedir – decía la chica de cabello rosa mientras unas lágrimas brotaban de sus ojos.

Akari estaba sorprendida por lo que su amiga decía, nadie le había dicho algo así. A la chica pelirroja también le empezaron a brotar lágrimas.

 **Chinatsu –** He sido egoísta desde un principio, te utilicé para mis propósitos, y nunca me pregunté lo que sentías, nunca me fije en lo que te pasaba, estaba cegada por mi afición con Yui-sempai, nunca tomé en cuenta tus sentimientos… P-Perdón...

Akari se sentía conmovida, pero a su vez, estaba feliz, aquellas palabras que su amiga le decía en ese momento resonaban en su mente, y sobre todo, en su corazón.

Chinatsu le dio un fuerte abrazo a Akari, en ese momento dijo: "gracias por ser mi amiga, Akari".

Permanecieron abrazadas un buen tiempo, hasta que Akari rompió el silencio.

 **Akari** – Chinatsu-chan hizo muy feliz a Akari – decía sonriendo y limpiándose las lágrimas.

 **Chinatsu –** Akari… T-Te quiero… - dijo mientras acariciaba la mejilla izquierda de Akari.

Dicho esto, Chinatsu apretó las manos de Akari, y sin decirle nada, le dio un tierno beso en los labios.

Akari se sorprendió. Ese beso era distinto a los que recibía en las "prácticas", ese beso era de lo más hermoso. Los suaves labios de Chinatsu, los suaves labios de Akari, ambas estaban sumidas en esa emoción, entre tiernos y dulces besos.

Chinatsu se separó de Akari, y dijo: "Qué linda eres, Akari". Akari se sonrojó.

Acaso ¿esto era un sueño?... Si estoy soñando, que nadie me despierte – decía en su mente la chica pelirroja, desenado que ese momento jamás acabara.

Akari, de cierto modo, estaba herida por el hecho de haber sido utilizada por tanto tiempo por Chinatsu, pero, ya nada de eso importaba, Akari era feliz, habiendo olvidado todo lo malo. Era Chinatsu, la chica a la que había ayudado incondicionalmente. Akari se percató en ese momento, de que esa era su realidad, era feliz al lado de la chica del cabello rosa, así como Chinatsu era feliz al lado de Akari.

 **Chinatsu –** B-bueno, y-yo tengo que irme, le prometí a mi hermana que no tardaría en llegar – dijo algo triste por el hecho de tener que separarse de Akari.

 **Akari –** E-está bien, Chinatsu-chan – dijo de igual forma a la chica de cabello rosa.

Dicho esto, ambas se despidieron, Akari entró a su casa, y Chinatsu tomó camino a su casa.

 **Akane –** Akari, que bueno que hayas regresado ya, ¿qué tal te fue? – decía sonriente a su hermana.

 **Akari –** Bueno, me fue bien – dijo a su hermana, no pudiéndole contar lo sucedido.

 **Akane –** Que bien… Oh, sabes, mamá tuvo una emergencia y me dijo que regresará tarde, no te preocupes, no es nada grave. Es por eso que he hecho la cena – dijo sonriente.

 **Akari –** Está bien, Onee-chan – dijo sonriente.

Al momento de la cena, Akari no mencionó nada, esto le parecía extraño a Akane, pero lo pasó por alto.

 **Akari –** Onee-chan, ¿alguna vez te has enamorado? – dijo con duda a su hermana.

 **Akane –** Ara ara, ¿por qué la pregunta? – dijo empezando a sospechar.

 **Akari –** Por nada, solamente pregunto – dijo algo ruborizada.

 **Akane –** Bueno, pues… Me gusta alguien, pero… - decía algo avergonzada por el hecho de que estaba frente a la persona que le gustaba.

 **Akari** – ¿En serio? ¿Quién es? – preguntó algo emocionada.

 **Akane –** B-bueno, no te puedo decir quién es, pero, puedo decirte que es alguien maravilloso – decía refiriéndose a su amada Akari.

 **Akari** – Wow, debe ser alguien realmente sorprendente – dijo sonriente sin percatarse de que su hermana hablaba de ella.

Akane únicamente pensaba en su hermanita, y en que mataría a quien intentara meterse con ella (eso de "matar" es solamente un decir).

Terminada la cena, Akari agradeció a su hermana por la comida, y la ayudó a lavar los platos y demás utensilios. Al terminar, le dijo buenas noches a su hermana, y subió a su habitación.

Akari no dejaba de pensar en lo sucedido esa tarde. Esa noche, Akari tuvo un excelente y reconfortante sueño.

Por su lado, Chinatsu seguía preguntándose en qué pasaría después de lo ocurrido esa misma tarde, pero aun así, estaba feliz por haber aceptado su realidad y haber confesado sus verdaderos sentimientos.

Al día siguiente, al llegar a clases, Akari saludó a sus amigas, pero se percató que Chinatsu no estaba en su lugar, había faltado ese día. Akari se entristeció un poco por el hecho de que la chica del cabello rosa no estaba, aun así, todavía se sentía feliz por lo ocurrido el día anterior, y pensaba en ir a visitar a su amiga terminada la escuela.

En ese momento, nadie sabía que todas las cosas estaban a punto de cambiar…

¿Era para bien?, o ¿para mal?...

 **Continuará…**

Agradezco nuevamente a los lectores de la presente historia, sé que me falta afinar detalles dentro de la trama, pero les aseguro que mientras más avance con este pequeño proyecto, mejoraré la calidad de la misma, debo decirles que esta historia me fue inspirada por un doujin. Reitero lo del fic anterior, disculpen si en algún momento mal utilicé los honoríficos. Para los próximos capítulos, estoy pensando en incluir el SakuxHima, AkarixAkane, AkaxChito, y el malicioso YuixAya… Si ustedes tienen alguna sugerencia o demás, por favor comentarlo, si desean que agregue algo, que haga algo en específico, no duden en comentarlo, que yo con mucho gusto los atenderé. Dicho esto, gracias por tomarse su tiempo para leer este fic, gracias amad s herman s en Yuru Yuri, hasta la próxima.


	3. Juntas en la Eternidad

Muy buenos días/tardes/noches, dependiendo a la hora que estén leyendo, me complace presentar ante ustedes el tercer capítulo de este fic. Agradezco a todos aquellos que siguen este fic desde el inicio y por supuesto, agradezco la buena aceptación que por el momento está teniendo. Confirmo que a partir del capítulo 5 (eso depende de la aceptación que tengan los capítulos 3 y 4) empezaré de lleno con la problemática que se está planteando desde el inicio del fic, dicho esto, que venga el fic…

 **#3 – Juntas en la Eternidad**

 **Hiwamari –** Sakurako, ¿te encuentras bien? – decía la chica del cabello azul preocupada.

 **Sakurako –** uughh…

 **Hiwamari -** ¿Sakurako?...

 **Sakurako -** …

 **Hiwamari -** ¡Sakurako!

Esas fueron las últimas palabras que escucho la chica despistada antes de perder el conocimiento.

Todo se veía oscuro, no lograba visualizar nada, todo era oscuridad.

 **Sakurako -** ¿D-dónde estoy? – decía a chica asustada.

Este, es un lugar sin nombre… - dijo una voz escalofriante…

 **Sakurako -** ¿Eh? ¿Quién eres? ¿Dónde estás? ¿Qué quieres de mí? – decía la chica cada vez más y más asustada.

Era algo incomprensible, Sakurako no sabía en qué lugar se encontraba, lo último que lograba recordar era… ¡Hiwamari!...

 **Sakurako -** ¡Ya sal de donde quiera que estés! – decía pues pensaba que era su amiga jugándole una especie de broma. - ¡Hiwamari! Sal de donde quiera que estés de una vez por todas, esto no es gracioso – decía mientras aumentaba su ritmo cardíaco en señal de miedo.

Después de esa frase mencionada anteriormente, no se escuchó nada más, era Sakurako contra la nada, puesto a que esa voz misteriosa no se volvió a escuchar.

De repente, una luz muy brillante apareció en medio de la nada. ¿Qué era eso?

Sakurako, lo único que podía hacer en ese momento, era caminar hacia aquella luz que brillaba a lo lejos. Al llegar a dicha luz, todo ese alrededor oscuro que la rodeaba, se volvió blanco. La chica aún no comprendía lo que pasaba, era algo muy confuso.

En ese momento, a lo lejos se pudo visualizar una pequeña silueta.

 **Sakurako** \- ¡Hey! ¡Silueta Extraña-chan! – decía la chica tratando de llamar la atención de la silueta extraña.

Dicha silueta fue poco a poco acercándose a Sakurako. Tardó un poco en acercarse a ella, pero al momento de presentarse frente a la chica…

 **Sakurako -** ¿Eh?... – decía sorprendida.

 **Silueta Extraña –** Hola extraña niña, un placer saludarte – dijo esta misma.

La silueta extraña, era una chica de apariencia similar a la de Akari, con un vestido blanco y celeste algo corto, con medias blancas con rayas negras, una aureola, y alas de ángel.

 **Sakurako** – ¿Akari-chan? – dijo manteniendo con la misma sorpresa. - ¿Qué haces vestida de esa manera? – preguntaba la chica.

 **Silueta Extraña –** ¿Akari? No, creo que te equivocas, no me llamo así, mi verdadero nombre es… - decía, en ese momento, interrumpida por Sakurako.

 **Sakurako** – Bueno, da igual... – dijo restándole importancia a lo que decía la otra chica. – Dime Silueta Extraña-chan, ¿Qué es este lugar? – decía ignorando a la otra chica.

 **Silueta Extraña –** Bueno, nos encontramos en… - decía interrumpida de nuevo por Sakurako.

 **Sakurako –** Estamos en medio de lanada… - decía sin importarle lo que la otra chica le decía.

 **Silueta Extraña –** Ehh! No ignores lo que te digo – decía haciendo pucheros.

 **Sakurako –** Eh? ¿Decías algo Silueta Extraña-chan? – decía sin siquiera haberle puesto atención a la otra chica.

 **Silueta Extraña –** Para qué me molesto… - decía con las esperanzas perdidas.

Pasó un rato hasta que Sakurako retomó la conversación.

 **Sakurako** – Y bien, ¿en dónde estamos? – decía retomando la pregunta inicial.

 **Silueta Extraña –** Bueno, para empezar, mi nombre es Mikami, y soy una Shinigami (dios de la muerte) – dijo la chica presentándose.

 **Sakurako –** Eh?... – dijo extrañándose. - ¿Una Shinigami? No bromees conmigo Silueta Extraña-chan, eso es imposible – decía en tono burlesco.

 **Mikami –** Jooo!, no me digas Silueta Extraña-chan, ¡soy Mikami!... Mi-ka-mi… - decía la chica ante las burlas de Sakurako.

Entre burla y burla, Mikami logró acaparar la atención de Sakurako.

 **Mikami** – En fin, como te decía, soy una Shinigami, y me han asignado para guiarte hacia tu descanso eterno – dijo con una voz amable.

 **Sakurako -** … - se quedó callada.

 **Mikami -** Lo que ocurre, es que tú acabas de fallecer, o por lo menos, dejaste de existir en el mundo humano, mundo al que exististe anteriormente. En este momento te encuentras en la senda de las almas, el camino hacia el largo descanso de todos los fallecidos. – decía explicándole la situación a Sakurako.

 **Sakurako** – No bromees Silueta Extraña-chan, no es posible que yo esté muerte, mírame bien, aun soy joven y hermosa, aun debo crecer más – decía la chica algo desconcertada.

 **Mikami –** Pues, en la vida nunca hay una edad definida en la cual la gente pueda morir, en fin, hoy te tocó a ti – dijo con una sonrisa.

 **Sakurako** – Si eso es verdad, a ver, demuéstrame que lo que dices es cierto, Silueta Extraña-chan.

 **Mikami –** Jooo! No me digas así… Pero bueno, te demostraré que de verdad estás muerta – dijo la chica.

Dicho esto, Mikami alzó una oz (quien sabe de dónde la sacó), y al hacerla sonar contra el suelo, se vieron envueltas en un arcoíris. Al momento de liberarse del arcoíris, ambas se vieron en el cielo, sobre la ciudad.

 **Sakurako –** Eeehhh! – dijo sorprendida, aferrándose a Mikami para no caerse.

 **Mikami –** N-no te aferres así de mi – decía manteniéndose vanamente en el aire debido al jaloneo que le daba Sakurako.

Tras haberse soltado de Mikami, Sakurako pudo percatarse de que ambas estaban flotando en el firmamento.

 **Sakurako –** Wow! ¡Estoy volando! – dijo emocionada sin prestar atención a Mikami.

 **Mikami –** Bien, ahora que te ha demostrado que te encuentras muerta, deberíamos regresar a la senda de las almas para que yo te pueda encaminar a tu descanso eterno.

 **Sakurako –** Wii! – se encontraba dando vueltas en el aire, ignorando siempre a Mikami.

Mikami casi perdía las esperanzas en ella, pero en ese momento, otra silueta desconocida apareció en el aire. Esta misma sujetó a Sakurako y se la llevó...

 **Mikami** – Eeehhh! Se han llevado a la chica, ¿ahora qué voy a hacer?... La jefa de seguro me va a matar (decía refiriéndose a la reina de los shinigamis).

Dicho esto, Mikami salió volando tras la entidad que se llevó a Sakurako.

 **Sakurako –** Eh? ¿Quién eres? – decía algo mareada.

 **Silueta Extraña 2 –** Wajaja, ahora eres mía – dijo a Sakurako.

Ambas desaparecieron de la vista de Mikami.

Mientras tanto, la Silueta Extraña 2 se detuvo en el patio de una casa.

 **Sakurako – ¡** Suéltame! – decía la chica pataleando.

 **Silueta Extraña 2 –** Tranquila niña, ya estamos a salvo – dijo con una voz burlona.

 **Sakurako** \- ¿Qué es lo que quieres de mí?... Eh? ¿Kyoko-sempai? – dijo la chica aún más desconcertada.

 **Silueta Extraña 2 –** Eh? Yo no me llamo Kyoko, soy Ootsubo, la sensual y brillante Shinigmi – decía con los ojos iluminados.

 **Sakurako –** Eh? ¿Otra Shinigami? – decía desconcertada.

Ootsubo llevaba una vestidura algo atrevida, con un vestido color rojo y medias cortas de color rosa.

 **Sakurako –** No te pareces a Silueta Extraña-chan – decía extrañada.

 **Ootsubo** – No me compares con esa patética Shinigami – decía en tono de burla. – Vengo a encaminarte al descanso eterno.

 **Sakurako** – ¿Tú también? La otra chica también me dijo lo mismo – seguía algo desconcertada.

 **Ootsubo –** Mikami no es muy brillante y le falta presencia, es por eso que me tomé la tarea de venir a llevarte al descanso eterno por mi propia cuenta.

 **Sakurako –** Aun no entiendo… - decía rascándose la cabeza.

 **Mikami** \- ¡Ahí estás! ¡Prepárate para recibir la furia de Mikami! – decía exaltada.

 **Sakurako –** No bromees, aun no me trago el cuento de que estoy muerta – dijo y se dio la vuelta.

 **Ootsubo –** Hey, ¿a dónde vas? ¡Vuelve para acá! – se fue tras Sakurako.

 **Mikami** – Eeehhh! ¡No me ignoren! – decía llorando.

Sin aceptar el hecho de estar muerta, Sakurako siguió el camino a su casa. Al llegar a la misma, se percató de que había gente afuera.

Al entrar, se percató de que sus amigas se encontraban en el lugar. Akari, Chinatsu, Yui, Kyoko, Ayano, Chitose, entre otras… Se pudo dar cuenta de que Hiwamari no se encontraba en el lugar.

 **Sakurako** \- ¿Qué pasa aquí? – se preguntó la chica despistada.

 **Ootsubo –** Debe ser tu velorio… - dijo explicándole la situación a Sakurako.

Sakurako pudo ver a muchos allegados de la familia dándole condolencias a su madre, así como a sus hermanas llorando.

Pudo ver un ataúd en ese lugar, sintiendo deseos de acercarse para averiguar de quien se trataba.

 **Ootsubo -** ¿No deseas acercarte? – decía incitando a la Sakurako a ver el ataúd.

Sakurako se acercó al ataúd, y estando a unos centímetros, se detuvo.

 **Ootsubo -** ¿Qué pasa? ¿No vas a verificar quién está en ese ataúd? – decía con duda.

 **Sakurako –** No puede ser posible… Esto… N-no puede estar p-pasando… - decía con la voz entrecortada.

 **Mikami –** Ahí están, las he buscado por todas partes – decía cansada.

En ese momento, Sakurako salió corriendo de ahí.

 **Mikami** – Eh? ¿Qué pasó? – dijo extrañada.

 **Ootsubo –** Parece que al fin se dio cuenta…

Sakurako corrió incansablemente, hasta que se detuvo frente a su escuela. Era una vista fría y oscura.

Decidió entrar a la escuela para estar sola. Mientras caminaba, únicamente se preguntaba el porqué de lo que le pasaba. "No quiero morir", decía la chica con lágrimas en los ojos. Se sentó en una esquina, triste y sin saber qué hacer, se puso a llorar.

En ese momento, oyó que alguien se acercaba, logró ver una luz de lámpara algo lejos, así que decidió seguir a esa persona que estaba dentro de la escuela. Al seguirla, notó que dicha persona suspiraba y respiraba algo raro, como si llorara. La persona se detuvo frente a la puerta del consejo estudiantil. Sakurako se quedó extrañada por el hecho de que esa persona se quedó en esa área.

La persona a quien Sakurako seguía, entró al salón del consejo, hecho esto, Sakurako también entró. Pudo ver que esa persona buscaba algo entre unas cajas que se encontraban detrás de una estantería.

 **Mikami** – Uff… Por fin te encontré – dijo cansada.

 **Ootsubo –** En realidad eres rápida – decía de la misma manera.

 **Mikami** \- ¿Qué es lo que haces aquí? Ya es hora de que asciendas – decía recordándole a Sakurako que estaba muerta.

 **Sakurako –** Shh! Quiero saber quién es esa persona de ahí, además, quiero saber qué busca – dijo de forma sigilosa a las shinigamis.

 **Ootsubo –** Oh, entiendo, estamos espiando... Pero, ¿qué chiste tiene ser sigiloso al espiar a alguien? Después de todo, al ser espíritus, nadie puede vernos ni oírnos – decía explicándole a Sakurako.

Las tres pudieron notar como la persona misteriosa sacó una caja de detrás de la estantería. Era una caja algo grande que estaba empolvada.

La persona misteriosa abrió dicha caja, y de la misma sacó una caja más pequeña. Hecho esto, Sakurako y las shinigamis lograron ver que la persona misteriosa parecía estar llorando.

Al acercarse, Sakurako se dio una gran sorpresa… ¡Era Hiwamari!

 **Sakurako -** ¿Hiwamari? – dijo sorprendida.

 **Ootsubo -** ¿Acaso la conoces? – preguntaba a Sakurako.

 **Sakurako –** Claro que sí, es mi amiga…

Sakurako se quedó mirando fijamente a Hiwamari, lograba ver que lloraba demostrando un gran dolor, perecía que le estuviesen torturando. Hiwamari únicamente abrazaba fuertemente la caja que había sacado anteriormente.

Sakurako quedó conmovida por la escena, queriendo consolar a Hiwamari, pero sin lograrlo dado a que era un espíritu.

Se pudieron percatar de que Hiwamari abrió esa cajita, al ver lo que había adentro, Sakurako se sorprendió aún más… Era un dibujo.

Sakurako se preguntaba en dónde había visto anteriormente ese dibujo… ¡Eso era! Era el dibujo que Sakurako le había regalado a Hiwamari en pre-escolar.

 **Flashback**

 **Sakurako -** ¡He terminado! – dijo felizmente.

 **Hiwamari -** ¿Qué es lo que has hecho? – preguntó dulcemente a su amiga.

 **Sakurako –** Mira – le dijo mostrándole el dibujo.

En el dibujo se lograba apreciar a un campo verde, con un sol al fondo, un arcoíris, y lo más importante, se podía ver a ambas amigas tomadas de las manos.

 **Sakurako –** Ten, te lo regalo – dijo mientras de lo daba a Hiwamari.

 **Hiwamari -** ¿En serio? Pero si te costó mucho trabajo hacerlo – decía apenada.

 **Sakurako –** No importa, ten, es tuyo – dijo sin nada más.

Dicho esto, Hiwamari aceptó el dibujo muy feliz. Era un dibujo típico de un niño pequeño pero para ellas era una obra de arte.

 **Sakurako –** Este dibujo representa que seremos amigas para siempre – dijo feliz.

Hiwamari únicamente sonrojada, sonrió y dijo: "Te quiero, Sakurako".

 **Fin Flashback**

Hiwamari no dejaba de mirar ese dibujo.

 **Hiwamari –** No tenías por qué irte antes… Tonta – decía con la voz entrecortada, con un nudo en la garganta.

Sakurako no pudo evitar echarse a llorar desconsoladamente.

 **Sakurako –** ¡Hiwamari, estoy aquí! ¡Mírame! – decía incansablemente a su amiga sin obtener respuesta.

 **Mikami** – No lo sigas intentando, es imposible – decía triste por ver a Sakurako tratando de abrazar a Hiwamari incansablemente.

 **Ootsubo –** Así es, no puedes tocar a alguien vivo – agregó la otra Shinigami.

Sakurako intentaba frenéticamente abrazar a Hiwamari, pero eran vanos sus intentos.

Ambas lloraban incansablemente, Hiwamari por la pérdida de su amiga, y Sakurako por querer abrazar a Hiwamari.

 **Sakurako –** Por f-favor, d-déjenme abrazar a mi amiga p-por última v-vez… - decía con lágrimas en los ojos.

 **Mikami –** Si esa es tu última voluntad.

Dicho esto, Mikami extendió su hoz hacia Sakurako para concederle su petición. Al hacerlo, Sakurako comenzó a brillar, era un destello blanco. Al ver esto, Hiwamari se asustó.

 **Sakurako –** N-No temas Hiwamari, s-soy yo – decía con la voz entrecortada.

Hiwamari se sorprendió al ver a su amiga de tal manera.

 **Hiwamari -** ¿S-Sakurako? – dijo sin poder creerlo.

Sakurako, sin decir nada, abrazó a Hiwamari.

 **Sakurako –** S-Solo, quería d-decirte a-adiós… - dijo mientras lloraba.

 **Hiwamari –** ¡Tonta! ¡No tenías por qué irte tan rápido! - dijo llorando.

Ambas permanecieron abrazadas mucho tiempo, llorando, y deseando que ese momento nunca acabara.

 **Ootsubo –** Sakurako-chan, llegó la hora de irnos – dijo la Shinigami

Sakurako no quería irse.

 **Mikami** – Sakurako-chan, ya debemos irnos – replicó la otra Shinigami.

Ambas chicas seguían llorando porque no querían separarse, pero de todas maneras, era inevitable.

Sakurako se desprendió de Hiwamari.

 **Sakurako –** Hiwamari, debo irme… - dijo llorando.

 **Hiwamari -** ¡No te vayas! ¡Quédate conmigo! – decía con lágrimas en los ojos.

Sakurako únicamente se acercó a su amiga, y tomándola de las manos le dijo: "Te amo, Hiwamari".

Dicho esto, Sakurako empezó a desvanecerse en el aire, dejando así a su amiga en la vida terrenal.

En ese momento, Hiwamari se desplomó en el suelo a llorar. Pero sabiendo que pudo hablar con ella antes de que partiera, se sintió un poco más tranquila, además, Sakurako había dicho que la amaba, eso la hizo feliz.

Mientras Sakurako se alejaba de la tierra, junto a Mikami y Ootsubo, no podía dejar de llorar, nunca olvidaría a aquella chica que tanto quería, aquella con quien había estado toda su vida, que, a pesar de las peleas que tenían a diario, la quería como nada en el mundo. Sakurako no quería irse, pero era algo inevitable.

Al llegar a la senda de las almas, Sakurako se despidió de Mikami y Ootsubo.

Hecho esto, siguió su camino hacia la luz brillante que se encontraba en el fondo de ese lugar. Al entrar ahí, su vista se desvaneció…

En ese momento, Sakurako se levantó de golpe en una camilla de un hospital. Pudo notar que Hiwamari se encontraba a su lado, sorprendida de igual manera. La primera reacción de Hiwamari al ver que su amiga se había levantado, fue abrazarle. Así mismo, Sakurako la abrazó fuertemente también.

 **Hiwamari –** No me vuelvas a hacer esto… ¡Tonta! – decía con lágrimas en los ojos.

Ambas amigas se quedaron abrazadas por un largo tiempo. Deseaban quedarse así, era un momento bello y perfecto. Tempo después, Sakurako se enteró de que había sufrido un desmayo, y que había permanecido una semana inconsciente.

¿Cuál era el propósito de lo que le había pasado? No lo sabía, pero Sakurako era feliz, porque lo que había pasado había sido un sueño… o tal vez no…

Tras un descanso después de su egreso del hospital, Sakurako volvió enérgica a la escuela, siendo recibida felizmente por sus amigas.

Al encontrarse con Hiwamari, Sakurako no pudo evitar decir: "¿Qué me ves, monstruo de pechos grandes?". Hiwamari se enfureció y empezó a gritarle a Sakurako de la misma manera en la que lo hacía siempre, pero en el fondo, ambas se querían mucho.

 **Mikami –** Creo que nuestro trabajo aquí está hecho… - dijo sonriente.

 **Ootsubo –** ¡Sí que sí! – dijo exaltada.

Ambas Shinigamis volaron hacia la inmensidad del firmamento hasta perderse en él…

 **Continuará…**

 **Nota:** Los personajes utilizados dentro de este fanfiction no son de mi propiedad.

Afirmo que en estos capítulos estoy dando una introducción a la historia. Si tienen ideas o algo más, comentármelo, sería un gusto para mí recibir sus sugerencias y críticas (constructivas). Reitero lo de los 2 capítulos anteriores, disculpen si en algún momento mal utilicé los honoríficos, nombres o en la redacción fallé en algún momento. Dicho esto, gracias por tomarse su tiempo para leer este fic, gracias amados/as hermanos/as en Yuru Yuri, hasta la próxima.


	4. ¿Por qué me Siento tan Sola?

**#4 - ¿Por qué me Siento tan Sola?**

 **Mikami –** Creo que nuestro trabajo aquí está hecho... - dijo sonriente.

 **Ootsubo –** ¡Sí que sí! – dijo exaltada.

Eso fue lo último que Sakurako logró oír de las Shinigamis antes de que se perdieran en le inmensidad del cielo. Sakurako únicamente se quedó desconcertada.

Había pasado un tiempo desde aquel pequeño accidente ocurrido con Sakurako. Tras dichos sucesos, Sakurako seguía pensando en cuál era la razón por la que le había sucedido ese accidente. Además de ello, seguía preguntándose el porqué de la aparición de tan extraños personajes dentro de su "sueño" (refiriéndose a Mikami y Ootsubo).

 **Hiwamari -** ¿Sakurako? ¿Te encuentras bien? - dijo con su típico dulce tono.

 **Sakurako -** **...**

La chica estaba sumida en sus pensamientos, hacía caso omiso a lo que su amiga le decía (aunque esto no era algo nuevo).

 **Hiwamari -** ¡Sakurako! - dijo exaltada la chica del cabello azul.

En ese momento, Sakurako volvió a la realidad.

 **Sakurako -** ¿Qué quieres? - dijo con un tono despectivo.

 **Hiwamari -** Desde hace rato que te veo muy distraída... Bueno, eso no sería una novedad viniendo de ti, pero aun así... - dijo, siendo interrumpida por su amiga en ese momento.

 **Sakurako -** ¿Aun así? - dijo algo molesta.

 **Hiwamari -** Desde lo que te pasó has cambiado un poco.

 **Sakurako -** ¿Un poco? ¿A qué te refieres? - dijo en tono molesto.

Iba a hablar Hiwamari, cuando tocaron el timbre para cambio de asignatura. En todo ese tiempo, ninguna de las dos tuvo tiempo para conversar con la otra.

Pasó así el día, y ninguna de las dos mencionó nada. Ambas salieron de clase, pero Hiwamari se dio cuenta de que Sakurako fue la primera en salir. Hiwamari iba a seguirla, pero casualmente, Chitose se cruzó en su camino.

 **Chitose -** Hola Funatari-san, ¿Tienes un momento? - dijo amablemente.

Hiwamari quería seguir a Sakurako, pero al ver que su sempai la solicitaba, perdió el rastro de su amiga.

 **Hiwamari -** Claro que sí sempai, ¿Qué desea? - respondió a Chitose.

 **Chitose -** Verás, Ayano-chan fue llamada a una reunión con la presidenta del consejo estudiantil, pero en este momento se encuentra en un asunto de suma importancia, por lo cual no puede asistir (decía refiriéndose a que Ayano iba a tener una cita con Kyoko). ¿Podrías cubrirla en esta situación? Yo te acompañaré y le explicaré todo a la presidenta. - dijo la chica del cabello blanco.

Hiwamari no dejaba de pensar en su amiga, pero, no podía ignorar una petición de su sempai.

 **Hiwamari -** Claro, es un gusto para mí el ayudar a mis sempais - dijo cortésmente.

 **Chitose -** Muchas gracias, entonces vamos - dijo apresurándola un poco.

Así pasó esa tarde, sin nada más que agregar. Al salir de la reunión, Hiwamari se dirigió a su casa.

Por su parte, Sakurako se había desviado de su ruta ordinaria, dirigiéndose así al parque que había cerca de ahí. Al llegar, se sentó en una de las bancas, y se quedó viendo el cielo, el cual ya tenía un tono rojizo.

"Vaya, veo que te encuentras bien" - sonó una vocecilla a lo lejos.

 **Sakurako -** ¿Eh? ¿De dónde vino esa voz? - se preguntó a sí misma confundida.

"Vaya, pero si es nuestra amiga Sakurako" - resonó otra voz.

Sakurako tardó un tiempo en darse cuenta, pero al fin se percató de que se trataba de Mikami y Ootsubo.

 **Sakurako -** ¿Eh? - estaba algo desconcertada.

 **Mikami -** Hola Sakurako-chan - dijo sonriente.

 **Ootsubo -** Hola Saku-chan - dijo saludándola también.

 **Sakurako -** ¡Eh! N-No m-me d-digan q-que a-ahora s-si m-me t-toca... - dijo asustada.

 **Mikami -** No te preocupes Sakurako-chan, no venimos para eso - dijo tranquilizándola.

 **Sakurako -** ¿Lo dices en serio? - dijo con duda.

 **Ootsubo -** Of course - dijo sonriente.

En ese momento, pasó una chica cerca del parque, y solamente se quedó observando a Sakurako. Al parecer, estaba hablando sola, o al menos de eso se percataba la chica, por lo cual se alejó lentamente de ahí.

Mientras, Sakurako seguía conversando con las Shinigamis.

 **Mikami -** Sakurako-chan, ¿Cómo te has sentido últimamente? - dijo cuestionando a la chica despistada.

 **Sakurako -** Bueno, últimamente me he sentido algo confundida - dijo rascándose la cabeza.

 **Ootsubo -** ¿Por qué lo dices? - preguntó.

 **Sakurako -** ¿Por qué me pasó lo que me pasó? - dijo mirando el suelo.

 **Mikami -** ¿Te refieres a lo de "tu muerte"?

 **Sakurako -** Así es...

Mikami se quedó mirando a Ootsubo. Ootsubo únicamente asintió con la cabeza.

 **Mikami -** Bueno, verás, lo que queríamos era darte una lección.

 **Sakurako -** ¿Una lección? - dijo con duda.

 **Ootsubo -** Sí, verás, teníamos que corregir algunas de tus acciones.

 **Sakurako -** ¿Corregir? ¿Lección? - decía aún más confundida, era demasiado para ella.

 **Mikami -** Verás, hace tiempo... - dijo levantando su hoz haciendo que una especie de aura las cubriera, haciendo así que aparecieran en la escuela.

 **Sakurako -** ¿Qué hacemos en la escuela? - seguía desconcertada.

Terminando de decir esto, se percató de que ella y Hiwamari iban saliendo de la escuela.

Sakurako se quedó con una gran sorpresa, puesto a que se estaba viendo a ella misma.

 **Sakurako -** Silueta Extraña-chan, ¿Q-Qué significa esto? - dijo con voz titubeante.

 **Mikami -** Jooo, ¡No me digas así!, Bueno, solo observa... - agregó.

Sakurako se dio cuenta de que, como es costumbre, ambas iban discutiendo.

 **Sakurako –** ¡Hey! ¡Somos Yo y Hiwamari! – dijo sorprendida.

 **Mikami –** No Sakurako-chan, es "Hiwamari y yo" – dijo corrigiendo a Sakurako.

 **Sakurako –** No seas mentirosa Silueta Extraña-chan, tú no estás ahí – dijo en tono burlesco.

 **Mikami –** (¿Para qué me molesto?) – dijo en su mente.

Mientras, la otra Sakurako y Hiwamari:

 **Sakurako –** Así que tenlo bien claro, YO SERÉ LA SIGUIENTE VICE PRESIDENTA DEL CONSEJO ESTUDIANTIL – dijo exaltada.

 **Hiwamari –** Sigue soñando, Sakurako. Es mucho más seguro que yo sea la siguiente vice presidenta del consejo estudiantil – dijo frunciendo el ceño.

Por otro lado:

 **Ootsubo –** Me sorprende como ambas pueden discutir tanto.

 **Sakurako –** Esa Hiwamari, siempre quiere llevarme la contraria, pero lo que ella no sabe es que yo soy mejor que ella – dijo cruzando los brazos y riéndose.

 **Mikami –** Vamos Sakurako-chan, tampoco lo digas de esa manera.

 **Sakurako -** ¡Hey! Silueta Extraña-chan, dime ¿qué hacemos aquí? – dijo ignorando las palabras anteriores de Mikami.

 **Mikami –** Bueno, como ya te lo había dicho, queríamos darte una lección, pues hiciste algo muy malo días antes de que te pasara el accidente.

 **Sakurako -** ¿A qué te refieres? – volvió preguntar.

 **Ootsubo –** Es por eso que nos encontramos aquí, justamente en el momento en el que hiciste lo que hiciste.

 **Sakurako -** ¿Eh?

En ese momento, las tres chicas se quedaron observando a las otras chicas (Sakurako y Hiwamari).

 **Hiwamari –** Bueno, olvida todo lo anterior y mejor vámonos – dijo seria.

 **Sakurako –** Como tú quieras… - dijo algo molesta.

El tono del cielo era rojizo, daban casi las 5 de la tarde. Ambas chicas iban caminando, cuando Hiwamari rompe el silencio.

 **Hiwamari –** Sakurako… ¿Yo te grado? – preguntó a su amiga.

Sakurako se quedó en silencio, pero decidió responder.

 **Sakurako -** ¿A qué viene tu pregunta?

 **Hiwamari –** Bueno… Es que siempre andamos peleando, no hay día en el que no discutamos, y la mayoría de las veces es por cosas sin importancia – dijo con un tono ruborizado.

 **Sakurako –** Pienso que esa es nuestra manera de convivir, ¿no?

 **Hiwamari –** P-Pero… - dijo con la voz entrecortada.

 **Sakurako –** ¿Pero? – dijo esperando a que su amiga hablara.

 **Hiwamari –** Me gustaría que fuese de otra manera – dijo elevando su vista al cielo rojizo.

 **Sakurako -** ¿Diferente?, ¿Diferente cómo?...

 **Hiwamari –** Bueno, s-sé que somos c-ce… cercanas, pero, eso es a causa de que siempre peleamos.

 **Sakurako –** Entonces, lo que quieres es que…

 **Hiwamari –** Q-Quiero que, sin necesidad de estar peleando, seamos m-más cer… más cercanas… - dijo algo avergonzada.

Sakurako no era capaz de entender que, lo que trataba de hacer Hiwamari en ese momento, era declararle sus verdaderos sentimientos hacia ella.

"Quiero que sea de otra manera", "Sin necesidad de estar peleando", "Quiero que seamos más cercanas" **.** Era obvio que Hiwamari se le estaba declarando de forma casi indirecta.

 **Sakurako -** ¿Qué seamos más cercanas? – dijo en tono algo burlesco creyendo que su amiga le estaba tomando el pelo.

 **Hiwamari –** E-Es que… yo te… - dijo susurrando.

Casi eran las siguientes elecciones del consejo estudiantil (aproximadamente 2 meses), y Sakurako estaba manejando en ese momento mucho estrés, por lo cual ella pensó que Hiwamari le estaba diciendo eso para hacerle bajar la guardia.

Armándose de valor, y dejando atrás todo lo demás, Hiwamari dijo: "Yo te quiero Sakurako".

Sakurako únicamente la miró de forma indiferente. Era una actitud que nadie esperaba de la chica despistada.

Hiwamari, de forma tierna, intentó acercarse más a Sakurako para poder tomarla de la mano, a lo que Sakurako respondió alejándose de ella.

 **Hiwamari -** ¿Sakurako? – dijo algo extrañada.

 **Sakurako -** ¿Por qué siempre te entrometes en mi camino? – dijo con una voz algo seria.

 **Hiwamari -** ¿Perdón?

La chica del cabello azul pudo notar una mirada seria e indiferente en su amiga, algo que la asustó un poco, puesto a que ella no suele ser así.

 **Hiwamari –** Sakurako, ¿te sientes bien? - dijo poniendo su mano derecha en la frente de su amiga.

 **Sakurako -** ¡No te burles de mí! – dijo apartando la mano de Hiwamari de un golpe.

La escena se puso tensa. ¿Acaso era ella Sakurako? ¿Es ella la chica linda y despistada de la que Hiwamari se había enamorado? Hiwamari solo veía a su amiga y no podía decir nada más.

 **Sakurako –** Siempre me estás corrigiendo, nunca dejas que haga lo que yo quiera, siempre metes tus enormes pechos en mi camino – dijo molesta.

 **Hiwamari -** ¿Pero qué dices Sakurako? – dijo empezando a molestarse.

 **Sakurako –** Tú deseas ser la vice presidenta tanto como yo, ¿no es así?... Intentaste distraerme con lo que me dijiste hace rato, pero quiero que sepas que no voy a cer en tu trampa – dijo exaltada.

 **Hiwamari -** ¿Qué estás diciendo? ¿Trama? ¿Acaso…? – dijo ya molesta. - ¿Acaso te importa más ser la vice presidenta del consejo estudiantil?

 **Sakurako -** ¡Cállate monstruo de pechos enormes! – dijo molesta.

 **Hiwamari –** Ves, ¡siempre resultamos peleando por cosas sin importancia! Sakurako, ya madura, no puedes ir por la vida comportándote como una niña caprichosa y berrinchuda siempre – dijo sermoneando a su amiga.

 **Sakurako -** ¡Cállate! ¡Cállate! ¡Cállate! ¡Cállate! ¡Cállate! – dijo descontroladamente.

En ese momento, resonó un golpe en el aire. Era Sakurako dándole una cachetada a Hiwamari.

Hiwamari únicamente se quedó callada y con lágrimas en los ojos.

 **Sakurako -** ¡Eres una estúpida! ¡No quiero volver a verte ni hablarte nunca más! – dijo muy molesta.

Dicho lo anterior, Sakurako se fue corriendo del lugar.

Hiwamari, sobándose la mejilla izquierda, empezó a llorar, ¿cómo era posible que su amiga la haya tratado de tal manera? ¿Por qué Sakurako?...

Alejadas, Mikami, Ootsubo y Sakurako observaban lo ocurrido en ese momento.

 **Sakurako –** Es cierto… Lo había olvidado – dijo algo triste.

 **Mikami –** La forma en que trataste a Hiwamari no fue correcta.

 **Ootsubo -** Así es, pero, tenemos aún más que mostrarte – dijo elevando su hoz cubriéndolas de nuevo con esa aura extraña.

Las tres chicas fueron llevadas a la residencia Oomuro.

La otra Sakurako, llegó corriendo muy molesta a su casa, al entrar, su mamá la saludó tiernamente, a lo que Sakurako respondió de forma tosca.

La madre de Sakurako se sorprendió de que su hija le haya respondido de tal manera, no era usual, y no era la forma en la que Sakurako se comportaría.

 **Mikami –** Después de eso, debido a tu enojo, trataste de mala manera a todos en tu casa – dijo bajando la mirada.

 **Sakurako –** Es cierto, también lo había olvidado – dijo seria.

 **Ootsubo –** Adelante que debemos ver más.

Dicho esto, Ootsubo levantó su hoz, volviéndolas a cubrir con el aura extraña.

Volvieron a la escuela, donde se podía apreciar que Sakurako no le volvió a hablar a Hiwamari, es más, pidió trasladar su escritorio lo más lejos que pudiera de Hiwamari.

Hiwamari, únicamente veía como su amiga se alejaba más y más de ella, poniéndola más y más triste.

Akari y Chinatsu estaban preocupadas al ver a sus dos amigas peleadas. Akari intentó hablar con Sakurako, dado a que Sakurako admiraba a Akari, pero, al tocar el tema, Sakurako se alejaba de ella, evitando a toda costa hablar de eso. De igual manera, Chinatsu lo intentó con Hiwamari, evitando ella de igual manera el tema. En fin, ninguna de las dos pudo hablar con sus amigas.

Al llegar al consejo estudiantil, tanto Ayano como Chitose se percataron de la lejanía entre las dos, aquellas chicas que siempre peleaban, ahora no se dirigían ninguna palabra. De igual manera, Ayano y Chitose intentaron hablar con ellas, pero sin lograr nada. Así mismo, la presidenta Matsumoto intentó hablar con ellas, en vano intento. En fin, nadie logró hablar con ella.

Pasaron así los días, y Sakurako seguía alejada de Hiwamari, quedándose solitaria. Por su lado, Hiwamari empezó a hablar con la chica que se sentaba ahora a su lado. Esto molestó más a Sakurako, pero no le dio más importancia.

Sakurako se había quedado sola, no le hablaba a nadie, inclusive, Akari intentaba entablar conversación con ella, pero Sakurako la alejaba. Se sentía vacía sin Hiwamari.

 **Mikami –** ¿Ves? – le dijo a Sakurako

 **Ootsubo –** Por tu actitud, resultaste alejando a todas tus amigas, pero bueno, para finalizar, iremos a un lugar más.

Dicho esto, una vez Ootsubo levantó la hoz haciéndolas viajar otra vez.

Pararon en la casa de Hiwamari.

 **Sakurako -** ¿La casa de Hiwamari? ¿Qué hacemos aquí?

 **Mikami –** Ya verás.

Se acercaron a la ventana de la habitación de Hiwamari. Vieron la habitación con la luz apagada, pero, se percataron de que Hiwamari se encontraba ahí.

 **Sakurako –** Es Hiwamari…

Al acercarse bien, lograron ver a Hiwamari en su cama boca abajo.

Entraron a la habitación, y su sorpresa fue, que encontraron a Hiwamari llorando.

 **Sakurako -** ¿Por qué llora Hiwamari?

En ese momento, Hiwamari mencionó a Sakurako. Era obvio, Hiwamari lloraba por Sakurako, aún le dolía lo que le había hecho días atrás, y no precisamente el golpe que le dio.

 **Mikami –** Has hecho sufrir mucho a Hiwamari – dijo seria.

 **Sakurako –** P-Pero, ¿por qué?

 **Ootsubo -** ¿Qué no es obvio? Está llorando porque la heriste profundamente. Ella te quiere… quería… bueno, la idea es esa.

Sakurako no lo habría imaginado jamás. Su amiga de infancia, realmente le decía la verdad aquella vez, Hiwamari en serio la quería demasiado, por eso sufría mucho.

Pasado esto, se trasladaron al día en el que Sakurako sufrió su accidente.

Se encontraban en clase de educación física, y casualmente a ambas les tocó ser pareja.

Ninguna de la dos había cruzado palabra, únicamente se limitaban a realizar los ejercicios que la maestra indicaba.

Pasado un tiempo, Sakurako empezó a sentirse mareada, y cada vez le costaba más mantenerse en pie. A fin de cuentas, cayó al suelo.

 **Hiwamari –** Sakurako, ¿te encuentras bien? – decía la chica del cabello azul preocupada.

 **Sakurako –** uughh…

 **Hiwamari -** ¿Sakurako?...

 **Sakurako –…**

 **Hiwamari -** ¡Sakurako!

Dicho esto, Mikami, Ootsubo y Sakurako volvieron a la realidad. Sakurako se dio cuenta de que seguía sentada en la banca del parque.

 **Mikami –** El fin de esto, era hacerte reflexionar – dijo a Sakurako.

 **Sakurako –** Pero, ¿Por qué de esta manera? – cuestionó.

 **Mikami –** Bueno, esta fue sugerencia de Ootsubo – dijo rascándose la cabeza.

 **Ootsubo** \- Volviendo a lo que es, teníamos que hacerte reflexionar por lo que hiciste, además de que trataste de muy mala manera a Hiwamari, trataste mal a tu familia y a los que intentaban ayudarte, fuiste muy descortés y grosera.

 **Mikami –** Ve y pídele disculpas a todos – dijo sonriendo.

 **Sakurako –** Si, prometo no volver a ser así de grosera con los demás y tener más consideración con los demás.

 **Ootsubo –** Así se dice, y, bueno, antes de que te vayas, queremos decirte algo…

Sakurako volteó y vio a Mikami y a Ootsubo.

 **Mikami –** Verás, nosotras no somos Shinigamis…

 **Sakurako -** ¿Eh? Entonces, ¿qué son? – dijo extrañada.

 **Ootsubo –** Somos producto de tu imaginación,

 **Mikami –** Cuando te alejaste de las demás, te sentías muy sola, así que decidiste crearnos para tener alguien con quien conversar.

Sakurako no se la creía, como olvidaría a dos entidades creadas por su imaginación.

 **Ootsubo –** Bueno, en parte podríamos decir que somos tu conciencia, pero aun así…

Sakurako se quedó confundida al ver que, literalmente, ella se había corregido y hecho reflexionar acerca de lo que había hecho.

 **Mikami –** Adiós, Sakurako-chan, pórtate bien.

 **Ootsubo –** Adiós Saku-chan, se feliz.

Dicho esto, ambas chicas desaparecieron frente a ella.

Sakurako aún no lo comprendía del todo, pero se pudo dar cuenta de algo, había logrado madurar un poco.

En ese momento, Hiwamari pasó por ese parque.

 **Hiwamari –** Sakurako, ahí estás, te he buscado por todas partes – decía cansada y sudando un poco.

Sakurako se percató de que su amiga llevaba tiempo buscándola porque estaba cansada y sudando.

 **Sakurako -** ¿Qué haces aquí Hiwamari?

 **Hiwamari –** Pues qué más, buscándote, quería preguntarte qué te ocurre.

En ese momento, Sakurako se levantó de la banca, y limpió el sudor de Hiwamari con un pañuelo.

 **Sakurako –** Perdóname, Hiwamari – dijo arrepentida.

 **Hiwamari –** Perdonarte, pero, ¿por qué? – dijo extrañada.

 **Sakurako –** Por la forma en la que te traté hace días, y es más, por el golpe que te di.

Sakurako se hincó ante Hiwamari, en señal de que estaba muy arrepentida.

 **Sakurako –** Si quieres, puedes golpearme a mí también – dijo acercando su mejilla izquierda a ella.

Hiwamari se acercó a Sakurako, y Sakurako pensó que la iba a abofetear, pero su sorpresa fue mayor, al darse cuenta de que Hiwamari le dio un tierno beso en la mejilla.

Sakurako se sonrojó, y rápidamente se alejó y dijo: "¿Q-Qué haces Hiwamari?".

Hiwamari solamente sonrió y tomó a Sakurako de la mano.

 **Hiwamari –** Ya te he perdonado – dijo feliz.

Sakurako se sonrojó, y sonrió.

Ambas se fueron tomadas de la mano bajo el rojizo del cielo.

Más tarde, Sakurako pidió disculpas a todos en su casa, así mismo, se disculpó con todas sus amigas.

Sakurako y Hiwamari se hicieron mucho más cercanas desde ese día, aunque de vez en cuando peleaban, pero ya no lo hacían como antes. Ambas eran felices.

Hiwamari pudo notar un cambio en la actitud de su amada, Sakurako, aquella a quien siempre estaba cuidando y corrigiendo, había madurado, bueno, había madurado un poco, y eso era algo bueno, pero nunca dejaría de preocuparse por su chica despistada.

Todo había vuelto a la normalidad… O por lo menos, ahora…


	5. Intermedio 1

De vez en cuando pienso en como Namori puede cargar con el peso de tantas personas desilusionadas, luego me acuerdo de que le gusta ver arder al mundo y se me pasa. En fin, este "intermedio", lo hice en base a lo que pienso que hace Namori en un típico día.

 **Intermedio #1 – Quiero Ver Arder al Mundo**

Se encontraba Namori en su estudio pensando en qué hacer con el manga en futuros capítulos del mismo. En eso, entra su asistente (llamaremos a la asistente Hideki).

 **Hideki –** ¡Namori-sama! He venido para entregarle su… - es callada rápidamente por Namori.

 **Namori –** Shh, no me desconcentres… - decía viendo un lápiz.

 **Hideki –** Concentrarse, ¿cómo? – dijo con duda.

 **Namori –** Así es, así es, no ves – decía mostrándole Hideki como hacía que se mantuviera en equilibrio sobre su punta.

 **Hideki –** Pero Namori-sama, tenemos únicamente una semana restante para entregar el siguiente capítulo de Yuru Yuri… - dijo preocupada.

 **Namori –** Jooo, no me molestes Hideki, igual, sabes que siempre hago negocios con Promotor-san para que me dé más tiempo – dijo con molestia.

 **Hideki –** Es cierto, pero recuerde bien, Promotor-san dijo la vez anterior que esta era la última vez que le daba "más tiempo" – dijo sermoneando a Namori.

 **Namori –** En serio eres molesta – dijo mirando fijamente a Hideki.

 **Hideki –** Mejor póngase a trabajar… - dijo haciendo un puchero.

 **Namori –** Por cierto, Hideki, ¿tenías algo que darme?

 **Hideki –** Oh, es cierto, tome – dijo entregándole un sobre.

 **Namori –** Oh, veamos de qué se trata… - dijo mientras abría el sobre.

Al abrirlo, se dio cuenta de que era una carta de un viejo amigo.

 **Namori –** Ehh, nunca me imaginé que me volviera a escribir – dijo con emoción.

 **Hideki –** ¿De quién es la carta Namori-sama? – dijo con duda.

 **Namori –** Es de una vieja amiga, recuerdo que fuimos a la misma preparatoria, dijo que se volvería una gran mangaka, y veo que lo logró.

Del sobre sacó además un artwork del manga de su amiga.

 **Hideki –** Wow, acaso, ¿es ella la autora de esa obra donde un chico se convierte en chica al tocar el agua fría? – dijo asombrada (Cualquier parecido con la realidad es pura coincidencia).

 **Namori –** Así es… - dijo con orgullo.

 **Hideki –** Pero si la conoce, eso significa que usted, ha de tener… - empezó a contar con los dedos.

 **Namori –** Si te atreves a tratar de averiguar mi edad, te despido – dijo amenazando cómicamente a Hideki.

Namori siguió leyendo la carta de su amiga, quien le contaba una experiencia que había tenido recién.

 **Namori –** ¡Eso es! – dijo con los ojos iluminados.

 **Hideki -** ¿Qué pasa, Namori-sama? – preguntó dulcemente.

 **Namori –** Hideki, sabes que tocar a Namori está prohibido, ¿no? – dijo con una sonrisa maliciosa.

Hideki se había recostado en el hombro izquierdo de Namori, pero al oír lo anterior, se quitó de su hombro.

 **Hideki –** Lo siento Namori-sama, me dejé llevar… - dijo ruborizada.

 **Namori –** Bueno, en fin, tengo una excelente idea para la obra – dijo con emoción.

 **Hideki –** Sabes, uno de mis personajes lo hice basado en ti – dijo señalándola.

 **Hideki –** ¿En serio? No lo había notado, además, usted tampoco me lo había mencionado – dijo sorprendida.

 **Namori –** Es porque quería que te dieras cuenta – dijo replicando.

 **Hideki –** Y, ¿quién es? – preguntó emocionada.

 **Namori –** Después te digo, en fin, a lo que quería llegar es que introduciré un personaje basado en Ru**ko.

 **Hideki –** ¿Será que eso le agradará al público? – dijo con duda.

 **Namori –** Con sinceridad te digo que no se, sabes que cada cosa que dibujo lo hago a la suerte, y parece que a los fans les gusta a fin de cuentas – dijo rascándose la cabeza.

 **Hideki –** (Me sorprende como es que usted ha logrado llegar hasta acá) – dijo en su mente.

 **Namori –** ¡Manos a la obra! – dijo con emoción.

En ese momento Namori empezó a dibujar. Hideki únicamente se limitó a ver lo que hacía Namori.

Pasó una hora y media, y al final, Namori terminó el diseño de su personaje (esto es en serio, toma tiempo crear un solo personaje, yo tardé un mes para poder definir un personaje de otro de mis fics).

 **Hideki –** Muy bien Namori-sama, quedó muy linda – dijo elogiando a Namori.

 **Namori -** ¿Linda?... Pero si es un chico…

 **Hideki –** No bromee Namori-sama, lo mismo me dijo cuando creó a Yui, no tiene idea de cuánto me impresionó – dijo reprochando.

 **Namori –** Hablo en serio, Hideki-pyon – dijo orgullosa.

Hideki se quedó en blanco, nunca pensó que Namori haría algo así.

 **Namori –** Así es, así es, ¿a que no sabes que pienso hacer? – dijo maliciosamente.

 **Hideki –** No me quiero ni imaginar que hará… - dijo algo molesta.

 **MODO IMAGINACIÓN DE NAMORI MODE: ON**

 **Namori –** Verás Hideki, todo se desarrollará en un típico día, las chicas entran al club y todo transcurre con normalidad, hasta que de repente, un rayo extraño cae del cielo, las chicas se quedan asombradas, y ven salir al chico que acabo de inventar. En ese momento, el chico sale corriendo y dice que tiene que ir al consejo estudiantil, sale corriendo, y al llegar al consejo, empieza a hablar con Ayano, Ayano al no entender que pasa, no dice nada. Lo que el chico dice es que, viene de otra dimensión, osea, donde todo los personajes de Yuru Yuri son hombres, y le dice que la situación en el otro mundo no está bien, y que él desea tener una pareja femenina y no una masculina. Ayano se queda aún más sorprendida y no sabe que decir. Más tarde se percatan que ese chico en realidad es Ayano, pero en masculino. Y para no hacerte el cuento más largo, tras un largo mar de sucesos y tras hacer que todas las parejas femeninas se separen, Ayano del otro mundo, es decir el chico, se queda con Yui.

 **MODO IMAGINACIÓN DE NAMORI MODE: OFF**

 **Namori -** ¿Qué te parece? – dijo con emoción.

 **Hideki –** Nunca pensé que usted tuviera una mente tan retorcida, Namori-sama… Me está diciendo que ¿planea hacer que Yui y Ayano sean pareja oficial, pero siendo Ayano un hombre? – dijo molesta.

 **Namori -** ¿Era tan obvio? – dijo rascándose la cabeza.

 **Hideki –** Y a todo esto, ¿Qué tiene que ver el nuevo personaje con su amiga Ru**ko?

 **Namori –** La verdad no sé, en lo de que se vuelve hombre ¿tal vez?

 **Hideki –** Pero eso es en su obra, no ella – dijo perdiendo la paciencia.

En ese momento Namori se tira al suelo y empieza a rodar.

 **Namori –** ¿Sabes qué?... Haré oficial el romance entre Yui y Ayano…

 **Hideki –** ¿Y la historia que se acaba de inventar? – dijo extrañada.

 **Namori –** Tal vez la use en el futuro…

 **Hideki –** Acaso, ¿habla usted en serio? – dijo con miedo.

 **Namori –** Naaa, en realidad no…

 **Hideki –** Y… ¿en realidad cree que los fans vayan a aceptar el romance de Yui y Ayano?

 **Namori –** No lo sé, lo único que yo quiero es ver arder al mundo – dijo sonriendo.

 **Hideki –** Rayos Namori-sama – dijo pegándose a un lado de Namori.

 **Namori –** Hideki… - dijo refiriéndose a que Hideki estaba pegada a ella.

Hideki se alejó de ella triste.

 **Namori –** Sabes que estoy bromeando **.**

Dicho esto, acarició la cabeza de Hideki, lo cual hizo feliz a Hideki.

 **Namori –** Tal vez deba hacer oficial también un romance entre Chinatsu y Himawari…

 **Hideki -** ¿Eh?...


	6. ¿Qué Debo Hacer Ahora?

**#5 - ¿Qué Debo Hacer Ahora?**

Había pasado un tiempo desde la última vez que Ayano había conversado con su amada Toshinou Kyoko, desde aquella tarde después de aquel tierno beso que le había dado. Ayano era feliz, pero, después de eso, la comunicación con la rubia había decrecido. Hablaban, claro que sí, pero no tan frecuentemente como antes, y eso que casi ni charlaban. Esto tenía en duda a Ayano, ¿Qué debo hacer para hablar con Toshinou Kyoko? Ayano estaba muy preocupada, y quería a toda costa estar junto a su amada rubia.

En ese momento, la maestra de educación física entró al aula para poder dar un aviso. El aviso era que, la siguiente semana tendrían una clase especial, la clase de primeros auxilios, por lo cual les dijo que formaran parejas para ese día y que estuvieran preparadas.

 **Ayano –** ¿Primeros Auxilios? – dijo extrañada.

 **Chitose –** Perfectoes Ayano-chan, es tu oportunidad para hacer pareja con Toshinou-san – dijo feliz.

 **Ayano –** ¿Q-Qué e-estás d-diciendo? – dijo nerviosa.

 **Chitose –** ¿Por qué no? **...**

 **FANTASÍA DE CHITOSE**

 **Kyoko –** Ven, Ayano, ¿Por qué no me das respiración boca a boca?...

 **Ayano –** Moo, creo que no tengo opción, Toshinou Kyoko…

 **FIN FANTASÍA DE CHITOSE**

 **Chitose –** Ahhh, es tan hermoso – decía mientras sangraba por la nariz.

 **Ayano –** B-Bueno, creo que s-si no t-tengo de otra… - dijo ruborizada.

 **Chitose –** Así es, y yo podría hacer pareja con Funami-san – dijo con dulce voz.

 **Ayano –** (Gracias Chitose, siempre preocupándote por mí) – dijo en su mente.

En ese momento, Ayano se acercó al lugar de Kyoko, y pudo observar que estaba durmiendo (como lo es usualmente en las clases y descansos). Yui se encontraba leyendo un libro.

 **Ayano –** E-Esto… Toshinou Kyoko… - dijo moviendo suavemente a Kyoko.

 **Kyoko –** Nooo… Todo menos el ron con pasas… Por favor, noooo… - decía aun adormitada.

 **Ayano –** T-Toshinou Kyoko, despiértate – decía mientras la seguía mordiendo.

En ese momento, Kyoko abrazó de la cintura a Ayano, haciendo que ella se sonrojara mucho.

 **Kyoko –** Así es, nadie se llevará mi preciado ron con pasas – decía adormitada mientras apretaba a Ayano con sus brazos.

 **Yui –** Kyoko, despierta – dijo mientras golpeaba la cabeza de la rubia con su libro.

 **Kyoko –** ¿Eh? ¿Es esto un sueño? – dijo desconcertada

 **Ayano –** ¿Un sueño…? - dijo replicando.

 **Kyoko –** Así es, un sueño…

 **Yui -** ¿Qué rayos tienes en la mente?...

 **Kyoko –** Es un sueño, porque mi amado ron con pasas se convirtió en una chica linda – dijo sonriendo.

Ayano se sonrojó mucho por lo que había dicho Kyoko. En ese momento, Chitose entró en shock (figurativamente).

 **Ayano –** T-Toshinou Kyoko, ¿Q-Qué cosas dices? – dijo muy avergonzada.

 **Kyoko –** Dime, ¿Por qué me despertaron? – dijo con duda.

 **Yui –** Ayano quería hablarte – respondió a su amiga.

 **Kyoko -** ¿Y qué es tan importante como para que osen despertar a Kyoko-sama? – dijo bromeando.

 **Yui –** Deja de decir tonterías.

 **Ayano –** B-Bueno, e-es respecto a lo q-que acaba de d-decir la maestra de educación física… - decía viendo hacia otro lado evitando la mirada de Kyoko para no sentirse más avergonzada.

 **Kyoko -** ¿Eh? ¿La maestra de educación física? ¿En qué momento entró? – dijo extrañada.

 **Ayano –** Eso te pasa por estar durmiendo.

 **Yui –** La maestra de educación física vino a avisarnos acerca de que la otra semana tendremos una clase de primeros auxilios, y debemos reunirnos en parejas… - dijo explicándole a Kyoko.

 **Ayano –** A-Así es, y m-me preguntaba s-sí… - fue interrumpida por Kyoko.

 **Kyoko -** ¿Si podríamos ser pareja? – dijo completando la oración de Ayano.

 **Ayano –** B-Bueno, si t-tú l-lo deseas, c-creo q-que no t-tengo otra opción – dijo con su típico tono tsundere.

 **Kyoko –** Claro que sí… Serás toda mía Ayano – dijo con una mirada maliciosa.

En ese momento, Chitose reaccionó con más sangrado de nariz.

 **Ayano –** N-No digas c-cosas extrañas… - dijo avergonzada.

 **Kyoko –** Vamos Ayano, no seas tímida – decía mientras abrazaba a Ayano.

 **Yui –** Kyoko, no le hagas ideas equivocadas a Ayano, mejor, déjala tranquila – dijo regañando a Kyoko.

 **Kyoko -** Rayos Yui, siempre me arruinas la diversión – dijo reprochándole a Yui.

 **Ayano -** ¿Eh?...

Y así terminó el día. Kyoko y Yui fueron al club como de costumbre. Ayano y Chitose se dirigieron al consejo estudiantil.

 **Chitose –** Oye Ayano-chan, ¿te gustaría tener una cita con Toshinou-san?

 **Ayano –** ¿¡Q-Qué cosas dices!? – dijo sorprendida.

 **Chitose –** Sí Ayano-chan, así fortalecerías tus lazos amo… digo, amistosos con Toshinou-san – dijo dulcemente.

 **Ayano –** Bueno, n-no estaría mal, ya hemos salido unas veces, pero creo que me gustaría volver a hacerlo – dijo sonriendo.

 **Chitose -** ¿Qué tal si la tienen mañana al finalizar clases?

 **Ayano –** ¿Mañana?

 **Chitose –** Sí, no te preocupes, puedo encargarme del consejo estudiantil, además, cuento con la ayuda de Funatari-san y Oomuro-san.

 **Ayano –** Oye, Chitose…

 **Chitose –** ¿Qué pasa Ayano-chan?

 **Ayano –** Sabes, he notado, desde que nos conocimos, que siempre estás ayudándome, en especial cuando se trata de Toshinou Kyoko… ¿Por qué?...

 **Chitose –** Creo habértelo mencionado antes… (O tal vez no) Pero la razón es… Si Ayano-chan es feliz, yo también lo soy – dijo sonriendo.

 **Ayano –** Gracias Chitose, eres una excelente amiga, jamás podré pagarte lo que haces por mí – dijo mientras abrazaba a Chitose.

 **Chitose –** (Tu felicidad es la mía) – dijo pensando en las fantasías que tendría si se lograra algo entre Kyoko y Ayano.

Dicho esto, empezaron sus labores en el consejo. Al finalizar, cada quien volvió a su casa.

Al llegar a su casa, Chitose empezó a planear la cita de Ayano y Kyoko.

 **Chizuru –** ¿Qué haces, nee-san? – preguntó a Chitose.

 **Chitose –** Estoy haciendo algo especial para Ayano-chan – dijo sonriendo.

 **Chizuru –** ¿Para, Sugiura-san?...

 **Chitose –** Así es Chizuru, quiero que Ayano-chan sea feliz.

 **Chizuru –** (Nee-san, siempre tan atenta, siempre quieres el bienestar de los demás, tú deberías ser feliz con Sugiura-san) – decía en su mente mientras babeaba.

Pasó un rato pero finalmente terminó un listado de cosas que quería para la cita de Ayano y Kyoko: un paseo en el parque, tomar algo juntas en la cafetería, tomarse de las manos, darse un beso, casarse, ser felices para siempre… Chitose no dejaba de sangrar por la nariz al hacerse una idea de lo que había escrito.

 **Chizuru –** Nee-san, la cena está lista…

 **Chitose –** Oh, me concentré tanto en esto que me olvidé de ayudarte a hacer la cena, lo siento Chizuru…

 **Chizuru –** No te preocupes, nee-san, para mí es un gusto.

Así transcurrieron las cosas en la casa de las hermanas Ikeda.

Mientras, en casa de Ayano.

 **Ayano –** Tal vez, debería usar este, o tal vez ese… No, mejor usaré este - decía mientras buscaba algún vestido que ponerse para su cita con Kyoko. – Es cierto, yo ya me estoy alistando y no le he preguntado a Toshinou Kyoko si puede… Tal vez la invite a salir este fin de semana – dijo sonriendo y a la vez nerviosa.

Ayano estaba decidida a salir con Kyoko, para poder así aclarar sus dudas y verificar que el beso que había recibido aquella vez era en serio.

Ayano se puso frente al teléfono, dispuesta a llamar a Kyoko, pero no podía moverse debido a los nervios. Casualmente, Ayano recibió una llamada en ese momento.

 **Ayano –** Ehh, ¿diga? – contestó el teléfono.

 **Voz Extraña –** Sé que estás ahí, así que no digas nada y haz caso a lo que te diga.

 **Ayano –** Eh… ¿Q-Quién es? – dijo muy asustada.

 **Voz Extraña –** Asómate a tu ventana y sabrás la cruda verdad… - dijo con una voz amenazante.

Ayano se acercó lentamente a su ventana dado a que estaba mi asustada.

Al abrir y acercarse a la ventana, se fijó bien y no había nadie, pero de la nada… ¡WAAAAA!

Ayano gritó asustada y se desmayó.

 **Voz Extraña –** Rayos Ayano, no creí que fueras tan miedosa.

Dicho esto, la persona de la voz extraña se quitó la máscara, revelando ser Kyoko.

Kyoko entró por la ventana e intentó despertar a Ayano.

 **Kyoko –** Oye Ayano, despierta – decía moviéndola.

Kyoko intentó por un largo tiempo, pero Ayano no despertaba.

 **Kyoko –** ¿Ayano?… ¿Ayano?... ¡Ayano! – dijo muy preocupada por Ayano.

Kyoko únicamente sostenía el cuerpo de Ayano entre sus brazos intentando despertarla, pero nada funcionaba.

 **Kyoko –** Rayos, creo que ahora sí me pasé… - dijo muy preocupada.

Kyoko ya no sabía qué hacer, Ayano no despertaba, y sabía que se metería en problemas si su madre la llegara a encontrar así.

 **Kyoko –** Ayano, perdóname, no quería que esto pasara así… - dijo con lágrimas en los ojos.

Kyoko abrazó muy fuerte a Ayano, quien no tenía reacción alguna.

 **Kyoko –** Ayano, despierta por favor, no me puedes hacer esto, aún debemos ser pareja en la clase de educación física, por favor Ayano… - decía desconsolada.

En ese momento, oyó una pequeña risa. Ayano se levantó de donde estaba.

 **Ayano –** Caíste, Toshinou Kyoko – dijo riéndose un poco.

 **Kyoko –** Ayano…

Dicho esto, Kyoko la abrazó muy fuerte.

 **Kyoko –** No me vuelvas a hacer esto, no deberías asustar a la gente así – decía mientras apretaba a Ayano.

 **Ayano –** (Mira quién habla).

Pasado este momento, Ayano y Kyoko se sentaron a conversar.

 **Kyoko –** Hubieras visto tu cara de asustada cuando te asusté – decía en tono de broma.

 **Ayano –** (Hubieras visto la tuya).

 **Kyoko –** Eres muy miedosa Ayano, deberías ser como yo, nunca me asusto.

 **Ayano –** (¿Tan rápido olvidaste que también te asusté?).

 **Kyoko –** Bien Ayano, vine para decirte algo.

 **Ayano –** ¿Q-qué es lo que q-quieres, Toshinou Kyoko?

 **Kyoko –** Mira… - dijo mostrándole un volante de un centro comercial.

 **Ayano –** ¿Un volante? – dijo extrañada.

 **Kyoko –** No solo es un volante, es "el" volante.

Ayano no entendía de lo que hablaba Kyoko.

 **Kyoko –** Permíteme explicarte, mañana es el día de los descuentos en WcDonald's, y dan 2x1 los menús, y como producto promocional, están dando figuras de los personajes de Mirakurun, y todo si presentamos este volante – dijo emocionada.

 **Ayano –** (¿Y me quieres solo para eso?).

 **Kyoko –** Y bueno… Me gustaría pasar algo de tiempo contigo, Ayano – dijo sonriente.

 **Ayano -** ¿Q-Qué estás d-diciendo, Toshinou Kyoko? – dijo sonrojada.

 **Kyoko –** Bueno, estos últimos días no hemos charlado mucho, así que me gustaría pasar tiempo contigo.

Kyoko leyó la mente de Ayano. Desde hace tiempo que Ayano quería estar con Kyoko pero no había podido. Esta era su oportunidad.

 **Ayano –** B-Bueno, creo q-que no tengo e-elección – dijo con tono tsundere.

 **Kyoko –** Excelente, ¿te parece si vamos mañana después de clases?, bueno, eso si no tienes nada importante que hacer en el consejo estudiantil.

 **Ayano –** N-No tengo n-nada importante que hacer, así que, c-creo que s-sí puedo… - dijo muy nerviosa.

 **Kyoko –** Perfecto, entonces, nos vemos mañana – dijo muy emocionada.

 **Ayano –** Rayos, no tienes remedio.

Dicho esto, Kyoko salió de la casa de Ayano por la ventana.

 **Ayano –** (¿Por qué no usas la puerta?).

Al salir Kyoko, Ayano se acercó a la ventana para cerrarla, en ese momento apareció Kyoko de nuevo, sorprendiéndola de nuevo.

 **Ayano –** Rayos Toshinou Kyoko, no me asustes así – dijo con voz tierna.

 **Kyoko –** No puedo esperar a mañana…

Dicho esto, le dio un beso en la mejilla a Ayano y se fue.

Ayano se quedó muy sonrojada y avergonzada por lo que la rubia había hecho, pero eso aclaró las dudas que tenía, sabía que lo que había pasado mucho antes era cierto, entre ambas había una relación especial, aunque no se haya afianzado algo oficialmente. Ayano durmió feliz y emocionada esa noche.

En ese momento, Chitose entró de nuevo en shock.

Al día siguiente todo transcurrió normal, sin ninguna novedad.

Al salir de clases, Ayano se dirigió al consejo estudiantil, detrás de ella fue Chitose.

 **Chitose –** Ayano-chan, debes apurarte si quieres salir con Toshinou-san – dijo apurándola.

 **Ayano –** Es que… No sé si deba hacerlo… - dijo nerviosa.

Chitose sostuvo a Ayano de los hombros, la miró fijamente y dijo: "Si quieres ser feliz, esta es tu oportunidad. No debes quedarte cruzada de brazos, Toshinou-san te ha invitado a salir, debes tomar valor y salir con ella, demuéstrale tus verdaderos sentimientos Ayano-chan, adelante."

Ayano se sintió mejor al oír las palabras de Chitose.

 **Ayano –** Gracias Chitose, no sé qué haría sin ti… - dijo sonriendo.

Ayano se fue, dejando el consejo estudiantil a cargo de Chitose. Justo en ese momento, apareció la presidenta Matsumoto junto a Nishigaki sensei.

 **Matsumoto –…** …..

 **Chitose –** Disculpe, ¿No entiendo lo que me quiere decir? – dijo a la presidenta.

 **Nishigaki Sensei –** Matsumoto dice que necesita tener una reunión con Sugiura-san y que tú la asistas.

Chitose se quedó en blanco, dado a que Ayano acababa de irse, pero aun así se las arregló para hacer que Himawari asistiera con ella a la reunión en lugar de Ayano.

 **Chitose –** Lamento haberte molestado en tu día libre, pero en serio necesitaba tu ayuda – dijo disculpándose con Himawari.

 **Himawari –** No se preocupe, Ikeda-sempai, es para mí un placer ser de ayuda.

 **Chitose –** ¿Tenías algo qué hacer?

 **Hiwamari –** Bueno, quería hablar con Sakurako acerca de algunas cosas pero la alcanzaré más tarde.

Dicho esto, ambas chicas se dirigieron al consejo estudiantil.

Mientras, Kyoko y Ayano se dirigieron al centro comercial como Kyoko había dicho.

 **Kyoko –** Vamos Ayano, apúrate – dijo mientras daba vueltas por el lugar.

 **Ayano –** No corras tanto Toshinou Kyoko, podrías…

En ese momento, Kyoko se tropezó y cayó al suelo.

 **Ayano –…** Caerte…

 **Kyoko –** Ouch – dijo sobándose la rodilla.

 **Ayano –** ¡Toshinou Kyoko! Tu rodilla… - dijo preocupada.

Kyoko se había raspado la rodilla y estaba sangrando.

 **Ayano –** Rayos Toshinou Kyoko, deberías ser más cuidadosa – dijo con voz dulce.

 **Kyoko –** Lo siento, es que me emocioné mucho – dijo rascándose la cabeza.

Ambas chicas fueron a una banca, y Ayano sacó de su bolsa una bandita.

 **Kyoko –** Wow Ayano, tú sí que vienes preparada – dijo elogiándola.

 **Ayano –** (Es que supuse que esto pasaría).

Ayano limpió la rodilla de Kyoko, acto seguido colocó la bandita en el área lastimada.

 **Ayano –** Listo, ten más cuidado para la próxima– dijo con una voz tierna.

 **Kyoko –** Gracias Ayano – dijo feliz.

Pasado esto, Kyoko siguió revoloteando por el lugar.

 **Ayano –** (En serio no aprendes…)

 **Kyoko –** Vamos Ayano, apúrate – dijo apurando a Ayano.

 **Ayano –** (No tiene caso insistirte que te estés quieta).

Al subir las escaleras eléctricas, Ayano vio una tienda de ropa, así que se acercó a ella.

 **Kyoko –** Ayano, debemos ir por allá – dijo señalando el restaurante.

 **Ayano –** Espérate Toshinou Kyoko, quiero ver algunas prendas – dijo alentando a Kyoko.

Ambas entraron a la tienda, y empezaron a ver algunas prendas.

Kyoko pudo darse cuenta de que Ayano se quedó viendo una bufanda de color púrpura, parecía que Ayano la deseaba, pero al parecer, el precio de la misma no la dejó comprarla. Siguieron viendo la ropa, y se probaron algunos atuendos.

 **Kyoko –** Vamos Ayano, pruébate este – dijo emocionada.

 **Ayano –** E-Espera… - dijo mientras era empujada por Kyoko al probador.

Ayano se probó el atuendo que Kyoko le había dicho, era un vestido de color púrpura.

 **Kyoko –** Vamos Ayano, ¿ya terminaste de ponerte el vestido?

 **Ayano –** Si pero, n-no quiero s-salir - dijo molesta.

 **Kyoko –** Sal Ayano, quiero verte – dijo metiéndose en el probador.

 **Ayano –** ¡TOSHINOU KYOKO! ¡Sal de aquí! – exclamó avergonzada.

 **Kyoko –** P-Pero, si estás muy linda – dijo sonriendo.

Esas palabras resonaron en la mente de Ayano. "Estás muy linda". Muchas personas le decían a Ayano que era linda, pero ella hacía caso omiso a esos comentarios, pero esta vez era diferente, su amada le había dicho linda. Ayano estaba muy avergonzada, por el hecho de que Kyoko le había dicho linda, y porque ambas estaban muy juntas dentro del probador.

 **Ayano –** ¿S-Serías tan amable da salir de aquí? – dijo avergonzada.

 **Kyoko –** ¿Pero por qué Ayano?

 **Ayano –** (¿Acaso no entiendes?) E-Es que, d-debo cambiarme… - dijo sonrojada.

 **Kyoko –** No hay problema, igual ya te he visto sin ropa una que otra vez – dijo en tono de broma.

 **Ayano –** ¡Esto es diferente! ¡Sal de aquí! – dijo avergonzada.

 **Kyoko –** Buuu, que aburrida eres – dijo mientras salía del probador.

Kyoko salió del probador a esperar que Ayano terminara de cambiarse para ir a comer.

 **Ayano –** No tienes remedio… - dijo susurrando.

 **Kyoko –** Ah, por cierto Ayano – dijo moviendo la cortina del probador.

 **Ayano –** ¡TOSHINO KYOKO! – dijo molesta y avergonzada.

Al mover la cortina del probador, Kyoko había podido ver a Ayano en ropa interior.

Al salir, Ayano estaba molesta por lo que Kyoko había hecho.

 **Kyoko –** Vamos Ayano, perdóname, no sabía que no tenías ropa puesta – dijo lloriqueando.

 **Ayano –** (¿Acaso no sabes para qué es un probador?)

Ambas chicas se dirigieron al restaurante, al llegar, Kyoko le dijo a Ayano que buscara una mesa y que ella iría a hacer fila para ordenar. Ayano accedió, sin antes haberle dicho a Kyoko lo que quería.

Pasado un rato, Kyoko llegó con la comida a la mesa. Había llegado con la hamburguesa y el refresco de Ayano, y con una cajita f***z para ella. Kyoko se sentó en la mesa y ambas empezaron a comer.

 **Kyoko –** Ayano, ¿aún sigue molesta por lo de hace rato?

 **Ayano –** P-Por supuesto que sí… - dijo volteando la mirada.

 **Kyoko –** Pero si tienes un lindo cuerpo.

 **Ayano –** N-No digas c-cosas innecesarias – dijo avergonzada.

 **Kyoko –** Perdona Ayano – dijo arrepentida.

Ayano notó que Kyoko realmente lo sentía, así que decidió perdonarla.

 **Ayano –** E-Está bien, t-te perdono, pero n-no lo vuelvas a-a hacer… - dijo avergonzada.

Kyoko solo sonrió y abrazó a Ayano.

Ambas terminaron de comer, y Kyoko recordó los artículos promocionales de Mirakurun, así que fue al mostrador a solicitar sus juguetes.

 **Ayano –** (Toshinou Kyoko es tan infantil, pero, creo que así me gusta) – pensó mientras sonreía.

Así ambas chicas salieron del lugar, y tomaron el tren que llevaba a casa. En el tren, Kyoko no pudo evitar dormirse sobre el hombro de Ayano. Ayano estaba muy nerviosa, pero disfrutaba el momento, deseaba que ese momento durara para siempre.

Al llegar a la estación del tren, ambas salieron y Kyoko decidió acompañar a Ayano a su casa.

 **Ayano –** Bueno, aquí nos despedimos… - dijo con un sentimiento de no querer separarse de la rubia.

 **Kyoko –** Así es… - dijo feliz por lo que habían pasado.

 **Ayano –** Recuerda que mañana es día de escuela, así que no te duermas tarde – dijo dulcemente.

 **Kyoko –** Ya lo sé, afortunadamente no tenemos tarea que hacer – dijo sonriendo.

 **Ayano –** B-Bueno, adiós - dijo mientras cerraba la puerta de su casa.

Al cerrar la puerta, vio que algo atrancó la puerta. Era la mano de Kyoko.

 **Ayano –** Toshinou Kyoko, ¿n-no te lastimé? – dijo preocupada.

 **Kyoko –** No, solo quería decirte… Gracias por acompañarme, es muy divertido estar contigo. Oh cierto, hay algo que quiero darte – dijo mientras buscaba algo en su bolsa. – Aquí está, ten, y nuevamente, gracias por acompañarme. – dijo entregándole una bolsa.

Dicho esto, Kyoko se fue.

Ayano fue a su habitación, y vio lo que había dentro de la bolsa. Era la bufanda que ella había visto en la tienda de ropa. Ayano sonrió y apretó la bufanda contra su pecho.

 **Ayano –** Gracias Toshinou Kyoko, también es muy divertido estar contigo – dijo muy feliz.

Lo que restaba de esa semana, la pasaron normal, la comunicación entre Kyoko y Ayano había crecido. Pasado el fin de semana, se había dejado llegar el día de recibir la clase especial de primeros auxilios.

Ese día, Kyoko no asistió a clases…

 **Continuará…**


	7. Un Nuevo Sentimiento

**#6 – Un Nuevo Sentimiento**

 **Ayano –** Funami-san, ¿acaso sabes dónde está Toshinou Kyoko? – preguntó algo desconcertada.

 **Yui –** No vino a clases… Y, Ayano, ¿sabes dónde se encuentra Chitose?...

 **Ayano –** Chitose tampoco vino a clase, mencionó algo acerca de un viaje familiar muy importante…

Ayano estaba desilusionada, pues no tendría la oportunidad de hacer pareja con su amada rubia.

 **Ayano –** Funami-san, ¿sabes por qué no vino…?

 **Yui –** ¿Kyoko?, bueno, la verdad me sorprendió no encontrarla cuando pasé por su casa… Es más, al tocar, nadie me abrió…

 **Ayano –** ¿En serio? Espero que se encuentre bien… (Moo, Toshinou Kyoko, no hagas cosas sin comentármelo).

 **Yui –** Bueno, si no están Kyoko ni Chitose, creo que deberíamos hacer pareja nosotras, bueno, si no te molesta…

 **Ayano –** Claro que no, vayamos juntas… - dijo con aun el resentimiento de que Kyoko la haya dejado plantada.

La maestra había entrado al salón, indicándoles que se reunieran en el patio para la práctica de primeros auxilios.

Ambas chicas, dado a que sus respectivas parejas no se encontraban, decidieron juntarse en esta ocasión. Era algo incómodo, puesto a que Yui y Ayano eran algo como los "polos opuestos", y era muy difícil lograr mantener una conversación entre ellas. Lo único que las salvaban eran esos juegos de palabras que tenían entre ellas, cosa que ambas disfrutaban, pero aun así, no era suficiente para aprender a convivir.

Las chicas llegaron a los vestidores. Yui se sentía extraña por el hecho de estar con Ayano, generalmente estaría con Kyoko, y a la vez, Kyoko diciendo sus incoherencias. Por su parte, Ayano se encontraba de la misma manera, generalmente Chitose se encontraría diciéndole cómo conquistar a su amada rubia, y a la vez teniendo hemorragias nasales, en fin, todo transcurría de manera diferente a causa de la ausencia de esas 2 personas.

Al finalizar de cambiarse, ambas se dirigieron al campo que estaba fuera de la escuela, donde se llevaría a cabo la práctica de primeros auxilios. Todas las chicas estaban con su pareja, en eso, la maestra llegó y les dio las indicaciones.

"Muy bien, cada una con su pareja deberá practicar lo siguiente…" – dijo mientras la maestra mientras daba sus indicaciones. Dentro de sus indicaciones, las chicas debían practicar los diversos métodos aplicables a una emergencia. Aprendieron a cómo tratar a una personas, consciente e inconsciente, como tratar a un atropellado, a evitar hemorragias, despeje de vías aéreas, ataques cardíacos, etc…

 **Ayano –** Funami-san, creo que eso se hace de esta manera… - dijo corrigiendo a Yui al ver que sostenía al muñeco de prueba de forma errónea, tratando de realizar la maniobra de Heimlich.

 **Yui –** Oh, ya veo, así que se hace de esta manera… - dijo algo avergonzada.

En ese momento, Yui presionó de manera muy fuerte al muñeco, haciendo que este reventara (lo apretó de tal manera que se le salió el relleno y la cabeza se le cayó)

Una sombra azul cubrió a Yui al ver lo que había hecho. Ambas chicas se sorprendieron de lo sucedido, Yui por haber arruinado al muñeco, y Ayano por la increíble fuerza de Yui. Ninguna de las dos sabía qué hacer, ahora no tenían con que realizar la práctica.

"En este momento pasaré revisando como lo hace cada una" – mencionó la maestra.

Esto hizo que Yui y Ayano se pusieran aún más nerviosas, no sabían qué hacer.

 **Ayano –** ¿Qué debemos hacer ahora, Funami-san? – dijo preocupada.

 **Yui –** La verdad, no lo sé – dijo igual de preocupada.

"Pero bueno, ¿qué sucedió aquí?" – preguntó la maestra al ver a las chicas y al muñeco arruinado.

 **Yui –** B-Bueno, lo que pasa es q-que… - dijo nerviosa.

En ese momento Ayano tomó valor.

 **Ayano –** Accidentalmente yo presioné demasiado al muñeco y lo arruiné – dijo decidida.

Yui únicamente vio lo que la chica del cabello morado hizo por ella.

"Ya veo, no esperaba eso de ti Sugiura, no pensé que tuvieras demasiada fuerza…" – dijo la maestra extrañada.

Ayano le guiñó el ojo a Yui en señal de que la había ayudado.

"Bueno, creo que tenemos que reponer el muñeco, así que Sugiura, asegúrate de pagar el muñeco antes de la siguiente práctica, ¿de acuerdo?".

 **Ayano –** Muy bien sensei… - dijo asintiendo.

 **Yui –** Ayano, ¿por qué hiciste eso? – dijo extrañada.

 **Ayano –** La verdad no sé, mucha gente piensa que eres extraña, y no quería que esto se agregara a la lista de cosas que piensan de ti.

 **Yui –** Extraña… ¿Yo? – dijo con duda.

Ayano se puso nerviosa en ese momento, era algo que Yui no sabía. Algunas chicas, no solo de su clase, sino de la escuela, pensaban que Yui era rara. A pesar de ser excelente en los deportes y de que el club de deportes la había querido reclutar una infinidad de veces porque creían que ella era lo máximo, había otras chicas, ya sea por celos u otras razones, creían que era rara, por el hecho de no ser una chica normal, porque, ¿acaso era normal que una chica fuera tan fuerte?...

 **Ayano –** D-Disculpa, Funami-san, no era mi intención decirlo de tal manera – dijo preocupada.

Yui no sabía que pensar, acaso ¿Ayano le ocultaba algo?...

 **Yui –** No importa, Ayano, pero, más tarde aclararé el malentendido con la sensei…

Ayano no dijo nada más.

La clase transcurrió normal, las chicas no habían vuelto a cruzar palabras, solo se limitaban a hacer lo que la maestra les indicaba, con la diferencia de que ellas lo hacían una con la otra (una de ellas tomaba el papel del muñeco).

"Muy bien, ahora practicaremos el RCP" (Reanimación Cardiopulmonar para los que no sepan).

Por cultura general sabían lo que implicaba realizar tal maniobra. La maestra es explicó la manera de realizarla con uno de los muñecos.

"Primero, deben evaluar a la víctima, preguntarle si se encuentra bien, recuerden siempre llamar a los servicios de emergencia".

Todo transcurría normal, hasta el momento en el que la maestra explicó cómo se debía realizar la respiración boca a boca…

Al ver eso, ambas chicas se quedaron viendo mutuamente con una cara de sorpresa. Si Yui no hubiera arruinado el muñeco… En fin, creo que sabemos qué es lo que debía ocurrir, Yui y Ayano debían darse respiración boca a boca…

Esta idea sorprendió a las 2 chicas. Eran primeros auxilios, claro, no había ninguna intención de besarse por parte de alguna de las dos chicas, pero por alguna razón, era algo que hacía latir fuertemente el corazón de ambas.

 **Yui –** Ayano… ¿Qué debemos hacer? – dijo algo nerviosa.

 **Ayano –** N-No lo sé… - dijo nerviosa.

"Chicas, creo que debido a que su muñeco está roto, deberán hacerlo entre ustedes" – dijo la maestra.

 **Ayano –** P-Pero, sensei, ¿e-esto no sería a-algo vergonzoso? – dijo nerviosa.

"Bueno, de todas maneras, cuando llegue el momento, deberás aplicar los primeros auxilios con una persona ¿no?... Y esta es la mejor oportunidad de practicarlo…"

 **Ayano –** P-Pero, sensei… - dijo poniéndose más nerviosa.

"Hazlo, no creo que el mundo se vaya a acabar por eso, además, solo es 'respiración', no es nada más" – dijo tranquila.

En ese momento, se dio la vuelta y fue a ver el progreso de las demás chicas.

 **Yui –** Ayano, ¿te encuentras bien? – dijo con voz baja.

 **Ayano –** N-No lo sé… - dijo avergonzada.

 **Yui –** Sabes, la sensei tiene razón, solamente es respiración, no pasará nada más – dijo tratando de aliviar a Ayano.

 **Ayano –** Sí, p-pero… No lo sé – dijo más nerviosa.

 **Yui –** Vamos, no me importa si es contigo – dijo mientras seguía tratando de calmarla.

En ese momento, Ayano se sonrojó… "No me importa si es contigo"… Esas palabras resonaron en su mente. Por alguna razón, la habían hecho sentir nerviosa. ¿Qué era ese extraño sentimiento que había surgido en ella en ese momento?

 **Yui –** ¿Ayano? – dijo extrañada.

Ayano dirigió su mirada al suelo en señal de vergüenza.

 **Ayano –** E-Está b-bien… Funami-san… - dijo avergonzada.

Ayano se recostó en el suelo tomando el papel de la víctima accidentada, mientras que Yui tomó el papel de la persona que brinda los primeros auxilios.

Era algo extraño. Yui y Ayano se quedaron viendo a los ojos fijamente, Ayano recostada y Yui sobre ella, era un momento incómodo, pero a la vez, Ayano se sentía segura.

 **Yui –** ¿E-Estás lista, Ayano? – preguntó avergonzada.

Ayano únicamente asintió con la cabeza.

En ese momento, sus rostros se fueron acercando lentamente.

"Qué hermosos ojos tiene Funami-san" – pensó Ayano al verla tan cerca.

Ayano pensó en abandonar el lugar debido a que estaba muy nerviosa y avergonzada, pero antes de que pudiera hacerlo, los labios de Yui y sus labios se habían juntado.

Ambas chicas se miraban mutuamente, parecía que el tiempo se había detenido. Ayano tenía un sentimiento raro, no era como el que sentía cuando estaba junto a Kyoko, era, como decirlo, algo más "fuerte".

Ayano únicamente se limitó a cerrar sus ojos, por alguna razón no quería que ese momento finalizara.

Ayano sintió algo raro, era algo suave… Era… Era la lengua de Yui. Por alguna razón pudo sentir la lengua de Yui, así como Yui la de Ayano. Era inevitable que pasará.

Ambas chicas entrelazaron sus lenguas, la respiración de ambas incrementaba. Ayano no pudo evitar dejar salir un pequeño gemido.

Ambas chicas, con sus ojos cerrados, no practicaban la respiración boca a boca, estaban, pues, besándose. Mientras se besaban, Yui introducía cada vez más su lengua, entrelazándola más con la de Ayano. Ambas chicas empezaron a sentirse… Con la temperatura elevada.

 **NOTA DEL AUTOR:** Lo digo de tal manera para que no suene vulgar.

Ayano sentía la necesidad de gemir, puesto a que lo que estaba sintiendo era algo inigualable, no quería despegarse de Yui para nada.

"Eh… chicas, ¿no se supone que la persona que auxilia debe presionar la nariz del accidentado para evitar que el oxígeno se escape por ahí?" – dijo la maestra extrañada.

En ese momento ambas chicas entraron en shock, y se separaron bruscamente.

¿Qué había pasado? Ambas chicas se habían dejado llevar por el momento. ¿Era acaso que a Yui le gustaba Ayano? ¿O acaso que a Ayano le gustaba Yui?

¿Era la personalidad tierna y delicada de Ayano, o la naturaleza valiente y temeraria de Yui? Ninguna de las 2 lo sabía.

Ambas chicas fueron llevadas por su profesora a la sala de maestros después de clases. Afortunadamente, ninguna de las otras chicas las había visto.

"Chicas, quiero que me expliquen qué pasó allá afuera…" – dijo l maestra algo molesta.

Ninguna de las 2 chicas sabía que decir, estaban sin palabras.

El ambiente de esa sala se tornó frío y oscuro, una tensión rodeaba el ambiente.

"Chicas, lo diré una vez más, ¿qué pasó allá afuera?"

 **Ayano –** B-Bueno… - dijo avergonzada.

 **Yui –** E-Es que… Es que Ayano m… ¡Ayano me gusta!

La maestra y Ayano quedaron en shock. Había sido una declaratoria demasiado, demasiado, DEMASIADO repentina…

 **Ayano –** Funami-san… - dijo avergonzada.

"Ya veo…" – dijo la maestra algo seria.

La maestra se quedó pensando lo que había ocurrido en ese momento y dijo: "No pasaré ningún reporte acerca de esto, además, no les daré ningún castigo…"

Las 2 chicas se quedaron sorprendidas.

"Sonará raro, pero no me opongo a que la gente se enamore y sea feliz, pero, de favor les pido, no vuelvan a hacer lo que hicieron hoy, ¿de acuerdo?" – dijo seria.

 **Yui y Ayano –** C-Claro, sensei…

"Pueden retirarse, y no se preocupen, no le diré nada a nadie, su secreto se queda conmigo nada más" – dijo mientras las chicas salían de la sala de maestros.

En fin, Yui y Ayano se libraron de cualquier castigo que pudiera ser impuesto sobre ellas.

 **Ayano –** F-Funami-san… - dijo avergonzada.

 **Yui –** ¿Q-Qué sucede, A-Ayano? – dijo nerviosa.

 **Ayano -** ¿P-Por qué dijiste eso e-en la sala de m-maestros?...

La verdad, ni Yui podía responder esa pregunta. Yui pensaba en qué responderle a la ya avergonzada Ayano. Yui debía hacerse responsable por lo que había dicho.

 **Yui –** La verdad… E-Es que… T-Tú me gustas… - dijo avergonzada.

Ayano no sabía que responder a aquello que la chica del cabello negro le había dicho.

Ayano, con la mirada al suelo, salió corriendo, dejando sola a Yui…

¿Acaso Yui había hecho algo mal?

Más tarde, saliendo de la escuela, Yui intentó buscar a Ayano, pero no la encontraba en ningún lado. Se dirigió al club, donde fue recibida amorosamente por Chinatsu.

 **Chinatsu –** Yui-sempai! – dijo emocionada.

 **Yui –** Hola, Chinatsu-chan… - dijo desanimada.

 **Chinatsu –** Oh, ¿y eso que Kyoko-sempai no viene contigo? – dijo extrañada.

 **Yui –** Kyoko no asistió a clases, aún no sé la razón.

 **Chinatsu –** Probablemente se desveló nuevamente leyendo manga o dibujando sus doujin, se quedó dormida y por eso no vino – dijo criticando a Kyoko.

En eso, Yui se percató de que Akari estaba sentada en una esquina del club, parecía triste.

 **Yui –** Akari-chan… ¿Estás bien? – preguntó preocupada.

 **Akari –** C-Claro Yui-chan, me encuentro bien – dijo fingiendo una falsa sonrisa.

Era raro que Akari estuviera de tal manera, ella siempre estaba muy feliz y enérgica.

Yui pensó que podía que estuviera enferma, así que lo pasó por alto.

Al salir del club, Yui se dirigió a su casa. Al llegar, se cambió de ropa y se puso a hacer su tarea, pero, a pesar de que la tarea de ese día estaba demasiado fácil, le era imposible concentrarse, no dejaba de pensar en Ayano, y en por qué salió corriendo cuando le declaró sus sentimientos.

Recordaba que Ayano le había dicho que algunas chicas pensaban que ella era rara, tal vez, probablemente, Ayano era otra de las que penaban lo mismo, pero de ser así, ¿por qué aceptó ser su pareja en los primeros auxilios? Eso la tenía confundida.

Recordaba esos suaves labios, el calor de Ayano, esos pequeños y sensuales gemidos. Por alguna razón, ese beso había despertado los sentimientos de Yui, pero, aun más que los sentimientos, de alguna manera, había despertado su lujuria.

Yui no dejaba de pensar en ella, no podía realizar su tarea, porque Ayano ocupada todo su pensamiento.

Eran ya las 7:30 de la noche, y le había dado hambre a Yui, así que decidió ir a la cocina para prepararse algo. En ese momento sonó el timbre de su casa. Yui se extrañó, pues nadie, además de Kyoko, llegaba a esa hora a su casa. Yui se dispuso a ir a ver de quién se trataba, y su sorpresa fue mayúscula al ver que se trataba de Ayano.

 **Ayano –** B-Buenas n-noches… Funami-san – dijo ruborizada.

 **Yui –** Ayano, q-que sorpresa… - dijo nerviosa.

Yui hizo pasar a Ayano a su casa. Le dio algo de té y unas botanas.

 **Yui –** Q-Qué sorpresa t-tenerte de v-visita… Ayano – dijo nerviosa.

Ayano desvió su mirada de Yui, en señal de vergüenza.

 **Ayano –** E-Es que… M-Me sentí mal al d-dejarte sola y haberme ido c-corriendo esta tarde…

 **Yui –** Oh, no importa, además, creo que fue mi culpa, no pensé que iría a incomodarte…

En ese momento, Ayano se acercó a Yui y la abrazó. Yui se sonrojó.

 **Yui –** ¿A-Ayano? – dijo avergonzada.

 **Ayano –** Con respecto a lo que dijiste en la tarde… La v-verdad, cuando me diste ese b… b-beso… me sentí bien…

Yui en ese momento se encontraba muy... Se encontraba con la temperatura elevada…

 **NOTA DEL AUTOR:** Repito, no quiero que se oiga vulgar.

Ese abrazo que Ayano le estaba dando a Yui, había despertado la lujuria de Yui…

Al momento de besarla en la clase de primeros auxilios, esa lujuria se había desatado, era algo que jamás había sentido, y, en ese momento, sentía de nuevo esa lujuria.

En ese momento, Yui recostó bruscamente a Ayano sobre el suelo.

 **Ayano –** ¿Q-Qué haces, Funami-san?...

 **Yui –** Por favor, no me llames así… Dime Yui…

Ayano se sorprendió por lo que había dicho, no le tenía la confianza suficiente a Yui como para llamarla por su nombre, pero, ya que se lo pedía, lo hizo.

 **Ayano –** ¿Qué haces, Yui? – dijo avergonzada.

 **Yui –** Cuando estábamos en el campo, cuando te di ese beso, algo despertó dentro de mí, un sentimiento raro, pero la vez placentero.

Ayano se sonrojaba aún más.

 **Yui –** Eres muy delicada, Ayano, es por eso, que me gustaría protegerte… - dijo mientras acariciaba suavemente la mejilla de Ayano.

Dicho esto, ambas se volvieron a besar. Todo pensamiento se fue de sus mentes.

Ambas recostadas en el suelo, Yui sobre Ayano, al igual que en la clase, solo que esta vez, en la libertad de hacer lo que ellas quisieran.

Yui besaba apasionadamente a Ayano, Yui había dejado salir a su verdadero ser.

Poco a poco, bajó por su cuello.

 **Ayano –** Funa… Yui, e-esto es algo repentino… - dijo avergonzada.

Yui solamente calló a Ayano poniendo su dedo sobre sus labios.

 **Yui –** No te preocupes, Ayano, prometo no lastimarte… - dijo tiernamente.

Ayano se sonrojó mucho, y se dejó llevar por el momento.

 **Ayano –** P-Pero… Por favor, se amable conmigo - dijo con una voz dulce.

El tono con el que Ayano lo dijo, había incrementado la lujuria que Yui tenía en ese momento.

Yui acariciaba el delicado cuerpo de Ayano, haciendo así, que Ayano soltara pequeños gemidos. Eso excitaba más a Yui.

Poco a poco fue bajando por el cuerpo de Ayano, hasta llegar a sus pechos. Yui los tocó suavemente, haciendo que Ayano solara un gemido tierno.

 **Ayano –** Yui… Por favor, no toques ahí… Es vergonzoso…

 **Yui –** Ya te dije, no te haré daño…

Yui estaba sumida en su lujuria, pero aun así, decidió tocarla suavemente.

Yui tocaba suave y lentamente los pechos de Ayano, haciendo a Ayano soltar pequeños gemidos muy tiernos. Lentamente, desabotonó la blusa que llevaba Ayano en ese momento. Al quitarle la blusa, Ayano se cubrió con sus brazos.

 **Ayano –** P-Por favor, n-no me m-mires, es m-muy v-vergonzoso… - dijo sonrojada.

Yui movió los brazos de Ayano, pudiendo así ver los pechos de Ayano. No eran pequeños ni grandes, eran, de término medio por decirlo así. Eso incrementaba aún más la lujuria de Yui, tanto, que al ver los pechos de Ayano, siguió acariciándolos. Ayano solamente gemía.

En eso, Yui se percató de que lo que hacía estaba mal, estaba usando a Ayano para satisfacer sus deseos. Entonces, Yui le puso de nuevo su blusa a Ayano, y le pidió disculpas.

 **Yui –** Lamento haber hecho esto Ayano, no sabía lo que hacía – dijo arrepentida.

 **Ayano –** N-No importa… - dijo avergonzada-

Yui se despidió de Ayano, quien había llegado inicialmente a la casa de Yui para aclarar las cosas. Ambas decidieron dejarlo en secreto. Antes de irse, Ayano, dejando a un lado su vergüenza, le dio un tierno beso en la mejilla a Yui, y sin decir más, se fue.

Por su parte Yui, se sentía bien, había descubierto sus verdaderos sentimientos, se había dado cuenta de que estaba enamorada de Ayano. Ayano, en el camino pensaba en que, amaba a Kyoko, pero lo ocurrido ese día con Yui había despertado nuevos sentimientos más fuertes, así que, no sabía que haría, elegiría a la torpe rubia, o a la valiente chica del cabello negro…

Realmente, se había creado un gran problema…

 **Continuará…**

 **Hola a todos, espero les haya gustado este capítulo, por favor, no olviden comentar ni aportar sus ideas, agradecería mucho eso, muchas gracias.**


	8. No Estoy Sola

**#7 – No Estoy Sola**

Era una tarde fría, había llovido en la mañana, no se oía el canto de las aves ni se podía apreciar la luz del sol, era una tarde gris.

Iba Kyoko caminando por la calle, era una calle desconocida, había gente caminando de aquí para allá, todas esas personas sumidas en sí mismas. Era una calle ajetreada, típico de una ciudad.

Muchos se preguntaron donde estuvo Kyoko la vez anterior, pues, la respuesta…

El padre de Kyoko, quien no se mantenía mucho en casa, había recibió una llamada importante de un socio europeo, quien le ofreció hacer negocios con él, por lo que el padre de Kyoko decidió viajar a Francia, llevándose consigo a su esposa y su hija. Este aviso fue repentino, llevándose este a su familia de un día para otro, en fin, a Kyoko no le había dado tiempo de avisarle a alguien que se iba de viaje. Casualmente habían ido a parar a París.

La madre de Kyoko le había dado permiso para salir a dar una vuelta fuera del hotel donde se hospedaban, pero solo por los alrededores para no perderse, además, llevaba un teléfono celular, pero solamente podía realizar llamadas locales.

Kyoko miraba al cielo desconsolada, por alguna razón se sentía vacía, sentía que debía ver a alguien, se sentía sola. El ambiente de esa tarde no le ayudaba. En Japón, estaba acostumbrada a ver la luz del sol ocultarse lentamente, era algo hermoso. En París, era diferente, las únicas luces que podía apreciar, eran las de las boutiques y negocios que se encontraban en la calle, sin mencionar las luces de la Torre Efiel.

Kyoko miraba con nostalgia una banca que se encontraba en la calle, por alguna razón, recordaba algo sucedido tiempo atrás en un lugar así. Kyoko decidió sentarse y ver el cielo, el cual se encontraba nublado. Eran casi las 7 de la noche, empezaba a oscurecer, por lo cual, Kyoko decidió regresar al hotel.

Caminando por la calle, solo deseaba más y más regresar a Japón y poder ver a esa persona especial para ella. Mientras caminaba, a lo lejos pudo divisar a una persona que iba montada en una bicicleta, pero no le dio importancia, pero, al ver que se acercaba más y más a ella, se sorprendió, cuando de la nada… ¡SLAM!

Kyoko había quedado tendida en el suelo, casi inconsciente, mientras, la otra persona se levantó queriendo ayudarla. Lo último que vio Kyoko en ese momento, fue a la persona acercándose a ella para ayudarla.

"Kyoko… Kyoko… Ven… Ven y quédate conmigo…"

En ese momento, Kyoko abrió los ojos de forma repentina, pudiendo observar el cielo falso de una habitación.

"Oh, veo que despertaste" – se escuchó una voz.

 **Kyoko –** ¿D-Dónde estoy…? ¿Quién eres tú? – dijo desconcertada.

"Soy Saki, y estás en mi casa" – dijo explicándole a Kyoko.

Al verla, se dio cuenta de que era una chica hermosa, esbelta figura, ojos de color miel, cabello castaño y liso, amarrado con un lazo color blanco.

 **Kyoko –** ¿En tu casa?

 **Saki –** Así es, lo que sucede es que tuvimos un pequeño accidente, iba en mi bicicleta y accidentalmente chocamos, jeje… - dijo rascándose la cabeza.

 **Kyoko –** Ya veo… ¡Es cierto! Debo llamar a mi madre para que sepa dónde estoy… - dijo preocupada.

 **Saki –** No te preocupes, vi que tu celular sonaba, así que lo contesté, y era tu mamá. Le expliqué lo sucedido y quedó en venir dentro de un rato.

 **Kyoko –** Ya veo… Gracias.

 **Saki –** No hay pena. Esto, ¿quieres algo de tomar? Tengo agua, leche y soda.

 **Kyoko –** Un poco de agua, por favor.

 **Saki –** Muy bien, permíteme un momento.

Dicho esto, se levantó y se dirigió a la cocina. Mientras, Kyoko inspeccionaba el lugar.

 **NOTA DEL AUTOR: Es de mala educación ponerse a curiosear o juzgar una habitación ajena.**

 **Saki –** Listo, aquí está…

Al oír esto, Kyoko rápidamente se recostó de nuevo.

 **Saki –** Ten – dijo acercándole el vaso con agua a Kyoko.

 **Kyoko –** Gracias… - tomó el vaso.

 **Saki –** Por cierto, ¿cuál es tu nombre?

 **Kyoko –** Mi nombre… Bueno, me llamo Kyoko, Toshinou Kyoko, pero mis amigas me llaman "SUPER SENSUAL COMANDO KYOKO" – dijo guiñándole el ojo.

 **Saki –** Jejeje, eres chistosa – dijo con una pequeña risa.

 **Kyoko –** Vamos, no te rías de mí – dijo haciendo pucheros.

En ese momento, llamaron a la puerta del apartamento donde se encontraban. Era la madre de Kyoko, quien agradeció el cuidado que se la había dado a Kyoko. Al salir del apartamento, Kyoko se dio cuenta de que se encontraba en el hotel donde ella se hospedaba con su familia.

 **Kyoko –** Saki-chan, yo me hospedo en este lugar – dijo exaltada.

 **Saki –** Eso sí que es una coincidencia.

 **Kyoko –** Genial, podremos vernos más seguido – dijo emocionada.

 **Saki –** Jejeje, claro, Kyoko-san.

Ambas quedaron de verse al día siguiente para que Saki le mostrara algunos lugares a Kyoko. Despidiéndose, Kyoko se fue con su mamá hacia el piso donde se hospedaban.

Por alguna razón, el hecho de haber conocido a alguien había hecho feliz a Kyoko, la verdad, se sentía sola, muy sola.

Llegando a su apartamento, Kyoko se fue a dormir temprano (como cosa rara), para poder así despertarse temprano para salir con Saki.

 **JAPÓN**

Mientras lo anterior sucedía, se encontraban Akari y Chitose dando un paseo por el parque. Aquí era una tarde soleada, el rojizo del cielo se lograba apreciar, y la suave brisa soplaba. Casualmente, Akari se había encontrado con Chitose mientras iba a hacer un encargo a la tienda. Al encontrarse, Chitose invitó a Akari a ir al parque y poder comer un helado juntas.

 **Chitose –** Que agradable encontrarte el día de hoy, Akaza-san – dijo sonriente.

 **Akari –** Lo mismo digo, Ikeda-sempai – dijo tratando de fingir una sonrisa.

 **Chitose –** Akaza-san, ¿puedo hacerte una pregunta? – dijo preocupada.

 **Akari –** C-Claro…

 **Chitose –** Bueno, te he estado observando últimamente, y, te he notado que has estado desanimada, o mejor dicho, decaída… ¿Sucede algo? Bueno, si puedo saberlo – dijo con una voz dulce.

Akari se había sorprendido, nadie se había tomado la molestia de preguntarle lo que le sucedía, ni siquiera su Onee-chan (esto porque Akane se encontraba en exámenes de la universidad, por lo cual no tenía tiempo ni para respirar -ideológicamente-). Además, eso le había hecho sentir bien, el hecho de que alguien se preocupe por ti, y se tome la molestia de querer ayudarte…

 **Akari –** Bueno… Son algunas cosas, pero no quiero molestarte con mis problemas, Ikeda-sempai – dijo medio sonriendo.

 **Chitose –** Para nada, Akaza-san, eres una buena persona, que siempre ves cómo ayudar a las personas que te rodean, y no te importa que te agradezcan o no, además, no es común verte así de desanimada, es por eso que me gustaría escucharte y ayudarte en caso de que tengas un problema si está dentro de mis posibilidades, no dudes en contar conmigo para lo que necesites – dijo amablemente.

Akari no dijo nada más, pero hizo que ambas se condujeran a una de las bancas del parque y tomar asiento. Al sentarse, Akari no dijo nada, Chitose, con duda, intentó hablarle de nuevo, pero antes de hacerlo, Akari la abrazó fuertemente.

 **Akari –** Ikeda-sempai… - dijo con lágrimas en los ojos.

 **Chitose –** Ya, lo que sea que suceda, puedes decírmelo, además, si quieres puedo consolarte – dijo acariciando la cabeza de Akari.

Había pasado tiempo ya desde lo que pasó entre Akari y Chinatsu, y a pesar de que Akari pensó que algo cambiaría, nada pasó, todo seguía siendo prácticamente igual. Chinatsu seguía tras Yui, ignorando los sentimientos que había despertado en Akari tras ese beso, por lo cual, había estado triste desde hace ya un tiempo. A pesar de esto, Akari había querido hablar con Chinatsu, pero siempre era ignorada, además de que al llegar al club Chinatsu se pegaba lo más que podía a Yui sin importarle lo que pudiera llegar a pensar Akari, y esto la lastimaba aún más. Acaso… ¿Chinatsu le había mentido?

Akari aún no quería contarle sus problemas a Chitose, por lo cual únicamente la abrazó fuertemente. Akari se sentía sola, además, habían jugado con sus sentimientos.

 **Akari –** G-Gracias, Ikeda-sempai, no sabe cuánto se lo agradezco – dijo aun abrazando a Chitose.

 **Chitose –** No hay nada qué agradecer, no sé lo que te pasa, pero si te sientes mejor con un abrazo, está bien, te abrazaré todo lo que quieras – dijo consolando a Akari.

Por alguna razón, Akari se sintió protegida en los brazos de su sempai, no cualquiera llegaba a tener ese nivel de madurez, no cualquiera ayudaba de tal manera a sus amigos, además, con todos los problemas que estaban sucediendo a su alrededor, era imposible que se dieran cuenta de lo que Akari estaba pasando.

Ambas chicas permanecieron así un largo rato, hasta que el sol se empezó a ocultar, y se empezaron a ver las primeras estrellas.

 **Chitose –** ¿Ya te sientes mejor?

 **Akari –** S-Sí… - dijo sonriente.

 **Chitose –** Ya es algo tarde, creo que debemos ir a nuestras casas.

 **Akari –** Así es…

Ambas chicas caminaron juntas hasta una calle en doble vía, donde se separarían las dos.

 **Chitose –** Bueno, creo que aquí nos despedimos.

 **Akari –** Sí…. Esto… Gracias, Ikeda-sempai – dijo sonriendo.

 **Chitose –** La verdad no tienes que agradecerme, no hice nada más que abrazarte.

 **Akari –** Sí pero, eso se significó mucho para mí, en realidad, eso era lo que necesitaba.

 **Chitose –** Si es así, me alegra que te sientas mejor, ya sabes que si necesitas ayuda, cuenta conmigo.

 **Akari –** Agradezco mucho su ayuda, estoy feliz de que seamos amigas.

 **Chitose –** Igual yo, bueno, nos vemos…

 **Akari –** Está bien, nos vemos, tenga una feliz noche.

 **Chitose –** Igual para ti.

Ambas chicas se despidieron y tomaron rumbos diferentes. Chitose, en su camino, se fue preguntando lo que realmente le pasaba a Akari, quería ayudarle, pero no sabía realmente cómo, pero aun así, se sentía bien sabiendo que había ayudado a Akari a liberar el dolor que tenía dentro de ella. Por otro lado, Akari se sentía reconfortada, ese abrazo había sido tan cálido y lleno de cariño, que la había llenado de ánimos, por esto, Akari había decidido contarle lo que le pasaba a Chitose, pero esperaría un poco antes de hacerlo, y viendo al cielo, se dirigió a su casa.

 **FRANCIA**

Al día siguiente, Kyoko se había levantado temprano para poder salir a recorres la ciudad con Saki. Se cepilló los dientes, se bañó, desayunó y se volvió a cepillar los dientes. Bien arreglada, avisó a su madre de que saldría. Al salir de su apartamento, se dirigió rápidamente al apartamento de la otra chica, y al llegar a su destino, vio el reloj, y se dio cuenta de que había llegado 30 minutos antes (habían quedado de juntarse a las 9:00 y Kyoko había llegado a las 8:30), por lo cual, Kyoko decidió ir a dar vueltas en todo el hotel para matar tiempo.

Llegada la hora acordada, Kyoko regresó corriendo al apartamento de Saki, al llegar, tocó el timbre. Saki se alegró al ver que Kyoko había llegado, la hizo pasar y le dijo que esperara un momento mientras se arreglaba. Al terminar de arreglarse, tomó su bolso y dispuso a salir con Kyoko a mostrarle la ciudad.

Ambas salieron del hotel, y empezaron su recorrido. Primero, fueron a unas boutiques a ver algo de ropa, luego, a una tienda de mascotas, luego a un auditorio, luego a un teatro, y así, se estuvieron toda la mañana, hasta parar enfrente de la enorme Torre Efiel. Ambas se quedaron sentadas en una de las bancas. Estaba pasando por ese lugar un vendedor de algodones de azúcar, y a Kyoko se le antojó uno, pero se dio cuenta de que no llevaba dinero consigo, por lo cual Saki la invitó.

 **Saki –** Realmente te gustan los dulces verdad – dijo sonriendo.

 **Kyoko –** No tienes idea… Aunque no tanto como el ron con pasas – dijo con los ojos brillando.

 **Saki –** ¿En serio?, ¿qué tan bueno es el ron con pasas? La verdad, jamás lo he probado.

 **Kyoko –** ¡KHE!… digo… ¡¿Queeeeeeeee?! ¿Cómo es posible que jamás hayas probado un ron con pasas? Tu vida tuvo que haber sido una desgracia… El ron con pasas es el elixir de la vida, la fuente de la juventud, el alfa y el omega, el inicio y el final, lo es todo…

 **Saki –** Entonces, ¿tan bueno es el ron con pasas? – dijo sorprendida.

 **Kyoko –** ¡Es eso y mucho más! En mi casa tengo un almacenamiento lleno de ron con pasas para casos de emergencia, tal vez algún día te lleve ahí.

 **Saki –** Jejeje, realmente me gustaría… Por cierto, Kyoko-san, ¿Cómo es Japón?

 **Kyoko –** ¿Eh? ¿Por qué esa pregunta tan repentina?

 **Saki –** Bueno, yo no recuerdo mucho ya que estuve allá solamente hasta los 2 años. Lo que pasa es que mi madre es originaria de Japón, tuvo que mudarse aquí para poder sostener a la familia después de que mi padre muriera…

Kyoko se quedó en silencio un rato al oír lo que dijo Saki, por alguna razón, la conmovió.

 **Kyoko –** Bueno, Japón… ¿Cómo puedo describírtelo?... Ah, ya se…

Kyoko empezó a relatarle a Saki las maravillas de aquel país asiático del que provenía, su cultura, días festivos, tradiciones y demás aspectos de lo que le pudiera contar. Cada vez que Kyoko decía algo, se le iluminaban los ojos a Saki, pues ella soñaba con ir alguna vez a Japón.

 **Saki –** ¡Wow! En serio hay muchas cosas maravillosas allá… Sabes, mi sueño es poder viajar alguna vez a Japón – dijo con una mirada ilusionada.

 **Kyoko –** Algún día irás, estoy segura – dijo guiñándole el ojo y mostrándole el pulgar. – Oh, si algún día llegas a Japón, no olvides avisarme para llevarte a mi casa ¿sí?

 **Saki –** Desde luego, jejeje – dijo sonriente.

Saki decidió irle a mostrar más lugares a Kyoko, hasta que llegaron a un restaurant, pidiéndole Saki a Kyoko que entraran. Kyoko no quería puesto a que entrar a un restaurant implica tener mucho dinero, pero para sorpresa de ella, Saki le menciono que su madre trabajaba ahí, para ser más claros, era la chef en jefe de la cocina. Casualmente se encontraba en su tiempo de descanso, por lo cual aprovecharon para ir a hablarle.

 **Saki –** ¡Hola mamá! – dijo emocionada.

 **Madre de Saki –** H-Hola, hija… - dijo exhausta.

 **Saki –** Te presento a mi amiga Kyoko.

 **Kyoko –** Es un placer, señora – dijo algo avergonzada.

 **Madre de Saki –** De igual manera, es un gusto, Kyoko-chan, mi nombre es Mai, Shidame Mai… - dijo presentándose formalmente. – Es para mí un gusto que seas amiga de mi hija, por favor, cuida de ella.

 **Kyoko –** E-Está bien, cuente conmigo.

 **Saki –** Mamá, quise mostrarle a Kyoko-san este lugar, y creo que debe tener un poco de hambre…

La madre de Saki sabía lo que si hija insinuaba, por lo cual le tomó la palabra, y las llevó a una mesa.

 **Kyoko –** Wow, Saki, ¿no es una molestia que me hayas traído aquí? – dijo algo preocupada.

 **Saki –** No te preocupes, mi madre tiene privilegios por el hecho de ser la chef en jefe – dijo sonriendo.

Tomándole la palabra, ambas chicas esperaron a que les llevaran su comida.

 **Saki –** Y… ¿Tienes amigas? – preguntó.

 **Kyoko –** Pues, sí tengo amigas – dijo nostálgicamente.

 **Saki –** ¿En serio?… Y, dime, ¿cómo son? – dijo emocionada.

 **Kyoko –** Bueno, veamos… Mis amigas son fantásticas, una de mis amigas se llama Yui, muy fuerte y atlética, es una chica fantástica, aunque ella siempre anda regañándome por todo, a veces es algo fastidiosa pero aun así la quiero, veamos, otra se llama Chitose, es una chica agradable, le gusta imaginar cosas, aunque no se realmente qué es lo que piensa, otra se llama Akari, no puedo decirte mucho de ella porque no tiene mucha presencia…

Y así siguió describiendo a todas sus amigas, hasta que se acordó de Ayano.

 **Kyoko –** …Y también otra de mis amigas, se llama Ayano, qué te puedo decir de ella… Bueno, es una persona muy estudiosa y responsable, es la vicepresidenta del Consejo Estudiantil de nuestra escuela, y la verdad, creo que es muy linda – dijo sonriendo.

 **Saki –** En serio se nota que tienes muy buenas amigas, a mí me gustaría poder tener amigas así… - dijo algo triste.

 **Kyoko –** ¿Por qué lo dices?...

 **Saki –** Bueno, la verdad es que no tengo amigas…

Kyoko se quedó muda al oír esto.

 **Kyoko –** ¿C-Cómo es que no tienes amigas? – dijo sorprendida.

 **Saki –** Bueno, la verdad es que, soy muy tímida a la hora de hablar con las personas, y se me es muy difícil mantener una conversación, y también, las chicas de mi escuela me odian, no sé por qué, pero lo hacen…

 **Kyoko –** ¿Cómo que eres tímida y no puedes mantener una conversación? Lo estás haciendo conmigo en este momento, estás hablando tranquilamente conmigo…

Saki se dio cuenta de esto y no pudo evitar alegrarse.

 **Saki –** E-Es cierto… Desde que te empecé hablar, no me cuesta para nada hablar contigo…

 **Kyoko –** Además, si tus compañeras te odian y no quieren hablarte, pues son unas tontas, eres una persona muy interesante y muy confiable… Ellas se lo pierden.

Saki se alegró de oír esas palabras de Kyoko. En ese momento llegó el mesero a dejarles lo que habían ordenado, y sin más qué decir, empezaron a comer.

Finalizando de comer, ambas agradecieron, se despidieron de la madre de Saki y se fueron. En la calle, casualmente encontraron a una persona vendiendo helados, y al acercarse, Kyoko se dio cuenta de que vendía ron con pasas, y sin más que decir, pidió uno… Pero recordó que no llevaba dinero, siendo Saki quien la invitara de nuevo. Ambas chicas compraron lo mismo.

 **Kyoko –** Vamos, cómelo, sé que te encantará…

 **Saki –** E-está bien…

Dicho esto, lo probó. Saki sintió como una emoción desconocida invadía todo su cuerpo, sintió como si el mundo diera vueltas a su alrededor, una emoción inimaginable.

Eran ya las 6 de la tarde y empezaba a oscurecer, ambas chicas habían pasado un día emocionante y divertido. Dispusieron a ir al hotel dado a la hora, en el camino, siguieron observando más lugares, en eso, Kyoko vio en una boutique, una bufanda… Al acercarse aún más, se percató de que era una bufanda similar a la que le había regalado a Ayano antes de irse de Japón. Esto le trajo nostalgia… El hecho de que se encontrara tan lejos (literalmente LEJOS) de su tsundere, la hacía sentirse triste, no había podido despedirse de ella, pero recordó que solo estarían en París por una semana, siendo esta motivación lo que la mantendría de pie, además, podía comunicarse con ella por medio de correo electrónico.

 **NOTA DEL AUTOR: Por si al principio no se preguntaron por qué no se comunicaba de esta manera con Ayano, recordemos que estamos hablando de Kyoko, no es que ella sea muy brillante que digamos.**

Ambas regresaron al hotel, y despidiéndose, prometieron volverse ver al día siguiente. Al llegar al apartamento donde se hospedaban, Kyoko rápidamente dispuso a enviarle un correo a su tsundere.

"Para: Sugiura Ayano. Asunto: Saludo. Mensaje: Hola Ayano, disculpa que te habla hasta ahora, pero lo que pasa es que mi padre tuvo que viajar por negocios y decidió arrastrarnos con él hasta París. Quería disculparme porque no te avise, pero, espero que estés bien. Sabes, hoy vi una bufanda parecida a la que te regale, no sé por qué me sentí nostálgica en ese momento. En fin, solo quería saludarte y comentarte mi situación, así que cuídate y salúdame a las demás, regresaré en una semana así que no desmayen jajaja, adiós. TE QUIERO 3. Atte.: Toshinou Kyoko (*w*)". Enviar…

Hecho esto, Kyoko se fue a dormir, pensando en que en solo una semana volvería a ver a su tsundere… Pero, ¿acaso sabía lo que estaba pasando con ella en estos momentos? A pesar de ello, Kyoko estaba feliz, por haber hecho una nueva amiga, y por estar a un día menos de regresar a Japón.

 **JAPÓN**

Akari se levantó ese día con más ánimos, dado a lo que había sucedido el día anterior. Se despidió de su madre y de su Onee-chan y salió de su casa para poder dirigirse a la escuela.

En el camino, casualmente se encontró con Chitose, quien tenía el deseo de poder caminar junto con Akari, quería saber que le sucedía y por qué no se lo dijo, porque era realmente su deseo ayudarla.

 **Chitose –** Buenos días, Akaza-san – dijo amablemente.

 **Akari –** Buenos días, Ikeda-sempai – dijo sonriente.

 **Chitose –** ¿Cómo te encuentras el día de hoy?

 **Akari –** Pues, me encuentro mejor, gracias por preguntar.

 **Chitose –** Me alegro mucho, sabes que yo estaré siempre dispuesta a ayudarte cuando lo desees.

 **Akari –** M-Muchas gracias, Ikeda-sempai, eso me hace muy feliz.

Estaba terminando de hablar Akari, cuando se toparon con Chinatsu, quien al verlas, intentó evitarlas, pero Chitose le habló frustrando así su intento de huir.

 **Chitose –** Buenos días, Yoshikawa-san – dijo sonriente.

 **Chinatsu –** B-Buenos días… Ikeda-sempai… - dijo algo molesta.

 **Akari –** B-Buenos días, Chinatsu-chan – dijo con la voz algo apagada.

Chinatsu no contestó al saludo de Akari, ignorándola así. Chitose se preguntó lo que pasaba, no sabía el por qué Chinatsu ignoraba a Akari, pero, pudo comprender que posiblemente ese era el problema que tenía a Akari triste, por lo cual, decidió investigar la situación sin que ninguna de ellas se diera cuenta. Chitose quería ayudar a Akari, de la forma que fuera, pero haría que fuera feliz…

Llegando a la escuela, Ayano le comentó a Chitose lo de Kyoko, al igual que a Yui.

Esto alegró mucho a las dos, dado a que Kyoko no había presentado señales de vida los últimos dos días, y esto las tenía afligidas, pero al saber lo anterior, se sintieron más aliviadas.

Kyoko regresaría pronto, pero, no sabía lo que había sucedido y sucedería entre Yui y Ayano en su ausencia… Las cosas estaban a punto de dar un giro inesperado…

 **Continuará…**


	9. Sonríe

**#8 – Sonríe**

 **FRANCIA**

"Kyoko… Kyoko… Kyoko…" – oyó a lo lejos.

"Q… da… e… con… m… go…" – resonaba fuertemente…

"Kyoko…"

En ese momento, Kyoko abrió los ojos. Se encontraba en una de las camas de una de las habitaciones del hotel donde se hospedaba con su familia.

 **Kyoko –** P-Pero… ¿Qué ha sido eso? – dijo extrañada.

Kyoko se levantó a tomar un vaso de agua, por alguna razón tenía algo de calor y decidió refrescarse.

 **Kyoko –** Ahora que lo recuerdo… la última vez que me quedé frente al refrigerador me resfrié… - dijo mientras estaba frente al refrigerador abierto. – Bueno, creo que es hora de regresar a la cama – dijo después de dar un gran bostezo.

Kyoko regresó a su cama, aun sin saber el porqué de esas voces que venía oyendo en sus sueños desde ya hace días, prácticamente, desde que llegó a París.

Pasaban las horas, y Kyoko seguía sin poder conciliar el sueño, pero bueno, se sentía nerviosa porque al día siguiente regresaría a Japón, y la verdad, cómo no estar emocionada, pues volvería a ver a sus amigas, a Chinatsu, a Akari, a Chitose, a Yui… y sobre todo, a su querida tsundere… Ayano. Por otro lado, se sentía algo mal por el hecho de dejar a Saki, se habían vuelto muy buenas amigas desde el día del accidente en bicicleta, eran prácticamente inseparables, pero bueno, Kyoko debía regresar a Japón algún día.

Dando vueltas a las ideas en su cabeza, Kyoko logró dormirse de una buena vez.

"Kyoko… Kyoko… Kyoko…" – resonaba esa voz de nuevo.

¡KYOKO! – se oyó un fuerte grito.

 **Kyoko -** ¡RON CON PASAS! – se levantó de golpe.

 **Madre de Kyoko –** ¡Kyoko! ¡Levántate de una buena vez! – decía disgustada.

 **Kyoko –** Mamá… ¿Por qué me despertaste tan rápido? – dijo bostezando.

 **Madre de Kyoko –** Pero… ¿A qué te refieres con "rápido"? Ya son las 8:30…

 **Kyoko –** ¿QUEEEEEEE? ¿Cómo es posible que haya cerrado los ojos por un momento y haya amanecido tan rápido? – dijo desconsolada.

La madre de Kyoko la obligó a levantarse y a bañarse. Por su parte, Kyoko quería seguir durmiendo, pero sabiendo cómo es su mamá, no le permitiría volver a dormir hasta llegar a Japón, o al menos al avión.

Kyoko y sus padres tomaron su equipaje y salieron de su habitación. En el lobby del hotel, se entraban Saki y su mamá, esperando a despedirse.

 **Madre de Saki –** Bueno, parece que llegó la hora de despedirse… Kyoko-chan… - dijo con un tono nostálgico.

 **Kyoko –** C-Creo que así es – dijo no queriendo despedirse.

 **Madre de Kyoko –** ¡Kyoko, apúrate que nos dejará el avión! – decía gritándole mientras esperaba a que un taxi parara cerca del hotel.

 **Kyoko –** ¡Ya voy mamá!

 **Madre de Saki –** Bueno, Kyoko-chan, espero que te vaya bien en tu viaje, y que llegues sin novedad a Japón… – dijo sonriente.

 **Kyoko –** Muchas gracias señora, de igual manera a usted…

 **Saki –** E-Esto… - dijo con la voz entrecortada – A-Adiós… Kyoko-san… - dijo con nostalgia.

 **Kyoko –** Adiós, Saki.

En ese momento, sin evitarlo, Saki abrazó fuertemente a Kyoko. Un sentimiento de tristeza recorrió a Kyoko en ese momento, era duro tener que despedirse de su amiga, a pesar de haber compartido muy poco tiempo, había podido establecer unos lazos muy fuertes con ella, no sabía cómo, pero lo había logrado.

Kyoko, de igual manera, abrazó fuertemente a Saki, y con pequeñas lágrimas en los ojos, Saki y Kyoko se despidieron.

 **Kyoko –** Prometo algún día volver a verte – gritó con emoción.

 **Saki –** Y yo prometo algún día ir a visitarte.

Así, despidiéndose a la distancia, Kyoko subió al taxi con sus padres, y Saki junto a su madre vieron como el taxi se alejó y se perdió en el horizonte.

 **Madre de Saki –** En verdad… En verdad querías a esa chica… ¿No?

 **Saki –** Es la única amiga que he tenido…

Dicho esto, Saki sonrió y regresó al hotel junto con su madre.

Mientras, Kyoko iba en el taxi pensando aun en la amiga que había dejado atrás, pero, con la esperanza de volver a verla algún día… Algún día…

Llegaron al aeropuerto, registraron equipaje y demás cosas, pasaron por revisión y subieron al avión. Estando ya en el avión, Kyoko solamente se limitó a ver por la ventana del mismo. Pasaron alrededor de 20 minutos antes del despegue, y al despegar, Kyoko empezó a sentir más y más nostalgia, y pronto, su mirada se quedó fija en la nada, en la inmensidad del cielo, que en esa ocasión estaba nublado.

"Algún día regresaré… Lo prometo…"

Para llegar a Japón deberían pasar aproximadamente unas 10 horas, así que Kyoko decidió retomar su sueño interrumpido.

 **NOTA DEL AUTOR: La estimación del tiempo entre Francia y Japón la puse al azar, por lo que no es una cantidad de tiempo real.**

 **JAPÓN**

Ese día estaba algo nublado, había llovido la noche anterior. Iba Ayano caminando de su casa hacia la escuela, teniendo en mente una sola cosa: "Toshinou Kyoko regresa hoy…", por lo que podemos decir que estaba emocionada por el hecho de que volvería a ver a su rubia, pero otro pensamiento interrumpió su emoción… Así es, recordó lo ocurrido con Yui últimamente, ya que desde la ocasión en la que se besaron en la clase de primeros auxilios, Yui había estado mucho más… cómo decirlo… mucho más "activa", ya que Yui siempre buscaba la forma de estar al lado de Ayano, sin importar que. Esto, más que gustarle, la hacía sentir incómoda de cierta manera. Lo que había pasado una semana atrás (lo del departamento de Yui) había despertado las dudas de Ayano. Yui se le había confesado, y Ayano había correspondido ese sentimiento, llegando al punto de casi hacer algo indebido en aquel apartamento, pero, ¿Estaba Ayano segura de lo que hacía?

Era un revoltijo dentro de la mente de la tsundere. Posiblemente haya correspondido a los sentimientos de Yui por el hecho de que se sentía sola sin su rubia.

Justo en ese momento, apareció Chitose, saludándola de la misma manera que lo hacía siempre.

 **Chitose –** Buenos días Ayano-chan – dijo sonriente.

 **Ayano –** B-Buenos días, Chitose – dijo con voz baja.

 **Chitose –** ¿Eh? ¿Acaso te ocurre algo Ayano-chan? – dijo preocupada.

Ayano no quería molestar con sus problemas a su amiga, por lo cual decidió no mencionarle nada acerca de la situación, por el momento.

 **Ayano –** N-No es nada, Chitose, solamente tengo un poco de sueño nada más, no te preocupes por mí…

 **Chitose –** Sabes, cuando dices "no te preocupes", me preocupas más…

 **Ayano –** Es enserio, Chitose, no tienes por qué preocuparte, solamente es cansancio nada más…

 **Chitose –** Mmmm, está bien, si tú lo dices… - dijo con duda.

Camino a la escuela, Chitose se desvió de su ruta actual, esto extrañó un tanto a Ayano.

 **Ayano –** Chitose, ¿A dónde te dirige? – dijo extrañada.

 **Chitose –** Bueno, lo que pasa es que le prometí a Akaza-san que pasaría por ella hoy – dijo sonriendo.

 **Ayano –** Oh, ya veo – dijo soltando una pequeña risa.

Chitose se dirigió a la residencia Akaza para poder encontrarse con Akari. Al tocar el timbre, salió Akane a ver de quién se trataba.

 **Akane –** Si, ¿quién es?

 **Chitose –** Emm, buenos días, vengo porque acompañaré a Akaza-san a la escuela – dijo en tono nervioso al ver a la hermana de Akari.

Al oír esto, Akane impuso su sello de desconfianza sobre Chitose.

 **Akane –** M-Muy b-bien, en e-este mo… momento la llamo… - dijo con una gran sonrisa (espero y entiendan el sarcasmo).

Akane llamó a Akari, bajando ella algo nerviosa por el hecho de que Chitose se encontraba afuera esperándola.

 **Akari –** Nos vemos, Onee-chan, cuídate – dijo despidiéndose de Akane.

 **Akane –** Que tengas un lindo día Akari, te quiero.

En ese momento, Akane abrazó fuertemente a Akari, asegurándose de que Chitose las viera.

 **Akari –** Onee-chan… - dijo sonrojada.

 **Akane –** L-Lo siento Akari, puedes irte, que tengas un buen día – dijo soltando a Akari.

 **Akari –** Buenos días Ikeda-sempai, Sugiura-sempai.

 **Ayano y Chitose –** Buenos días Akaza-san.

Estado ya juntas, las tres chicas se dirigieron a la escuela. En el camino, se encontraron con Yui y Chinatsu. Como caso raro, iba Chinatsu tomada del brazo de su amada sempai. Esto incomodó de cierta manera a Ayano y a Akari.

Al llegar a la escuela, todas tomaron sus caminos hacia las aulas donde les correspondía.

 **Akari –** Ehh… B-Buenos días, Chinatsu-chan – dijo con la voz entrecortada.

 **Chinatsu –** Buenos días, Akari-chan – dijo con un tono indiferente.

Había una gran tensión entre ambas chicas, un aura oscura las rodeaba. Por su lado, Yui, Ayano y Chitose se encontraban ya en su aula.

 **Chitose –** Ayano-chan, debo hacer algo importante en este momento, regresaré antes de que la campana suene.

 **Ayano –** ¿Algo importante? – dijo con duda.

 **Chitose –** Así es, pero es un secreto… - dijo sonriendo.

 **Ayano –** Está bien, pero procura regresar rápido.

Dicho esto, Chitose salió del aula, momento que aprovechó Yui para acercarse a Ayano.

 **Yui –** Hola, Ayano – dijo al oído de Ayano mientras la tomaba por la cintura.

 **Ayano –** F-Funami-san… Digo… Y-Yui… - dijo nerviosa.

 **NOTA DEL AUTOR: Por si no recuerdan, Yui le dijo anteriormente a Ayano que la podía llamar por su nombre.**

 **Yui –** No había tenido tiempo para saludarte, disculpa.

 **Ayano –** N-No t-te preocupes… - dijo con la voz entrecortada.

 **Yui –** Sabes… N-No he p-podido dejar de p-pensar en ti… - dijo algo avergonzada.

Ayano solamente se puso tensa por el hecho de que Yui le estuviera tomando de la cintura, no sabía qué hacer.

 **Ayano –** Y-Yui… Sabes… Re-Recuerda q-que hoy regresa Toshinou Kyoko – dijo tratando de distraer a Yui…

 **Yui –** Es cierto, había olvidado por completo que Kyoko regresaba hoy – dijo rascándose la cabeza – Creo que cuando regrese querrá comer ron con pasas – dijo a modo de broma.

 **Ayano –** Creo que sí, jejeje – dijo aliviada, distraer a Yui fue más fácil de lo que pensó.

 **Yui –** Creo que tendré que comprarle uno como regalo de bienvenida.

 **Ayano –** (Creo que debería hacer lo mismo, después de todo tengo un ron con pasas que no me he comido en el refrigerador del Consejo Estudiantil. Sólo espero que Oomuro-san no se lo haya comido ya.) – pensó la tsundere.

Sonó la campana para el inicio de las clases, así que todas las chicas regresaron a sus respectivos asientos. Ayano pudo percatarse de que Chitose no regresaba, por lo que empezó a preocuparse. Pasaron las clases, y no había rastro de la chica del cabello blanco, haciendo esto que Ayano se preocupara más y más.

Llegada la hora de almuerzo, Ayano decidió que iría a buscar a su amiga. En ese momento, Yui se interpuso en su camino.

 **Yui –** ¿A dónde te diriges, Ayano? – preguntó.

 **Ayano –** Iré a buscar a Chitose, salió del aula desde la mañana y no ha regresado, eso me tiene preocupada.

 **Yui –** Cierto, no he visto a Chitose desde la mañana… Si quieres, puedo acompañarte a buscar…

 **Ayano –** B-Bueno… Si t-tú quieres… - dijo nerviosa.

Ambas chicas empezaron la búsqueda de la chica con anteojos, buscando de arriba para abajo, de izquierda a derecha, y ningún rastro de dicha chica. Por su parte, Chitose se encontraba en el salón donde se impartía el curso de cocina. Al parecer, se encontraba preparando algo.

 **Chitose –** Listo, está terminado.

Chitose había hecho un pastel mediano ella sola, pero, ¿cómo esto le había tomado toda la mañana?

Recogiendo todo, lavándose las manos, limpiándose y ordenando, Chitose tomó el pastel y dispuso llevarlo al salón donde se encontraba Akari. Al llegar al salón, pudo observar a Akari, junto a Sakurako y Himawari, y como caso raro, no vio a Chinatsu, pero eso no le importaba a ella, pues iba por una razón aún más importante para ella.

 **Chitose –** Emm, disculpa… - dijo nerviosa.

 **Akari –** ¿Eh? Ikeda-sempai – dijo emocionada.

Chitose le hizo señas para que guardara silencio y fuera con ella sin que nadie más se diera cuenta. Akari no comprendió el por qué, pero sin decir nada, se levantó y se fue.

 **Akari –** Ikeda-sempai, que gusto verla – dijo sonriendo.

 **Chitose –** Necesito que me acompañes, ven...

Sin mencionar nada más, Chitose tomó de la mano a Akari y se la llevó.

Volviendo con Yui y con Ayano, ambas chicas se preocupaban más y más por el hecho de que Chitose había desaparecido de un momento para otro.

 **Ayano –** Dios mío… ¿Dónde te encuentras Chitose? – dijo con reocupación.

 **Yui –** Sabes, posiblemente se encuentra ayudando a algún profesor con algún encargo, no creo que debas preocuparte por ella… - dijo tratando de tranquilizar a Ayano.

 **Ayano –** P-Puede que tengas razón… pero, ¿y si está en problemas?

 **Yui –** No creo que Chitose sea del tipo de personas que se mete en problemas… ¿Por qué mejor no almorzamos? Estoy segura de que Chitose aparecerá en cualquier momento, ya lo verás…

 **Ayano –** P-Pero aún así…

 **Chizuru –** Ehh, esto… Sugiura-san… - dijo de repente.

 **Yui –** Oh, mira Ayano, es Chizuru…

 **Ayano –** ¿Eh?

 **Chizuru –** Sugiura-san, nee-san manda a decirle que se encuentra arreglando asuntos personales importantes, por lo que le sugiere que no se preocupe, ella se encuentra bien…

 **Ayano –** ¿E-Es en serio?

 **Chizuru –** Así es, le encarga que no se preocupe… Ahora, con su permiso… - dijo y se retiró.

 **Ayano –** Asuntos personales… ¿Importantes?

 **Yui –** Ves, te dije que Chitose estaría bien… Vamos…

 **Ayano –** E-Está bien…

Dicho esto, Yui y Ayano se dirigieron de nuevo a su aula, aun así, Ayano tenía duda acerca de esos "asuntos personales importantes" de Chitose.

Mientras, se encontraban Akari y Chitose en un aula que se encontraba vacía.

 **Akari –** Mmmm, está delicioso este pastel, Ikeda-sempai… - dijo sonriendo.

 **Chitose –** Me alegra que te guste, lo hice especialmente para ti…

 **Akari –** ¿Usted no comerá?

 **Chitose –** Oh, es cierto jejeje – dijo en tono de despistada.

Ambas chicas se encontraban amenamente compartiendo aquel pastel que a Chitose le había tomado la mañana hacer.

 **Akari –** Ikeda-sempai…

 **Chitose –** ¿Qué sucede, Akaza-san?

 **Akari –** G-Gracias por preocuparse por mí – dijo con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

 **Chitose –** ¿A qué te refieres?

 **Akari –** Desde hace una semana siempre ha intentado animarme y hacerme olvidar de mis problemas, eso… eso me hace muy f-feliz…

 **Chitose –** No podía quedarme de brazos cruzados al ver que una amiga sufría…

 **Akari –** Es usted muy amable y generosa… C-Creo que ya me siento preparada p-para contarle m-mi problema… - dijo sonrojada.

 **Chitose –** Soy toda oídos…

Akari se tomó su tiempo para comer antes de contarle su problema, terminando, dispuso a hacerlo. Akari le contó a su sempai todo lo ocurrido tiempo atrás, todo acerca de aquel día en el que había salido con Chinatsu, las cosas que hicieron, las cosas que le dijo, y como poco a poco fue cayendo en la mentira de Chinatsu. Recordar y contar esto no era fácil, era algo que había lastimado a la chica pelirroja, algo triste, pero que Chitose escuchó con toda la atención del mundo, dado a que ella deseaba de todo corazón poder ayudarla.

 **Chitose –** Ya veo… Entonces, eso era lo que te tenía así…

 **Akari –** Así es… Y, aun me cuesta vivir con ello…

 **Chitose –** No pensé que Yoshikawa-san pudiera hacerle eso a una amiga suya…

Akari únicamente bajó su mirada y tiró fuertemente de su falda. Chitose veía como aquella sonrisa de hace un rato se desvanecía con esos recuerdos dolorosos.

 **Chitose –** Akaza-san, no importa que pase o que deba hacer… Y-Yo estoy dispuesta a ayudarte… Sin importar que… - dijo mientras ponía su mano en el hombro de Akari.

 **Akari –** Ikeda-sempai – dijo con pequeñas lágrimas saliendo de sus ojos.

Chitose no dudó en tomarla entre sus brazos.

 **Chitose –** Tranquila… Todo estará bien… - decía mientras acariciaba la cabeza de Akari.

Una extraña emoción floreció en el corazón de ambas chicas en ese momento, era algo hermoso. Akari solamente abrazaba a Chitose, no quería separarse de ella.

 **Chitose –** ¿Ya te encuentras mejor? – dijo mirándola a los ojos.

 **Akari –** S-Sí…

 **Chitose –** Me alegro mucho – dijo mientras secaba las lágrimas de Akari.

Ambas chicas sonrieron.

 **Chitose –** Akaza-san, ¿t-te gustaría que a partir de ahora… bueno, pues… p-pasara por ti p-para venir a la escuela? – dijo sonrojada.

 **Akari –** Sí – dijo asintiendo con la cabeza.

Por su parte, en algún lugar remoto de la escuela (me refiero a los vestidores)…

 **Ayano –** Y-Yui… Alguien podría venir… - dijo con la voz entrecortada.

 **Yui –** No te preocupes… nadie vendrá…

Ambas chicas se encontraban en una de las bancas de los vestidores, Ayano acostada y Yui sobre ella. Yui besaba tiernamente el cuello de Ayano.

 **Ayano –** Yui… - dijo soltando un pequeño gemido.

En ese momento, se escuchó a alguien entrar en los vestidores. Las chicas, reaccionaron rápidamente y se escondieron dentro de uno de los casilleros.

 **Yui –** Silencio – dijo susurrando.

Su sorpresa fue máxima al darse cuenta de que quien había entrado a los vestidores era la maestra de educación física, por lo que, no debían hacer ni el menor ruido para que no las descubriera, de nuevo. Ambas chicas se encontraban muy pegadas dentro del casillero.

 **Ayano –** Rayos… ¿Cómo me arrastraste hasta acá? – dijo susurrando.

 **FLASHBACK**

 **Yui –** Ayano, acompáñame a los vestidores, recuerdo que dejé algo allá…

 **Ayano –** E-Está b-bien…

 **FIN FLASHBACK**

 **Ayano –** Sabía que no debí haberte acompañado… - dijo sonrojada.

 **Yui –** Entonces… si no sabías, ¿por qué viniste conmigo?

La tsundere no pudo ocultar su rostro rojo de la vergüenza.

 **Ayano –** E-Es que… - dijo siendo interrumpida por Yui al ser besada en el cuello.

Yui se acurrucaba más y más cerca de Ayano, haciendo que ella se empezara a sentir rara.

 **Ayano –** Yu… Yui – dijo soltando un pequeño gemido.

 **Yui –** Shh, pueden oírnos, Ayano – dijo susurrando.

Yui siguió besando tiernamente a Ayano, mientras ella hacía lo posible por no hacer ningún ruido, dado a que era peligroso que la maestra las descubriera.

Finalmente, la maestra salió de ese lugar, aliviándose así Ayano. Ambas salieron del casillero, sudadas por estar encerradas y por otros motivos. Ayano pudo darse cuenta de que su sostén estaba desabrochado, deduciendo rápidamente de que Yui lo había hecho, y no tenía idea de cómo.

 **Yui –** Lamento haberte hecho esto… Sabes… M-Me di cuenta que me has estado evitando desde hace unos días… Y… Y tenía ganas de tenerte a mi lado… Quería que fueras mía…

Ayano no sabía si sentirse molesta o aliviada, realmente Ayano la había estado evitando por el hecho de que aún tenía presente a su rubia en su pensamiento, y lo que había pasado entre ella y Yui una semana atrás había sido algo pasajero, y como se había mencionado anteriormente, fue porque Ayano se había sentido decepcionada de que Kyoko no hubiera llegado ese día.

 **Ayano –** S-Solo… Solo no lo vuelvas a hacer… No me gusta que me uses de tal manera…

 **Yui –** ¿Eh?

La conversación de ambas quedó ahí. Ambas salieron de los vestidores y no se volvieron a dirigir la palabra en lo que restaba del día.

Estando ya en el salón, apareció finalmente Chitose.

 **Chitose –** Hola Ayano-chan, ¿me extrañaste? – dijo sonriendo.

Ayano ni se percató de la presencia de su amiga, estaba sumida en sus pensamientos.

 **Chitose –** ¿Ayano-chan? ¿Ayano-chan?...

 **Ayano –** Oh… Chitose, disculpa, no te había notado…

 **Chitose –** (Espero que la falta de presencia de Akaza-san no se me haya pegado jejeje) – pensó en modo de broma.

Todo transcurrió con normalidad hasta llegar la hora de salida. Yui intentó alcanzar a Ayano, pero utilizó como escusa el tener que ir al Consejo Estudiantil, y que saldría tarde. Yui pensó en esperarla, pero decidió no molestarla más, por lo menos ese día.

Entrada la noche, Ayano finalmente llegó a su casa. Cansada, decidió tomar un baño. Saliendo del mismo, se acostó a indagar en sus pensamientos. La verdad, no sabía qué hacer en relación a Yui. Su mente se oscurecía más y más, hasta que un rayo de luz la iluminó… Así es, recordó que al día siguiente volvería su rubia.

A pesar de la molestia que le causaba a veces Yui, se sentía bien al pensar que pronto volvería a ver a su amada Kyoko.

 **AEROPUERTO DE LA CIUDAD**

 **Kyoko –** ¡Holaaaaaaaaa! ¡JAPOOOOOOOON! – dijo emocionada la rubia.

 **Madre de Kyoko –** Vamos Kyoko, no grites…

 **Kyoko –** No veo el momento de poder volver a ver a mis amigas – dijo emoción.

Kyoko y su familia subieron a un taxi para poder volver a su casa.

Todo estaba listo, Kyoko había regresado y tenía una sola cosa en mente… "AYANO", pero, no tenía idea de lo que había pasado entre Yui y la tsundere. Por su parte, Akari se encontraba mucho mejor gracias al apoyo que Chitose le había brindado últimamente, y empezaba a dejar atrás todo aquello que le había ocurrido. Un nuevo sentimiento había nacido dentro de ella, así como dentro de Chitose. Lo que no sabían, era que los líos amorosos estaban a punto de comenzar…

 **Continuará…**


	10. Abre los Ojos

**#9 – Abre los Ojos**

Tras el regreso de Kyoko a la escuela, las cosas parecían seguir con normalidad… PARECÍAN…

La rubia no tenía la menor idea de lo que había sucedido entre su mejor amiga y su tsundere. La conducta de ambas era extraña, a pesar de que Ayano siempre se ponía nerviosa ante la presencia de Kyoko, también se podía notar que también se ponía nerviosa ante la presencia de Yui. La diferencia recaía en que, con Yui, Ayano parecía sentirse más molesta, cosa que Kyoko notó, pero pasó desapercibido, En cuanto al Club del Entretenimiento, Kyoko pudo notar la ausencia de Akari (y eso que casi nunca notaban sus presencia), además, Chinatsu se encontraba alejada de Yui, pero no porque no la quisiera, sino porque se encontraba desanimada, esto tomó de sorpresa a Kyoko, porque, ¿Qué tanto cambió mientras ella estaba ausente?... Esa era la incertidumbre de la rubia y se había decidido a averiguarlo. Así, terminó la semana, sin nada más extraordinario que la llegada de Kyoko y los cambios que se habían dado en sus amigas.

Ese fin de semana, Chinatsu se encontraba en su casa, aun desanimada y sin ganas de nada.

 **Tomoko –** Chinatsu…

 **Chinatsu –** Dime qué pasa hermana…

 **Tomoko –** Bueno, revisando la alacena, me di cuenta de que faltan algunas cosas *le da una lista*… Esto es lo que necesito, agradecería mucho que fueras al supermercado a comprar esto , iría yo, pero tengo algunas cosas importantes qué hacer…

 **Chinatsu –** *toma la lista* De acuerdo, no te preocupes…

Dicho esto, se dirigió a la puerta, se puso los zapatos, se despidió, y tomó camino al supermercado de la localidad. Mientras ella caminaba, no podía dejar de pensar en Akari, la verdad, desde hace tiempo no dejaba de hacerlo…

"Su sonrisa… Qué hermosa era su sonrisa… Lástima que ella lo haya arruinado todo…" – pensaba Chinatsu mientras caminaba. No pasó mucho tiempo antes de que ella llegara al supermercado, siendo ahí donde se llevaría una gran sorpresa. Chinatsu entró tranquilamente al supermercado, y viendo la lista que le había dado su hermana, se dirigió a los lugares donde se encontraban las cosas que ella pedía. Todo transcurría normal, hasta que…

 **Chinatsu –** Veamos… ¿Debería comprar este o este? – decía mientras comparaba dos latas de melocotones en almíbar.

 **Chitose –** Vaya, pero si es Yoshikawa-san, hola – dijo sonriente.

 **Chinatsu –** I-Ikeda-sempai, h-hola… - dijo indiferente.

 **Chitose –** Qué curioso el encontrarte por estos rumbos, jejeje.

 **Chinatsu –** B-Bueno, lo que pasa es que mi hermana me hizo un encargo…

 **Chitose –** Ya veo, yo me encuentro aquí porque vine por unas frutas para mi abuela.

 **Chinatsu –** Ahhh…

 **Chitose –** Si no le ves problema, podría ayudarte a escoger lo que necesitas, digo, porque yo sé cuáles son los productos con mejor calidad y precio – dijo ofreciendo su ayuda.

Chinatsu no tuvo más opción que aceptar, después de todo, no quería gastar mucho. Ambas chicas estuvieron dando vueltas de arriba para abajo dentro del supermercado, juntando así las cosas de la lista que Tomoko le había dado a Chinatsu.

 **Chinatsu –** Bien, creo que ya lo tengo todo… Esto, gracias por acompañarme, Ikeda-sempai…

 **Chitose –** Fue un gusto, jeje.

Ambas chicas hicieron fila para poder pasar a la caja para poder pagar. Mientras hacían la fila, sonó un el celular de Chitose.

 **Chitose –** ¿Sí? – Dijo contestando su celular – Ah, qué tal, no pensé que me fueras a llamar… Sí... No, no tengo nada que hacer… Aja… Aja… Está bien… No, no hay molestia… Sí, espero verte… - dicho esto, colgó.

Por alguna extraña razón, notó un brillo en la cara de la chica del cabello blanco. Esto incomodó de cierta manera, sabía que algo andaba mal, pero no podía llegar de golpe y preguntarle quién le había llamado, debía averiguarlo de una forma más discreta. Ambas chicas pasaron por la caja para pagar lo que habían comprado, y hecho esto, ambas salieron del lugar, y despidiéndose, tomaron caminos distintos.

 **Chinatsu –** (Muy bien, esta es mi oportunidad) – dijo pensando seguir a Chitose.

Chinatsu siguió de lejos a Chitose, con la misma incertidumbre de antes, sabiendo que algo andaba mal, además, por curiosidad. Desde su perspectiva, veía como Chitose caminaba tranquilamente, además, de ir tarareando una melodía. Esto no pintaba bien.

Pudo observar a Chitose esperar en la parada de autobuses. Después de un tiempo, Chinatsu se llevó una gran sorpresa. Esperando en la parada de autobuses, la chica del cabello blanco esperaba a cierta chica pelirroja… Así, es, Chitose se encontraba esperando a Akari. Chinatsu bajó su mirada y apretó sus puños.

 **Akari –** H-Hola, Ikeda-sempai – dijo nerviosa.

 **Chitose –** Akaza-san, es un gusto verte – dijo sonriendo.

Chinatsu solamente las observaba a lo lejos, oculta tras un poste cercano a la parada de autobuses.

 **Chinatsu –** (¿Qué hace Akari-chan con Ikeda-sempai?) – dijo extrañada.

Ambas chicas parecían disfrutar de una pequeña conversación mientras empezaban a caminar, y Chinatsu siguiéndolas de lejos. Pasado un tiempo, Chinatsu se pudo dar cuenta de que las otras dos chicas se dirigían a… La casa de Chitose. Ambas chicas entraron, quedándose Chinatsu afuera.

 **Chitose –** Chizuru… Ya estoy en casa – avisó.

 **Chizuru –** Bienvenida, nee-san… ¿eh? – dijo con sorpresa.

 **Akari –** H-Hola – dijo nerviosa.

 **Chizuru –** Hola, es un gusto, Akaza-san.

Prácticamente era la primera vez que Akari y Chizuru cruzaban miradas, algo que ponía en duda a Akari dado a que no la conocía del todo.

 **Chitose –** Bueno, Chizuru, he dejado las cosas que compré en la cocina… Esto… Ha surgido algo repentino…

 **Chizuru –** ¿Qué pasa nee-san?

 **Chitose –** Verás, sé que te dije que hoy almorzaríamos juntas pero…

 **Chizuru –** ¿Pero?

Chizuru dirigió la mirada hacia Akari, y pudo entender lo que su hermana quería decirle.

 **Chizuru –** Comprendo lo que me quieres decir… No me importa que salgas con tus amigas, solo no vuelvas tarde, ¿sí? – dijo susurrándole al oído.

 **Chitose –** Gracias, Chizuru – dijo sonriendo.

Dicho esto, Chitose entró a arreglarse antes de salir con Akari, tomó una canasta y su bolsa. Mientras tanto Chinatsu estaba afuera, pensando en qué pasaba entre esas dos.

 **Chinatsu –** Rayos, ¿Qué se traen Akari-chan e Ikeda-sempai? – decía mientras daba vueltas en el mismo lugar.

Finalmente, Chinatsu pudo ver como ambas chicas salían de la casa, así decidió seguirlas desde lejos como lo había hecho anteriormente.

 **Akari –** Esto… Ikeda-sempai, ¿a dónde nos dirigimos?

 **Chitose –** Espera y verás – dijo sonriente.

Ambas chicas siguieron caminando, aparentemente, charlando entre ellas desde la perspectiva de Chinatsu. No había pasado mucho tiempo hasta que Chinatsu las perdió de vista.

 **Chinatsu –** Demonios… ¿En dónde se metieron? – dijo volteando hacia todas partes.

Chinatsu empezó a buscarlas incansablemente, ¿cómo era posible que ambas hubieran desaparecido de un momento a otro? Parecía como si se las hubiera tragado la tierra. Entre el trajín de la calle y su apuro por encontrar a Akari y a Chitose, chocó con alguien, haciendo que ella y la otra persona cayeran al suelo.

 **Chinatsu –** ¡Hey! Pero que demo…

 **Yui –** Oh, Chinatsu-chan, que sorpresa, jejeje – dijo sobándose la cabeza.

 **Chinatsu –** ¡Y-Yui-sempai! – dijo nerviosa.

Ambas chicas se levantaron, pidiéndole disculpas Chinatsu a Yui.

 **Yui –** No importa Chinatsu-chan, también fue descuido mío.

 **Chinatsu –** ¿No te encuentras enojada conmigo? – dijo ruborizada.

 **Yui –** N-No, para nada.

Yui pudo darse cuenta de que la bebida que traía en sus manos antes de chocar, casualmente se había derramado sobre Chinatsu.

 **Yui –** Oh no, Chinatsu-chan, creo que te he manchado…

 **Chinatsu –** Eh…

 **Yui –** No te preocupes, te limpiaré – dijo sacando un pañuelo de su bolsillo.

 **Chinatsu –** (Q-Qué genial se ve Yui-sempai) – pensó admirándola.

 **Yui –** Rayos… No se quita la mancha… ¡Ya se!

Dicho esto, tomó a Chinatsu de la mano y la llevó a su departamento.

 **Yui –** Te daré un cambio de ropa, por favor espera un momento…

 **Chinatsu –** Yui-sempai… No es necesario que hagas todo esto…

 **Yui –** Claro que sí… Tu solo espérame un momento.

Pasado un rato, Yui le dio el cambio de ropa y una toalla a Chinatsu para que tomase una ducha. Terminando de ducharse, Chinatsu recordó la primera vez que se bañó ahí mismo… Casualmente lo había hecho por una situación similar. Terminó de cambiarse y salió.

 **Chinatsu –** M-Muchas gracias, Yui-sempai – dijo haciendo una reverencia.

 **Yui –** N-No es nada, era lo menos que podía hacer – dijo sonriendo – Oye, ya que estás aquí, ¿Por qué no te quedas a almorzar?

 **Chinatsu –** ¿E-En serio?

 **Yui –** Claro, después de todo, me agrada tener compañía.

 **Chinatsu –** P-Pero… ¿Qué hay de Kyoko-sempai? ¿No vendrá ella para acá como lo hace siempre?

 **Yui –** Jejeje, hoy no vendrá, tiene mucha tarea por entregar gracias a su semana de inasistencia, por lo que su mamá le prohibió salir hasta terminar su tarea… Además, le dije que si necesitaba ayuda podía llamarme, pero solamente si realmente necesitaba ayuda.

 **Chinatsu –** Debo suponer que te ha llamado ya más de cien veces para cosas absurdas, ¿no?

 **Yui –** Así es… No puedo hacer nada con ella, jejeje… Entonces ¿te quedarás?

Chinatsu no sabía qué hacer, pero, después de todo le había perdido la pista a las otras dos chicas así que ya no podía hacer más.

 **Chinatsu –** C-Claro, Yui-sempai…

Ambas chicas dispusieron a hacer la comida juntas. De cierta manera, Chinatsu se sentía bien, hacía tiempo que no pasaba un momento solas con Yui, pero, esa imagen empezaba a distorsionarse al ponerse a pensar en Akari.

Por otro lado, se encontraban Chitose y Akari caminando aún. Finalmente, ambas llegaron a un pequeño campo algo alejado de la calle.

 **Akari –** Ikeda-sempai, ¿D-Dónde nos encontramos exactamente?

 **Chitose –** Jeje… Bueno, verás... Este es mi lugar especial – dijo sonriendo.

 **Akari –** ¿Lugar especial?

 **Chitose –** Este es el lugar al que vengo cada vez que necesito despejar estar tranquila, o fantas… digo, pensar… Jejeje…

 **Akari –** Ya veo… Es un lugar bonito.

El lugar donde se encontraban era un pequeño campo rodeado de árboles, más adelante, se encontraba un campo de flores, y al final de este, un cerezo.

 **Chitose –** Vamos, Akaza-san – dijo apuntando su mirada hacia el cerezo que se encontraba al final de ese pequeño campo de flores.

Akari estaba impresionada, y volteaba para todos lados admirando las flores de ese jardín. Llegando al cerezo, Chitose tendió una manta y se sentaron sobre ella. Akari empezaba a entender las intenciones de Chitose.

 **NOTA DEL AUTOR: Akari no tiene ni la menor idea de las verdaderas intenciones de Chitose.**

 **Chitose –** Akaza-san, siéntate y espera un momento sí… - dijo arreglando todo.

 **Akari –** ¿Está segura? ¿No desea que la ayude?

 **Chitose –** No te preocupes, estoy bien.

Terminando de arreglar todo, Chitose se sentó junto a Akari a servirle la comida que ella había preparado.

 **Akari –** Sorprendente sempai – dijo con los ojos iluminados.

 **Chitose –** ¿Sabes por qué hago todo esto Akaza-san?

 **Akari –** Esto… La verdad desconozco sus razones sempai… – dijo rascándose la cabeza.

 **Chitose –** *sacando algo de su bolsa* Bueno… Ahora lo verás… Veamos… ¿Dónde lo puse…? Ajá, aquí está – dijo sosteniendo una pequeña caja entre sus manos.

 **Akari -** ¿Qué es eso, Ikeda-sempai? – dijo con curiosidad.

 **Chitose –** Feliz cumpleaños, Akaza-san – dijo dándole aquella cajita.

 **Akari –** I-Ikeda-sempai… - dijo sorprendida.

 **Chitose –** Vamos, ábrelo…

Akari abrió la cajita que Chitose le había dado, y el ver su contenido, pudo notar que era un gancho para cabello con forma de girasol.

 **Akari –** E-Es muy lindo… G-Gracias, Ikeda-sempai…

 **Chitose –** Vamos, póntelo…

 **Akari –** Esto… ¿Ahora?

 **Chitose –** Sí, hazlo.

Akari se puso el gancho, esto hizo que saliera un pequeño hilo de sangre de la nariz de Chitose, a lo cual respondió tapándose rápidamente.

 **Akari –** ¿Sucede algo Ikeda-sempai? – dijo preocupada.

 **Chitose –** E-Estoy bien, no te preocupes – dijo tapándose la nariz.

 **Akari –** Aquí cargo algunos pañuelos… Tenga uno.

 **Chitose –** Gracias Akaza-san, siempre estás preparada – dijo mientras hacía un rollito con el papel para colocarlo en su nariz.

 **Akari –** ¿Qué fue lo que le pasó?

 **Chitose –** Es una pequeña reacción nerviosa, no es nada grave – dijo tratando de despreocupar a la pelirroja.

 **Akari –** ¿En serio? ¿No es nada grave?

 **Chitose –** Claro que no, pierde cuidado… (¿Por qué me sangró la nariz? Esto únicamente sucede cuando fantaseo… ¿Qué acaba de suceder?)

 **Akari –** Sempai… Estoy feliz – dijo sonriendo.

 **Chitose –** M-Me alegro mucho.

En ese momento Akari abrazó a Chitose.

 **Akari –** Gracias por acordarse de mi cumpleaños… Aunque es mañana, pero… Da igual, me siento feliz – dijo regocijante.

 **Chitose –** De igual manera me siento feliz… Pero… ¿Qué te parece si comemos?

 **Akari –** Es cierto, lo había olvidado, lo siento.

 **Chitose –** Jejeje – sonrió.

Así, ambas chicas empezaron a degustar la comida preparada por Chitose, Akari se sentía feliz, era un momento para disfrutar… Ella, su sempai, un día de campo, un cerezo y un campo de flores, era perfecto.

Por su lado, Yui y Chinatsu se encontraban de una manera similar (omitiendo el campo, el cerezo y el día de campo), almorzando juntas en el apartamento de Yui.

 **Chinatsu –** Creo que ya lo he dicho miles de veces, pero lo vuelvo a decir: "Qué delicioso cocinas Yui-sempai" – dijo saboreando la comida.

 **Yui –** Me alegro de que te guste.

Terminando ambas de comer, Yui se levantó y llevó los platos al fregadero para lavarlos.

 **Chinatsu –** Yui-sempai, ¿Puedo ayudarte en algo?

 **Yui –** No te preocupes, tu relájate ¿sí?

Entonces, Chinatsu se sentó a esperar que su sempai regresara, en eso, vio el álbum que tiempo atrás ya había observado. Se levantó de su lugar para tomarlo y verlo. Al abrirlo, pudo volver a apreciar todas esas fotos de la infancia de Yui, y pues, en la mayoría de las fotos aparecía Kyoko junto a Yui. Chinatsu iba pasando página tras página, hasta que vio una foto que le llamó la atención, en la cual, aparecían Yui, Kyoko y Akari juntas. En ese momento, Chinatsu recordó el motivo por el cual terminó en casa de Yui, el seguir a Chitose y a Akari.

 **Chinatsu –** Rayos… Akari-chan…

*RING* *RING* *RING* **–** resonaba el teléfono de Yui.

 **Yui –** ¿Meharías el favor de contestar, Chinatsu-chan? – gritó desde la cocina.

 **Chinatsu –** Muy bien.

Chinatsu se levantó de su lugar y tomó el teléfono de Yui, pero no logró contestar porque colgaron muy rápido, pero momentos después, le llegó un mensaje.

 **Chinatsu –** ¿Un mensaje?

Chinatsu no pudo evitar leerlo. El mensaje decía: "Yui (/*3*)/ no sé qué hacer en la tarea de matemática… Podrías ayudarme… Atte.: Kyoko (*v*)".

 **Chinatsu –** Rayos, a veces eres molesta, Kyoko-sempai…

 **Yui –** ¿Quién era, Chinatsu-chan?

 **Chinatsu –** Era Kyoko-sempai, quería que le ayudaras con su tarea de matemática…

 **Yui –** Esa Kyoko – dijo suspirando.

Chinatsu salió del mensaje de Kyoko, pero al salir, vio la bandeja entrada de Yui… Su sorpresa fue que la mayoría de los mensajes más recientes eran de… Ayano, ero eso era una cosa, curiosamente, Chinatsu entró miró los mensajes enviados, y para su mayor sorpresa, la mayoría, si no es que todos los mensajes, tenían un solo destinatario… Ayano de nuevo. Esto tomó por sorpresa a Chinatsu, pero no lo suficiente como para hacerla sufrir. Si ella hubiera realzado este hallazgo tiempo atrás, seguramente hubiera quedado destrozada, pero ahora la situación era diferente.

 **Yui –** Chinatsu-chan, estaba pensando que… – se pausó al ver que Chinatsu tenía su teléfono.

 **Chinatsu –** Yui-sempai, ¿Acaso tú y Sugiura-sempai…? – dijo temblando.

 **Yui –** N-No es lo que parece Chinatsu-chan… - dijo aún más nerviosa.

 **Chinatsu –** N-No importa…

 **Yui –** ¿Ah?... T-Te lo estás t-tomando muy tranquila – dijo nerviosa.

 **Chinatsu –** ¿Pu-Puedo hablar de algo contigo, sempai…?

Dicho esto, Chinatsu le relató sus diversos problemas a Yui, le comentó lo que había empezado a sentir por cierta persona desde hace algún tiempo, claro, sin mencionar el nombre de Akari en ningún momento. Solía preguntar muy a menudo: ¿Qué debo hacer? ¿Qué estoy haciendo mal? ¿Por qué está pasando esto?... Preguntas un tanto confusas para Yui, pero dada la situación, intentaba hallarles una respuesta clara.

 **Yui –** Ya veo… Así que, sientes algo por otra persona ¿no es así? Y quieres estar con ella, pero por más que deseas ser más cercana, más la alejas con tus acciones, y la has herido con estas mismas…

 **Chinatsu –** Así es… La verdad, no se la razón por la que me he portado cortante… Ella es tan amable, buena persona, espléndida… ¿Por qué me comporto así con ella? No he hecho más que herir sus sentimientos y hacer parecer que todo lo que le dije una vez parezca una vil mentira…

 **Yui –** Lo que pasa es que, estás confundida, confundida en el sentido de que, tenías un sentimiento hacia una persona, pero de un momento para otro, surgió un nuevo sentimiento hacia otra persona, entrando en discordia así estos dos sentimientos afines… Lo que quiero decir, es que no sabías quien resultaba más especial para ti…

 **Chinatsu –** Parece que tú me entiendes…

 **Yui –** Es que… Tiempo atrás m-me sentía de la misma manera… Pero, lo importante es aclarar bien tu mente, debes hacer algo para no seguir cometiendo esos errores, no seguir dañando a esa persona, aclarar bien las cosas y actuar siguiendo tus verdaderos sentimientos.

 **Chinatsu –** G-Gracias Yui-sempai… *Se levanta decidida* ¡Eso haré! Aclararé todo de una vez por todas, no quiero volver a hacer sufrir a esa persona, ni volverla a ver triste por mi culpa…

 **Yui –** Me alegro por ti, espero y lo des todo por ella…

 **Chinatsu –** *Abraza a Yui* A ti gracias sempai, por escucharme…

Chinatsu se despidió de Yui, sin antes acordar no decir nada relacionado con todo lo que había pasado (lo de Ayano y los problemas de Chinatsu). Saliendo del apartamento, Chinatsu iba decidida a arreglar las cosas entre ella y Akari, pero recordó algo importante… Chitose. Pero aun así, no perdió el entusiasmo, y estaba decidida a sobrepasar cualquier obstáculo, sin importar qué, con tal de poder estar con Akari.

Mientras, donde se encontraban Akari y Chitose…

 **Akari –** Muchas gracias por la comida Ikeda-sempai, estuvo deliciosa – dijo sonriente.

 **Chitose –** Me alegro mucho de que te haya gustado, Akaza-san… Por cierto, compré esto para el postre…

Akari pudo ver que Chitose sacó de la canasta una caja de… una caja de chocolates, pero ¿Qué podía suceder?

 **Akari –** Wow, chocolates de postre, que delicioso…

 **Chitose –** Vamos, pruébalos – dijo ofreciéndole a la inocente Akari.

Akari comía gustosa los chocolates, mientras Chitose solamente la observaba, dado a que antes de salir, Chizuru le dijo: "Y recuerda nee-san, asegúrate de no comer los chocolates por tu propia seguridad… y la de Akaza-san…" Aunque a pesar de esto, Chitose se seguía preguntando el porqué del comentario de su hermana.

 **Akari –** Ikeda-sempai, ¿No probará ningún chocolate?

 **Chitose –** Me encantaría, pero no puedo…

 **Akari –** ¿Por qué no? Si están deliciosos…

 **NOTA DEL AUTOR: La verdad, Akari no recordaba las consecuencias del hacer comer chocolate a Chitose…**

 **Chitose –** Vamos, come tú, no te preocupes por mí…

 **Akari –** Me siento mal por solo comer yo, vamos, pruebe algunos – dijo acercando la caja de chocolates a Chitose.

 **Chitose –** Bueno, no creo que comer uno o dos le haga daño a alguien…

 **NOTA DEL AUTOR: Claro, no le hará daño a nadie, pero puede pasar otra cosa…**

Entonces, Chitose probó un chocolate, no pasó nada, luego probó otro, tampoco pasó nada, y así, llegó a comer 5 chocolates antes de la catástrofe.

El atardecer empezaba a recaer y se notaba en el firmamento, tan hermoso como siempre, con su tono rojizo. Ambas chicas bajo aquel cerezo, rodeadas por ese campo de flores, una tarde espectacular.

 **Akari –** Que hermoso atardecer…

 **Chitose –** N-No tanto como tú…

 **Akari –** ¿Eh? Disculpe, ¿Qué acaba de decir, Ikeda-sempai?

 **Chitose –** Dices que este atardecer es hermoso… Y yo te digo que… N-No es t-tan hermoso como tú… - dijo con la vista perdida en Akari.

 **Akari –** P-Pero ¿Qué cosas dice sempai? – dijo poniéndose muy roja.

 **Chitose –** Así es, Akaza-san… Eres muy servicial, amable, cuidadosa, siempre estás pendiente de los demás… Tus cualidades te hacen hermosa…

Akari se sentía muy avergonzada por las cosas que Chitose le decía, y poco a poco, Chitose se acercaba a Akari, y antes de que se diera cuenta, Chitose se encontraba sobre Akari en una posición comprometedora.

 **Akari –** I-Ikeda-sempai – dijo muy nerviosa.

Chitose únicamente la calló poniéndole el dedo índice sobre los labios, y acercándose poco a poco, sus labios se juntaron. En ese momento, Akari pasó de estar muy nerviosa, a ponerse tranquila, por alguna razón, ambas se sentían a gusto, Akari no se oponía a lo que su sempai estaba haciendo. La verdad, no se sabe si lo que Chitose estaba haciendo era el efecto del chocolate, o era algo que ya estaba pre meditado. Ambas chicas se quedaron así, frente al rojizo atardecer, bajo ese hermoso cerezo, hasta que Chitose perdió sus fuerzas, y cayó rendida sobre el pecho de Akari, la cual, solamente sonrió, quedándose así ambas por otro rato más.

Pasado ya un buen rato, Chitose se levantó de su lugar, y se pudo dar cuenta de que había estado acostada sobre Akari todo ese tiempo, notando que estaba dormida, acto seguido, quitándose de encima de ella, despertándola cariñosamente para poder retirarse del lugar. Ambas recogieron todo, y dispusieron a irse. En el camino, Akari se mantuvo en silencio, estando Chitose sin saber el porqué, solamente veía como la pelirroja sonreía.

 **NOTA DEL AUTOR: La verdad, parece que sí actuó bajo los efectos del chocolate… O tal vez no…** **Bueno a verdad… La verdad no sé.**

Chitose dispuso de acompañar a Akari a su casa. Al llegar, pudo observar cómo Akane se encontraba en la puerta esperando a Akari, esto hizo que un escalofrío recorriera la espalda de Chitose.

 **Akane –** Vaya, al fin apareces Akari, me tenías preocupada, ya es algo tarde – dijo frunciendo algo el ceño.

 **Akari –** No te preocupes Onee-chan, me encontraba con Ikeda-sempai…

 **Chitose –** No se preocupe Akaza-Onee-sama, estuve cuidando de ella. (Con Akaza-Onee-sama quiso decir algo parecido a Señorita Akaza).

Akane se moría de celos por dentro por aquellas palabras que había dicho Chitose.

 **Akane –** Bueno, lo importante es que ya estás aquí Akari… G-Gracias por cuidar de ella…

 **Chitose –** Chitose, Ikeda Chitose… Ese es mi nombre…

 **Akane –** Entonces, gracias por cuidar de mi amada hermanita, Chitose-chan…

 **Chitose –** Para mí es un gusto – sonrió.

 **Akari –** G-Gracias por lo de hoy, I-Ikeda-sempai – dijo sonrojada.

 **Chitose –** Me alegro de que hayas disfrutado este día, sabes, yo también disfruté de tu compañía… Espero y volvamos a salir juntas, Akaza-san.

 **Akari –** Lo mismo digo… Esto… Adiós, nos vemos en la escuela, tenga feliz noche – dijo feliz.

 **Chitose –** De igual forma para ti Akaza-san, y también para usted Akaza-Onee-sama…

 **Akari y Akane –** Adiós…

Dicho esto, Chitose se retiró de la residencia Akaza.

Más tarde esa noche, Akari no podía evitar pensar en aquel beso que le había dado Chitose, por alguna razón, había disfrutado de él, pero era algo que le avergonzaba, en el sentido de que se sonrojaba y ponía feliz al momento de recordarlo. Por su parte, Akane empezaba a sentir que algo andaba mal (para ella), pero lo pasó inadvertido.

Mientras, Chinatsu se preparaba mentalmente para poder aclarar de una vez por todas la situación con Akari, quería volver a ver esa sonrisa que tanto la caracteriza, volver a oír su voz, el volver a oír su nombre de sus labios, en fin, Chinatsu estaba decidida a intentar algo con Akari, sin saber lo ocurrido entre Chitose y la pelirroja aquella tarde. No podía esperar al lunes para poder volver a estar con ella. (La cita entre Akari y Chitose ocurrió sábado, al día siguiente, domingo, Chinatsu no podía por compromisos familiares, por lo que debía esperar al lunes para poder hablarle).

Chitose no dejaba de pensar en esa tarde que había pasado con la pelirroja, había sido como un sueño, solo que no recordaba bien lo ocurrido después de haberse comido el quinto chocolate.

 **NOTA DEL AUTOR: Esto quiere decir que entonces si actuó por efecto del chocolate.**

Aunque Chizuru la había regañado por llegar algo tarde, Chitose lo compensó haciéndole la cena a Chizuru, y pues, era imposible para Chizuru enojarse con su amada nee-san.

Así, terminó el fin de semana y había llegado el momento decisivo, Chinatsu debía hablar y aclarar las cosas entre ella y Akari, así que se dirigió en la mañana a su casa para poder ir a recogerla, llevándose la sorpresa de que Chitose ya se encontraba ahí esperando a Akari.

 **Continuará…**

 **NOTA DEL AUTOR: Las notas del autor son mi forma de interactuar con el lector, o dígase de otra manera, una forma de romper la cuarta pared o algo parecido. Bueno, espero sus comentarios, sugerencias, etc., ha sido un gusto para mí escribirles esto, hasta la próxima.**


	11. Hola de Nuevo

**#10 – Hola, de Nuevo**

Había sido una semana cansada para Kyoko, la semana que se había ausentado casualmente tuvieron mucho qué hacer, por lo que se le fue acumulando tarea tras tarea a la pobre rubia, haciendo tareas ya sea en la clase, el el club o en su casa, fue una semana cansada para Kyoko, pero valió la pena, exactamente a las 23:55 del sábado terminó todo lo que tenía qué hacer. Pidió ayuda a Yui con su tarea de matemática, le envió un mensaje, pero aparentemente no lo leyó o lo ignoró, porque no obtuvo respuesta. En fin, había terminado y estaba dispuesta a dormir, y planeaba despertarse el día siguiente a las 13:00 mínimo para reparar energías, así, felizmente Kyoko se fue a dormir, tranquila por haber terminado su qué hacer.

"Kyoko… Kyoko… Kyoko" – se oyó a lo lejos.

"Kyoko… Quédate… c..n… m…o" – resonaba fuertemente,

"Kyoko… T… mo…"

En ese momento, Kyoko abrió los ojos y se levantó de golpe, además, se encontraba sudando frío, como si algo terrible fuera a pasar realmente.

 **Kyoko –** Rayos… ¿Q-Qué serán esos sueños tan extraños?

Kyoko se quedó sentada en la orilla de su cama por un lagro tiempo, viendo hacia la nada, sin ningún pensamiento en su mente.

 **NOTA DEL AUTOR: Bueno, la verdad, que no tenga ningún pensamiento en su mente no es algo extraño…**

 **Kyoko –** Este dolor… ¿Por qué sentiré este dolor cada vez que tengo este sueño…?

Iban ya varios días, o mejor dicho, noches, en las que soñaba con aquella voz en su mente, llamándola, sabía claramente que esa voz la llamaba, pero después, el mensaje era confuso, entrecortado, no se entendía, esto ponía cada vez más a reflexionar ese sueño, era extraño, ese sueño lo había empezado a tener desde el viaje que había realizado a París… Y haciendo memoria, recordó que la primera vez que sucedió exactamente fue después del accidente que hizo que conociera a Saki, pero, lo peculiar es que la primera vez que tuvo ese sueño, escuchó claramente que esa voz decía: "Kyoko… Kyoko… Ven y quédate conmigo…" Además, cuando tenía ese sueño, no veía nada más que una luz a lo lejos entre la oscuridad, no miraba si había más de alguna silueta, solamente una luz, pero cada vez que tenía ese sueño, se iba aclarando más, en este último pudo apreciar la luz en un firmamento estrellado, aun oscuro, pero se podían divisar a lo lejos unas pequeñas estrellas.

 **Kyoko –** Q-Qué debo hacer… para comprender esto – dijo con el brazo sobre su cara.

 **AL DÍA SIGUIENTE…**

 **Madre de Kyoko –** Kyoko… Kyoko… ¡KYOKO! – exclamó molesta.

 **Kyoko –** ¡¿Eh?! ¿Qué pasó? – dijo espantada.

 **Madre de Kyoko –** Vamos, levántate, tu padre te espera para irse contigo…

 **Kyoko –** ¿Irse conmigo? ¿A dónde? – dijo extrañada.

 **Madre de Kyoko –** Ya verás, vamos, levántate, báñate y arréglate…

Sin decir nada más, la madre de Kyoko salió de la habitación de la rubia, dejándola en una gran duda.

 **Kyoko –** ¿Qué es tan importante como para levantarme tan temprano? ¡Y en domingo! ¡Apenas son las 11 de la madrugada! – dijo viendo su reloj, marcando las 11:00 de la mañana.

Kyoko no podía dejar de renegar por la hora en la que la habían levantado, aun se sentía cansada, pero no podía ignorar una orden estricta de su madre. Habiéndose bañado, cambiado y desayunado, esperaba por que su padre le indicara en qué momento se irían, y aún más importante, a dónde irían. Finalmente, su padre le indicó que debían irse, tomando el auto de su padre, tomaron camino a quién sabe dónde.

 **Kyoko –** Papá… ¿A dónde vamos? – dijo desconsolada.

Su padre no mencionó ni una sola palabra, y así durante todo el viaje, insistiendo Kyoko, hasta que finalmente se durmió dado a que aún tenía sueño. Después de un rato, sintió que alguien la movía, era su padre, quien la estaba despertando, cayendo en cuenta de que estaban frente al aeropuerto de la ciudad.

 **Kyoko –** Papá, ¿Qué hacemos aquí? – dijo restregándose los ojos del sueño.

De nuevo, sin mediar una sola palabra, el padre de Kyoko se limitó a salir del auto, así mismo salió Kyoko, y entrar al aeropuerto. Kyoko estaba algo molesta por el hecho de que no sabía nada de nada. Ambos se quedaron sentados en una de las muchas bancas del lugar.

Pasó un largo rato, Kyoko estaba desesperada, pero sabía que sin importar qué hiciera, su padre no le diría nada, así que decidió empezar a pensar algo nuevo para su doujin… Eso es, Mirakurun y Los Amos del Universo… O que tal, Mirakurun y Las Cruzadas Interestelares, o mucho mejor aún, Mirakurun: Magic Wars. Hasta había pensado hacer sus propias historias basadas en sus amigas y ella como protagonistas… Ya se, la historia se podría llamar "La Verdad que Ocultaba el Corazón", o que tal… "Días de Verano"… No, ya se, se llamará "En Mi Mente y Con Mi Alma"… No, ese nombre es demasiado cliché… A este paso la terminaré llamando "Cuentos de la Nieve"… Bueno, la verdad no está nada mal el título, sería realmente interesante y emocionante.

Tenía varias ideas en mente, es más, ya se había olvidado del mundo que la rodeaba, empezando a imaginarse todo, esto, incomodó de cierta manera a su padre, al ver que su hija empezaba a dar volteretas y a saltar en el aeropuerto, mientras que la demás gente se le quedaba viendo, por lo cual, se levantó y le pellizcó sus mejillas a Kyoko, haciéndola volver a la realidad.

 **Kyoko –** Buuu, qué aburrido eres, papá…

Era oficial, Kyoko estaba muy aburrida, y no sabía qué hacer, siempre que se ponía a imaginar cosas, terminaba haciendo más de alguna voltereta por ahí, siempre nublaba su vista de la realidad para entrar a su mundo de fantasía, todo esto hasta que…

"Kyoko-san… Kyoko-san…" – resonó a lo lejos.

Kyoko oyó que la estaban llamando, pero hizo caso omiso a eso.

 **NOTA DEL AUTOR: La verdad no es algo raro que no preste atención cuando la llaman.**

"Kyoko-san… ¡Kyoko-san!" – se oyó un grito.

Así Kyoko volteó y se llevó la sorpresa de su vida…

 **Kyoko –** Pero si eres… – dijo sin más palabras que agregar.

 **Saki –** Hola… Kyoko-san – dijo sonriendo.

Sin nada más qué decir, ambas corrieron a abrazarse.

 **Kyoko –** Qué sorpresa, Saki, no esperaba que vinieras… - dijo con una voz de alegría.

 **Saki –** Es un gusto para mí volverte a ver, Kyoko-san – dijo de la misma manera.

Esto había tomado por sorpresa a la rubia, la verdad no tenía la menor idea de que la chica que había conocido en el extranjero iría a visitarla, aunque, le había prometido visitarla, no esperaba que fuera tan pronto. A pesar de esto, ambas chicas estaban felices de volverse a ver después de un largo tiempo (espero y entiendan el sarcasmo).

 **Kyoko –** Dime Saki, no esperaba verte tan pronto, y no es que me disguste tu llegada, sino que simplemente imaginé que pasaría más tiempo antes de nuestro próximo encuentro…

 **Saki –** Bueno, mi madre gana bien en el restaurante y no desperdició la oportunidad de enviarme para acá, desde hace tiempo quería que conociera mi país natal. Jejeje…

 **Kyoko –** Ya veo… Estoy segura de que te encantará Japón… A todo esto, supongo que te quedarás con nosotros, ¿no es así?

 **Saki –** Mi madre mencionó que acordó eso con tus padres, pero también acordaron que no te dirían nada…

 **Kyoko –** Ya veo, eso explica por qué mis padres se comportaban extraño, además, me hicieron limpiar mi habitación ayer…

Así siguieron conversando hasta llegar a la residencia Toshinou, donde la madre de Kyoko los esperaba con el almuerzo.

 **Kyoko –** Bueno, ya que es tu primera vez en mi fortaleza, debo recitarte las reglas que debes seguir para no ser aniquilada durante tu estadía en – dijo siendo interrumpida por un golpe en la cabeza de su madre.

 **Madre de Kyoko –** Es un gusto verte Saki-chan, por favor pasa adelante y siéntete como en tu casa…

 **Saki –** Muchas gracias, señora Toshinou…

 **Kyoko –** Mamá… Me arruinaste mi introducción – dijo mientras se sobaba la cabeza.

 **Madre de Kyoko –** Mejor haz algo útil y ve a la tienda a comprar algo de miga de pan…

 **Kyoko –** ¿Miga de pan? ¿Para qué?

 **Madre de Kyoko –** Tú solo ve Kyoko, apúrate…

 **Kyoko –** Buuu, qué mala eres conmigo mamá…

 **Madre de Kyoko –** Si fuera mala ya me hubiera deshecho de la dotación de Ron con Pasas que tienes ocupando gran parte de nuestro refrigerador.

 **Kyoko –** Ya regreso mamá – dijo mientras salía de su casa sin mediar una palabra más.

Kyoko se encontraba emocionada por la llegada de su amiga, así que fue corriendo a la tienda para comprar la miga de pan. Regresando, se encontró con que la esperaban para almorzar.

 **Kyoko –** Madre, ya regresé… Aquí tienes la miga de pan *le entrega la miga de pan*.

 **Madre de Kyoko –** Muy bien, gracias Kyoko *pone la miga de pan en la mesa*.

 **Kyoko –** ¿Para qué necesitas la miga?

 **Madre de Kyoko –** Oh, para nada, solo no quería que estuvieras haciendo locuras mientras Saki se instalaba en tu cuarto, jejeje.

 **Kyoko –** Buuu… Eres malaaaa… – dijo haciendo un puchero.

 **Madre de Kyoko –** Me vuelves a decir mala, y tiro tu Ron con Pasas…

 **Kyoko –** *Se arrodilla frente a su madre*Lo siento, madre-sama…

 **Saki –** Jeje, que graciosa eres, Kyoko-san – dijo sonriendo.

 **Madre de Kyoko –** Vamos Kyoko, no hagas bobadas frente a los invitados – dijo en tono de broma.

Dicho esto, todos empezaron a comer. Al finalizar, Kyoko fue por un poco de Ron con Pasas como postre.

 **Kyoko –** Ten uno, Saki…

 **Saki –** M-Muchas gracias, Kyoko-san…

La madre de Kyoko solamente observaba lo bien que se llevaban ambas chicas.

 **Madre de Kyoko –** Muy bien, Kyoko, ¿por qué no le muestras a Saki los alrededores?

 **Kyoko –** Buena idea mamá, ¿qué te parece Saki?

 **Saki –** Me parece perfecto, b-bueno, si no hay inconveniente, jejeje.

Ambas chicas salieron de la residencia Toshinou y empezaron el recorrido.

 **Kyoko –** Muy bien, damas y… damas, bueno… dama… esto… Saki… bienvenida a los tours Premium Toshinou, el día de hoy te mostraré lo que es la Ciudad Nanamori, por favor, sígueme..

 **Saki –** Jeje, que graciosa eres – dijo sonriente.

 **Kyoko –** Síganme los bue… digo, ¡Vamos!

Ambas chicas empezaron a caminar por las calles, pero, Kyoko no sabía exactamente lo que hacía, iban de un lado para otro, solo caminando sin un rumbo específico.

 **NOTA DEL AUTOR: Ya saben cómo es Kyoko, son capaces de llegar a Europa quién sabe cómo…**

 **Saki –** Emm, Kyoko-san, exactamente ¿dónde nos encontramos?

 **Kyoko –** Bueno, verás, estamos en…

 **Saki –** ¿En?

 **Kyoko –** N-No tengo la menor idea – dijo rascándose la cabeza.

 **Saki –** Eso quiere decir… ¿Que estamos perdidas?

 **Kyoko –** La verdad no estamos perdidas, solo no sé qué calle es esta… Creo que ya viste mucho por hoy, tal vez salgamos… Cierto, ¿Cuánto tiempo te quedarás?

 **Saki –** Bueno, verás… Con mi madre arreglé mi transferencia de mi escuela para acá en Japón…

 **Kyoko –** KHE… digo, ¿¡Qué!? – dijo sorprendida.

 **Saki –** Sí… Lo que pasa es que mi madre finalmente se las arregló para regresar a vivir a Japón, y bueno, solamente me dijo que consiguió una pequeña residencia, solo que no recuerdo donde está… No te lo había dicho porque quería que fuera sorpresa, pero no me aguanté…

 **Kyoko –** Wow… Me tomaste por sorpresa, en serio, no pensé que se mudarían a Japón jejeje…

 **Saki –** Así es, y pues, m-me quedaré unos p-pocos días en tu casa…

 **Kyoko –** Genial, jamás había tenido huéspedes en mi casa… bueno, una vez sí, pero fue la abuela… en fin, me alegre que te vayas a quedar conmigo jaja…

 **Saki –** A-A mí t-también me alegra…

 **Kyoko –** Muy bien, creo que ya va siendo hora de que regresemos a casa…

 **Saki –** E-Está bien…

Ambas chicas regresaron a la residencia Toshinou, donde la madre de Kyoko las esperaba.

 **Madre de Kyoko –** Vaya, no creí que fueran a tardar tanto…

 **Kyoko –** Disculpa, es que me emocioné mostrándole los alrededores.

 **Madre de Kyoko –** Sólo intenta no volver tarde a la próxima.

 **Saki –** No se preocupe Señora Toshinou, no volverá a pasar…

Acto seguido, ambas chicas se dirigieron a la habitación de Kyoko.

 **Saki –** Y bien… ¿Qué deberíamos hacer?

 **Kyoko –** Bueno, la verdad en la mayoría de los casos me pongo a ver televisión o leer manga… ¿Te gustaría leer manga conmigo?

 **Saki –** E-Está bien…

Así, las chicas se pusieron a leer, y cabe decir que el primero en mostrarle a Saki fue nada más y nada menos que… MIRAKURUN, creo que era demasiado obvio. Siguieron leyendo otros mangas, uno llamado "Two Piece", también leyeron uno llamado "Little Order", y finalmente leyeron uno que se llamaba "El Diario del Pasado".

 **Saki –** Wow, que interesante todo esto, en realidad me gustó mucho, Kyoko-san, me encanta como el protagonista se enreda con una yandere y al final resulta suicidándose…

 **Kyoko –** No digas eso Saki, le darás spoiler a los lectores de este fic…

 **NOTA DEL AUTOR: Así es, Kyoko también puede romper la cuarta pared…**

 **Madre de Kyoko –** Chicas, dentro de un rato estará la cena…

 **Kyoko –** ¡Gracias madre! Esto, Saki, ¿te encuentras bien?

Kyoko pudo notar que Saki se encontraba cabeceando ya.

 **Saki –** La verdad, aún estoy acostumbrada al horario de París, así que ya tengo algo de sueño…

 **NOTA DEL AUTOR: Para los observadores, no tomen en cuenta la diferencia de horarios entre París y Japón.**

 **Kyoko –** Espera un rato más, pronto estará la cena…

 **Saki –** E-Está bien… – dijo ya cansada.

Finalmente fueron a cenar, Saki adormitada pero hizo lo posible por mantenerse despierta. Ambas terminaron de comer, y decidieron ir a dormir… Era algo raro, ¿Kyoko durmiendo temprano? Bueno, una vez al año no hace daño. Tomaron un baño, primero Saki y luego Kyoko, se cepillaron, se arroparon y finalmente se iban a acostar.

 **Kyoko –** Saki, sería un honor para mí que duermas en mi cama…

 **Saki –** ¡Eeehhh! K-Kyoko-san… ¿Q-Qué dices?

 **Kyoko –** Me refiero a que yo dormiré en el suelo y tú dormirás en mi cama… Después de todo eres mi invitada…

 **Saki –** *aliviada* N-No importa Kyoko-san, yo dormiré en el suelo… (Desde luego que en un futón).

 **Kyoko –** Vamos, no morirás si duermes en mi cama… O tal vez sí…

Sin decir nada más, Kyoko dijo buenas noches y se metió al futón donde iba a dormir Saki.

 **Saki –** (De ninguna manera permitiré que Kyoko-san haga eso…)

Por lo visto, Saki era algo orgullosa. De igual manera, sin decir nada más, se metió al futón junto a Kyoko.

 **Kyoko –** ¿Eh? Saki…

 **Saki –** D-De nin-ninguna manera d-dormiré en s-su cama *se avergüenza*.

 **Kyoko –** Está bien, dormiremos juntas…

Kyoko se volteó y se durmió, dejando a Saki muy nerviosa, iba a dormir, no solo en el mismo lugar, sino junto a Kyoko… Saki no podía dormir a causa de eso.

Eran aproximadamente las 3 de la madrugada, Kyoko estaba abrazando a Saki.

 **Kyoko –** N-No… Mi… Mi… ron con… pasas… – dijo mientras abrazaba más y más fuerte a Saki.

Kyoko en su loco sueño, poco a poco iba introduciendo su mano en la blusa de Saki, empezaba a llegar a una zona sensible. Por su lado, Saki aún no se percataba el área donde Kyoko se encontraba tocando. La verdad, el sueño de Kyoko si parecía estar demasiado loco. Inconscientemente, Kyoko había empezado a sentir algo pequeño y suave entre sus dedos, en ese momento fue cuando Saki empezó a reaccionar poco a poco, pero aun así no recobraba la consciencia debido al sueño. Mientras más avanzaba Kyoko con lo que hacía, Saki empezaba a emitir pequeños sonidos. Kyoko empezó a acercar poco a poco su rostro al pecho de Saki. Ambas se quedaron abrazadas después de eso (Kyoko no hizo nada más que recostarse en el pecho de Saki, NADA MÁS…).

Al amanecer, Saki fue la primera en despertar, llevándose una gran sorpresa… Kyoko tenía la mano dentro de su blusa, y no solo eso, con los dedos índice y pulgar sostenía suavemente el punto sensible de su pecho… Saki se puso demasiado roja al ver que se encontraban en tal situación, así que poco a poco salió del futón, dejando a Kyoko sola. Se dirigió al baño, a lavarse los dientes y la cara, y no podía sacar de su mente lo que Kyoko había hecho. Acaso, ¿Kyoko-san habrá hecho algo más mientras dormía? – se preguntó muy avergonzada. En ese momento eran las 6:30 de la mañana, por lo que Saki únicamente logró saludar al padre de Kyoko que se iba temprano todos los días. Saki tuvo una idea, hacer el desayuno para su amiga y su madre, poniéndose manos a la obra.

Eran ya las 7, y Kyoko se levantó rápidamente a bañarse y a cambiarse para poder ir a la escuela, olvidando que Saki se encontraba en su casa ese día. Al llegar a comedor, se encontró con Saki sirviéndole el desayuno a su madre.

 **Kyoko –** Saki, ¿por qué no me despertaste?

 **Saki –** Es que parecía que tenías un buen sueño, así que no quise interrumpirlo, jejeje.

 **Kyoko –** Buuu, que mala eres… *se sienta a la mesa y empieza a comerse el desayuno de su madre*.

 **Madre de Kyoko –** ¡Toshinou Kyoko! (típica madre molesta llamando a su hija por su nombre completo) ¿Qué crees que estás haciendo?

 **Kyoko –** Pus, comiendo mi… *se queda viendo el plato y se percata que es el de su madre*…tu desayuno…

 **Saki –** No se preocupe Señora Toshinou, con gusto le prepararé más…

 **Madre de Kyoko –** No tengas pena, haré algo yo, en serio, no te sigas molestando… En cuanto a ti jovencita *mirando a Kyoko*, apresúrate que llegarás tarde a la escuela.

 **Kyoko –** Buuu, que aburrida eres madre…

La madre de Kyoko se levantó, tomó a su hija del uniforme, tomó su mochila, y lanzó a Kyoko y sus cosas fuera de la casa.

 **Madre de Kyoko –** Y no regreses hasta salir de la escuela… – dijo algo molesta.

 **Saki –** Kyoko-san, antes de que se vaya…*le da un obento*.

 **Kyoko -** ¿Qué es esto Saki?

 **Saki –** Es su almuerzo, espero y le guste – dijo sonriendo.

Kyoko abrazó fuertemente a Saki, feliz por el almuerzo que le había hecho.

Por otro lado…

 **Ayano –** Bien Ayano… debes hacerlo, debes enfrentarte a lo que más le tienes miedo, debes aclarar bien las cosas con Funami-san… y… y… d-debo a-aclarar de una vez p-por todas m-mis sentimientos p-por…

Casualmente pasó en el momento exacto cerca de la residencia Toshinou…

Ayano había quedado en shock por lo que estaba viendo. Kyoko abrazando a una chica desconocida, además, tenía un delantal, por lo visto… Acaso ¿¡Estaban viviendo juntas?! La mente de Ayano se había empezado a nublar por lo que estaba viendo en ese momento. La verdad, no se había percatado de que se dirigía a la casa de Kyoko, realmente, se había dirigido hacia allá por el hecho de estar pensando en Kyoko.

Ayano veía como su rubia abrazaba cariñosamente a esa chica desconocida, la verdad, Kyoko siempre abrazaba de tal manera a Chinatsu o alguna de sus otras maneras, pero, esta vez Ayano sintió algo raro, sintió como algo se había destrozado dentro de sí… No hizo más que correr abandonando el lugar.

Por su parte, Kyoko se había despedido de Saki y emprendió su épica travesía hacia las lejanas tierras de la Secundaria Nanamori, sin saber lo que Ayano había presenciado esa mañana. Al llegar a la escuela, se encontró con Chitose y Yui.

 **Kyoko –** Hola amiguis… - dijo sonriendo.

 **Yui –** Hola, Kyoko…

 **Chitose –** Muy buenos días Toshinou-san – dijo cordialmente.

Kyoko pudo notar la ausencia de Ayano en el salón, era raro, ya que ella siempre llegaba temprano a clases, además, siempre estaba con Chitose, por lo mismo no pudo evitar preguntar por ella, a lo que tuvo por respuesta que no la habían visto.

Ese día, Ayano no se apareció por la escuela…

 **Continuará…**

 **NOTA DEL AUTOR: En este fic hice menciones de algunos fics ajenos a mi persona, saludos cordiales a los autores de los mismos, en serio me encanta su trabajo. Dicho esto, nos vemos hasta la próxima.**


	12. ¡Quiero que seas Mía!

**#11 – ¡Quiero que seas Mía!**

 **Ayano –** ¿Q-Quién era ella? ¿Por qué Toshinou Kyoko la abrazaba?

Tras haber visto aquel abrazo entre la rubia y una chica desconocida, empezó a deambular con la vista nublada, sumida en sus pensamientos, sin un rumbo fijo, solo caminaba. Ayano se encontraba confundida, no sabía quién era aquella persona que vio junto a la rubia, ¿quién demonios era? ¿Qué hacía con ella? ¿Era algún familiar? ¿Era alguna amiga? O para el peor de los casos… ¿era su novia?

Estas preguntas revoloteaban dentro de la mente de la ya confundida tsundere, así que, decidió llegar al fondo de la situación. Es cierto, le dolió haber visto aquella escena, pero no podía dejarse llevar por ese sentimiento fácilmente. En ese momento, Ayano se dio cuenta de que, en su largo caminar, había llegado hasta el centro de la ciudad y eran ya las 10:30 de la mañana, vaya que pensar en la rubia la desconcentraba. Decidida, tomó camino hacia la escuela, pero se percató de que el cielo se encontraba nublado, y que más temprano que tarde caería la lluvia, así que intentó correr lo más rápido para poder llegar a la escuela, pero no contaba con lo que pasaría a continuación. En su caminar, empezó a caer una llovizna, haciéndola apresurar en su paso, lastimosamente arreció, impidiéndole así poder continuar y regresar a la escuela, además, no tenía donde refugiarse de dicha lluvia.

 **Ayano –** ¿Es en serio? ¿Tenía que llover en este momento? – dijo disgustada.

Iba corriendo, usando su maletín para poder "cubrirse la cabeza", llegó a una esquina, y no había ningún lugar donde resguardarse de la lluvia (vaya coincidencia), por lo que siguió corriendo, hasta que vio a una persona a lo lejos, y al parecer, llevaba una capa puesta y una sombrilla, así que sin otra opción, corrió hacia dicha persona.

 **Ayano -** ¡Hey! ¡Ayuda! – dijo tratando de que la persona le prestara atención.

Afortunadamente, dicha persona escuchó a Ayano gritar, por lo que se acercó a ella.

 **Persona –** Hey tú, no deberías estar bajo esta lluvia solo así (refiriéndose a su ropa y a que no llevaba nada más), ven, refúgiate conmigo bajo mi paraguas.

Ayano fue con aquella persona, así ambos fueron hacia un pequeño local cercano a ese lugar donde pudieron refugiarse.

 **Persona –** Uff, que bueno que encontramos este lugar, que conveniente jejeje…

 **Ayano –** Tienes razón jejeje, agradezco mucho tu ayuda…

 **Persona –** No importa, fue un placer ayudarte…

 **Ayano –** Creo que me empapé "un poco", jaja…

 **Persona –** Oh rayos, ¿estás bien?

 **Ayano –** Si, pero creo que después de esto me dará un buen resfriado.

 **Persona –** Bueno, casualmente había ido a comprar unos artículos de limpieza al supermercado, creo que esto puede servirte por el momento – dijo mientras sacaba una toalla mediana de la mochila que llevaba consigo – ten – dijo ofreciéndole la toalla.

 **Ayano –** ¿Eh? ¿Está bien que yo use esta toalla?

 **Persona –** Adelante, no importa…

Ayano se empezó a secar un poco la cabeza, aunque no podía secarse del todo bien ya que se encontraban en el local. Ya seca, devolvió la toalla a la persona.

 **Ayano –** Gracias por la toalla *la devuelve*.

 **Persona –** No, adelante, quédatela, tómalo como un presente mío.

 **Ayano –** N-No puedo aceptarla, ten – dijo devolviéndole la toalla.

 **Persona –** Quédatela, además, podría volverte a servir…

Ayano se quedó la toalla. El tiempo pasó, y la lluvia no cesaba, eran ya las 12 del mediodía.

 **Persona –** Jooo, ya es demasiado tarde y debo ayudar a la señora a hacer el almuerzo…

 **Ayano –** Demonios, ahora no podré hablar con Toshinou Kyoko, y quería saber quién era aquella chica… ¡Ahhh! ¿Por qué?

 **Persona –** Uff, creo que me dio algo de calor con la gorra de la capa puesta *se baja la gorra*.

Ayano se pudo dar cuenta de que era una chica quien la había ayudado.

 **NOTA DEL AUTOR: ¿Cómo rayos no se había dado cuanta antes? Digo, aunque este sea un medio escrito, ¿no pudo diferenciar si era chico o chica por su voz?, era más que obvio, por eso y porque la única mención masculina en este fic fue el padre de Kyoko y ese tipo no llegó a tener un solo diálogo, solo presencia… Por ende debía ser chica… ok, sigamos con esto…**

Pudo notar que era una chica esbelta ya que la capa le quedaba algo pegada, con ojos color miel, cabello castaño y liso, aunque estaba algo mojado, además, estaba amarrado con un listón blanco.

 **Ayano –** Vaya, que linda es esa chica…

 **Chica –** Por cierto, creo que no me he presentado, soy Saki, Shidame Saki, mucho gusto – dijo dándole la mano.

 **Ayano –** Soy Sugiura Ayano, mucho gusto *estrecha la mano de Saki*.

 **Saki –** Rayos, esta lluvia me ha retrasado, me pregunto si irá a terminar pronto…

 **Ayano –** Eso mismo quiero, se supone que debería estar en la escuela, mi madre me va a matar…

 **Saki -** ¿Y por qué no asististe a la escuela?

 **Ayano –** Eh, b-bueno…

 **Saki –** Si no quieres decirme no importa – dijo sonriendo.

 **Ayano –…**

Milagrosamente, la lluvia empezó a cesar poco a poco, hasta que finalmente, a las 12:45 dejó de llover, pudiéndose llegar a visualizar unos pequeños rayos de sol.

 **Saki –** Vaya, al parecer ya podemos irnos, que bueno, ya voy tarde…

 **Ayano –** Parece que sí…

 **Saki –** Bueno, cuídate, espero que nos volvamos a ver, hasta luego – dijo mientras se retiraba.

 **Ayano –** ¡Adiós, e igualmente, cuídate! – dijo despidiéndose de Saki.

Ayano empezó su camino para poder regresar a su casa, y debía llegar rápido si no quería que alguien la viera fuera de la escuela. Eran ya la 1:28 de la tarde, e iba ya a medio camino, pero se encontró con que a la calle siguiente estaba ubicada la Secundaria Nanamori, por lo que no podía pasar por la misma, así que decidió pasar por la calle cercana a esta, y se llevó una gran sorpresa.

 **Ayano –** Genial, creo que por aquí nadie me verá y llegaré rápido a mi ca… – fue interrumpida de pronto.

 **Kyoko –** Bien, y deme tres de estos, y emm, qué tal dos de estos – dijo señalándole al tendero lo que quería de ese local.

 **Ayano -** ¡TOSHINOU KYOKO! – gritó sin pensarlo.

 **Kyoko –** ¿Eh? ¿Alguien me hablo? – dijo extrañada.

Ayano se había ocultado rápidamente tras un poste que había cerca, no sintió como fue que se escondió, solo sabía que fue a la velocidad de la luz. Kyoko pasó desapercibido ese detalle, por lo que tomo su camino, Ayano por su parte, se sintió aliviada de que no la viera, casi le daba un infarto.

 **Ayano –** Qué rayos hace ¿Toshinou Kyoko fuera de la escuela? ¿Qué hago yo todavía aquí? – Se dio la vuelta – Debo apresurarme en llegar a mi casa para que nadie me… – fue interrumpida de nuevo.

 **Kyoko –** ¡Hola Ayano!

Ayano no pudo ni gritar de la gran impresión que le había dado la rubia, solo se puso blanca y su vista se nubló, cayendo así en un desmayo.

 **Kyoko –** ¿Ayano? ¿Ayano? ¡¿Ayano?!

Ayano había quedado en shock por la gran impresión, dado a que ya manejaba los nervios por no haber ido a la escuela, porque nadie la viera, y por lo que diría su madre al verla llegar temprano o al enterarse de su inasistencia., por lo tanto, era deber de la rubia socorrerla en ese momento de apuros.

"Ayano… Ayano… ¡AYANO!"

 **Ayano -** ¡Al final Quick Silver los salva a to…! ¿Eh? ¿Dónde estoy?

Ayano se percató de que se encontraba en un lugar oscuro, lo cual la asustó, no sabía dónde estaba. Poco a poco empezó a ponerse más nerviosa, hasta que de pronto una luz se abrió una puerta, dejando ver una silueta en la misma.

 **Voz –** Sugiura Ayano… – dijo con una voz de ultratumba.

A Ayano se le erizó la piel al oír esa voz, así, poco a poco se fue acercando a ella lentamente, haciendo que la tsundere se asustara más y más.

 **Ayano –** ¿Q-Quién eres? – dijo asustada.

 **Voz –** Soy tu mayor pesadi… – fue interrumpida.

 **Madre de Kyoko –** ¡Kyoko, deja de molestar a tu amiga! *le da un coscorrón a Kyoko en la cabeza*– dijo molesta.

 **Ayano -** ¿Eh? *sorprendida*.

 **Kyoko –** Lo siento madre… Lo siento Ayano *se soba la cabeza*.

 **Madre de Kyoko –** Lo siento Sugiura-chan, mi hija no quiso asustarte, solo quería jugar un poco, verdad KYOKO…

 **Kyoko –** Es cierto, es cierto, es cierto – dijo aterrada por su madre.

 **Ayano –** ¿E-En dónde me encuentro?

 **Kyoko –** E-Estás en mi casa jejeje…

 **Ayano –** ¿E-En t-tu c-casa? – dijo nerviosa.

 **Kyoko –** Bueno, verás, después de que te saludé en la calle, te asustaste y te pusiste pálida, y caíste desmayada, así que pensé que te podría llevar a tu casa, por lo que tomé prestada un carrito del mini mercado en el que compré mi ron con pasas, con todo el esfuerzo del mundo te puse en el carrito y tomé camino a tu casa, pero me distraje un poco *FLASHBACK: Kyoko viendo un árbol, Kyoko viendo unas flores, Kyoko viendo un gato, Kyoko viendo un arcoíris, Kyoko viendo un anuncio de Mirakurun en una tienda* y terminé viniendo a mi casa, jejeje…

 **NOTA DEL AUTOR: No me explico el cómo Kyoko pudo cargar a Ayano, digo, no es que Ayano pese demasiado, sino por el hecho de que Kyoko es una debilucha…**

 **Ayano –** (Un momento, ¿Toshinou Kyoko m-me c-cargó?) – pensó mientras se sonrojaba.

 **Kyoko –** ¿Ayano, estás bien? Estas muy roja…

 **Ayano –** ¡N-No estoy r-roja! – dijo aún más sonrojada.

 **Madre de Kyoko –** Bien, las dejo para que charlen un rato… KYOKO, NO LA SIGAS MOLESTANDO – dijo molesta.

Ayano notó que estaba sobre una cama, la de Kyoko quizás, además de que tenía puesta una pijama… esperen… ¿UNA PIJAMA?

 **Kyoko –** En fin, cuando te traja aquí noté que estabas mojada…

 **NOTA DEL AUTOR: Literalmente por la lluvia, no sean cochinos, no todo lo que escribo es pervertido… bueno, tal vez sí…**

 **Kyoko –** Entonces mi madre me dijo que sería mejor darte un cambio de ropa…

Ayano empezó a sonrojarse aún más por lo que le había dicho la rubia, porque, era más que obvio lo que había sucedido… ¡Kyoko había cambiado a Ayano!

 **Ayano –** T-Toshinou K-Kyoko… ¿Acaso… tú…?

 **Kyoko -** ¿Te cambié? Bueno, sí…

Ayano sintió como su cerebro estallaba *figurativamente*, desmayándose de nuevo, pero despertó unos cinco minutos después porque Kyoko empezó a moverla fuertemente.

 **Kyoko –** ¡Ayano! No te desmayes de nuevo…

 **Ayano –** T-Toshinou Kyoko – se sonrojó.

 **Kyoko –** Bien, ¿tienes hambre?

 **Ayano –** N-No *le hace ruido su estómago*.

 **Kyoko –** Bueno, entonces vamos a comer, Ayano – dijo mientras le tendía la mano.

A Ayano se le habían iluminado los ojos al ver a su amada rubia tendiéndole le mano, era como si en realidad estuviera diciendo: "Ayano, ¿quieres casarte conmigo?", pero bueno, con eso era suficiente para la ya avergonzada tsundere.

Al levantarse, Ayano se sintió rara, se sentía menos presionada, así que antes de ir al comedor, pidió a Kyoko conducirla al baño, al estar ahí, se percató bien de la pijama que llevaba, era color rosa, pero eso no era lo raro, al componerse un poco la blusa de la pijama se dio cuenta de algo… no llevaba puesto su sostén. Este descubrimiento hizo que Ayano se avergonzara mucho, y estuvo a punto de desmayarse de nuevo, pero conservó las fuerzas. Saliendo del baño, Ayano no podía siquiera dirigirle la mirada a Kyoko de la vergüenza que sentía.

 **Kyoko –** *toma de la mano a Ayano* Te has desmayado ya dos veces, y puede que estés algo débil, te ayudaré a bajar…

Esta acción hizo que el corazón de la tsundere latiera al mil, se sentía muy, pero muy avergonzada, pero a la vez se sentía en el cielo. Ambas chicas se dirigieron juntas hacia el comedor, y en ningún momento Kyoko soltó la mano de Ayano, al llegar al comedor, Kyoko intentó soltar la mano de Ayano, pero Ayano apretó su mano inconscientemente.

 **Kyoko –** Si quieres, no soltaré tu mano – dijo sonriendo.

 **Ayano –** N-No es eso T-Toshinou K-Kyoko, e-es q-que…

Kyoko puso su dedo índice sobre los labios de Ayano.

 **Kyoko –** No importa Ayano, yo también quiero estar así.

La tsundere se sintió feliz por el hecho de que su amada rubia había decidido quedarse tomada de su mano, era hermoso, lo raro era que Ayano comía con la mano derecha y Kyoko con la izquierda, dado a que ambas estaban tomadas de la mano. La madre de Kyoko se extrañó por tal suceso, pero lo pasó desapercibido.

 **Ayano –** E-Esta sopa de miso está deliciosa.

 **Kyoko –** Sabía que te gustaría…

 **Ayano –** Debo agradecerle a tu mamá por la comida, jejeje…

 **Kyoko –** No la hizo mi madre…

 **Ayano –** Entonces, ¿quién hizo esta sopa?

 **Kyoko –** Fue una amiga…

En ese momento, Ayano quedó en shock de nuevo…

"Fue una amiga…"

"Fue una amiga…"

"una amiga…"

"amiga…"

Esas palabras resonaron en su mente, haciéndola recordar el por qué había llegado hasta la ciudad, por qué se había mojado *literal*, por qué se había desmayado, por qué había terminado en la casa de la rubia… Lo había olvidado por el hecho de estar con Kyoko. Ayano se levantó de golpe de la mesa, soltando rápidamente la mano de Kyoko.

 **Kyoko –** ¿Qué pasa, Ayano? – dijo sorprendida.

 **Ayano –** N-Nada… (¡Vamos Ayano! Pierde tu miedo, habla con Toshinou Kyoko de una vez por todas, ¡no seas cobarde!).

 **Kyoko –** ¿Ayano?

 **Ayano –** T-Toshinou Kyoko… Hoy en la mañana, vi que…

En ese momento fue interrumpida por una voz que provenía de la entrada de la casa. Por la entrada del comedor, Ayano vio entrar a una chica, quien al verla bien, se llevó una gran sorpresa… Así es, era Saki.

Ayano no sabía que reacción tener, sorpresa, ira, odio, tristeza… ¿Qué debía sentir?

 **Saki –** Vaya, Sugiura-san, es una sorpresa encontrarla aquí…

 **Ayano –** S-Shidame-san… ¿Q-Qué h-haces a-aquí?

 **Saki –** E-Eso mismo p-pregunto yo, jejeje…

 **Kyoko –** ¿Ayano?, ¿Saki?, ¿Ustedes ya se conocían? – dijo desconcertada.

 **Saki –** Bueno, es curioso, nos conocimos esta mañana jejeje…

 **Kyoko –** Ya veo… Qué pequeño es el mundo jajaja.

Ayano no sabía qué hacer, la chica que había visto abrazar con tanto cariño a su rubia, había sido la misma que la había ayudado durante la lluvia.

 **Ayano –** T-Toshinou Kyoko, creo q-que debo irme ya…

 **Kyoko –** Vamos Ayano, quédate un rato más, vamos a divertirnos – dijo con una sonrisa jovial.

 **Ayano –** Debo ir a casa para que mamá no me regañe…

 **Kyoko –** Jooo, que aburrida eres… Está bien, te acompañaré para que recojas tus cosas…

 **Saki –** Fue un gusto verla Sugiura-san, espero nos volvamos a ver – dijo sonriente.

 **Ayano –** S-Sí…

Kyoko y Ayano fueron a la habitación donde estaban las cosas de Ayano.

 **Ayano –** Toshinou Kyoko, sal de la habitación por favor, me cambiaré la ropa.

 **Kyoko –** Vamos Ayano, no seas aburrida, déjame ver un poco – dijo acercándose sugestivamente a Ayano.

Ayano se encontraba molesta, su razón, Saki.

 **Ayano –** Toshinou Kyoko, hablo en serio, sal por favor – dijo con un tono serio.

 **Kyoko –** E-Está bien…

Kyoko pudo notar una gran indiferencia en el tono de voz de Ayano, ¿dónde había quedado aquella Ayano tierna de hace rato? Aunque era obvio, la rubia no sabía el porqué de su molestia.

 **Kyoko –** Esa no es mi Ayano…

En ese momento Kyoko empezó a recordar todo lo que había pasado junto a la tsundere desde aquel beso (*ver capítulo 1), y, a pesar de todos los altibajos en su relación, desde sus faltas de comunicación, hasta el viaje de Kyoko, Kyoko seguía queriendo algo con Ayano, ignorando todo lo ocurrido en su ausencia. Por esto, Kyoko no dudó en entrar, quería estar bien con Ayano.

 **Kyoko -** ¡Sugiura Ayano! – dijo al entrar, cerrando rápidamente la puerta.

 **Ayano –** ¡Toshinou Kyoko! ¿Qué haces? – dijo sorprendida.

 **Kyoko –** No sé por qué estás molesta, pero no me gusta que me trates así, se supone que eres enojona, pero no de verdad, me gusta el cómo me regañas a veces, como te sonrojas, tus ojos, tu sonrisa, me gusta todo de ti, te digo esto porque por alguna razón me lastimó la forma en que me hablaste hace rato, no quiero a una Ayano indiferente, quiero a una Ayano tierna, te quiero Sugiura Ayano, te quiero…

Kyoko estaba de rodillas frente a Ayano, mientras que la tsundere solo la oía, con la mirada hacia arriba, sin decir nada.

 **Ayano –** E-Eso… Eso fue demasiado repentino Toshinou Kyoko…

 **Kyoko –** ¿En serio lo crees?

 **Ayano –** Rayos Toshinou Kyoko, siempre me sorprendes…

Sin decir nada más, Ayano se acercó a la rubia y cerrando sus ojos, besó tiernamente en los labios a Kyoko. Tras un momento, ambas se separaron.

 **Kyoko –** A-Ayano – dijo sonrojada.

 **Ayano –** N-N me veas así, n-no lo hice p-porque yo quise…

Ambas se ruborizaron por un momento, hasta que se dieron cuenta de algo importante.

 **Ayano –** Hace algo de frío, ¿no crees?

 **Kyoko –** Eh… Ayano…

La rubia la señaló, y al percatarse de lo que señalaba, se sonrojó demasiado… Ayano no tenía puesta la blusa, y aún más, tampoco llevaba puesto sostén, por lo que la rubia había podido ver los pechos de la tsundere.

 **Ayano –** ¡T-TOSHINOU KYOKO!

Kyoko se desmayó por la impresión sin antes haberle salido un chorro de sangre por la nariz. Después de ese momento, la tsundere se despidió y volvió a su casa.

 **Ayano –** Rayos, Toshinou Kyoko, sales con cada cosa… Pero aun así, me gustas – dijo sonriendo.

Al llegar a su casa, le explicó su día a su madre, obviando claramente las partes de su ida a la ciudad y los problemas con la rubia. Su preocupación por lo relacionado con Saki había desaparecido, su seguridad ante la rubia había crecido, solo hacía falta que alguna de las dos se declarara, pero eso ya era cosa de tiempo.

 **Ayano –** Un momento, ¿cómo es posible que Toshinou Kyoko estuviera fuera de la escuela a la 1 de la tarde si salimos a las 4 de la tarde?... ¡TO-SHI-NOU KYO-KO! ¡No debes saltarte las clases!

En fin, ambas chicas estaban a punto de dar el siguiente paso, y aunque ya había algunos problemas, se venían aún más, y estos pondrían a prueba la amistad entre las chicas. Además, cierta persona estaba por cometer un gran error…

 **Continuará…**

 **Gracias a todos por tomarse su tiempo para leer este fic. Posiblemente a partir del siguiente capítulo, los siguientes capítulos sean más cortos. Este fic estará llegando a su final aproximadamente en el lapso de agosto a octubre, así que prepárense. Además, creo que tardaré más en escribir los capítulos subsiguientes, pero eso no significa que no los escribiré. Saludos a todos los lectores.**


	13. Tú Eres mi Chocolate

**#12 – Tú Eres mi Chocolate**

La decisión estaba tomada, nada podía salir, o por lo menos eso pensaban…

Kyoko y Ayano se habían hecho aún más cercanas después de los sucesos anteriores. Cada mañana, Ayano pasaba por la casa de Kyoko para recogerla, o más bien para despertarla, y aunque era algo tedioso lidiar con la rubia de esta manera, a Ayano no le importaba, estábamos hablando de Kyoko, el amor platónico de Ayano. Por su lado, la relación entre Akari y Chitose florecía más y más, haciendo que amas chicas se volvieran inseparables, iban juntas a todos lados, e incluso dormían juntas en algunas ocasiones, todo parecía un cuento de hadas para ambas parejas, excepto para dos personas… Yui y Chinatsu…

Yui por su parte, insistía a Ayano el estar juntas, pero la tsundere se negaba más y más, llegando al punto en el que Ayano le dijo a Yui que si la seguía molestando, no habría más remedio que no volverle a hablar, y esto puso muy mal a Yui, dado a que ella quería llegar más allá con Ayano, y aunque la relación entre Ayano y Kyoko era algo notoria, Yui simplemente desconocía de la misma. Ahora bien, Chinatsu había perdido totalmente las esperanzas en una oportunidad con Akari. Todos los días, la chica del cabello rosa tenía el infortunio de toparse con Akari y Chitose juntas, acarameladas, un gran golpe para los sentimientos de Chinatsu, pero, esto también había sido culpa suya. Ella le había dicho que la amaba, que era importante para ella, que sin ella probablemente no fuera nada, la ilusionó, y a pesar de esto, siguió tratando de enamorar a Yui, cosa que hizo a Akari perder las esperanzas, el cariño que le tenía a Chinatsu. Habían pasado tantas cosas que lo único que le quedaba por hacer a Chinatsu, era resignarse y olvidar a la chica pelirroja.

A pesar de todo esto, al menos había dos parejas felices, o por lo menos una de ellas lo sería brevemente…

 **Cita #1**

Era un viernes por la mañana, y las chicas no habían asistido a la escuela debido a que hubo junta de maestros.

Temprano, Chitose se había levantado para cocinar algo especial. Chizuru, quien aún tenía sueño, decidió levantarse para ayudar a su hermana, aunque no sabía la razón por la cual su hermana cocinaba. Así, las hermanas Ikeda empezaron a preparar una mezcla de masa, leche, huevos, harina, esencias, y canela, todo listo en la masa, así dándole forma a cada bolita de masa, y metiéndolas al horno.

 **Chizuru –** Nee-san, ¿Por qué te has levantado tan temprano a hacer esto?

 **Chitose –** Mejor dime tú, ¿Por qué me has ayudado?

 **Chizuru –** Bueno, me pareció que lo que ibas a hacer era para algo importante… Ahora bien, responde mi pregunta.

 **Chitose –** Verás, tengo planeado hacer algo especial hoy… Hoy, hermana mía, hoy es el día – dijo con los ojos iluminados.

 **Chizuru –** Bueno, si tú eres feliz, yo también lo soy – dijo mostrando una pequeña sonrisa.

Los pastelitos habían terminado de hornearse, así, Chizuru los sacó del horno, olían muy bien, deliciosos, riquísimos, a Chizuru se la hacía agua la boca, pero recordó que eran para algo importante relacionado con su hermana, por lo que no tocó ninguno.

 **Chitose –** G-Gracias, Chizuru, siempre me apoyas en lo que hago, no sé cómo agradecértelo…

Chizuru se había sonrojado, pues a ella le gustaba cuando su hermana le agradecía o felicitaba por algo.

 **Chizuru –** B-Bueno, Nee-san…

 **Chitose –** ¿Dijiste algo, Chizuru?

De un momento a otro, Chizuru abrazó fuertemente a Chitose.

 **Chizuru –** No debes hacer nada por mí para agradecerme algo, con ser tu hermana me basta y sobra…

 **Chitose –** Chizuru…

En ese momento, Chizuru le dio un tierno beso en la mejilla a su hermana.

 **Chitose –** E-Esto…

 **Chizuru –** Lo siento, sé que no debí hacerlo – dijo bajando la cabeza ante Chitose.

 **Chitose –** N-No te preocupes, es solo que me tomaste por sorpresa, jejeje, además, no creo que haya problema con que me hayas dado un beso en la mejilla, creo que es una dulce muestra de nuestro afecto…

Y sin decir más, de la misma manera Chitose le dio un pequeño beso en la mejilla a Chizuru, haciendo que esta misma se sonrojara mucho.

 **Chitose –** Muy bien, creo que debo ir a bañarme, ¿Irás tú, Chizuru?

 **Chizuru –** C-Creo que dormiré un p-poco más, ve tú…

 **Chitose –** Está bien, descansa un poco más – dijo sonriente.

Mientras tanto, Akari se encontraba aun en su cama, y en un pequeño abrir y cerrar de ojos, observó la hora que indicaba su reloj… ¡9:35! Esto hizo que Akari se levantara de golpe, apurándose a cepillarse, a bañarse, a peinarse y arreglarse. Akane, quien ya se encontraba despierta, notó la hiperactividad de su hermana, cosa que la tomó por sorpresa, dado a que tenía descanso ese día.

 **Akane –** ¿Akari, te encuentras bien?

 **Akari –** ¿Eh? Onee-chan, buenos días…

 **Akane –** Buenos días Akari, ¿por qué te has levantado de pronto? Pensé que te levantarías más tarde. Tal vez como a las 11 o 12…

 **Akari –** Jooo, Onee-chan, no soy tan floja… Lo que pasa es que ya hice planes para hoy…

 **Akane -** ¿En serio? ¿Y qué harás? ¿Saldrás con tus amigas?

 **Akari –** Bueno, algo así… Saldré con… – se quedó callada de pronto.

 **Akane -** ¿Con quién saldrás?

Akari se quedó callada, no quería que su hermana sospechara que había algo entre ella y Chitose, o peor aún, que pensara que eran novias.

 **Akane –** A-ka-ri – dijo mientras sostenía la cabeza de Akari entre sus manos.

 **Akari –** Onee-chan, disculpa, es que me recordé de algo, jejeje…

 **Akane –** Y bien Akari, ¿Con quién saldrás?

 **Akari -** B-Bueno, s-saldré c-con… Saldré con Ikeda-sempai…

 **Akane -** ¿Ikeda? ¿Ikeda?... ¿Ikeda?... Ah, ya se, ¿es la chica que ha estado viniendo a recogerte últimamente?

 **Akari –** S-Sí…

En ese momento, un aura oscura recayó sobre su frente, ya sabía quién era la chica de la que hablaba su amada hermanita, sabía que Akari corría riesgo estando con ella, o más bien dicho, Akane corría el riesgo de perder a Akari a causa de Chitose.

 **Akane –** A-Akari...

 **Akari -** ¿Qué pasa, Onee-chan?

En ese momento, Akane salió de la habitación de Akari y corrió velozmente hacia la puerta de la casa…

 **Akane –** De aquí no saldrás, Akari – dijo con voz yandere.

Akari bajó de su habitación, y se dio cuenta que su hermana bloqueaba la puerta.

 **Akari –** Onee-chan, ¿Qué haces? – dijo extrañada.

Por la mente de Akane empezaron a pasar todos aquellos momentos preciosos que había pasado junto a su amada hermanita, desde que Akari nació, el pre-escolar, la primaria, su ingreso a la secundaria, las veces que Akari había intentado cocinar para ella, las veces que habían dormido juntas, una infinidad de momentos hermosos…

 **Akari –** Onee-chan, ¿Qué te pasa?

Akari pudo notar que una lágrima corría por la mejilla de Akane.

 **Akari –** Onee-chan, ¿por qué lloras? ¿Onee-chan?

 **Akane –** (¿Por qué me siento así? Es cierto, en algún momento tenía que pasar… Akari algún día encontraría a alguien especial para ella, pero ¿por qué en este momento?).

 **Akari –** ¡Onee-chan, respóndeme!

 **Akane –** Lo siento Akari, creo que exageré un poco…

Akari aún no era capaz de entender esa situación, ignoraba el hecho de que su hermana no solo la amaba (como hermana), sino que Akane sentía una gran atracción a Akari sentimentalmente. Aun así, Akari se acercó a su hermana, y la abrazó fuertemente por la espalda, cosa que tomó por sorpresa a Akane.

 **Akane -** ¿Q-Qué haces, Akari?

 **Akari –** Sé que aún no soy lo suficientemente madura como para entender lo que te pasa, pero aun así, no me gusta verte triste, me gustas más cuando sonríes, Onee-chan…

 **Akane –** Akari… Yo…

Akane lo había comprendido, tal vez no evitaría el hecho de que Akari fuera a enamorarse de alguien más, pero esto no quitaba el hecho de que era su hermanita, además, Akari podría tener novia, pero lucharía por conseguir su amor.

 **Akane –** No importa Akari, tú haces que yo olvide mis penas…

 **Akari –** ¿Segura que ya te encuentras bien?

 **Akane –** Contigo a mi lado, jamás me volveré a sentir mal – dijo sonriendo – Ibas a salir con alguien, ¿no? Creo que sería descortés hacer esperar a esa persona…

 **Akari –** Sabes, puedo decirle a Ikeda-sempai que salgamos en otro momento, me gustaría quedarme contigo…

 **Akane –** No te preocupes, ve y diviértete, que yo aún debo hacer algunas tareas, por lo que no tendría tiempo de disfrutarte… oh, ¿qué acabo de decir? – dijo sonrojada.

 **Akari –** Jejeje, eres graciosa, Onee-chan, pero, ¿estás segura?

 **Akane –** Adelante, ve, yo estaré bien…

 **Akari –** E-Está bien, entonces, nos vemos, Onee-chan…

En ese momento Akane recibió un flechazo de amor al ver la sonrisa de su hermana, era algo hermoso, nada podía superar eso…

 **Akane –** V-Ve con cuidado – dijo con la voz entrecortada por la emoción.

 **Akari –** Adiós, nos vemos más tarde…

Dicho esto, Akari salió de su casa, dispuesta a encontrarse con Chitose.

Eran ya las 10:30 de la mañana, y Akari iba algo tarde, por lo que iba corriendo. Ambas chicas habían quedado en encontrarse cerca del parque cercano a la escuela. Chitose, quien había llegado 30 minutos antes, empezaba a impacientarse, pero sabía que se trataba de Akari, así que no le puso más importancia.

 **Akari –** ¡Ikeda-sempai! Ikeda-sempai, lamento la demora – dijo jadeando porque iba corriendo.

 **Chitose –** No te preocupes, apenas acabo de llegar… Oh, veo que estás sudando un poco, deja saco un pañuelo *saca un pañuelo de su bolsa* Ten, sécate…

 **Akari –** *toma el pañuelo* G-Gracias, Ikeda-sempai.

Mientras Akari se secaba, Chitose la miraba con ojos lascivos, pues desde hace ya un tiempo había empezado a ver a Akari no como a una niña, sino como a una mujer.

 **Akari –** Gracias por el pañuelo Ikeda-sempai…

 **Chitose –** No hay de qué, Akaza-san – dijo sonriendo, mientras le quitaba el pañuelo.

 **Akari –** Bien, ahora ¿qué hacemos?

 **Chitose –** B-Bueno, qué te parece si tomamos algo, hace algo de calor y la verdad me estoy derritiendo, jejeje…

 **Akari –** Está bien, y conozco el lugar perfecto, sígame…

Akari se dio la vuelta para tomar camino hacia una tienda donde vendían unos refrescos deliciosos, y a sus espaldas, Chitose olía el pañuelo con el que se había secado Akari anteriormente, como si de ropa interior se tratase.

 **Akari –** Bien, aquí es Ikeda-sempai…

Akari se volteó, a lo que Chitose reaccionó ocultando rápidamente el pañuelo.

 **Chitose –** Ya veo, sabes, yo invitaré a los refrescos, tú no te preocupes.

 **Akari –** Me da pena que usted pague mi refresco, ¿en serio no hay problema?

 **Chitose –** No hay problema Akaza-san…

Dicho esto, Chitose compró refrescos para ambas.

Hacía un calor demasiado fuerte, y los refrescos no bastaban para calmar ese calor.

 **Akari –** Wow, en serio hace mucho calor…

 **Chitose –** Tienes razón, busquemos algo de sombra…

Ambas chicas se refugiaron bajo uno de los árboles que había en el camino, era algo grande, por lo que cabían las dos bajo su sombra.

 **Akari –** Ikeda-sempai, mire, ahí hay un chorro de agua – dijo señalando un chorro para beber cercano.

 **Chitose –** Ya veo, ¿y si nos refrescamos un poco?

 **Akari –** Está bien.

Ambas chicas se acercaron al chorro, la primera en beber fue Akari.

 **Chitose –** (Genial, ahora que haya bebido Akaza-san beberé yo, así será un beso indirecto) – dijo en su mente.

Akari se acercó al bebedero, movió la manija para poder hacer salir el agua, pero no salió nada.

 **Akari –** ¿Eh? ¿No hay agua?

 **Chitose –** Rayos, parece que se ha averiado – dijo frustrada.

 **Akari –** Bien, sé que deba haber agua – dijo mientras movía la manija frenéticamente.

En ese momento, se oyó un sonido como si algo se hubiera quebrado, y de repente… Un gran chorro de agua salió del bebedero, mojando así a la pelirroja.

 **Akari –** ¡Eh!

 **Chitose –** ¡Akaza-san!

Chitose se acercó para levantarla, puesto a que la presión del agua había hecho caer a Akari, pero también fue aventada por la presión del agua. Ambas lograron levantarse e irse de ese lugar, corrieron, y a Chitose se le ocurrió una idea maliciosa. Ambas corrieron, Chitose tomando a Akari de la mano.

 **Chitose –** Bien, creo que aquí nadie sabrá que rompimos la manija del bebedero…

 **Akari –** P-Pero quien a arruinó fui yo…

 **Chitose –** No te preocupes, compartiremos la culpa, ¿sí?

 **Akari –** P-Pero…

Tras haberse mojado, Chitose pudo apreciar la figura empapada de la pelirroja, no pudiendo evitar que un pequeño hilo rojo de sangre brotara de su nariz.

 **Akari –** ¡Ikeda-sempai! ¿qué le ocurre? ¡¿Está bien?!

 **Chitose –** E-Estoy bien, creo que es por el calor – dijo guiñándole un ojo y mostrando el pulgar.

 **Akari –** Debemos buscar un lugar para refugiarnos del sol, además, para secarnos…

 **Chitose –** No sé qué te parezca esta idea, pero, ¿y si vamos a mi casa?

 **Akari –** ¡¿Eh?! - dijo sorprendida.

 **Chitose –** Bueno, si no quieres pues no lo hacemos…

 **Akari –** No es que no quiera ir, p-pero, es que me da pena que te tomes tantas molestias por mí…

 **Chitose –** No te preocupes, por mí no hay problema… ¿Qué dices? ¿Vamos?

Akari no sabía qué decir, la verdad, le daba mucha pena el hecho de que entraría a la casa de su sempai, pero por otra parte, deseaba poder estar con ella.

 **Akari –** E-Está b-bien…

 **Chitose –** Muy bien, vamos…

Ambas chicas se dirigieron a la casa de Chitose, donde se llevaría a cabo el verdadero plan, y aunque lo del bebedero no estaba dentro de los planes, le vino como anillo al dedo. Finalmente llegaron, Chitose le abrió la puerta, invitándola a pasar, al entrar, Akari se encontró un con una linda casa, lo cual la impresionó.

 **Chitose –** Esto, Akaza-san, traeré unas toallas para que te puedas secar, ya vuelvo…

 **Akari –** E-Está bien…

Chitose fue por unas toallas, dejando a la pelirroja sola en la sala. De pronto, Chizuru salió casual de una habitación, dirigiéndose a la sala, y se percató de que Akari se encontraba ahí. Justo iba a hablarle, cuando alguien la tomó por la espalda y le tapó la boca.

 **Chitose –** Shh, no hagas ruido – dijo callándola.

 **Chizuru –** *suspiro* Nee-san, ¿por qué me hiciste eso?

 **Chitose –** Lo lamento, es que no quería que Akaza-san se diera cuenta de que estabas aquí, jejeje…

 **Chizuru -** ¿Por qué no querías que me viera? Además, ¿por qué la trajiste?

 **Chitose –** Lo lamento, sé que debí haberte avisado, pero por la emoción se me olvidó…

 **Chizuru –** y ¿por qué no quieres que me vea?

 **Chitose –** Bueno, es que…

 **Chizuru –** Ya veo… T-Te avergüenzas tanto de tu hermana públicamente que no quieres que me vean contigo, además, trajiste a alguien más para reemplazarme, ¿no? – dijo con la voz entrecortada, como si quisiera llorar.

 **Chitose –** No, Chizuru, no es así, es que…

 **Chizuru –** No creí que fuera a ser así, Nee-san, o mejor dicho, Chitose… – dijo con lágrimas en los ojos.

 **Chitose –** Lo estás malinterpretando Chizuru, sabes que jamás haría semejante barbaridad, me siento muy orgullosa de ti, te quiero mucho y no me avergüenzo de ti…

 **Chizuru -** ¿Entonces por qué no quieres que Akaza-san se dé cuenta que me encuentro aquí?

 **Chitose –** E-Es que… es que quiero pasar tiempo con Akaza-san, pero ella está muy avergonzada solo por el hecho de estar aquí, y si ella te llega a ver, se pondría aún más nerviosa y querrá irse…

 **Chizuru –** Entonces, ¿aún me quieres?

Chitose la abrazó fuertemente.

 **Chitose –** Sabes que nadie podrá reemplazarte, y eso es porque eres mi dulce hermana, te quiero y nadie jamás podrá igualarte, te quiero mucho…

 **Chizuru –** E-Eso me hace sentir mejor, g-gracias y perdón, Nee-san…

 **Chitose –** Yo me debería disculpar por no haberte avisado nada antes…

 **Chizuru –** Bueno, de todas maneras pensaba en salir, mis amigas me llamaron para que nos juntáramos…

 **Chitose –** Ya veo, entonces, espero que te diviertas y que te cuides…

 **Chizuru –** Claro, ahora, ¿cómo salgo sin que Akaza-san se dé cuenta de que estoy aquí?

 **Chitose –** Akaza-san, he vuelto con las toallas, si quieres puedes secarte…

 **Akari –** E-Está bien…

En el momento cuando Akari se puso la toalla en la cabeza para secarse el cabello, Chizuru se apuró a salir sin hacer el menor ruido para que Akari no se percatara de su presencia.

 **Chitose –** (Gracias Chizuru, te debo una) – pensó.

Por otro lado, Chitose se dio cuenta de que Akari tenía su blusa mojada, y por eso mismo se le transparentaba, lo cual hacía que se pudiera ver un top de color rosa bajo su blusa, y esto hizo que brotara un hilo de sangre por la nariz de Chitose, limpiándose al instante para que Akari no se diera cuenta.

 **Chitose –** Akaza-san, ten, es una blusa para que te quites esa que está empapada…

 **Akari –** ¿En serio?

 **Chitose –** Adelante. No te preocupes.

 **Akari –** Esto, Ikeda-sempai – dijo haciendo referencia a que le daba vergüenza que la viera cambiarse.

 **Chitose –** Oh, entiendo, creo que debo cambiarme también, ya regreso – dijo y se fue a su habitación, donde pudo tener una gran hemorragia nasal por lo que estaba sucediendo.

Pasado un corto tiempo, Chitose se dirigió a la cocina, donde sacó lo que tenía preparado para ese momento, además de haber preparado pastelitos, había encargado a Chizuru el favor de hacer un pequeño almuerzo, que constaba de fideo, salsa casera, una sopa de miso casera, té frío de limón y de acompañamiento… creo que ya saben.

Akari por su parte había terminado de cambiarse, aunque aún estaba algo avergonzada.

 **Chitose –** Akaza-san, ¿ya has terminado de cambiarte?

 **Akari –** Sí, gracias por prestarme su blusa…

 **Chitose –** No hay pena, ahora bien, ¿te parece si hacemos algo?

 **Akari –** ¿Cómo qué?

 **Chitose –** ¿Qué te parece si vemos una película?

 **Akari –** Está bien.

Dicho esto, Chitose puso la película más reciente de Mirakurun… "Mirakurun Apocalypse". Ambas chicas se pusieron a verla, y se quedaron estáticas, atrapadas desde el primer al último segundo de la película. Al terminar de verla, eran aproximadamente la 1 de la tarde, por lo que ambas chicas empezaron a tener hambre.

 **Chitose –** Akaza-san, ¿te parece si almorzamos?

 **Akari –** ¿Eh? En serio, ya me siento mu apenada por estar aquí, no quiero seguir siendo una molestia para usted…

 **Chitose –** No te preocupes, en serio, no es molestia para mí…

 **Akari –** E-Está bien…

Chitose preparó la mesa con la comida que se había cocinado previamente, luego de esto, llamó a Akari para tomar asiento.

 **Akari –** Wow, s-se ve delicioso…

 **Chitose –** Adelante Akaza-san, come sin preocupaciones…

 **Akari –** E-Está bien, entonces. Que aproveche…

Akari probó los platillos cocinado previamente por Chizuru.

 **Chitose –** (Gracias Chizuru, en serio, te debo millones…) – pensó.

En fin, ambas terminaron de comer, quedando ambas satisfechas, entonces, Chitose sacó los pastelillos que había hecho, y tenían un pequeño ingrediente especial… Chocolate.

 **Chitose –** Akaza-san, prueba algunos – dijo.

 **Akari –** E-Está bien – dijo mientras tomaba uno – Mmmm, deliciosos – dijo sonriente.

 **Chitose –** Me alegro de que te hayan gustado – dijo comiéndose uno.

 **Akari –** En serio están deliciosos estos pastelitos, ¿de qué son? Ah, por el sabor creo que son de… – hubo una pausa en su hablar.

Akari no sabía por qué de a nada se la había cortado el habla.

Después de esto, Akari ayudó a Chitose para lavar los tratos que se usaron para el almuerzo. Tras esto, ambas se fueron a sentar en la sala.

 **Chitose –** Bien, ¿qué tal te has sentido?

 **Akari –** Bueno, la verdad me he sentido muy cómoda, gracias por todo Ikeda-sempai, espero no haber sido una molestia para ti…

 **Chitose –** ¿Cuantas veces debo repetírtelo? No eres una molestia para mí, es un gusto estar contigo – dijo sonriendo.

Esto hizo sonrojar a Akari, quien se sentía muy bien por estar todo ese tiempo con su sempai.

 **Akari –** Sempai, me ha gustado pasar este día con usted, la verdad me siento feliz…

 **Chitose –** Igual yo, Akaza-san, me gusta pasar tiempo contigo…

Ambas chicas se vieron fijamente a los ojos. Los ojos de Akari estaban iluminados, algo hermoso a la mirada de Chitose, en eso, se empezó a sentir extraña, parece que algo había empezado a hacer efecto.

 **Chitose –** Akaza-san, ¿te puedo preguntar algo?

 **Akari –** C-Claro…

 **Chitose –** ¿Alguna vez te han dicho que eres linda?

 **Akari –** I-Ikeda-sempai – dijo nerviosa.

Akari recordó la ocasión en la que Chitose le había dicho que era hermosa, además, de aquel beso que le había dado en su última cita.

 **Chitose –** Akaza-san, recuerdo que en nuestra anterior cita fuimos a un campo y nos sentamos bajo un cerezo, ¿no es así?

 **Akari –** S-Sí…

 **Chitose –** Y, ¿recuerdas lo que paso al atardecer?

Akari se sonrojó mucho, pues lo recordaba a la perfección.

 **Chitose –** Lamento haberte besado sin tu permiso, fue desconsiderado de mi parte…

 **Akari –** Ikeda-sempai, yo…

 **Chitose –** Sabes, me he dado cuenta de algo…

 **Akari –** ¿D-De qué se ha dado cuenta?

 **Chitose –** Me he dado cuenta de que cuando como chocolate algo raro me pasa, pierdo la conciencia y no sé qué pasa después, pero en aquella ocasión, el beso que te di no fue bajo los efectos del chocolate, fue porque yo quise…

Akari estaba tan sonrojada que ni un tomate la igualaba.

 **Chitose –** Bueno, creo que eso no iba ni al caso… Pero quería que lo supieras, en fin… Hay otra cosa que quería preguntarte…

 **Akari –** ¿Q-Qué pasa, Ikeda-sempai?

 **Chitose –** Te he estado observando desde hace mucho tiempo, y pues, es algo difícil para mí decirlo pero, m-me g-gustas… Y-Y… Me es difícil imaginar un mundo sin ti, y bueno, como sabes que el chocolate me hace enloquecer, p-puedo d-decirte que tú eres mi chocolate, p-porque m-me haces e-enloquecer… Es por eso que te quería preguntar… – tomó aire – Q-Quieres ser mi… ¿Q-Quieres ser mi n-novia, Akaza Akari?...

El tiempo se detuvo desde la pronunciación de esas palabras, Akari estaba sin palabras, su sempai se le estaba declarando, no sabía que sentir en ese momento, y mucho menos que responder…

 **Akari –** …

Chitose estaba muy nerviosa, a ella le gustaba mucho Akari, si decía que sí, sería muy feliz y se comprometería a hacer feliz a Akari siempre, pero si decía que no… bueno, no quería pensar en esa posibilidad.

 **Akari –** Ikeda-sempai, la verdad, tú también me gustas, me tratas bien, has hecho mucho por mí, me has escuchado, me has aconsejado, además si notas mi presencia, eso significa mucho para mí…

 **Chitose –** ¿E-Entonces? – dijo mientras los latidos de su corazón se elevaban al mil.

 **Akari –** Lo siento, p-pero, no puedo…

 **Continuará…**


	14. Un Pequeño Problema

**#13 – Un Pequeño Problema**

 **Cita #2**

Se había dado una oportunidad en la que, el padre de Kyoko había recibido como premio en su trabajo pases de entrada gratis todo pagado a unos balnearios, pero dado a que siempre trabajaba, los obsequió a Kyoko. La rubia había recibido tres pases, por lo que decidió invitar a Ayano y a Saki. Ayano, quien sacó su lado tsundere al recibir la invitación de Kyoko, se sentía sumamente feliz por lo mismo, así consiguiéndose el mejor traje de baño que pudiera. Por su lado, Saki agradeció la invitación de Kyoko, ahora, la preocupación era la Señora Toshinou, quien accedió a quedarse en casa con la condición de que le llevaran un recuerdo, ya que los balnearios se encontraban en un área geográfica alejada de la ciudad donde residían, además, era un sitio turístico. Todo estaba planeado ya, nada podía salir mal.

El sábado por la mañana, Kyoko y Saki se habían levantado temprano para arreglarse.

 **Saki –** Kyoko-san, apúrese, el tren nos puede dejar…

 **Kyoko –** Ya voy, ya voy… sólo deja meto esto en mi maleta *tratando de meter su toalla en la maleta*.

 **Saki –** Rayos Kyoko-san *toma la toalla* Esto se hace de la siguiente manera *dobla la toalla y la mete en le maleta*.

 **Kyoko –** Oh, ya veo, eres genial…

 **Saki –** Apúrese o no llegaremos a tiempo…

Entonces, despidiéndose de su mamá, Kyoko salió corriendo.

 **Saki –** ¡Kyoko-san! ¡Espéreme! – dijo mientras salía corriendo tras la rubia.

Por su lado, Ayano se encontraba esperando a Kyoko en la estación de tren. Kyoko le había dicho que se reunirían en ese punto a las 10 de la mañana… eran las 10:30.

 **Ayano –** Rayos Toshinou Kyoko, ¿Cuánto más tardarás?

A lo lejos se pudo divisar la silueta de la rubia, pero, al parecer estaba acompañada de alguien…

 **Kyoko –** Hola Ayano, lamento la espera…

 **Saki –** Sugiura-san, es un gusto verla – dijo sonriente.

 **Ayano –** (Toshinou Kyoko nunca mencionó que vendría acompañada) – pensó desilusionada.

 **Kyoko –** Oh, mire, ahí viene el tren que debemos tomar *señala al tren*.

Al estacionarse, las tres chicas abordaron el tren.

 **Saki –** Woa, esta sería la primera vez que viajo en tren…

 **Kyoko –** ¿Qué? ¿Acaso en Europa no cuentan con trenes así?

 **Saki –** Sí, pero yo no era mucho de viajar… Es más, cuando vine a Japón fue la primera vez que viajé en avión, jeje…

 **Kyoko –** Ya veo, bueno, espero que te diviertas – dijo sonriendo.

 **Ayano –** Shidame-san, ¿Eres de Europa?

 **Saki –** Sí, aunque soy originaria de aquí, viajé desde muy pequeña junto a mi madre…

 **Ayano –** Oh, ya veo, pues, espero y disfrutes tu estancia en Japón – dijo sonriendo.

 **Saki –** Ya lo estoy disfrutando – sonrió.

 **Kyoko –** Bueno, parece que será un camino largo *se acomoda en su asiento* Creo que dormiré un rato…

Así, la larga travesía de las tres chicas comenzó.

 **Ayano –** Ahora que lo recuerdo Shidame-san, ¿vives con Toshinou Kyoko, ¿verdad?

 **Saki –** Sí, pero pronto me iré dado a que mi madre vendrá a vivir a Japón de una vez por todas. La última vez que hablamos por teléfono me dijo que había encontrado una casa que era ideal, pero no me dijo más…

 **Ayano –** Ya veo, entonces por el momento eres un huésped en la casa Toshinou…

 **Saki –** Se podría decir así…

Ambas se quedaron calladas, surgió aquel silencio incómodo de cuando no hay nada qué hablar.

 **Ayano –** Esto… Ahora que me doy cuenta, tú no estudias, ¿o sí?

 **Saki –** Bueno, cuando estaba en Europa asistía a la escuela, pero ahora que he venido a Japón no tengo aun un lugar de estudio, aunque mi madre me dijo que buscaríamos un lugar para mi estudio cuando ella llegara, así que creo que mis días de vagancia están contados, jejeje…

 **Ayano –** ¿En serio? Bueno, espero y encuentres el lugar adecuado…

 **Saki –** ¿Kyoko-san y usted estudian en la misma escuela verdad? La Secundaria Nanamori si no estoy mal…

 **Ayano –** Así es… ¿Acaso piensas ir a estudiar a nuestra escuela?

 **Saki –** Bueno, esa idea me cruzó por la mente, pero no sé realmente…

 **Ayano –** ¿Qué grado cursas?

 **Saki –** Bueno, curso el primer año de secundaria….

 **Ayano –** No veo por qué no podría haber una estudiante nueva en la escuela, yo podría ayudarte a entrar, sabes, soy la Vice-Presidenta del Consejo Estudiantil.

 **Saki –** ¿En serio? Eso es genial.

 **Ayano –** Si necesitas mi ayuda no dudes en decirme…

 **Saki –** Gracias Sugiura-san…

Y así, charlaron durante todo el recorrido, hasta que finalmente llegaron a su destino.

 **Saki –** Kyoko-san, levántese rápido o el tren se la llevará de regreso *mueve a Kyoko*.

 **Kyoko –** *bosteza* ¿Eh? ¿Tan rápido llegamos?

 **Ayano –** Lo que pasa es que por dormir no sentiste el tiempo, siempre es así contigo, Toshinou Kyoko – dijo con su estilo tsundere.

 **Kyoko –** Bien, ¡creo que llegó la hora de divertirnos!

 **Saki –** Esto, ¿en dónde nos quedaremos?

 **Kyoko –** Cierto, déjame ver la guía que me dio mi padre… Ajá, nos hospedaremos en el Hotel Summer Nights, Wow, que nombre tan raro…

 **Saki –** Bien, entonces antes de empezar a divertirnos creo que deberíamos ir a dejar nuestras cosas al hotel…

 **Ayano –** Así es, y deberíamos apresurarnos si queremos tener más tiempo…

 **Kyoko –** Está bien, vamos…

Las chicas se dirigieron al hotel donde se hospedarían. Al entrar se dieron cuenta que era un hotel/balneario. Atendidas por una recepcionista muy amable, a las tres chicas les tocó la suite 2, ubicada en el tercer piso del hotel. Al subir, pudieron apreciar una sala con sauna, y creo que ya saben a quién le dieron ganas de entrar. Al llegar a la habitación, arreglaron sus cosas para poder salir.

 **Ayano –** ¿A dónde deberíamos ir?

 **Kyoko –** ¡SAUNA! – gritó enérgicamente.

 **Saki –** Kyoko-san, creo que eso deberíamos dejarlo para el final, ¿no creen?

 **Ayano –** Concuerdo con Shidame-san…

 **Kyoko –** Buuu, que aburridas son…

 **Saki -** ¿Qué les parece si vamos a las piscinas? Creo que es demasiado obvio que sí jajaja…

 **Ayano –** Estoy de acuerdo, v-vamos T-Toshinou K-Kyoko…

 **Kyoko –** Está bien – dijo haciendo pucheros.

Entonces las chicas alistaron su traje de baño y al cambiarse, se dirigieron a las piscinas que había en el lugar.

Kyoko llevaba un traje de baño rojo de dos piezas, de la misma manera, Ayano llevaba un traje de baño color aqua de dos piezas, y Saki llevaba un traje de baño color rosa de una pieza.

 **Kyoko –** ¡Vamos chicas! Vamos a nadar…

 **Ayano –** E-Espera, Toshinou Kyoko…

 **Saki –** Vamos Kyoko-san, sea un poco paciente…

Kyoko se lanzó hacia la piscina, cayendo sobre su estómago, así hundiéndose lentamente.

 **Ayano –** Toshinou Kyoko, ten más cuidado – dijo preocupada.

Kyoko solo sacó su mano derecha del agua con el pulgar levantado.

Saki, por su lado, se recostó en una de las sillas para playa que había en el lugar.

 **Saki –** Sugiura-san, ¿me podría poner algo de bloqueador en la espalda por favor? *le ofrece el bloqueador*.

 **Ayano –** ¿Eh? Bueno, está bien *toma el bloqueador*.

Ayano colocó un poco de bloqueador en sus manos, y empezó a untarlo en la espalda de Saki.

 **Ayano –** (Wow, que suave es su piel…) – dijo en sus pensamientos – (Ahora que lo noto, no es que se una pervertida, pero… sus pechos, son pequeños… ¡RAYOS! ¿En qué estoy pensando?).

Terminó de untarle el bloqueador, pero sin antes verse ante un gran sonrojo.

 **Saki –** Muchas gracias Sugiura-san… Esto, ¿y Kyoko-san? No la veo por ningún lugar…

 **Ayano –** Oh no, T-Toshinou Kyoko.

Entonces, ambas chicas se acercaron a la orilla de la piscina buscando a la rubia frenéticamente.

 **Ayano –** ¡Toshinou Kyoko! ¡Toshinou Kyoko! ¡¿Dónde estás?! ¡TOSHINOU KYOKO!

Ayano, asustada por no saber el paradero de la rubia, se lanzó al agua para poder buscarla. Tomaba aire y se sumergía, tomaba aire y se sumergía, y así, una y otra vez, sin lograr ningún resultado. Poco a poco Ayano empezaba a respirar más y más rápido por el nerviosismo, de la misma manera, Saki empezaba a asustarse porque Kyoko.

 **Saki –** Creo que debo lanzarme al agua también, debemos encontrar a Kyoko-san – dijo decidida.

Antes de que Saki se lanzara al agua, una voz resonó tras de ella.

 **Voz –** Eh, ¿qué están haciendo?

 **Saki –** Kyoko-san no sale del agua, debemos encon… – fue interrumpida al voltear.

 **Kyoko –** Pero si yo me encuentro aquí – dijo Kyoko señalándose con una mano y sosteniendo un helado con la otra.

 **Saki –** ¡KY-O-KO-SAN! – dijo molesta – ¡¿Por qué no nos avisó que se iría por un helado?!

 **Kyoko –** Es que vi que Ayano te estaba poniendo bloqueador en la espalda, entonces no las quise interrumpir, es que quería un helado y no quería esperar…

 **Saki –** Kyoko-san, nos hemos preocupado mucho, incluso Sugiura-san se ha metido a la piscina para buscarla y ver que no le haya pasado nada – dijo enojada.

 **Kyoko –** ¿Ayano está en la piscina?

 **Saki –** ¡Así es! ¡Creo que le debe una disculpa por preocuparla así!

En ese momento, Ayano salió temblando de la piscina.

 **Ayano –** T-Toshinou Kyoko… N-No la en-encuentro… – dijo con la voz entrecortada.

 **Saki –** No se reocupe más, Kyoko-san ya apa… – dejó de hablar al ver que Kyoko ya no estaba a su lado – ¿Kyoko-san? ¿Dónde está?

En ese momento, Kyoko llegó por detrás de Ayano y la abrazó.

 **Kyoko –** Me contaron que te preocupaste mucho por mi ¿es cierto? – dijo mientras abrazaba a Ayano.

Kyoko pensó que Ayano se alegraría de verla, pero en su lugar, sintió el cómo las puertas del infierno se abrieron. Vaya que Ayano se había puesto molesta por lo ocurrido.

 **Ayano –** ¡T-TOSHINOU KYOKO! – no podía decir nada más.

 **Kyoko –** Ayano ¿estás enojada conmigo?

Ayano no le respondió, solo se dió la vuelta y cruzó los brazos., realmente se había molestado. Kyoko trató de animarla, pero no funcionó.

 **Saki –** Kyoko-san, creo que le debe una gran disculpa – dijo frunciendo el ceño.

 **Kyoko –** Esto… Creo que sí, jejeje… *voltea hacia los lados* ¿D-Dónde está Ayano?

 **Saki –** ¿Eh? Acaba de estar aquí hace un instante *voltea la cabeza hacia los lados* ¿Sugiura-san?

Por otro lado.

 **Ayano –** Rayos, siempre es así con Toshinou Kyoko, me pregunto por qué aun m-me gusta… Es irresponsable y desconsiderada, pero aun así… C-Creo que debe haber alguien que la corrija… Ahhh, creo que mejor iré al sauna…

Ayano fue a la habitación donde se encontraban hospedadas y tomó unas toallas, para luego dirigirse al sauna. Por su parte, Kyoko y Saki no sabían el paradero de Ayano, por lo que Saki sugirió seguir buscando a Ayano.

 **Saki –** Kyoko-san, ¿no cree que debemos seguir buscando a Sugiura-san?

 **Kyoko –** Vamos, estamos hablando de Ayano, de seguro ha de estar bien, no creo que debamos preocuparnos…

 **Saki –** Vamos Kyoko-san, no sea así, ella se preocupa mucho y usted ni en cuenta – dijo molesta.

 **Kyoko –** ¿Se preocupa por mí? Vamos, eso sí lo sé, pero creo que a veces es necesario darle su espacio a Ayano…

 **Saki –** (¿Es acaso usted una idiota?).

Entonces, Saki tomó de la mano a Kyoko.

 **Saki –** Si usted no va por su cuenta, yo la llevaré hacia ella…

Entonces ambas chicas fueron a buscar a Ayano. Mientras, Ayano se encontraba en el sauna, tratando de sentirse un poco más tranquila.

 **Ayano –** Ahh… Esto es tan relajante, creo que me quedaré un buen tiempo acá, necesito relajarme más y olvidarme de mis problemas.

Por otro lado.

 **Kyoko –** ¡Ayano! ¿Eh? Veo que tampoco está aquí – dijo al entrar a su habitación.

 **Saki –** Rayos, ¿Dónde se ha metido Sugiura-san?... ¿Ya buscó bien Kyoko-san?

 **Kyoko –** Sí, al parecer no se encuentra aquí – decía viendo al interior de una taza de café que había sobre la mesa.

 **Saki –** ¿Es que usted no toma nada en serio? – dijo molesta.

 **Kyoko –** Vamos, estoy jugando, no es para que te enojes... Bien, ya que no se encuentra aquí, ni en los comedores ni en la piscina, existe un solo lugar donde puede estar…

 **Saki –** ¿Ah sí? ¿Y qué lugar es ese?

 **Kyoko –** ¡El Sauna! – dijo señalando hacia la nada en pose de victoria.

 **Saki –** Me suena razonable que esté en el sauna, ¿Qué tal si vamos a ver?

 **Kyoko –** Está bien Saki, iré yo, ya que debo pedirle disculpas por hacerla preocupar, tú quédate descansando…

 **Saki –** E-Está bien, vaya con cuidado – dijo desconfiando de Kyoko.

Entonces, Kyoko tomó sus cosas y se dirigió al sauna, donde Ayano se encontraba relajándose. Al llegar, Kyoko trató de ver por la ventanilla, pero no vio nada dado a que había mucho vapor, así que decidió entrar. Al encontrarse dentro del sauna, empezó a buscarla, pero su vista se vio nublada siempre por el vapor de la misma sala.

 **Kyoko –** Ayano, ¿te encuentras por aquí? – dijo confundida – ¿Ayano?

Kyoko fue buscándola poco a poco, sin poder ver nada, hasta que de pronto, se tropezó con algo, por lo que cayó de cara sin poder poner sus manos de frente. Al caer, sintió que había caído en un lugar blando.

 **Kyoko –** Vaya, ¿En qué he caído que está blandito? – dijo mientras apretaba algo con sus manos.

Entonces, se oyó un leve gemido, así, poco a poco se disipó el vapor, dejando ver que Kyoko había caído sobre Ayano, y que lo que estaba apretando, eran sus pechos. Una sombra oscura sobrevino a la frente de Kyoko.

 **Kyoko –** A-Ayano… Yo… L-Lo…

En el rostro de la tsundere se podía notar un tono rojizo, y no era precisamente por el calor.

Pero eso no era todo, en la caída, la toalla de Kyoko se había caído, cayendo ambas de nuevo en una posición comprometedora.

 **Ayano –** T-Toshinou Kyoko… ¿Qué estas…?

 **Kyoko –** ¡Perdóname!

 **Ayano –** ¿Eh?

 **Kyoko –** Perdóname, Ayano… No debí comportarme de tal manera en la piscina…

 **Ayano –** ¿A-A qué te refieres?

 **Kyoko –** Tú te preocupaste por mí, y yo inmaduramente lo tomé todo como una broma, esa no es la forma en la que yo debería tratar a mi… a mi…

 **Ayano –** ¿A tu…?

 **Kyoko –** …

Kyoko se quedó sin habla en ese momento, quería decirle algo, pero eso mismo la detenía, no sabía que reacción tendría Ayano al oírlo. A pesar de ello, Kyoko juntó sus más grandes fuerzas, y dijo…

 **Kyoko –** Sugiura Ayano, discúlpame por ser como soy, pero mi comportamiento tiene un porque, y ese porque… ese porque… ¡ESE PORQUE ERES TÚ! Lo que te quería decir, es que… esa no es la forma en la que yo debería tratar a mí no… ¡A MI NOVIA!

Ayano se quedó sorprendida, y Kyoko sin aliento. Acaso… ¿Acaso Kyoko se le estaba declarando a Ayano?

 **Ayano –** T-Toshinou Kyoko, m-me estás diciendo que t-tú… t-tú te estás decla… ¿declarando? – dijo Ayano con los latidos de su corazón al mil.

 **Kyoko –** Ayano, ¿Quieres ser mi novia? – dijo temblando temiendo un rechazo por parte de Ayano.

 **Ayano –** ¿En serio? ¿Después de todo lo que ha pasado? ¿Después de todo eso, me lo preguntas?

 **Kyoko –** Ayano, acaso tú…

Ayano puso su dedo índice en los labios de Kyoko, y dijo…

 **Ayano –** Claro que sí, Kyoko… Quiero ser tu novia – dijo con un gran sonrojo.}

Ayano finalmente había podido decirle algo sin tartamudear a Kyoko. En ese momento, los ojos de la rubia se iluminaron, la felicidad que sentía no podía igualarse ni con la salida de la nueva película de Mirakurun.

 **Kyoko –** Ayano, yo…

Ayano la volvió a callar, pero esta vez, con un beso. Aunque se encontraban en un lugar caliente, el calor que ellas sentían era diferente, no era el calor del vapor, era el calor de amor. Ambas chicas estuvieron sumidas en su beso por más de cinco minutos, hasta que el vapor se disipó del todo, dándose cuenta de que habían ignorado un pequeño detalle… Así es, Kyoko se encontraba desnuda sobre Ayano.

 **Ayano –** K-Kyoko, ¡ponte la toalla ahora mismo! – dijo avergonzada mientras se tapaba los ojos.

 **Kyoko –** Que aburrida eres Ayano – dijo mientras se ponía la toalla de nuevo – Oye, Ayano – señaló al suelo.

 **Ayano –** ¿Eh? – dijo volteando su vista al suelo.

Entonces, se percató de que el área donde estaba sentada Ayano estaba mojado, eso solo podía significar algo…

 **Ayano –** ¡TOSHINOU KYOKO! – dijo avergonzada.

En fin, al parecer, todo había salido bien ese día, excepto por uno que otro accidente ocurrido.

Esa noche, Saki se encontraba dormida ya, mientras que Kyoko y Ayano, se encontraban sentadas en una de las camas de la habitación, donde se podía apreciar el cielo, tomadas de la mano.

 **Kyoko –** Ayano, ¿crees que seré una buena novia?

 **Ayano –** ¿Eh? ¿Por qué la pregunta?

 **Kyoko –** No lo sé, era para romper el hielo – dijo rascándose la cabeza.

 **Ayano –** Tú y tus ocurrencias – dijo soltando una pequeña carcajada.

 **Kyoko –** Ves, te hago reír, quiere decir que sí seré una buena novia – dijo abrazándola.

 **Ayano –** No sé de donde sacaste tal conclusión, pero sí, sé que serás una buena novia, y espero yo poder serlo también – dijo con una pequeña sonrisa.

Entonces, Kyoko se abalanzó sobre Ayano, dejándolas una sobre la otra en la cama.

 **Kyoko –** Tú ya eres perfecta para mí, no cambies esa actitud que te hace hermosa – dijo viéndola a los ojos.

 **Ayano –** T-Toshinou Kyoko, ¿Qué cosas dices? – dijo muy sonrojada.

 **Kyoko –** Sólo digo la verdad…

 **Ayano –** Me siento feliz… Te Amo, Kyoko…

 **Kyoko –** Yo te amo más, Ayano…

 **Ayano –** No, yo te amo más…

 **Kyoko –** No, ¡Yo te amo más!

 **Ayano –** Shh, Kyoko, despertarás a Saki – dijo callándola.

 **Kyoko –** Oh, es cierto… *susurro*No, yo te amo más*susurro*.

Entonces, Ayano le dio un beso tierno a Kyoko en los labios.

 **Kyoko –** Wow, Ayano, no llegué a pensar que te gustaba usar la lengua…

 **Ayano –** K-Kyoko, n-no lo digas de e-esa manera, ¿Qué dirá la audiencia?

 **Kyoko –** Qué pícara eres – dijo con una mirada lasciva.

 **Ayano –** Creo que ya debemos ir a dormir, ¿no crees?

 **Kyoko –** Entonces, ya sabes qué significa, ¿no?

 **Ayano –** K-Kyoko… Saki está aquí…

 **Kyoko –** No me refería a "eso", me refería a que podríamos darnos el beso de buenas noches…

 **Ayano –** Oh, entonces sí – dijo sonrojada.

Al momento de irse a dormir, se dieron cuenta de algo… En la habitación había únicamente dos camas.

 **Kyoko –** Bueno, Saki está dormida a sus anchas en una cama, así que, creo que no hay elección, Ayano…

 **Ayano –** K-Kyoko, b-bueno, creo que no hay otra alternativa… P-Pero no es p-porque yo quiera, sino porque n-no hay e-espacio en la o-otra cama – dijo en tono tsundere.

 **Kyoko –** Eso es lo que me gusta de ti, eres adorable…

 **Ayano –** K-Kyoko…

 **Kyoko –** Está bien, ya no diré nada más, buenas noches – dijo y le dio un beso a Ayano.

 **Ayano –** B-Buenas noches, Kyoko – dijo e igualmente le dio un beso.

Era extraño para ambas poder dormir juntas siendo ya novias, aunque también era algo inigualable, lo más hermoso que se podía sentir. Pasados unos veinte minutos…

 **Kyoko –** Ayano…

 **Ayano –** ¿Qué pasa, Kyoko?

 **Kyoko –** ¿Ya estás dormida?

 **Ayano –** No, cómo crees, hasta roncando estoy…

 **Kyoko –** Que mentirosa eres, me estás hablando, eso quiere decir que no estás durmiendo...

 **Ayano –** Mejor duérmete…

 **Kyoko –** Está bien…

Hubo silencio por un momento…

 **Kyoko –** Ayano…

 **Ayano –** ¿Qué quieres Kyoko?

 **Kyoko –** ¿De qué color las traes hoy?

 **Ayano –** Kyoko, ya duérmete – dijo ruborizada.

 **Kyoko –** Está bien, pero antes, dame un último besito de buenas noches…

 **Ayano –** Ya te di uno, ¿con eso no te basta?

 **Kyoko –** No, dame otro…

 **Ayano –** E-Está bien – dijo y le dio otro beso a Kyoko – ¿Ya estás feliz?

 **Kyoko –** Ya, buenas noches mi amor…

 **Ayano –** K-Kyoko – dijo avergonzada porque le había dicho "mi amor".

Pasado un rato…

 **Kyoko –** Ayano, ¿Qué es lo que estoy tocando ahora?

 **Ayano –** ¡Kyoko! – dijo avergonzada.

Y así, finalizó ese día lleno de sucesos extraños, y a pesar de todo lo ocurrido, había finalizado bien, Kyoko y Ayano finalmente eran novias, algo que hacía feliz a ambas chicas, nada podía salir mal…

 **Continuará…**

En el siguiente capítulo, la verdad tras el **NO** de Akari.


	15. Poción de Amor

**#14 – Poción de Amor**

"N-No puede ser…" – se oía una voz proveniente de la oscuridad.

"Nee-san, he regresado… ¿Nee-san?" – dijo Chizuru al no ver a Chitose por ningún lado.

"¿Qué he hecho mal?" – decía Chitose recostada en la pared en un rincón de su habitación.

"Nee-san, ¿Qué te ha pasado?" – preguntó Chizuru preocupada.

"Ch-Chizuru…" – dijo Chitose mirando a su hermana con los ojos llorosos.

Entonces, Chitose rápidamente se dejó ir en los brazos de su hermana, buscando un consuelo.

"Ya, ya… No te preocupes, yo estoy aquí contigo, llora todo lo que quieras, no me apartaré de ti hasta que estés mejor…" – decía Chizuru mientras sobaba la cabeza de su hermana.

Chizuru no sabía que era lo que le estaba pasando a su hermana, pero estaba dispuesta a consolarla sin importar qué.

Finalmente, Chitose se había calmado… Pero, ¿Qué le había pasado? Chitose no es de las personas que se comportan de tal manera, si extremo fuera el caso, sería Chitose quien consolase a Chizuru, pero no era así…

"Nee-san, ¿me dirás qué te pasó?" – dijo Chizuru con una voz tranquilizante.

"Ch-Chizuru…" – decía Chitose entre sollozos – "T-Todo… Todo salió mal…".

"¿Todo salió mal? ¿A qué te refie…? Oh… Ya veo…" – dijo consternada – "Y… ¿Qué sucedió como para que digas que salió mal?".

"M-Me rechazó… A-Akaza-san… Me rechazó…" – decía con un nudo en la garganta.

"Ya veo…" – dijo Chizuru en tono serio – "Y cómo lo hizo, o qué pasó…".

"No lo sé… Sólo fue un 'Lo siento, pero no puedo'…" – decía Chitose limpiándose las lágrimas.

"No vale la pena que sufras, Nee-san…" – dijo Chizuru molesta.

"¿Cómo que no vale la pena?" – dijo Chitose.

"Sí Nee-san, si alguien no apreció tu cariño, ya es problema de esa persona… Tú eres alguien genial, y si alguien no es capaz de ver eso, está muy mal…" – dijo Chizuru molesta.

"Pero Chizuru yo…" – dijo Chitose siendo interrumpida por Chizuru.

"No hay un pero que valga, no debes sufrir por aquellos que no te valoran… Además… N-No me gusta verte t-triste…" – dijo Chizuru.

"Aunque lo pongas así, no es algo fácil de hacer, no es algo que yo pueda hacer de la noche a la mañana…" – dijo Chitose.

"Eso lo entiendo, pero debes superarlo…" – dijo Chizuru viendo hacia otra dirección.

"Chizuru… ¿Acaso tú…?" – dijo Chitose antes de ser interrumpida de nuevo.

"Sólo hazlo, Nee-san… Inténtalo…" – dijo Chizuru golpeando la pared.

En fin, no se habló nada más acerca del asunto esa noche. Más tarde, Chitose no podía dormir, no dejaba de pensar en las palabras de Akari, palabras que, al recordarlas, le dolía el corazón. Entonces, Chitose decidió olvidar aquello, o por lo menos por ese momento, sabía que en algún otro momento debía hablar con Akari y resolver las cosas de una vez por todas.

"¿Aún no puedes dormir Nee-san?" – dijo Chizuru metiéndose a la cama de Chitose.

"Oh, Chizuru… Bueno, creo que, dadas las circunstancias, no puedo conciliar el sueño…" – dijo Chitose rascándose la cabeza.

Entonces, Chizuru se acercó a ella y le dio un beso en la frente.

"Ch-Chizuru…" – dijo Chitose sorprendida.

"Tranquila Nee-san, sé que todo se va a resolver… Ahora, no lo pienses más y descansa…" – dijo Chizuru en tono maternal.

"E-Está bien… Buenas noches… Chizuru" – dijo Chitose con una sonrisa.

Chizuru había podido calmar a su hermana, pero, no sabía si volvería a hacerlo. Sabía que Chitose tenía que toparse cara a cara con Akari en cualquier momento, por lo que debería estar preparada para el momento… En fin, ¿qué más podía pasar?

Las cosas transcurrieron normales ese fin de semana, al parecer, Chitose había podido controlar sus sentimientos, cosa que ya era demasiado difícil para la pobre chica, pero tenía que hacer el intento.

(En este lapso de tiempo, sucedió lo anteriormente relatado con Kyoko, Ayano y Saki).

Había llegado el temido lunes, a dar inicio a las labores estudiantiles de nuevo, pero, algo más sucedería esa semana que pondría todo de cabeza.

Salía Chitose junto a Chizuru de su casa, dispuestas a dirigirse a la escuela.

"Nee-san, ¿Llevas todo?" – preguntó Chizuru.

"Claro Chizuru… Por cierto, gracias por hacer el almuerzo hoy" – dijo Chitose sonriendo.

"No agradezcas, todo por mi hermana". dijo Chizuru soltando una pequeña sonrisa.

Entonces, ambas chicas tomaron su camino. En el mismo, casualmente se toparon con Kyoko y Ayano.

"(Demonios, ahí está esa Toshi… Toho… ¡AHHH! Como se llame…)" – pensó Chizuru refiriéndose a Kyoko.

"Oh, Ayano-san y… Toshinou-san… Qué sorpresa el verlas juntas tan temprano" – dijo Chitose.

"Ch-Chitose…" – dijo Ayano nerviosa.

"Oh, hola Chitose, Chizuru" – dijo Kyoko saludando a las chicas.

Chizuru se había preparado para cualquier ataque por parte de Kyoko, pero resultó no ocurrir nada.

"Eh, ¿acaso no harás una estupidez hoy?" – preguntó molesta Chizuru a Kyoko.

"¿Eh? ¿Yo?... Ah, sé a qué te refieres… Pero no, ahora ya no puedo volver a hacerlo" – dijo Kyoko.

"No confío en ti…" – dijo Chizuru.

"Te prometo que no te volveré a molestar como lo hacía antes, y… ¿Sabes cuál es la razón?" – dijo Kyoko acercándose a Chizuru.

"Un paso más y te hago al quebradora…" – respondió Chizuru molesta.

"¿No estás interesada en lo que te diré?" – dijo Kyoko en tono jovial.

"No me interesa nada de lo que tenga que ver contigo, aléjate de mí…" – dijo Chizuru molesta.

"Buuu, que aburrida eres Chizuru-nyan" – dijo Kyoko – "En fin, Chitose ¿Quieres saber algo?".

"¿Algo? ¿Qué es ese algo, Toshinou-san?" – preguntó Chitose interesada.

"Bueno, resulta que…" – dijo Kyoko siendo interrumpida por Ayano.

"Ch-Chitose, ¿no hace un bonito día hoy? Creo que es perfecto para ir a dar una vuelta" – dijo Ayano nerviosa.

"Desde luego, este es un día bonito, pero no podríamos ir a dar una vuelta porque tenemos clases…" – dijo Chitose inocentemente – "Entonces, ¿Qué ibas a decir, Toshinou-san?".

"Bueno, resulta que…" – dijo siendo interrumpida de nuevo por Ayano.

"¿Viste las noticias ayer Chitose? Dijeron que han visto espíritus en una casa cercana a este sector…" – dijo Ayano nerviosa.

"Me parece ridículo que digan esas cosas, desde luego, yo no creo en fantasmas…" – respondió Chitose – "Ahora sí, ¿qué ibas a decir Toshinou-san?".

"Bueno, verás…" – dijo Kyoko, siendo interrumpida por Ayano al taparle la boca.

Entonces, Ayano se acercó al oído de la rubia y dijo – "¿En serio quieres que se enteren? Estoy segura que a la pobre Chitose le dará un ataque si se llega a enterar."

"No importa Ayano, quiero que nuestras amigas se enteren, quiero compartir nuestra felicidad" – susurró Kyoko.

Entonces, Kyoko tapó la boca de Ayano.

"Chitose, lo que quería decir es que… Resulta que esta hermosura *refiriéndose a Ayano* y yo, ya somos novias…" – dijo Kyoko.

En ese momento, Chitose sintió una enorme presión en su cabeza, haciéndola caer inconsciente por una hemorragia nasal. Por su parte, Chizuru empezó a atragantarse con un bocadillo que estaba comiendo en el momento.

"¡¿QUÉ ACABAS DE DECIR TOSHINOU?!" – dijo Chizuru sorprendida.

"Lo que acabas de oír Chizuru-nyan… Ayano y yo somos novias" – dijo Kyoko sonriendo.

"Eres una cínica, Toshinou…" – dijo molesta.

"¿Eh?, pensé que te alegraría" – dijo Kyoko.

Entonces, Chitose se levantó poco a poco.

"T-Toshinou-san, Ayano-chan, lo que acabo de escuchar ¿es verdad?" – preguntó Chitose volviendo en sí.

"Así es, Chitose… Soy novia de To… Kyoko" – dijo Ayano sonrojada.

"Creo que me encuentro en el cielo…" – dijo Chitose dirigiendo su mirada al cielo, para luego desmayarse de nuevo.

Así, termina esta escena que, conllevó el cumplimiento de la más grande fantasía de Chitose, derrumbando las fantasías de Chizuru, y olvidando los sucesos anteriormente ocurridos, por el momento.

Mientras, en la escuela…

"Oye, Matsumoto, pásame el ácido…" – dijo Nishigaki-sensei.

"…" – dijo Rise.

"Tienes razón, creo que será mejor utilizar cloro…" – dijo Nishigaki-sensei.

"Esto, Nishigaki-sensei, aquí traigo los trabajos de todas las de la clase…" – dijo Chinatsu entrando a la sala del Consejo Estudiantil.

"Oh, Yoshikawa, lo había olvidado… Sabes, el director me concedió de nuevo el permiso de usar mi laboratorio, vamos para allá, dejaremos esos trabajos en mi escritorio para luego calificarlos…" – dijo Nishigaki-sensei.

"Está bien…" – dijo Chinatsu.

"Matsumoto, hazme favor de cuidar los químicos en lo que regreso…" – dijo la sensei.

"…" – dijo Rise.

"(Si ya tiene de vuelta su laboratorio, ¿por qué sigue haciendo experimentos en la sala del Consejo Estudiantil?)" – pensó Chinatsu.

"Sígueme Yoshikawa…" – dijo la sensei.

Ambas se dirigieron hacia el laboratorio, su ubicación era algo lejana del ajetreo de la escuela, un lugar silencioso.

"Bien, ten las llaves…" – dijo la sensei.

"¿Eh?, ¿por qué me las da a mí?" – dijo Chinatsu con duda.

"Bueno, pasa que le puse una seguridad anti YO al laboratorio en caso de que quisiera volver sin el consentimiento del director…" – dijo la sensei.

"(Si es así, me imagino a cuanto alumno no le pidió usar las llaves para entrar…)" – pensó Chinatsu.

Chinatsu tomó las llaves y abrió la puerta.

"Bien, ya está" – dijo Chinatsu.

"Gracias Yoshikawa, sin tu ayuda quizá hubiera muerto electrocutada por un voltaje de 16 amperios, jajaja" – dijo la sensei.

"¡QUÉ! ¿Quiere decir que le puso tal voltaje a la puerta? ¿Acaso usted está loca?" – dijo Chinatsu exaltada.

"Emm, sí, creo que lo estoy un poco… Igual ese voltaje sólo funciona en mí, así que tranquila… Bien, coloca los trabajos en mi escritorio…" – dijo la sensei.

"Está bien…" – dijo Chinatsu colocando los trabajos en el escritorio.

Entonces, Chinatsu vio que en varios tubos de ensayo había una sustancia de color rojizo.

"Sensei… Acaso eso es… ¿Sangre?" – dijo Chinatsu asustada.

"¿Eh? Ahh, no es sangre, es… Realmente no recuerdo qué es… Creo que es alguna de mis fórmulas para la eterna juventud… La dejé ahí el día que me clausuraron el laboratorio, creo que a todo este tiempo ya tuvo que haberse descompuesto…" – dijo la sensei.

"Oh, ya veo, me había asustado…" – dijo Chinatsu aliviada.

"¿Cómo crees que podría tener sangre ahí? Puedo estar loca pero no soy una psicópata, jajaja…" – dijo la sensei – "Sabes, ¿por qué no me haces favor de tirar la sustancia? Ocurre que tengo experimentos pendientes y debo apurarme en mis labores…".

"Está bien…" – dijo Chinatsu con desagrado.

Entonces, Chinatsu vertió el contenido de los tubos de ensayo (10 tubos) en una botella vacía, llenando así tres litros del líquido.

"Vaya, no me acordaba de haber hecho tanto… Ve con ciudad Yoshikawa, espero y no te derritas con su contenido…" – dijo la sensei en broma.

"¡SENSEI!" – dijo Chinatsu exaltada.

"Es broma, pero ten cuidado…" – dijo la sensei.

En fin, Chinatsu se llevó la botella con el líquido misterioso dentro.

Mientras en la clase.

"Oye, Akari-chan… ¿Te gustaría ir hoy con nosotras a estudiar a mi casa?" – dijo Sakurako en tono enérgico – "Akari-chan… ¿Akari-chan? ¡Akari-chan!" – gritó la castaña.

"¿Eh? ¿Qué pasa Sakurako-chan?" – dijo Akari saliendo de su trance.

"¿Ocurre algo, Akaza-san?" – preguntó Himawari.

"¿Ocurre algo? ¿De qué?" – dijo Akari confundida.

"Toc, toc, tierra llamando a Akaza Akari" – dijo Sakurako dándole golpes en la cabeza a Akari.

"¡Sakurako! Lastimarás a Akaza-san…" – dijo Himawari regañando a la castaña.

"¿Qué ocurre chicas?" – preguntó Akari.

Himawari y Sakurako se quedaron viendo una a la otra.

"Ves Sakurako, le has pegado tu estupidez a Akaza-san…" – dijo Himawari.

"¿Qué estás diciendo monstruo pechugón?" – dijo Sakurako molesta.

"Ya me has oído, no es normal que Akaza-san se comporte de tal manera, algo le has de haber pegado tú…" – dijo Himawari – "Dime Akaza-san, ¿qué te ha hecho Sakurako para que te comportes así?" – preguntó.

"¡Hey! Himawari…" – exclamó Sakurako.

"N-No es nada…" – dijo Akari con un tono apagado.

"¿Acaso alguien que te gusta te rechazó?" – preguntó Sakurako.

"¡Sakurako! No seas indiscreta" – regañó Himawari, dándole un coscorrón a Sakurako.

"Ouch, ¡eso duele!" – exclamó Sakurako.

"Espera, nos estamos desviando de nuevo…" – dijo Himawari.

"¿Desviando? ¿A dónde es que vamos? Ya sé, vamos a la feria, me encanta la feria, más cuando hacen juegos de azar, soy buena para ese ti-" – dijo Sakurako siendo interrumpida por otro coscorrón de Himawari.

"¡Sakurako! No te hagas la chistosa en este momento" – regañó Himawari.

Entonces Akari soltó una pequeña sonrisa.

"Ves, he levantado el humor de Akari-chan" – exclamó Sakurako.

"Gracias chicas por preocuparse por mí, me han levantado un poco el ánimo…" – dijo Akari.

"Vaya, de vez en cuando tus estupideces sirven de algo…" – dijo Himawari dirigiendo su mirada a Sakurako – "Me alegra que te sientas mejor Akaza-san… Pero, ¿Qué te ocurre? Bueno, si quieres decirnos…" – dijo Himawari a Akari.

"B-Bueno… Pasa que…" – dijo Akari.

Entonces, Akari les contó a las chicas todo lo ocurrido con Chitose el viernes anterior.

"Ya veo… Así que eso es lo que te tiene decaída…" – dijo Himawari con mirada pensativa – "Pero… ¿Por qué no le respondiste que sí?" – preguntó.

"B-Bueno, q-quería decirle que sí, pero… p-pero no estaba segura en ese momento… Tengo miedo a volver a ilusionarme y sufrir de nuevo…" – dijo Akari con un nudo en la garganta.

"Pero, estamos hablando de Ikeda-sempai… No creo que ella sea del tipo de persona que dice mentiras, más bien parece el tipo de persona en la que te puedes apoyar cuando tienes algún problema… Ella es muy amable, servicial, sin mencionar que también es linda…" – dijo Himawari.

En ese momento, Sakurako le dio una patada a Himawari.

"Ouch, ¡Sakurako! ¿Qué te ocurre? ¿Por qué me has pateado?" – dijo Himawari sobándose su tobillo.

"¿Por qué nunca dices cosas así de mí? Nunca has dicho que soy amable o servicial… Y mucho menos que… ¡Mucho menos que soy linda!" – exclamó Sakurako.

"Sakurako, ¿estás celosa?" – dijo Himawari.

Sakurako sólo volteó su rostro.

"Hablaremos después Sakurako… Entonces, Akaza-san, ¿por qué no hacerle caso a Ikeda-sempai? Estoy segura de que ella nunca haría nada para lastimarte…" – dijo Himawari.

"Parece como si la enamorada de Ikeda-sempai fuera otra…" – dijo Sakurako entre dientes.

Himawari la alcanzó a oír, pero hizo caso omiso. A Himawari le gustaba que Sakurako sintiera celos, le hacía sentirse amada por su adorable castaña.

"Creo que tienes razón, Himawari-chan, no debí haberle dado esa respuesta a Ikeda-sempai… Ya estoy decidida, la próxima vez que la vea, intentaré arreglar las cosa con ella, le haré saber que sí quiero estar con ella…" – dijo Akari con una actitud decidida.

Entonces, sonó la campana de inicio de clases, todas las estudiantes entraron al salón, menos una…

"Bien, pasaré lista…" – dijo la maestra.

"(Qué raro, Chinatsu-chan no está hoy… pero, juro haberla visto entrar a la escuela…)" – pensó Akari extrañada.

"Furatani… Oomuro… Akaza… Yoshikawa… ¿Eh? ¿Yoshikawa? ¿No está Yoshikawa?" – dijo la maestra.

"No maestra, Chinatsu-chan no está hoy…" – respondió Akari.

"¡Presente! Esto… Disculpe la tardanza…" – dijo Chinatsu, quien iba entrando a la clase.

"Está bien, pero que esta sea la única y última vez…" – dijo la maestra.

"Está bien…" – dijo Chinatsu, tomando su asiento.

El ambiente volvió a tensarse, Akari y Chinatsu estaban cerca de nuevo.

"E-Esto… B-Buenos días, Chinatsu-chan…" – dijo Akari con un tono temeroso.

"Buenos días, Akari-chan…" – dijo Chinatsu.

Esto era raro… Akari siempre saludaba a Chinatsu y esta nunca le respondía, pero, en esta ocasión sí le respondió. Al parecer, las cosas entre ella y Chinatsu empezaban a arreglarse.

Había llegado el tiempo del almuerzo, entonces, las chicas se reunieron para comer, y sorpresivamente, Chinatsu volvió a juntarse con las otras chicas.

"Esto, chicas, me gustaría disculparme con ustedes…" – dijo Chinatsu – "Me he comportado muy mal con ustedes las últimas semanas, y, la verdad lo lamento, no tenía por qué comportarme de tal manera con ustedes, perdón…" – dijo Chinatsu.

"No te preocupes Yoshikawa-san, todos tienen sus momentos así, pero, aun así, no hemos dejado de ser tus amigas, así que no dudes en confiar en nosotras, estamos dispuestas a ayudarte siempre que lo necesites…" – dijo Himawari.

"Así es, Chinatsu-chan, no te preocupes…" – dijo Sakurako elevando su dedo pulgar.

"Esto… En especial quería disculparme contigo, Akari-chan… Contigo es con quien más me he comportado mal… *se arrodilla* Perdóname, Akari-chan…" – dijo Chinatsu.

"E-Está bien, te perdono Chinatsu-chan, pero no es necesario que te arrodilles…" – dijo Akari nerviosa.

"En serio Akari, perdón…" – dijo Chinatsu arrepentida.

"De verdad no importa Chinatsu-chan, mientras podamos seguir siendo amigas, no importa lo que pase…" – dijo Akari sonriendo.

"¿En serio? ¡Eso me hace muy feliz!" – dijo Chinatsu con los ojos iluminados.

En fin, Chinatsu había podido reconciliarse con sus amigas, en especial, con Akari, estando realmente arrepentida por lo que le había hecho, queriendo empezar desde cero, pero había un pequeño obstáculo en su camino, el cual tenía nombre y apellido… Chitose Ikeda…

Más tarde ese día…

"Bien, entonces, quiero que para la próxima semana traigan algún elemento químico que no sea explosivo…" – dijo Nishigaki-sensei.

"Nishigaki-sensei, disculpe la interrupción, pero el traer un componente químico a la escuela ¿no es algo peligroso?" – dijo Himawari.

"No lo es para mí, además, los químicos que se pueden obtener fácilmente no son inflamables y/o explosivos, por lo que pueden traerlos tranquilamente…" – agregó la sensei.

"Nishigaki-sensei y sus ocurrencias…" – dijo Chinatsu.

"Además, quiero que investiguen acerca del mismo y me traigan un reporte, eso sería todo…" – dijo la sensei.

Así, finalizó la clase, y todas dispusieron a irse, ya eran las 4:00 de la tarde. Todo volvió a la normalidad, pero había algo extraño… Akari no había podido ver a Chitose en todo el día, pero entonces decidió hablar con ella al día siguiente.

"Yoshikawa-san, ¿no nos acompañas? Iremos a casa de Sakurako a estudiar…" – preguntó Himawari.

"Oh, no gracias, tengo algunos pendientes y debo atenderlos…" – dijo Chinatsu.

"Ya veo, entonces está bien… ¡Nos vemos!" – dijo Himawari.

"¡Adiós!" – dijo Chinatsu.

"¿Eh? ¿Y Chinatsu-chan?" – preguntaron Akari y Sakurako extrañadas.

"Dijo que tenía pendientes que atender, por lo que no pudo venir…" – dijo Himawari.

"Ah, entonces creo que sólo seremos nosotras tres… Bueno, vamos entonces…" – dijo Akari.

Así, las tres chicas se dirigieron a la casa de Sakurako a estudiar.

Por su lado, Chinatsu se dirigía a su casa, y para sorpresa de la audiencia, aún conservaba la botella con la sustancia misteriosa, por lo que le urgía llegar a su casa para poder averiguar qué era esa sustancia misteriosa.

Al llegar a su casa, Chinatsu se dio cuenta de que su hermana se encontraba dormida, por lo que fue a encerrarse a su cuarto para poder averiguar qué era el contenido de la botella.

¿Por qué conservó la botella? ¿Por qué su intriga de saber qué era?

Bueno para empezar, esa sustancia química desconocida le facilitaría la tarea dejada por la sensei, pero había algo más… Al momento de tomar los tubos de ensayo para verterlos en la botella, se percató que uno de esos tubos tenía pegada una etiqueta con un nombre, el cual decía: "ラブポーション (Rabuposhon)", esto quería decir: "Poción de Amor" …

¿Acaso era esto posible? Bueno, hablamos de que se encontraba en el laboratorio de Nishigaki-sensei, y sabemos que ella inventa todo tipo de cosas descabelladas, pero… ¿Una poción de amor? Sólo había una forma de probarlo… Chinatsu sabía que probarlo en algún ser humano podría llegar a ser peligroso, así que decidió probar la "Poción de Amor" con dos animales. Por su casa siempre pasaban unos gatos en busca de comida, por lo que Chinatsu aprovechó dicha oportunidad para darles dicha sustancia en la leche que ellos tomaban.

"Veamos qué reacción habrá por parte de los gatos…" – dijo Chinatsu mientras se quedaba observándolos.

Los gatos tomaban su leche, pero no se apreciaba ningún cambio en su comportamiento, por lo que Chinatsu pensó que todo había sido un engaño.

"Buuu, esto no sirve, pensé que por lo menos tendría algún efecto, pero no…" – dijo Chinatsu decepcionada.

Se dirigía a tirar la sustancia, cuando escucho a los gatos maullar, entonces, Chinatsu fue a ver rápidamente, y al llegar, se llevó una gran sorpresa… Ambos gatos se encontraban pegados uno al otro… Ambos se encontraban melosos uno con el otro, haciéndose caricias y demás…

"Vaya… Lo veo y no lo creo… En verdad… En verdad… ¡En verdad esto sirve!" – dijo Chinatsu con una voz frenética – "Con esto, puede que…" – se quedó pensando un momento – "Creo que ahora que lo he probado en animales, me toca probar en algún ser humano… Pero ¿con quién?" – se preguntaba la peli rosa.

La verdad, estaba ansiosa por poder utilizarla, sabía que podía hacer muchas cosas sólo con esa sustancia.

"Nishigaki-sensei, no sé qué hiciste para hacer esto, pero en serio agradezco que lo hayas hecho…" – dijo con una sonrisa maliciosa.

Entonces, escuchó que llamaban a la puerta.

"Yo voy…" – dijo Tomoko.

"Vaya, me pregunto quién será… Bueno, talvez se trate de otro vendedor…" – dijo Chinatsu.

"Oh, Akane-chan, q-que sorpresa verte…" – se oyó la voz de Tomoko.

"¿Akane-chan? Ah, debe ser la hermana mayor de Akari-chan…" – dijo Chinatsu.

Mientras, Tomoko hizo pasar a Akane, ya que habían quedado de estudiar juntas esa noche dado a que los exámenes de la universidad se acercaban.

"V-Vamos, pasa, s-siéntete c-como en tu casa…" – Tomoko decía nerviosa.

"Oh, hola Chinatsu-chan…" – dijo Akane.

"Muy buenas tardes, Akaza-Onee-san" – respondió Chinatsu haciendo una reverencia.

"Vaya, pero que niña tan educada" – dijo Akane.

"V-Vamos, Akane-chan, p-por aquí…" – decía Tomoko.

Desde hace tiempo, Chinatsu había podido darse cuenta del gran cariño que Tomoko tenía hacia Akane, y no solo un simple cariño, era algo más. Era demasiado obvio como para que Chinatsu no se diera cuenta. Entonces, una idea llegó a la mente de Chinatsu… Probar la sustancia con Akane. Entonces, Chinatsu preparó dos tazas de té (algo que se le da muy bien), y las llevó a la habitación de Tomoko, donde ambas chicas se encontraban.

Toc, Toc – resonó la puerta.

"Con su permiso… Esto, he traído unas tazas de té para ustedes…" – dijo Chinatsu mientras entraba a la habitación de su hermana.

"Muchas gracias Chinatsu, eres muy amable…" – dijo Tomoko sonriendo.

"Muchas gracias Chinatsu-chan, que atenta" – dijo Akane.

"No hay de que, espero que su estadía en esta residencia sea agradable, Akaza-Onee-san" – dijo Chinatsu.

"Gracias, no hace falta hacer tanto para hacerme sentir cómoda, así estoy bien…" – dijo Akane.

"Muy bien, con su permiso" – dijo Chinatsu mientras se retiraba.

Había logrado su propósito, ahora sólo era cuestión de tiempo para que la poción funcionara…

Habían pasado ya veinte minutos, y Chinatsu espiaba a lo lejos a su hermana y a Akane, pero no notaba ningún efecto en Akane.

"Vaya, talvez no hace efecto en las personas… O talvez necesitaba darle más…" – se cuestionaba Chinatsu.

"T-Tomoko…" – dijo Akane.

"¿Eh? ¿Qué pasa Akane-chan?" – preguntó Tomoko inocentemente.

Entonces, sin decir una palabra más, Akane besó en los labios a Tomoko…

 **Continuará…**


	16. Confusión

**#15 – Confusión**

"(Pero ¿qué sucede?)" – pensó Tomoko.

"P-Pero… ¿Qué estoy viendo?" – se dijo así misma Chinatsu.

En efecto, la escena que presenciaba era la del beso entre Akane y Tomoko, esto significaba una cosa… ¡La poción funciona! Pero, ¿su efecto era temporal o permanente?...

Con la suficiente sustancia y averiguando que hizo exactamente Nishigaki-sensei, podría Chinatsu hacer de las suyas… Y con esto nos referimos a…

En la casa de Sakurako…

"*estornudo* Vaya, parece que alguien se acordó de mí, jejeje…" – dijo Akari en tono de broma.

"Vamos Akari, ¿Quién podría recor…?" – dijo Sakurako siendo interrumpida por un codazo en el estómago por parte de Himawari.

"¡Sakurako!" – dijo Himawari molesta.

"Ouch… L-Lo siento…" – dijo Sakurako sin aliento.

"Chicas, q-quería preguntarles algo…" – dijo Akari.

"Adelante Akaza-san…" – dijo Himawari.

"Esto… Cómo lo digo… ¿Cómo le haces para verte siempre bonita, Himawari-chan?" – dijo Akari con pena.

"¿Eh? ¿A-A q-qué te refieres con e-esa p-pregunta?" – dijo Himawari ruborizada.

"M-Me refiero a que… S-Siempre te ves radiante en la escuela… Eh oído que muchas chicas de la clase te envidian…" – dijo Akari acercándose a Himawari.

"B-Bueno… E-Es que… L-La v-verdad… E-Esos han de ser s-sólo rumores…" – dijo Himawari nerviosa.

"Himawari-chan, te lo pido por favor, ¡enséñame a poder verme linda! ¡Q-Quiero impresionar a Ikeda-sempai!" – dijo Akari decidida.

"Esto… Sakurako, ayúdame…" – dijo Himawari susurrando.

"¿Eh? ¿Por qué yo? No tengo nada que ver en este asunto…" – dijo Sakurako con tono jovial.

"B-Bueno, Akaza-san… No creo que haya un secreto para ser linda…" – dijo Himawari.

"¿Qué quieres decir con eso?" – dijo Akari confundida.

"Me refiero a que, no creo que a Ikeda-sempai le importe el cómo te veas… A ver, deja me explico mejor… Ella se te declaró ¿no es así?" – dijo Himawari.

"Esto… Sí, así es…" – respondió Akari.

"Entonces, Ikeda-sempai no necesita que luzcas linda, ya eres linda para ella… Por cierto, desde hace tiempo te veo usando ese gancho con forma de girasol en tu cabello, eso te da una apariencia diferente, ¿dónde lo conseguiste?" – dijo Himawari.

"Ikeda-sempai me lo regaló para mi cumpleaños" – respondió Akari.

"Ves, con más razón aun, con que ella crea que tú eres linda, no hace falta que tú hagas más…" – concluyó Himawari.

"Y-Ya veo, no lo había pensado de tal manera… ¡Gracias, Himawari-chan!" – respondió Akari.

"Creí que le darías uno de tus discursos motivacionales, Himawari…" – dijo Sakurako sarcásticamente.

"Deja de decir tonterías… Sólo espero que todo salga bien entre esas dos, Akaza-san se ve tan ilusionada…" – dijo Himawari.

"B-Bueno, puede que tengas razón… Espero que Akari-chan sea feliz con Ikeda-sempai…" – dijo Sakurako.

"Sakurako… Sabes, has madurado mucho en todo este tiempo…" – dijo Himawari.

"¿Qué? ¿Por qué lo dices ahora?" – dijo Sakurako.

"He notado que últimamente, a pesar de que no has cambiado mucho tu conducta infantil, te preocupas más por tus responsabilidades y por las personas de tu alrededor…" – dijo Himawari.

"Pensé que eso lo había hecho desde siempre" – dijo Sakurako en tono de broma – "Un momento, ¿cómo sabes todo eso?".

"B-Bueno, es porque siempre te… siempre te observo…" – dijo Himawari avergonzada.

"¿Ehhh¡?!" – exclamó Sakurako sonrojada.

"Esto… Sakurako-chan, necesito ir al baño…" – dijo Akari.

"Bien, se encuentra bajando las escaleras, a un lado…" – dijo Sakurako.

"Gracias, ya regreso…" – dijo Akari.

"Tómate tu tiempo" – dijo Sakurako – "…".

Sin decir nada más, Sakurako le dio un beso en la mejilla a Himawari.

"¡Sakurako! ¿Q-Qué estás haciendo?" – dijo Himawari sonrojada y nerviosa.

"Me gusta que me observes…" – dijo Sakurako sonriendo.

"B-Bueno, es que contigo n-no tengo de otra…" – dijo Himawari volteándole la mirada.

"Jijiji… Qué linda te ves haciendo esas expresiones" – dijo Sakurako.

"¡Sakurako! N-No digas cosas innecesarias…" – dijo sonrojada.

Entonces, Sakurako se abalanzó por la espalda de Himawari, tomando sus pechos en el intento.

"Vamos, no vas a negar que te gusta…" – dijo Sakurako con una mirada lasciva.

"¡Sakurako! ¿D-Dónde estás tocando?" – dijo Himawari más avergonzada.

Entonces, Sakurako empezó a jugar con los pechos de Himawari.

"S-Sakurako… A-Akaza-san puede re-regresar…" – dijo Himawari.

"Rayos… Creo que tienes ra…" – dijo Sakurako siendo interrumpida por una impresión.

En ese momento, Akari iba entrando de nuevo a la habitación, quedándose en shock al ver la posición en la que se encontraban sus amigas. Entonces, para evitar malos entendidos…

"¡Y no vuelvas a hacerlo, monstruo de pechos gigantes!" – dijo Sakurako, golpeando los pechos de Himawari.

"¡E igual para ti! ¡Tabla de planchar!" – exclamó Himawari.

"Himawari…" – dijo Sakurako con los ojos llorosos – "No tenías que ser tan directa…".

Entonces Sakurako salió corriendo de la habitación, saliendo tras de ella Himawari. Akari por su parte, no entendía lo que sucedía.

"Sakurako, ya no hace falta fingir más… ¡Sakurako! ¿Sakurako?" – dijo Himawari al no encontrar a Sakurako – "¿Sakurako?" – dijo al encontrarla en la cocina a oscuras.

"Eres cruel, Himawari…" – dijo Sakurako con un tono triste.

"¿A qué te refieres?" – dijo Himawari extrañada.

"Teníamos que fingir, pero no me tenías qué decir algo tan cruel…" – dijo Sakurako entre pequeños sollozos.

"Sakurako, yo no… Yo no pensé que te sentirías mal…" – dijo Himawari.

"Te odio Himawari…" – dijo ocultando su rostro.

Entonces, Himawari se pegó a la espalda de Sakurako, y la tomó por la cintura.

"Lo siento Sakurako, no era mi intención decirlo… Pero sabes, eso es lo que me gusta de tu cuerpo…" – dijo Himawari, llevando sus manos hacia los pechos de Sakurako – "No importa de qué tamaño sean, a mí me gustan… Y más importante que eso, me gustas tú… Seas como seas…".

"Himawari…" – dijo Sakurako elevando su vista.

Himawari se movió hacia el frente de Sakurako, y entonces le dio un beso en la frente.

"Vamos, Akaza-san debe estar esperándonos…" – dijo Himawari tendiéndole la mano a Sakurako.

"E-Está bien…" – dijo Sakurako.

Ambas chicas regresaron a la habitación, donde encontraron a Akari dormida sobre la mesa en la que estaban trabajando.

"Creo que nos tardamos demasiado…" – dijo Himawari.

En fin, así finaliza todo esto.

Regresando con Chinatsu…

"Ahora que he comprobado la funcionalidad de la poción, debería tener en cuenta la observación de efectos secundarios, así que esperaré un poco antes de probarlo con mi verdadero objetivo…".

"Chinatsu, ¿estás despierta?" – preguntó Tomoko acercándose por la puerta de la habitación.

"Oh, Onee-san, sí lo estoy…" – respondió Chinatsu.

"¿Deseas algo para cenar?" – preguntó Tomoko.

"Gracias, pero ya comí… Pensé que estarías ocupada con Akaza-Onee-san, por lo que no te quise interrumpirte…" – dijo Chinatsu.

"Oh, ya veo… No quiero que pienses que me molestas…" – dijo Tomoko.

"No te preocupes…" – respondió Chinatsu.

"E-Está bien… S-Si quieres algo, dímelo…" – dijo Tomoko.

"Está bien" – respondió Chinatsu.

Tomoko se retiró de la habitación de Chinatsu.

"Bien, entonces creo que me tocará esperar… Rayos, yo quería usarla ya, pero si tengo paciencia, seguro obtendré lo que quiero… Y después de lo que pasó con la hermana de Akari, debo tener cuidado…" – dijo Chinatsu con una mirada maliciosa.

Por su parte, Tomoko aún se sentía asombrada por el comportamiento de Akane anteriormente, no sabía el porqué del beso, ni el porqué de los demás sucesos…

 **Flashback**

"A-Akane-chan… ¿Q-Qué acabas de hacer?" – dijo Tomoko asombrada.

"N-No lo sé… Yo sólo… Sólo sentí el deseo de hacerlo…" – respondió Akane – "Tomoko, yo… tú… ¡Ahhh! Hay demasiadas emociones confusas en mi cabeza…" – dijo mientras se agarraba la cabeza.

"Akane-chan ¿estás bien?" – dijo Tomoko asustada – "¡¿Akane-chan?!".

Entonces, Akane se desmayó. Tomoko estaba asustada, no sabía qué es lo que sucedía.

"Akane-chan…" – decía Tomoko mientras movía a Akane.

"Uughh… ¿Eh? ¿Q-Qué pasó?" – dijo Akane.

"Akane-chan…" – dijo Tomoko con los ojos llorosos – "Estaba muy preocupada… Yo…".

Entonces, Tomoko abrazó fuertemente a Akane.

"Tomoko, ¿qué sucedió?" – decía Akane desconcertada.

"Pasa que te desmayaste por unos instantes…" – dijo Tomoko.

 **NOTA DEL AUTOR: En clase de primeros auxilios aprendí que un desmayo breve es llamado "Síncope".**

"Ya veo… Lo que pasa es que me empezó a doler la cabeza, luego me empecé a sentir mareada, y luego… luego ya no recuerdo… Parece que hayan pasado años en mi mente, pero veo que sólo fueron unos segundos…" – dijo Akane.

"Lo importante es que ya estás mejor" – dijo mientras apretaba fuertemente a Akane.

"T-Tomoko, c-creo que m-me volveré a desmayar…" – dijo Akane en alusión al abrazo de Tomoko.

"Oh, lo siento…" – dijo Tomoko soltando a Akane rápidamente.

Entonces, de pronto Akane empezó a sentir algo extraño dentro de sí… Al momento de que Tomoko la soltó, empezó a sentir la necesidad de volverla a tener cerca.

"¡Espera Tomoko!" – dijo Akane, abalanzándose sobre Tomoko, haciéndolas caer.

"¡A-Akane-chan!" – dijo Tomoko nerviosa.

"¡No te alejes de mí!" – dijo Akane – "¡Necesito tenerte cerca de mí!" – dijo apretando fuertemente a Tomoko.

Akane se fue acercando poco a poco a Tomoko, abrazándola fuertemente.

"Akane-chan ¿Qué haces?" – dijo Tomoko poniéndose más y más nerviosa.

"Nunca me había dado cuenta de esto… Pero… C-Creo que… ¡Creo que me gustas!" – exclamó Akane.

"¡¿EHHHH?!" – exclamó Tomoko.

Sin decir nada más, Akane se acercó a Tomoko y la besó de nuevo, a lo que Tomoko se dejó llevar.

Ambas chicas se encontraban en el suelo, abrazadas, compartiendo su calor, besándose sin importar lo que pasara. Pasado un buen tiempo, Akane finalmente soltó a Tomoko.

"Tomoko… ¿N-No estás enojada?" – dijo Akane.

"D-De ninguna m-manera… Todo este tiempo… todo este tiempo esperé a que te fijaras en mí… Más que enojada, me siento feliz, me hace feliz que me hayas correspondido…" – dijo Tomoko con una sonrisa.

Entonces, Akane se fijó en el reloj… ¡Eran las 9:30 de la noche!

"Oh no, creo que se nos hizo tarde… Creo que debo retirarme ya Tomoko… Haré la tarea y luego te hablo por mensaje, nos vemos…" – dijo Akane, quien salió corriendo de la casa de Tomoko dada la hora que era.

Tomoko, solamente se quedó feliz…

 **Fin de Flashback**

"Por lo que he notado, la persona que lo bebe se enamora de la primera persona que vea, así que debo tener cuidado al momento de usarla…".

Así, Chinatsu preparó una bebida, a la cual le agregó un poco de la sustancia misteriosa, tenía planeado utilizarla con alguien más antes de su objetivo.

El envase con todo el líquido, se ocupó de ocultarlo dentro de su armario, cubierto con mucha ropa. Al finalizar todo esto, se fue a dormir, pensando en lo que haría al día siguiente.

Al día siguiente…

"¡Onee-chan, ya me voy!" – gritó Akari.

"Está bien Akari, ¡ve con cuidado!" – gritó Akane.

Akari salió feliz de su casa, decidida a poder hablar con Chitose de una vez por todas, pero no contaba con lo que cierta persona tenía planeado…

"Bien, hoy debo hablar con Ikeda-sempai ¡Debo hacerlo! – exclamó Akari.

Así, Akari tomó su camino hacia la escuela, iba dando pequeños saltos de felicidad.

Entonces, Akari se topó con Chinatsu.

"Buenos días, Chinatsu-chan" – dijo feliz.

"Buenos días Akari-chan, ¿qué tal estás?" – dijo Chinatsu.

"Muy bien, gracias, ¿y tú?" – dijo Akari.

"Estoy bien, me alegra que volvamos a ser las amigas de antes…" – dijo Chinatsu.

Ambas chicas caminaron juntas hacia la escuela.

Al llegar, el primer propósito de Akari, fue el ir a hablar con Chitose, pero no la encontró por ningún lugar, otra vez… Akari empezaba a pensar que Chitose la había estado evitando, pero intentó seguir con una actitud positiva.

"De seguro ha de tener algún asunto importante que atender en el Consejo… Sí, eso debe ser…" – dijo Akari.

Al llegar a la clase, Akari fue abordada por Himawari.

"Akaza-san, ven…" – dijo Himawari llamando a Akari.

"¿Qué pasa Himawari-chan?" – preguntó Akari.

"Ten *le entrega una nota* Ikeda-sempai te lo envía…" – dijo Himawari.

"¿En serio?" – dijo Akari ilusionada.

Entonces, Akari tomó la nota y la leyó.

"Akaza-san, sé que las cosas no han ido bien, pero quiero que me des una oportunidad para poder volver a hablar contigo, sólo esta vez. Te espero en la azotea de la escuela a la hora de salida. Atte.: Chitose Ikeda." – decía la nota.

"Bien, Ikeda-sempai…" – dijo Akari.

En fin… Las clases continuaron normalmente. La hora de almuerzo había llegado, y las chicas habían decidido juntarse para comer juntas. Himawari, Sakurako y Akari se juntaron, pero les pareció extraño que Chinatsu desapareciera así nada más.

"Akaza-san, ¿sabes dónde está Yoshikawa-san?" – preguntó Himawari.

"N-No, no me dijo si iba a ir a algún lugar…" – dijo Akari.

"Bueno, espero y regrese pronto…" – dijo Himawari.

Las chicas empezaron a almorzar, pero mientras tanto en otro lugar de la escuela…

"*mira para los lados* Bien, parece que aún no pasa nadie por acá…" – dijo Chinatsu, quien se escondía tras una pared.

Chinatsu, quien se había salido antes de clases sin que los demás se percataran, estaba decidida a ejecutar su plan, entrando al Consejo Estudiantil. Al entrar, sacó rápidamente de su bolsa, una botella de refresco de naranja, en la cual había mezclado la sustancia. La botella tenía escrito "Chitose", entonces, introdujo la botella dentro del refrigerador, cerró de nuevo la puerta, y se fue. Todo estaba preparado, pero no contaba con que…

"Oh Dios mío, que cansado ha sido estar toda la mañana en esa reunión…" – dijo Ayano.

"Tienes razón, ha sido algo cansado, jejeje…" – respondió Chitose.

"¿Segura que sólo nosotras debíamos estar en la reunión?" – preguntó Ayano.

"Matsumoto-sempai dijo que sólo nosotras dos…" – respondió Chitose.

"Bueno… Entonces, aprovecharé que es la hora de almuerzo para comer mi pudín…" – dijo Ayano.

Al abrir el refrigerador, se percató de que su pudín no estaba.

"Rayos, olvidé comprar pudín esta vez… Oh, Chitose, ¿puedo tomar un poco de tu refresco?" – preguntó Ayano.

"¿Eh? No recuerdo haber dejado ese refresco ahí…" – dijo Chitose extrañada.

"Pues tiene tu nombre escrito en ella…" – respondió Ayano.

"Ya veo… Seguramente fue Chizuru, hoy olvidé traer mi refresco, jejeje" – dijo Chitose.

"Entonces… ¿Puedo tomar un poco?" – preguntó Ayano quien se moría de sed.

"Adelante, pero me dejas un poco…" – dijo Chitose.

"Gracias, pero no creas que me lo acabaré…" – dijo Ayano.

"Ya regreso Ayano-chan, iré a traer mi almuerzo al salón…" – dijo Chitose.

"Está bien…" – respondió Ayano.

Entonces, Ayano destapó el refresco y tomó de él. Siguió haciendo sus cosas normalmente, dejó el refresco de vuelta en el refrigerador. En eso, llamaron a la puerta… TOC, TOC.

"Adelante" – respondió Ayano.

La persona quien había tocado, era nada más, y nada menos que… Yui.

"Esto… Ayano…" – dijo Yui.

"¿Eh?... Y-Yui…" – dijo Ayano sorprendida.

"Siento molestarte, pero me urge que hablemos" – dijo Yui en tono serio.

"Lo lamento, pero tú y yo no tenemos nada qué hablar…" – dijo Ayano evitando la mirada de Yui.

"¡¿Cómo es eso que ahora eres novia de Kyoko?!" – preguntó Yui histérica.

"No tengo por qué responderte, son decisiones que yo tomo y no te incumben…" – dijo Ayano molesta.

"¡Ayano! ¡Respóndeme!" – dijo Yui molesta.

"¡Yui!" – exclamó Ayano – "Sé que pasó algo entre nosotras… P-Pero… ¡Pero sólo fue eso!" – exclamó Ayano.

"¡¿Sólo eso?!" – gritó Yui.

"¡Shh, alguien puede oírte!" – dijo Ayano.

"¡No me interesa si alguien lo oye o no!" – gritó Yui – "Ayano, ¡¿Qué te puede dar Kyoko que no pueda darte yo?! ¡Dímelo!" – dijo Yui muy furiosa.

Entonces, Ayano le dio una cachetada a Yui, dejándola callada.

"Ayano… ¿P-Por qué?" – dijo Yui sorprendida.

"¡No me molestas más! ¡Lo nuestro fue sólo algo pasajero y ya! ¡Ahora, lárgate de…!" – dijo Ayano, quien de la anda se quedó sin habla, y de pronto su mirada se tornó vacía.

"¿Ayano?" – preguntó Yui extrañada.

De un momento para otro, Ayano cayó desmayada, a lo que Yui la asistió sosteniéndola en sus brazos.

"¿Ayano? ¿Ayano? ¡¿Ayano?!" – dijo Yui asustada.

Entonces, Yui levantó a la tsundere en sus brazos, y corrió en busca de la enfermería.

"Ya regresé Ayano-chan… ¿Ayano-chan?" – dijo Chitose, sorprendida por no ver a Ayano en la sala del Consejo Estudiantil – "Bueno, supongo que fue a ver a Toshinou-san…".

Chitose tomó la botella de refresco que tenía su nombre, y tomó lo que restaba.

"Vaya, está delicioso, debo agradecerle a Chizuru por esto…" – dijo Chitose.

Iba saliendo Chitose de la sala del consejo, cuando se topó con Chizuru.

"Nee-san, te estaba buscando…" – dijo Chizuru.

"Oh Chizuru…" – dijo Chitose.

"Ten, lo dejaste olvidado en casa, como te fuiste temprano… *le da su almuerzo*" – dijo Chizuru.

"Oh, eso explica por qué no estaba en mi bolsa cuando fui a ver al salón, jejeje…" – dijo Chitose – "Por cierto, Chizuru, gracias por el refresco…".

"¿Eh? ¿Cuál refresco?" - preguntó Chizuru extrañada.

"¿Cuál otro? Este *le muestra el envase con su nombre escrito*" – dijo Chitose.

"Eso no lo traje yo…" – dijo Chizuru.

"Mmmm, ¿segura?, ocurre que Ayano-chan lo encontró en el refrigerador y me pidió un poco… Que extraño…" – dijo Chitose.

"Bueno, talvez… Talvez lo dejó ahí alguna admiradora…" – dijo Chizuru molesta.

"Posiblemente, jejeje…" – dijo Chitose.

"Bueno, entonces nos vemos luego, Nee-san" – dijo Chizuru.

"Está bien, nos vemos luego Chi…" – Chitose se quedó sin habla y con la mirada vacía.

Entonces, Chitose cayó desmayada.

"¿Nee-san?... ¡Nee-san!" – exclamó Chizuru, quien a duras penas logró sostener a Chitose en sus brazos – "¿Nee-san? ¿Qué te ocurre?" – dijo asustada.

Casualmente, Nishigaki-sensei iba para el Consejo Estudiantil, y se percató de la situación de Chitose.

"¿Qué ha pasado, Ikeda?" – preguntó la sensei.

"¡No lo sé, estábamos hablando y de pronto cayó!" – decía Chizuru asustada.

"Levántala, la llevaremos a la enfermería…" – dijo la sensei.

Chizuru levantó a Chitose, a modo de que la sensei la pudiera cargar, para así movilizarse a la enfermería. Al llegar a la enfermería, se llevaron la sorpresa de ver a Ayano en la camilla y Yui a su lado.

"Funami-san…" – dijo Chizuru sorprendida.

"Oh, Ikeda-san…" – dijo Yui.

"¿Qué ha pasado aquí?" – preguntó la sensei.

"No lo sé… Ayano tuvo un desmayo sin causa aparente…" – dijo Yui.

"Que extraño…" – dijo la sensei – "Casi lo mismo le ha pasado a Ikeda…".

"¿Qué pasará con mi hermana, sensei?" – dijo Chizuru preocupada.

"Si tenemos suerte, sólo será un pequeño desmayo, de igual manera con el caso de Sugiura…" – dijo la sensei.

"E-Está bien…" – dijo Chizuru.

Nishigaki-sensei calmó a Chizuru y a Yui, diciéndoles que volvieran a la hora de salida para ver el estado de las otras chicas.

Al comenzar la jornada de la tarde…

"¿Eh? ¿Ayano se encuentra aún en esa reunión?" – dijo Kyoko.

Yui estuvo tentada a decirle lo que había pasado con Ayano, pero en su lugar…

"A-Al parecer sí… Me la topé a la hora de almuerzo, y me dijo que sólo había salido a traer su pachón con agua, porque la reunión duraría todo el día… Además, saldrá tarde…" – dijo Yui.

"¡¿Qué?! ¿Hablaste con Ayano? ¿Por qué no me lo dijiste antes?" – dijo Kyoko.

Yui tranquilizó a Kyoko, diciéndole que la podría ver al día siguiente, a lo que Kyoko se mostró molesta, pero no había de otra. Además, Kyoko sabía que, si se tardaba en llegar a su casa una vez más, su madre la castigaría, por lo que no se podía dar el lujo de esperar a Ayano tan tarde…

Finalmente, las clases de la tarde habían terminado, y Akari estaba emocionada por poder hablar con Chitose, por lo que se despidió de las chicas rápidamente, y tomó su camino hacia la azotea. En su camino, casualmente se topó con Chizuru.

"Oh, hola Ikeda-san…" – dijo Akari saludando a Chizuru.

"Oh, eres tú…" – dijo Chizuru con desprecio.

"Esto, ¿sabes si Ikeda-sempai ya salió de clases?" – preguntó Akari inocentemente.

"Ella no entró a clases…" – dijo Chizuru.

"¿Eh? ¿Cómo que no entró a clases?" – dijo Akari preocupada.

"Pasa que, mi hermana sufrió de un desmayo y la llevamos a la enfermería… Ahora mismo me dirijo hacia allá…" – dijo Chizuru.

"¿Qué? ¿Ikeda-sempai se desmayó? ¡Debo ir a verla!" – dijo Akari preocupada.

Entonces, Akari y Chizuru se dirigieron a la enfermería.

Al llegar, se encontraron con Nishigaki-sensei y Yui.

"¡Sensei! ¿Cómo está mi hermana?" – preguntó Chizuru.

"No hace falta preocuparse, tanto tu hermana como Sugiura están bien, ambas empezaron a recobrar la conciencia, Sugiura antes que tu hermana…" – dijo la sensei – "Al parecer no es nada grave, sólo fue un pequeño desmayo…".

"Ya veo, entonces no es nada malo…" – dijo Chizuru aliviada.

"¿I-Ikeda-sempai? ¿Se…? ¿Se encuentra bien?" – preguntó Akari.

"Está bien, pero no es recomendable hablarle ahora…" – dijo la sensei.

"Ya veo… Entonces, ¿puedo quedarme cuidando de ella?" – preguntó Akari.

"Como gustes" – dijo la sensei.

"Traigo un poco de agua, talvez quiera tomar un poco cuando recobre la conciencia…" – dijo Chizuru.

"Ahora tú, Funami, creo que deberás hacer lo mismo con Sugiura, quédate con ella un rato más…" – dijo la sensei.

"Está bien" – respondió Yui.

Ambas chicas, tanto Ayano como Chitose, empezaban a recobrar la conciencia, pero era raro que hubieran tardado más tiempo…

"¿Eh? ¿Qué ha pasado?" – dijo Ayano recuperando la conciencia.

"Oh, Ayano… Qué bueno que hayas despertado" – dijo Yui aliviada – "Pasa que te desmayaste, pero no es nada grave…".

"¿M-Me desmayé?" – preguntó Ayano aun desconcertada.

"Veo que Sugiura-san ha despertado…" – dijo Chizuru.

"Que alivio Sugiura-sempai…" – dijo Akari.

Poco a poco, con la ayuda de Yui, Ayano se sentó a la orilla de la camilla.

Por su parte, Akari y Chizuru esperaban a que Chitose reaccionara del todo.

Habiendo recobrado todas sus fuerzas, Ayano logró levantarse, siempre con ayuda de Yui, quienes dispusieron a irse, siempre Yui acompañando a Ayano para que no le pasase nada.

Saliendo de la escuela, Ayano preguntó por Kyoko, a lo que con malicia Yui dijo que se había ido sin decir nada. Tal respuesta extrañó a Ayano, pero después tendría tiempo de hablar con Kyoko, en ese momento sólo quería descansar, dado a que aún tenía migraña.

Mientras, Chitose empezaba a mostrar señales de conciencia.

"Uughh… Q-Qué dolor de cabeza…" – dijo Chitose con la voz apagada.

"¡Nee-chan!" – dijo Chizuru feliz.

"¡Ikeda-sempai!" – dijo Akari aliviada.

"S-Siento algo de frío… jejeje…" – dijo Chitose.

"Cúbrete con la sábana, puedes resfriarte *le acomoda la sábana*" – dijo Chizuru.

"Chizuru, Akaza-san, ¿qué hacen aquí?" – dijo aun confundida.

"He-Hemos estado al pendiente de usted… Ikeda-sempai…" – respondió Akari.

"Ya veo, jejeje…" – dijo Chitose – "Lamento haberles quitado su tiempo…".

"No se preocupe sempai, ¡a mí no me importaría quedarme toda lo noche si se trata de usted!" – dijo Akari.

"De la misma manera, no podía dejarte sola hermana…" – dijo Chizuru.

"G-Gracias…" – dijo Chitose.

De pronto, Chitose se sentó, y se quedó viendo fijamente a los ojos de Chizuru.

"¿Qué sucede Nee-chan?" – preguntó Chizuru.

Sin mediar una sola palabra, Chitose besó a Chizuru en los labios, dejando impresionada a Chizuru… Pero aún más impresionada a Akari…

"¿Q-Qué p-pasa aquí?" – dijo Akari sorprendida.

 **Continuará…**


	17. Miedo

**#16 – Miedo**

Akari solamente veía aquella desgarradora escena…

"(P-Pero… ¿qué?)" – decía Akari en su mente.

Entonces, Chizuru rápidamente reaccionó, apartando a su hermana de ella.

"N-Nee-san ¿Qué te sucede?" – dijo Chizuru exaltada.

"L-Lo siento… C-Creo que n-no debo estar aquí…" – dijo Akari antes de salir de la enfermería.

Chizuru sabía bien lo que había ocurrido entre su hermana y Akari, pero se sintió mal al ver la expresión de la chica pelirroja al momento de ese beso.

"¿Qué pasa Chizuru? ¿Acaso no te gustó?" – preguntó Chitose con un tono dulce.

"N-No es eso, Nee-san… Sólo que…" – dijo Chizuru volteando a ver hacia la puerta de la enfermería.

Mientras, Akari corría hacia la salida de la escuela, queriendo alejarse de todo, queriendo olvidar lo ocurrido, pero era inevitable…

"Nee-san, sé lo que pasó entre Akaza-san y tú, pero… Pero no era para que hicieras lo que hiciste…" – dijo Chizuru bajando la mirada.

"Hacer… ¿Hacer qué?" – preguntó extrañada Chitose.

"U-Usarme p-para causarle d-dolor a A-Akaza-san…" – dijo Chizuru con un tono molesto – "No regreses tarde…" – dijo Chizuru dándose la vuelta y saliendo de la enfermería.

Por su parte, Chitose aún no entendía a qué se refería su hermana.

Mientras, sin darse cuenta, Akari fue a dar a un lugar desconocido en la ciudad. Había corrido tanto que desvió su rumbo, Akari estaba perdida.

"¿E-Eh? ¿D-Dónde me encuentro?" – dijo Akari algo asustada.

Eran ya las 6:00 de la tarde y empezaba a oscurecer. El lugar era como una especie de mercado, muchas personas pasando, Akari entre esa multitud, siendo empujada, cayendo así al suelo. Akari solo veía a su alrededor desconcertada, sin saber qué es lo que hacía ahí.

"He corrido d-demasiado… ¿D-Dónde estoy?" – dijo Akari, cada vez más asustada.

Entonces, sintió como alguien se acercó a sus espaldas, eso no era agradable.

"Vaya, pero qué linda señorita… ¿Qué hace alguien como tú en un lugar como este?" – dijo una voz ronca y tenebrosa.

Entonces, Akari sintió un gran escalofrío.

"Shh, ni se te ocurra gritar, o me veré forzado a hacerte daño…" – dijo la entidad misteriosa, acercándole una navaja al cuello.

Akari estaba casi en shock, no sabía qué hacer, del miedo ya no podía mediar ni una sola palabra.

Entonces, la persona misteriosa la dirigió lentamente hacia un callejón, en el cual no había luz alguna, un lugar tétrico.

"Jaja, niñas como tú no frecuentan este tipo de lugares… Dime ¿qué haces por acá?" – dijo la persona misteriosa.

"Ah… E-…" – apenas podía Akari decir algo.

"Ya veo, eres de pocas palabras… No me molesta eso…" – dijo la persona misteriosa.

Entonces, la persona misteriosa empezó a pasar sus manos sobre el cuerpo de la ya asustada Akari, quien no podía hacer nada ya que se encontraba paralizada por el miedo. El extraño pasaba sus manos mayormente por su pecho y sus muslos.

"(P-Por favor, q-que alguien me ayude…)" – decía Akari con bastante miedo.

Entonces...

¡CRACK! – se escuchó un estruendo.

Akari había podido golpear al intruso, quien cayó adolorido al suelo.

"¡Ahhh! ¡Tú! ¡Me las pagarás!" – decía el extraño en el suelo.

Entonces, Akari reunió las fuerzas suficientes para salir corriendo del lugar, a lo que el extraño se levantó rápidamente para poder seguirla.

Akari corría desesperadamente entre la multitud, y estos mismos hacían caso omiso a la pobre Akari.

"¡Ayuda! ¡Por favor ayúdenme!" – gritaba Akari esperando ayuda de alguien, más nadie le hacía caso.

Akari corría desesperadamente, pero poco a poco perdía velocidad, el cansancio la invadía, mientras el extraño la perseguía muy de cerca. Akari miraba hacia atrás, cada vez el extraño se encontraba cerca, por lo que Akari se empezaba a resignar a lo que le pasara.

Entonces, Akari tropezó, y para su mala suerte, cerca de otro callejón. Akari sabía que ese podía ser su fin, ya ni se levantó, se había resignado a lo que pasara.

"(C-Con que será así… Vaya, nunca esperé que las cosas terminaran de tal manera, pero bueno… Creo que viví bien…)" – pensaba Akari mientras el extraño se acercaba poco a poco a ella.

Estando el extraño ya a su lado, Akari solo cerró sus ojos, esperando a que algo le pasase… Pero…

"¡Hey! ¡Alto ahí!" – se oyó una voz detrás del extraño.

El extraño volteó, y para su sorpresa, había una chica y un policía detrás de él.

"¡Sí! ¡Te hablo a ti! ¡Deja de molestar a la señorita!" – decía el policía mientras alzaba un arma frente al extraño.

"¡Eh! ¿Y dejar la diversión?" – dijo el extraño.

"¡Te lo advierto!" - exclamó el policía.

El extraño, haciendo caso omiso a las palabras del policía, se volvió hacia Akari, dispuesto a hacerle daño, sacando su navaja. El policía, quien no podía hacer más, disparó. A su vez, el extraño gritó fuerte dado a que el policía había hecho 3 disparos, asustando a Akari. El extraño cayó al lado de Akari, desangrándose en el momento. Esto le causó una pequeña crisis nerviosa a Akari, quien jamás había vivido tal escena. Rápidamente, la chica que estaba junto al policía fue por Akari. El policía llamó a una ambulancia para que se encargaran del extraño, llevándose así a la chica y a Akari a la estación.

Akari había recibido una fuerte impresión, no dejaba de llorar.

"Tranquila, tranquila, ya pasó todo, estás a salvo…" – decía la chica, quien consolaba a Akari.

Por otro lado…

"Oh no, ya es tarde y Akari no aparece… ¿Dónde estás hermana?" – decía Akane apenada por la ausencia de Akari.

A su lado, Tomoko y Chinatsu. Tomoko apoyando a Akane, y Chinatsu, quién no sabía lo ocurrido, también estaba preocupada por la pelirroja.

Akane poco a poco empezaba a desesperarse.

"Vamos, Akane-chan estoy segura de que pronto aparecerá Akari…" – decía Tomoko reconfortando a Akane.

"(Akari-chan… ¿Dónde te has metido?)" – pensaba Chinatsu preocupada.

"¿Por qué no tomas un poco de té? Estoy segura que te calmará los nervios" – dijo Tomoko a Akane.

"E-Está bien…" – dijo Akane.

Por su parte, Akari se encontraba ya en la estación policíaca de la ciudad, junto a la chica que la ayudó. Akari estaba mejor, pero aún seguía temblando.

"¿Ya estás más calmada?" – preguntó la chica a Akari.

"S-Sí… A-Algo…" – dijo Akari temblando.

"Me alegro mucho… Esto, mucho gusto, mi nombre es Shidame Saki" – dijo extendiéndole la mano a Akari.

"A-Akaza Akari, mucho gusto…" – dijo tomando la mano de Saki.

"¿Qué hacías en esa parte de la ciudad?" – preguntó Saki.

"L-La verdad n-no se… E-Empecé a c-correr y, y no sé c-como me p-perdí…" – dijo Akari.

"Vaya, eso no me lo esperaba… Sabes, si no me hubiera dado cuenta de que te perseguían, seguro ya no la contabas…" – dijo Saki.

"¿T-Tú viste que me seguían?" – dijo Akari.

"Así es, además, afortunadamente había un policía cerca… Me sorprende lo descuidada que es esa parte de la ciudad…" – dijo Saki.

"M-Muchas G-Gracias por ayudarme… E-En serio t-te lo agradezco…" – dijo Akari agradecida.

"Creo que era mi deber ayudarte, no podía dejar a alguien sin ayuda en tal situación." – respondió Saki.

"Y ¿Q-Qué hacías en e-esa parte de l-la ciudad?" – preguntó Akari.

"Bueno, pasa que yo soy huésped de una casa, y pues quería hacer unas compras. Me habían mencionado que en esa parte de la ciudad había un supermercado en donde hacían algunos descuentos, por lo que me pareció ir. Pasa que antes de entrar, tú pasaste al frente mío rápidamente, y que estabas siendo perseguida por un extraño, así que no dudé en buscar ayuda…" – dijo Saki.

"V-Vaya, t-tienes que ser muy valiente c-como para a-aventurarte en e-esa p-parte de la ciudad…" – dijo Akari.

"La verdad no sabía en qué me estaba metiendo jejeje" – dijo Saki rascándose la cabeza.

"Oh, ya veo…" – dijo Akari asombrada.

"Muy bien, ¿Ya te encuentras mejor?" – dijo el policía a Akari.

"Y-Ya me siento mejor, gracias…" – dijo Akari más tranquila.

"Muy bien, creo que ya podemos proceder a hacerte unas preguntas, bueno, si no te incomoda…" – dijo el policía.

"E-está bien, no me molesta…" – respondió Akari.

Akari pasó a la oficina del oficial a responder algunas preguntas con respecto al extraño que casi la lastima.

"Vaya pero que suerte más mala la de esa niña… Aunque, si tuviera mala suerte realmente, hubiera muerto, así que puedo decir que esa chica tiene mucha suerte…" – se dijo Saki a sí misma.

Al salir, Akari parecía finalmente tranquila en su totalidad, ya temblaba menos y hablaba con más fluidez.

"Agradecemos tu colaboración, entonces… ¿Te parece si te voy a dejar a casa?" – preguntó el policía a Akari.

"Está bien" – respondió Akari.

"Tú también, vamos" – dijo el policía refiriéndose a Saki.

Ambas chicas se fueron con el policía a que las dejara en sus respectivos domicilios.

"Sabes, la verdad me sorprendes…" – dijo Saki.

"¿Eh? ¿Por qué lo dices?" – preguntó Akari.

"No cualquiera saldría vivo de tal suceso… Eres una gran afortunada." – dijo Saki.

"Bueno, no me considero alguien afortunada… Además, no me hubiera salvado si no fuera gracias a ti" – dijo Akari.

"No es nada…" – dijo Saki.

El resto del camino se fueron calladas, Saki meditando, y Akari agradeciendo estar bien. Finalmente, llegaron al domicilio de Akari.

"Aquí es" – dijo Akari.

"Muy bien" – dijo el policía parando en la casa de Akari – "Cuídate y no te vuelvas a meter en problemas" – dijo el policía.

"Sí… Esto, gracias por todo, Saki-chan, espero volverte a ver…" – dijo Akari a Saki.

"Igualmente, cuídate y no te vuelvas a perder…" – dijo Saki.

Dicho esto, el policía se fue del lugar, dejando a Akari frente a su casa.

"¡Onee-chan! ¡He vuelto!" – gritó Akari.

En ese momento, Akane no sintió el momento en el cual se levantó de donde se encontraba, sólo se dio cuenta de que ya se encontraba en la puerta de la casa.

"A-Akari…" – dijo Akane con una voz de felicidad.

Entonces, Akane corrió rápidamente hacia Akari y se abalanzó sobre ella, dándole un fuerte abrazo.

"¡Akari! ¡Me tenías muy preocupada!" – decía Akane con lágrimas de felicidad.

"Discúlpame por hacerte preocupar, ¡Onee-Chan!" – dijo Akari con lágrimas en los ojos.

Tomoko veía feliz como Akane se encontraba con Akari. Chinatsu, se sentía aliviada de que Akari estuviera bien.

Después de que Akane dejara de abrazar a Akari, cruzó miradas con Chinatsu.

"A-Akari-chan…" – dijo Chinatsu.

Entonces Chinatsu se acercó a Akari para abrazarla también.

"¡Nos tenías preocupadas! ¡No lo vuelvas a hacer!" – dijo Chinatsu abrazando fuertemente a Akari.

Después de todo esto, ya todas tranquilas, Tomoko y Chinatsu se retiraron dado a que ya era algo tarde. Akane y Akari se despidieron de las otras chicas y entraron a su casa.

"Akari, dime, ¿Por qué llegaste tan tarde?" – preguntó Akane, teniendo en cuenta que eran ya las 8 de la noche.

Esto fue lo más difícil, pero tuvo que contárselo a Akane. Akari juntó todas sus fuerzas y le contó todo lo ocurrido, que casi es lastimada por un extraño, que vio a una persona ser lastimada por arma de fuego, y los demás sucesos. Esto puso muy nerviosa a Akane, haciéndola preocuparse mucho más por Akari.

Akane empezó a hacerle preguntas frenéticamente a Akari… ¿No te lastimó? ¿No te hizo nada malo? ¿Estás bien? Cosas que preguntaría una hermana que ama mucho a su hermana menor, a lo cual Akari respondió de forma que Akane pudo tranquilizarse.

Esa noche, por petición de Akane, Akari durmió en la habitación de su hermana mayor. Esto no le molestó en lo más mínimo a Akari, es más, le agradaba pasar tiempo con su amada hermana mayor.

"Akari…" – dijo Akane.

"¿Qué pasa Onee-chan?" – preguntó Akari.

"Por favor, no te vuelvas a meter en problemas así… En serio sentí que se acababa mi mundo sin ti cerca…" – dijo Akane.

"L-Lo prometo Onee-chan" – dijo Akari sonrojada.

"Buenas noches, Akari." – dijo Akane.

"Buenas noches, Onee-chan." – dijo Akari.

Akane le dio un beso de buenas noches en la frente a Akari, y así, se quedaron dormidas… O por lo menos Akane. Akari aún tenía presente lo ocurrido esa tarde. Akari aún le daba vueltas al asunto en su confundida mente, pensaba que talvez lo que hizo fue por causa de algún chocolate o algo así. Akari se lo estaba tratando de negar a sí misma, quería poder decir que todo lo ocurrido había sido falso, que su sempai estaba dispuesta a estar con ella siempre, pero, cada vez que pensaba en ello, más se alejaban las posibilidades… ¿Qué estaba haciendo mal Akari?

Mientras…

"Bien, me siento más aliviada al saber que Akari-chan está bien… La verdad no me gustaría que le pasase algo" – se decía Chinatsu a si misma – "Me pregunto por qué Akari-chan llegó tan lejos…" – se preguntaba.

En sus observaciones, Chinatsu se pudo dar cuenta de que el efecto de la poción usada en Akane había "desaparecido", dado a que no estuvo muy acaramelada con Tomoko, cosa que provoca la misma poción.

"Me parece extraño el pequeño distanciamiento entre Akaza-Onee-san y mi hermana… Posiblemente el uso de la poción sea limitado…" – se planteaba a sí misma – "Sea ese al caso, creo que deberé usar más en la siguiente persona para asegurarme de resultados más duraderos, o por lo menos para que funcione para que yo pueda obtener mi objetivo." – se planteaba Chinatsu – "En fin… Espero que Ikeda-sempai se haya bebido ese jugo… Mañana llevaré más para probar la poción antes de usarla de una vez por todas.".

Con todo planeado, solo era cuestión de tiempo para que Chinatsu diera el golpe definitivo. Pero lo que no sabía era que, ciertas personas que no tenían papel dentro de su plan se verían afectadas también…

Residencia Toshinou

"*Bostezo* Creo que me iré a dormir ya. Terminé mis tareas, me siento orgullosa…" – dijo Kyoko emocionada – "Cierto, lo había olvidado por completo, debo llamar a Ayano, no hemos hablado en todo el día…" – decía la rubia inocentemente.

Entonces, Kyoko tomó su teléfono para llamar a su novia.

"…" – se oía el timbre del teléfono – "Vamos, contesta…" – decía Kyoko.

Entonces contestaron.

"Ehh, ¿Hola?" – se oyó.

"Esto, Ayano, ¿Eres tú?" – preguntó Kyoko.

"Oh, Kyoko, que gusto saludarte" – dijo Ayano con la voz un poco apagada.

"Aya-nyan, me alegra volver a oír tu voz…" – dijo Kyoko feliz.

"K-Kyoko, no me digas así…" – dijo Ayano con tono tsundere.

"Amor, hoy me sentí sola sin tu presencia en la clase, ¿Tanto tardó tu reunión?" – dijo Kyoko.

"Bueno, sí, me tardé más de lo esperado… Pero pensé que me esperarías…" – dijo Ayano algo molesta.

"¿Esperarte? Te quería esperar, pero Yui me dijo que tardarías un tiempo más después de clases, y no podía retasarme o mi madre me regañaría, así que no tuve otra más que irme…" – explicó Kyoko.

"Espera ¿Yui… Funami-san dijo qué?" – dijo Ayano exaltada.

"Así es, Yui me dijo que mejor me fuera ya que ibas a tardar un tiempo más en tu reunión…" – dijo Kyoko sin conocer la situación.

"Kyoko, ¿Sabes que me desmayé?" – preguntó Ayano.

"¡¿DESMAYARTE?!" – exclamó Kyoko preocupada.

"¿No te lo dijeron?" – dijo Ayano extrañada.

"¡Claro que no! ¿Estás bien? ¿No te lastimaste?" – preguntaba Kyoko preocupada.

"Estoy bien, pero… ¿En serio no te enteraste?" – decía Ayano extrañada.

"¡Claro que no! Sabes que, si me hubiera enterado, YO hubiera sido la primera en ir a verte…" – exclamó Kyoko.

"B-Bueno, tienes razón… Espera… Fue Funami-san quien te dijo que yo me tardaría ¿no?" – preguntó Ayano.

"Así es" – afirmó Kyoko.

"Y, fue Funami-san quien me dijo que te habías ido sin decir nada…" – dijo Ayano – "(Eso significa que… Yui nos mintió a ambas)" – dijo Ayano en su mente.

"Quieres decir que Yui nos ha mentido a ambas, ¿Ayano?" – preguntó Kyoko.

"Sería la única respuesta…" – dijo Ayano.

"No puede ser, Yui no mentiría" – decía Kyoko defendiendo a su amiga.

"Entonces dime una razón por la cual ninguna de nosotras dos sabía realmente lo que pasó…" – dijo Ayano.

"Es que… Bueno… No creo que haya otra respuesta…" – decía Kyoko incrédulamente.

"Mejor no sigamos hablando de eso, lo importante es que ambas averiguamos qué pasó…" – dijo Ayano.

"Está bien… Y a todo esto ¿Por qué te desmayaste?" – preguntó Kyoko.

"N-No lo sé, todos los días desayuno bien y me alimento bien, así que difícilmente esa fuese la causa, además, tomo agua pura todos los días… Aun no hallo la razón por la cual me desmayé…" – decía Ayano extrañada.

"Te sugiero que vayas con el médico, no quiero que algo malo te pase…" – dijo Kyoko.

"K-Kyoko…" – dijo Ayano en tono tsundere.

"No podría vivir en un mundo sin ti" – decía Kyoko con una voz dulce.

"S-Sabes que yo tampoco podría v-vivir sin ti…" – dijo Ayano ruborizada.

"Ayano, ya deseo verte…" – dijo Kyoko.

"Yo también, ya quiero volverte a ver…" – dijo Ayano.

"Es injusto… Eres una tramposa, te desapareciste todo el día y no pude verte…" – dijo Kyoko.

"Sabes que a veces tengo asuntos importantes en el Consejo Estudiantil, y no puedo ignorarlos" – respondió Ayano.

"Lo sé, y eso me molesta, me quitan tiempo precioso con mi amorcito" – dijo Kyoko.

"K-Kyoko…" – dijo Ayano ruborizada.

"Bueno, lo importante es que mañana te veré, ya espero con ansias poder volver a abrazarte…" – dijo Kyoko.

"Kyoko… M-Me siento feliz a tu lado" – dijo Ayano con una voz dulce – "Tu forma de ser, cada palabra, cada abrazo, cada beso tuyo… Cada una de esas cosas me hacen feliz, me gustas como eres…" – dijo Ayano.

"Jijiji, lo sé, soy irresistible…" – dijo Kyoko en tono de broma.

"Pero eso no significa que puedes andar haciendo y deshaciendo con otras chicas…" – dijo Ayano con un tono de celos.

"Ayano, sabes que desde que nos volvimos novias no he vuelto a acercarme a como antes a las demás chicas, es porque ya te tengo a ti, y contigo me basta" – respondió Kyoko.

Ayano solamente se sonrojó.

"Bueno, creo que ya es algo tarde, me debo dormir si quiero despertarme temprano" – dijo Ayano.

"Está bien amor, no quiero que desveles por mi culpa, que tengas buenas noches…" – dijo Kyoko.

"Buenas noches Kyoko-chi" – dijo Ayano.

"Kyoko-chi… ¿Qué fue eso?" – preguntó Kyoko.

"Bueno… Tú me dices Aya-nyan, así que yo te diré Kyoko-chi… Un pequeño apodo de novias…" – dijo Ayano sonrojada.

"Ya veo, me gusta… Entonces, descansa Aya-nyan" – dijo Kyoko.

"Buenas noches Kyoko-chi" – dijo Ayano.

Entonces, Kyoko le mandó un beso. Luego de esto, ambas colgaron el teléfono y dispusieron el irse a dormir.

Al día siguiente…

El sol brillaba, pintaba una mañana resplandeciente, pero…

"N-No… K-Kyo… Yu… N-No pue…" – decía Ayano mientras se revolcaba entre sus sábanas.

Al parecer, Ayano estaba teniendo un mal sueño. Entonces, la madre de Ayano entró a la habitación para despertar a Ayano, pero para su sorpresa, se encontró con su hija sudando y revolcándose en su cama.

"¡Aya-chan! ¿Te encuentras bien?" – dijo la madre de Ayano preocupada.

Ayano solamente cerraba fuertemente los ojos, al parecer lloraba. La madre tocó la frente de su hija, y para su sorpresa, estaba hirviendo en fiebre, lo cual la alarmó, no era usual que Ayano se enfermara de tal manera. La madre de Ayano rápidamente fue por unas medicinas para poder calmar a su hija, quien no paraba de dar vueltas en su cama, retorciéndose de dolor.

Ese día, Kyoko esperaba con ansias a su amada novia en la estación de buses donde se encontraban siempre, más ese día no apareció.

"A-Ayano… ¿Dónde estás?" – se dijo Kyoko a sí misma.

Kyoko se sintió mal en ese momento, por alguna razón sentía que algo iba mal, mas no sabía qué.

 **Continuará…**

 **NOTA DEL AUTOR:** Si esto en algún momento se llega a poner raro, les digo de una que el llollos, Love Live, Danganronpa y K-On ha influido en algunas cosas que escribo.


	18. Duda

**#17 – Duda**

"Ayano, me haces falta, si llegas a oír este mensaje te pido me devuelvas la llamada, te amo, Kyoko…" – decía Kyoko quien se escapaba entre ratos al baño para poder hablarle a Ayano.

Yui empezaba a notar el extraño comportamiento de Kyoko, y quería saber que sucedía.

El día avanzaba, y Yui notaba la actitud de Kyoko, era algo raro. Usualmente Kyoko se dormía en clase, dibujaba en sus cuadernos, o comía ron con pasa sin prestar atención en la escuela, pero esta vez, Kyoko se limitó a quedarse recostada en su escritorio, con una mirada perdida en un vacío infinito, sin decir nada. Este comportamiento tomó por sorpresa a Yui, pero por intuición, pudo deducir a qué se debía tal comportamiento.

"Kyoko, ¿Te sientes bien?" – preguntó Yui.

"No… No estoy bien…" – dijo Kyoko con la voz apagada.

"Es por Ayano, ¿No es así?" – dijo Yui.

Kyoko solamente asintió con la cabeza.

"Esto, ¿te parece que la vayamos a ver después de la escuela?" – dijo Yui – "Lo más probable es que se encuentre enferma, solamente".

"Me gustaría, pero, ya he llegado tarde a mi casa tarde muchas veces, y mi mamá ya me dijo que, si sigo llegando tarde, no podré volver a salir con mis amigas…" – dijo Kyoko.

"Vamos Kyoko, en cualquier caso, yo te respaldaré si tu madre te dice algo…" – dijo Yui.

"Pero mi mamá ha estado muy terca últimamente, no creo que te haga caso" – dijo Kyoko.

"Confía en mi Kyoko" – dijo Yui.

"E-Está bien…" – dijo Kyoko.

En ese mismo instante, apareció por esos lugares Chitose, con una actitud más extraña de lo usual.

"Uughh… Qué dolor de cabeza… ¿Acaso se sentirá así una resaca?" – dijo Chitose agarrándose la cabeza, dado a que tenía una fuerte migraña.

Al querer sentarse en su escritorio, se resbaló, cayendo así al suelo. Entonces, todas las chicas a su alrededor se percataron de ello y acudieron a ayudarle.

"Ikeda-san, ¿está bien?" – preguntó una chica.

"¿No se lastimó?, Ikeda-san" – preguntó otra chica.

"N-No, gracias, estoy bien…" – dijo Chitose amablemente.

Entonces, Yui y Kyoko se acercaron a ver qué sucedía.

"Chitose, ¿estás bien?" – preguntó Yui.

"S-Sí, sólo fue un resbalón…" – dijo Chitose.

"Deberías ir a la enfermería, aunque sea para que la enfermera te diga si no te ocurra algo" – dijo Kyoko.

"Tienen razón, creo que iré a enfermería…" – dijo Chitose.

Entonces, Chitose tomó su camino hacia la enfermería. En su camino, se encontró con Akari.

"Oh, Akaza-san, que gusto ver…" – dijo antes de que Akari huyera del lugar – "¿Eh? ¿Qué sucede?" – se preguntó extrañada.

Así es, Chitose no tiene recuerdos de lo sucedido con anterioridad.

Chitose se negó a dejar escaparse a Akari, ya lo había hecho una vez, entonces, Chitose salió corriendo tras la pelirroja, quien trataba de huir de ella. En su avanzar, Akari tropezó, cayendo así al suelo.

"¡Akaza-san!" – gritó Chitose – "Akaza-san, ¿Estás bien?" – dijo Chitose preocupada.

"¡Aléjese!" – dijo Akari.

"No tengo la menor idea de por qué me rechazas, pero no te iras de aquí hasta que tú y yo hayamos hablado…" – dijo Chitose intentando bloquearle el paso a Akari.

"¡No tengo nada que hablar con usted!" – exclamó Akari.

"¿Por qué Akaza-san? ¿Por qué me rechazas?" – dijo Chitose molesta.

"¿Acaso no fue suficiente lo de ayer?" – exclamó Akari.

"¿Ayer? ¿Qué fue lo que pasó?" – dijo Chitose.

"No trate de hacerse la que no sabe…" – dijo Akari molesta.

"No sé qué pasó el día de ayer, por eso te lo pregunto" – exclamó Chitose.

Entonces, casualmente se encontraba Chinatsu pasando por el lugar, a lo que vio lo que ocurría con las otras dos chicas, no pudiendo evitar entrometerse para defender a Akari.

"¡¿Qué ocurre aquí?!" – dijo Chinatsu.

"Yoshikawa-san, agradecería que nos dejes conversar a solas" – dijo Chitose.

"¡De ninguna manera Ikeda-sempai, estoy segura de que algo le has hecho a Akari-chan, y por eso ella no quiere hablar contigo!" – exclamó Chinatsu.

"Chinatsu-chan…" – dijo Akari sorprendida.

"¡No le he hecho nada a Akaza-san! ¡La verdad no sé qué ocurre! Quiero que alguien me explique qué sucede, todo es tan confuso, me volveré loca si no lo averiguo" – dijo Chitose con una voz frenética.

"Aléjate de Akari-chan, ¡Ella no te necesita!" – exclamó Chinatsu.

"Akaza-san, por favor, necesito aclarar las cosas de una vez por todas contigo, además quiero saber a qué te refieres con "lo de ayer", no entiendo nada" – dijo Chitose con una voz de desesperación.

La revuelta había llamado audiencia, algunas de las chicas de las clases aledañas se acercaron a ver qué ocurría.

Por su parte, Akari estaba confundida también, había presenciado aquel momento, pero Chitose decía no recordar a qué se refería., era un mar de emociones en su mente. Entonces, Akari tomó aire, se paró y…

"Ikeda-sempai… No quiero volver a verla" – dijo Akari con un tono serio, tomando así el gancho en forma de girasol que Chitose le había dado, y arrojándolo al suelo.

Chitose solamente veía con una mirada incrédula como el gancho caía, y antes de que tocara el suelo, rápidamente lo tomó en sus manos.

Akari solamente se dio la vuelta, y junto con Chinatsu se fueron del lugar. Extendiendo su mano hacia la nada, Chitose veía cómo el amor de su vida se iba poco a poco.

"A-Akaza… Akaza-san…" – decía Chitose con un nudo en la garganta.

Chitose miraba aquel gancho con forma de girasol que le había regalado a Akari tiempo atrás, veía aquel objeto con tristeza. Chitose se quedó en ese lugar, en el suelo, sin decir nada.

Mientras, Akari caminaba por los pasillos de la escuela junto a Chinatsu, entonces, Akari se detuvo.

"¿Akari-chan?" – dijo Chinatsu.

Akari bajó su mirada, la cual se volvió oscura, entonces, empezaron a caer lágrimas.

"Chinatsu-chan… ¿Qué acabo de hacer?" – dijo Akari llorando.

Entonces, Chinatsu tomó entre sus brazos a la herida pelirroja.

"No te preocupes Akari-chan, yo me encuentro contigo, no importa qué pase, yo estaré ahí para ti incondicionalmente" – decía Chinatsu mientras acariciaba la cabeza de Akari consolándola.

"P-Pensé que Ikeda-sempai m-me quería, p-pero…" – decía Akari sollozando.

"No pienses más en eso Akari-chan, eso te lastimará más…" – decía Chinatsu consolándola.

Chinatsu abrazó fuertemente a Akari.

"Prometo que no dejaré que nadie más te vuelva a lastimar…" – dijo Chinatsu.

"Ch-Chinatsu-chan…" – decía Akari viendo a los ojos a la chica peli rosa.

Chinatsu había logrado que Akari se calmara un poco, entonces se dirigieron a su clase. Al llegar, Himawari y Sakurako se percataron del estado de Akari, pero Chinatsu les dijo que no preguntaran nada al respecto, por lo menos en ese momento.

"Akari-chan, ten, bebe un poco de agua para que te calmes…" – dijo Chinatsu ofreciéndole un pequeño vaso de agua.

"G-Gracias…" – dijo Akari tomándolo.

Akari bebió de él, sin saber que Chinatsu con anterioridad había agregado un poco de la "poción de amor" en el agua. En ese momento, una sombra se vio en los ojos de Chinatsu.

"(Así es, tómalo Akari-chan…)" – dijo Chinatsu en su mente.

"Ahh… Gracias Chinatsu-chan, ya me siento más calmada…" – dijo Akari, devolviéndole el vaso a Chinatsu.

"No hay de que, es mi deber como tu amiga, además, ya sabes que yo te protegeré de ahora en adelante…" – dijo Chinatsu.

"G-Gracias, Chinatsu-chan" – dijo Akari con un tono de alivio.

Chinatsu se había salido con la suya, era cuestión de tiempo para que la poción hiciera efecto en Akari.

Llegada la tarde, Yui y Kyoko habían salido de clases, por lo que dispusieron en ir a casa de Ayano para visitarle, y así averiguar el porqué de su ausencia.

"Oye, Chitose, ¿Nos acompañarás a ver a Ayano?" – preguntó Yui.

"N-No, v-vayan ustedes… M-Mándenle saludos d-de mi p-parte…" – dijo Chitose con la voz entrecortada.

"¿Te ocurre algo Chitose?" – preguntó Kyoko preocupada.

Ambas apreciaron el rostro de Chitose, quien tenía los ojos rojos, y se sonaba la nariz constantemente.

"N-No se preocupen por mí, sólo es una gripa, nada más…" – dijo Chitose tratando de despistar a las chicas.

"Ya veo" – dijo Yui sospechando.

"Ok, ¿deseas que te acompañemos a tu casa?" – dijo Kyoko.

"No se preocupen, yo podré sola, ustedes tienen que ir a ver a Ayano-chan" – dijo Chitose.

"Está bien, cuídate" – dijo Yui.

"Vayan con cuidado" – dijo Chitose despidiéndose de las chicas.

Yui y Kyoko se fueron, dejando sola a Chitose.

"Espero que te vaya bien con Ayano-chan… Toshinou-san" – dijo Chitose con un tono triste.

"… Y es por eso que deberías usar una blusa de mayor talla…" – dijo Sakurako quien se aproximaba con Himawari.

"Sakurako, no lo digas en voz alta…" – replicó Himawari avergonzada.

"Oh, mira, es Ikeda-sempai…" – dijo Sakurako señalando a Chitose.

"No señales a las personas Sakurako, es de mala educación…" – dijo Himawari regañando a Sakurako – "¿Eh? Ikeda-sempai… ¿Ocurre algo?" – dijo Himawari preocupada.

Chitose solamente las volteó a ver, y no pudo evitar caer en llanto. Ambas chicas consolaron a su sempai. Pasado un rato, Chitose finalmente había logrado calmarse.

"Ikeda-sempai, ¿Ya se siente mejor?" – preguntó Himawari.

"Y-Ya me siento más tranquila, gracias…" – dijo Chitose.

"¿Y por qué lloraba sempai?" – dijo Sakurako lanzando la pregunta en seco.

"¡Sakurako!" – exclamó Himawari dándole un codazo en el estómago a la castaña.

"No, está bien…" – dijo Chitose – "Confío en ustedes, y creo que puedo contarles lo ocurrido…" – dijo Chitose con la mirada caída.

Entonces, Chitose contó a las chicas lo sucedido, lo relacionado con Akari, y sobre lo que la pelirroja llamaba "lo de ayer", cosa que no recordaba, y entre muchas confusiones, Chitose pudo terminar de explicarles todo a las confundidas chicas.

"Mmmm… Ya veo…" – dijo Himawari.

"Mmmm… Ya veo…" – dijo Sakurako imitando a Himawari.

"Me parece extraño, hace algunos días, exactamente el día que Sakurako, Akaza-san y yo fuimos a hacer la tarea a casa de Sakurako, nos dijo muchas cosas lindas acerca de usted… Dijo que estaba muy emocionada, que estaba ilusionada y que la verdad, estaba enamorada de usted…" – dijo Himawari.

"Así es, y nos dijo que había sido un error haberla rechazado a usted anteriormente, que a la siguiente trataría de aclarar las cosas con usted…" – agregó Sakurako.

"No entiendo el porqué de lo ocurrido ahora, si Akaza-san la quería mucho a usted…" – dijo Himawari extrañada.

"Así es, estaba muy enamorada" – dijo Sakurako.

"Eso fue un día antes de que yo le mandara aquella carta citándola en la azotea… Pero esa cita no se dio, pero no recuerdo por qué…" – dijo Chitose con duda.

"Así que para eso era la carta, tenía mis dudas, pero no me quise entrometer… Usted citó a Akaza-san, eso explica por qué ella salió emocionada de la clase aquella tarde, solo se despidió de nosotras, pero no mencionó nada más…" – dijo Himawari extrañada.

"Ya veo… ¿Y no saben si ocurrió algo después de que Akaza-san se despidió de ustedes?" – preguntó Chitose sospechando.

"Bueno, la verdad no, Himawari y yo nos fuimos después de eso, fuimos a mi casa porque estaba sol…" – dijo Sakurako siendo callada rápidamente por Himawari.

"No hay necesidad que digas lo demás Sakurako…" – susurró Himawari avergonzada.

"Vale, vale… Entonces, así es todo, no supimos nada más de Akaza-san o de usted ese día…" – dijo Sakurako – "Ahora que lo recuerdo, me pareció extraño que Chinatsu-chan no se mantuviese en la clase ese día, y eso que si llegó…" – dijo Sakurako.

"Bueno, creo que debo seguir investigando, mis recuerdos de todo eso son borrosos… ¡Ya se! Talvez Chizuru sepa qué pasó, eso es… Nos vemos chicas, gracias por contármelo todo, ah, y por acompañarme, nos vemos luego…" – dijo Chitose despidiéndose de las chicas.

"Adiós Ikeda-sempai" – dijeron Himawari y Chitose al unísono.

"Y, Himawari… ¿Iremos a mi casa hoy otra vez? No hay nadie…" – dijo Sakurako con una mirada lasciva.

"¡Sakurako!" – exclamó Himawari avergonzada.

Mientras, en la residencia Sugiura…

"Gracias por venir a visitar a mi hija, ha estado todo el día en cama, y se ha aburrido un poco… Por favor, pasen" – dijo la madre de Ayano.

"Con su permiso" – dijo Yui.

Kyoko no hallaba el momento para poder volver a ver a Ayano, quería abrazarla, besarla, hablar con ella, no soportaba el hecho de no estar con ella. Al entrar…

"Aya-chan, tus amigas han venido a verte…" – dijo la madre de Ayano – "Pasen chicas, siéntanse como en su casa" – dijo a Yui y Kyoko.

"Hola Ayano…" – dijo Yui.

"Oh, hola Yui…" – dijo Ayano con la voz algo ronca.

"Ayano…" – dijo Kyoko quedándose anonadada al ver a su amor.

Sin decir más, Kyoko se dirigió a la cama de Ayano y se sentó a su lado.

"Ayano, ¿Qué te pasó?" – preguntó Kyoko acariciando la cabeza de Ayano.

"Me dio una fiebre terrible, desde la mañana estoy así…" – dijo Ayano con pocas fuerzas.

"Ya veo… Muy bien, ¡la enfermera Toshinou Kyoko está aquí para cuidarte!" – dijo Kyoko.

Ayano solamente soltó una pequeña sonrisa.

"¿Necesitas que te ayude en algo?" – preguntó Yui.

"No hace falta, yo me quiero encargar sola de mi novia, algún día nos casaremos y nos iremos a vivir solas, y si Ayano se enferma, yo debo responsabilizarme de ella, ¡así que me estoy preparando para el futuro!" – dijo Kyoko emocionada.

"K-Kyoko… No digas cosas así" – dijo Ayano sonrojada.

Kyoko volvió su mirada hacia Ayano, le guiñó y alzó su pulgar, a lo que Ayano solamente sonrió.

Kyoko, empezó a dar vueltas por la casa Sugiura, ayudando a la madre de Ayano a preparar tazas de té, llevándole a Ayano sus medicamentos, tomándole la temperatura, colocándole trapos húmedos en la frente a su amada, Kyoko se estaba haciendo cargo de su novia, se sentía responsable. Pasado un tiempo, finalmente Kyoko se dio un descanso.

"Uff, esto de cuidar enfermos es algo agotador… Pero mientras sea para mi Aya-nyan, no habrá nada que no pueda hacer…" – exclamó Kyoko.

"Deberías ir a tomar un refresco, ¿por qué no vas? Te lo has ganado" – dijo Ayano a Kyoko.

"¿Tienes Ron con Pasas?" – preguntó Kyoko.

"Bueno, no tengo Ron con Pasas, pero sí tengo pudín…" – dijo Ayano.

"Entonces comeré de tu pudín… Ya vuelvo" – dijo Kyoko saliendo de la habitación.

"Kyoko… No sé qué haría sin ti…" – dijo Ayano feliz por las molestias que su rubia se había tomado solo para que ella estuviera bien.

"Ejem… Ayano…" – dijo Yui.

"Oh, Yui… Había olvidado que estabas aquí…" – dijo Ayano.

"Rayos, creo que juntarse con Akari tiene sus consecuencias…" – dijo Yui en tono de broma.

"¿Por qué viniste Yui?" – dijo Ayano con tono serio.

"Bueno, porque… Porque me importas Ayano" – dijo Yui.

"Sabes, me enteré de que no le mencionaste nada a Kyoko acerca de mi desmayo del día de ayer…" – dijo Ayano.

"B-Bueno, es que… Verás…" – dijo Yui tratando de inventar una excusa.

"Kyoko me lo dijo todo, dijo que le habías dicho que yo me quedaría hasta tarde y que no me esperara…" – dijo Ayano molesta.

"B-Bueno, eso fue porque…" – dijo Yui.

"¿Porque no querías que ella se enterara de que me había desmayado?" – dijo Ayano.

"A-Así es…" – dijo Yui bajando la mirada – "Quería que ese tiempo fuera solo para ti y para mí, quería estar contigo…" – dijo Yui.

"Yui, sabes que ahora soy novia de Kyoko, y que soy feliz con ella, ¿Por qué no lo entiendes?" – dijo Ayano molesta.

"Eso no me detendrá Ayano, recuerda aquellos momentos que compartimos juntas, ¿acaso no fueron hermosos?" – dijo Yui en tono desesperado.

"Eso fueron Yui, solo momentos, estaba confundida, me sentía sola… Nada más" – dijo Ayano.

"¿Y ya se lo dijiste a Kyoko?" – exclamó Yui.

Entonces, Ayano se quedó callada… Al parecer, aun no le había dicho a Kyoko lo ocurrido entre ella y Yui.

"Ya veo, así que aún no se lo has dicho…" – dijo Yui.

"No lo creo necesario, además, ahora me siento feliz con Kyoko a mi lado, no hace falta nada más…" – dijo Ayano.

"Que ocultes cosas es malo, y yo ya he ocultado demasiado… Le diré la verdad a Kyoko…" – dijo Yui abriendo la puerta de la habitación de Ayano.

"¡No! ¡Espera Yui!" – dijo Ayano levantándose rápidamente de su cama.

Iba saliendo Yui, cuando notó que Ayano volvió a desmayarse.

"¡Ayano!" – gritó Yui, dirigiéndose a levantar a Ayano – "¡Ayano! ¡Ayano!" – gritaba Yui.

Entonces, Ayano despertó.

"¿Eh? ¿Qué ha pasado?" – dijo Ayano desconcertada.

"(Es como la vez anterior)" – dijo Yui e su mente – "Te has desmayado Ayano… Otra vez" – dijo Yui.

Entonces, algo extraño empezó a pasar en Ayano. La tsundere empezó a sentir una sensación extraña dentro de sí, un revoloteo dentro de su estómago.

"Yui…" – dijo Ayano.

"¿Qué sucede Aya…?" – dijo Yui siendo interrumpida por Ayano.

Entonces, Ayano le dio un beso en los labios a Yui.

"¿Qué sucede? ¿Te oí gritar Yui? ¿Ayano está bien?" – dijo Kyoko quien entró a la habitación de Ayano rápidamente.

En ese momento, Kyoko quedó petrificada. La mirada de Kyoko se quedó perdida en un vacío infinito. Acaso… ¿Acaso lo que estaba viendo era real? Su novia, besando a su mejor amiga.

Una lágrima corrió por la mejilla de Kyoko, quien corriendo abandonó el lugar…

 **Continuará…**

 **NOTA DEL AUTOR:** Hola a todos y todas, lamento la tardanza en la actualización, ocurre que, desde la última actualización, ocurrieron tantas cosas, exámenes finales, presentación de proyectos, cierre de pensum, y muchas cosas más, que hasta esta ocasión tuve la oportunidad de volver a escribir. Quiero aclarar unas cosas, para empezar, el final de esta obra será tras la finalización de este "arco" (eso espero), otra cosa, espero actualizar esta semana dado a que es mi mini semana de descanso antes de que siga trabajando, y finalmente, estoy pensando dar un final diferente en ambas plataformas (FanFiction y Wattpad). En fin, ya veremos en el camino. Les ha escrito JJ y les deseo buenas noches y un excelente inicio de semana, ¡nos leemos!


	19. Secreto

**#18 – Secreto**

Una lágrima corrió por la mejilla de Kyoko, quien corriendo abandonó el lugar…

Entonces, Yui y Ayano se separaron. Yui tenía en su cara una expresión de "¿Qué rayos ha pasado?". Lo anteriormente ocurrido era algo sorprendente, Yui jamás había sido besada de tal manera, pero a su vez, no había sido besada en esas circunstancias.

"A-Ayano…" – dijo Yui sonrojada.

"…" – Ayano se queda sin palabras.

"¿P-Por qué m-me besaste?" – dijo Yui sonrojada.

"N-No lo sé…" – dijo Ayano.

Entonces, subió la madre de Ayano.

"Hija, ¿Qué ha pasado?" – dijo la madre preocupada.

"Pasa que Ayano se levantó por un momento, pero se mareó y se desmayó por un momento…" – dijo Yui – "Afortunadamente estaba aquí para ayudarla".

"Ya veo… Aya-chan, debes quedarte en cama, es riesgoso que te levantes…" – dijo la madre regañando a Ayano.

"E-Está bien mamá…" – dijo Ayano confundida.

"Por cierto, tu amiga Kyoko se fue sin decir nada, parece que llevaba prisa pues salió corriendo…" – dijo la mamá.

"Debe ser porque su mamá la tiene condicionada en no llegar tarde, y al parecer se pasó el horario establecido…" – excusó Yui.

"Ya veo, en fin, cuando la veas mándale mis saludos y dile que gracias por su ayuda" – dijo la madre de Ayano.

"Está bien…" – respondió Yui.

Entonces, Yui ayudó a Ayano a levantarse, una vez levantada, Yui ayudo a Ayano a dirigirse de nuevo a su cama.

"¿Te sientes mejor Ayano?" – preguntó Yui.

"Ya m-me siento mejor…" – dijo Ayano.

"Bueno, creo que ya debo irme…" – dijo Yui.

"N-No te vayas…" – dijo Ayano tomando la manga del uniforme de Yui.

"Ayano, necesito ir a mi departamento, quiero descansar un poco…" – dijo Yui.

Entonces, la madre de Ayano entró.

"Aya-chan, recuerda que debes tomar un baño, pero debido a tu estado, te he traído esta toalla y este recipiente con agua caliente…" – dijo la madre de Ayano.

"Rayos, lo había olvidado…" – dijo Ayano.

"Bueno, creo que ya es hora de que me vaya, ya es algo tarde…" – dijo Yui.

"Esto, disculpa, pero ¿serías tan amable de ayudar a Ayano? Es que debo prepararle su medicamento y su cena…" – dijo la madre de Ayano.

"E-Es que…" – dijo Yui nerviosa.

"Por favor Yui…" – dijo Ayano con un tono tierno.

Yui, al ver que no tenía otra elección, decidió acceder a la petición de la madre de Ayano.

"E-Está bien, ayudaré a Ayano…" – dijo Yui sonrojada.

"Muchas gracias, y disculpa las molestias…" – dijo la madre de Ayano dándole la toalla y el recipiente con agua.

"No tenga pena…" – dijo Yui fingiendo una sonrisa.

Yui, habiendo recibido las cosas, no sabía qué hacer…

"E-Entonces… ¿Q-Qué se supone que deba hacer?" – dijo Yui desconcertada.

Mientras esto ocurría…

"*jadeo* N-No p-puede ser…" – decía Kyoko mientras corría.

Entonces, Kyoko se detuvo frente a su casa.

"¿Debería entrar?" – dijo Kyoko.

"Oh, Kyoko-san, que alegría verla, pensé que jamás regresaría…" – dijo Saki saliendo a la puerta de la casa – "Le agradará oír que su mamá se encuentra fuera y regresará tarde, así que puede estar tranquila, no será regañada el día de hoy" – agregó Saki.

Al ver a Saki, Kyoko no pudo evitar correr a abrazarla.

"S-Saki…" – dijo Kyoko con la voz entrecortada.

"¿Eh? ¿Qué ha pasado Kyoko-san?" – preguntó Saki extrañada.

Kyoko levantó su cabeza, dejando a Saki ver el rostro de la rubia con lágrimas brotando de sus ojos.

"Mejor entremos, este no es un lugar adecuado para hablar…" – dijo Saki.

Al entrar, ambas se dirigieron al comedor, entonces, Saki preparó un par de tazas de leche caliente.

"Tenga Kyoko-san, es para que se calme un poco" – dijo Saki ofreciéndole una taza a Kyoko.

"G-Gracias…" – dijo Kyoko con un tono apagado.

Kyoko se tomó la leche, de la misma manera, Saki la acompañó, y una vez terminada, Saki se preparó para hablar.

"Entonces, ahora que se ha calmado un poco, creo que es prudente que me explique qué ocurre, Kyoko-san…" – dijo Saki con un tono serio.

"S-Saki…" – dijo Kyoko antes de correr a abrazar a Saki de nuevo.

"Si necesita llorar, llore, es malo que usted se quede con ese dolor dentro" – dijo Saki consolando a Kyoko.

Así pasaron un buen rato, Saki solamente se limitó a abrazar y consolar a Kyoko. Después de un rato, y habiéndose calmado Kyoko por fin, Saki procedió a preguntarle de forma más concisa a Kyoko lo ocurrido.

Kyoko le contó lo sucedido, a lo que Saki solamente se quedó con una expresión pensativa.

"Ya veo… Pero, ¿Es normal que Sugiura-san y su otra amiga se lleven de tal manera?" – preguntó Saki a Kyoko.

"L-La verdad… La v-verdad es raro q-que esas d-dos hablen e-entre sí" – dijo Kyoko limpiándose las lágrimas.

"Ya veo… ¿Notó algún comportamiento extraño en Sugiura-san?" – dijo Saki.

"B-Bueno, no, la verdad casi no la había visto esta semana…" – respondió Kyoko.

"Mmmm… No creo que Sugiura-san se haya sentido sola, llevan poco de novias y es demasiado pronto como para que se presenten ese tipo de problemas… Es extraño, y por lo que pude conocer de Sugiura-san, es una persona íntegra y amable, no es de las personas que haría algo así…" – dijo Saki en tono de sospecha.

"¿Tú crees?" – preguntó Kyoko.

"¿Cómo es posible que usted no lo note? Sugiura-san la ama, eso hasta yo lo noté desde que al conocí, estoy segura de que ella sería incapaz de hacerle eso a usted, y usted también debería estar segura y confiar en su novia…" – dijo Saki.

"C-Confío en ella… P-Pero… Lo que pasó, eso… eso me dolió mucho Saki, y no sé qué pensar…" – dijo Kyoko.

"Kyoko-san, discúlpeme por lo que le diré… Pero usted es una ¡Estúpida!" – dijo Saki elevando el tono.

"S-Saki…" – dijo Kyoko con un tono haciendo alusión a que se ofendió.

"Discúlpeme Kyoko-san, pero no había otra forma de decírselo sin utilizar una grosería…" – dijo Saki exaltada – "En fin, a lo que me refiero, es que usted es incapaz de darse cuenta de las actitudes de las personas y a veces no aprecia lo que una persona representa realmente para usted… Para empezar, usted tardó mucho tiempo en darse cuenta de que Sugiura-san gustaba de usted, así como de que a usted le gustaba Sugiura-san, ¿no es así?" – dijo Saki.

"B-Bueno, sí, pero…" – dijo Kyoko siendo interrumpida de nuevo por Saki.

"¿Ya ve? Es sólo cuestión de poner atención, personalmente, estoy segura de que debió haber una razón ajena al engaño para que Sugiura-san se viera envuelta con su otra amiga…" – dijo Saki.

"¿Te refieres a que…?" – dijo Kyoko sospechando.

"… A que posiblemente haya sido forzada o algo así, porque creo que es meramente imposible que Sugiura-san haya querido besar a su amiga, ¿No cree usted lo mismo?" – dijo Saki.

"¿Estás insinuando que Yui pudo haberla forzado a hacerlo?" – dijo Kyoko incrédula.

"No digo que así haya sido, pero no descarto la posibilidad…" – dijo Saki.

"P-Pero… Yui es mi mejor amiga… Me niego a creer que Yui hizo algo de tal magnitud…" – dijo Kyoko.

"Por eso, usted debe investigar acerca del asunto, si usted confía tanto en su amiga y en su novia, asegúrese de averiguar todo lo necesario para aclarar el asunto rápidamente…" – dijo Saki.

"Sabes que… Haré lo que me dices, amo a Ayano, y confío en Yui, algo debió haber pasado, debo saber qué ocurrió exactamente" – dijo Kyoko decidida.

"¡Esa actitud me gusta! Luche por quien ama, no se dé por vencida" – dijo Saki alentando a Kyoko.

"Gracias Saki, sin ti no sé qué hubiera hecho…" – dijo Kyoko.

"Para eso están las amigas…" – dijo Saki.

"Te quiero Saki, algún día te voy a compensar todo lo que haces por mí…" – dijo Kyoko.

"No hace falta, soy feliz solo con ver que mis amigos son felices…" – dijo Saki.

Tras ello, con una Kyoko decidida, empezaría la búsqueda de una respuesta, pero esto no era sólo con la rubia, sino también ocurriría con cierta persona que pasaba por una situación similar…

"Chitose, ¿me harías el favor de ir por un sobre de curry instantáneo a la tienda?" – dijo la abuela de Chitose.

"Por supuesto, en seguida voy…" – respondió Chitose.

Chitose tomó su camino hacia la tienda cercana a su casa. Al llegar, se dio cuenta de que se encontraba cerrada, dado a que eran ya las 7:55 de la noche, entonces no tuvo más elección que buscar otra tienda.

"Vaya, al parecer hoy no fue mi día…" – dijo Chitose con un tono apagado – "Pero debo seguir decidida, estoy segura de que a Akaza-san no le hubiera gustado verme decaída…" – dijo decidida.

Finalmente, llegó a una tienda dos cuadras luego de su casa, donde compró lo encargado de su abuela.

"Muchas gracias, feliz noche" – dijo Chitose saliendo de la tienda – "Bueno, creo que después de cenar me iré a dormir, me siento algo cansada…" – dijo bostezando.

Entonces, no muy lejos de su posición, vio a una persona extraña cubierta con una capucha.

"Oh no, debe ser un ladrón, tendré cuidado…" – dijo Chitose algo asustada.

Entonces, vio que el extraño se topó con otra persona que circulaba.

"¡Hay! ¡Lo siento!" – exclamó la persona.

Luego de esto, la persona se fue corriendo. A Chitose le pareció sospechoso, además, la voz de la persona le pareció idéntica, era una voz un poco chillona, ¿de quién era?

Sin tentarse el pensamiento, Chitose decidió seguir a esa persona, por alguna razón, su instinto le hacía tener curiosidad.

Sigilosamente, Chitose fue tras el extraño, cuidando de que este no se percatara de su presencia. El extraño, al parecer, quería ocultar algo, puesto a que llevaba una bolsa consigo, y con su actitud sospechosa, era algo obvio. Finalmente, el extraño se adentró en un lote baldío, donde fue a hacer algo en una de las esquinas.

"Vaya, parece que no es más que un simple ladroncillo… Mejor me voy antes de que se dé cuenta…" – dijo Chitose.

Antes de que Chitose pudiese marcharse, oyó como si el extraño murmurara algo, entonces…

"Bien, esto es lo que necesitaré…" – se oyó a voz del extraño.

Entonces, se vio un destello, acompañado de un ruido de un envase rompiéndose.

"Hay no, rayos" – dijo el extraño.

Esto asombró a Chitose, había habido un destello misterioso al momento en el que cayó el supuesto recipiente.

"Pero ¿qué se supone que hace esa persona?" – dijo Chitose murmurándose.

Finalmente, el extraño huyó del lugar, aparentemente, habiendo ocultado la bolsa que llevaba consigo. Una vez se había ido el extraño, Chitose tuvo la tentación de ir a ver de qué trataba lo que el extraño ocultó, pero ya era noche y su abuela la esperaba con el curry, así que decidió en echar un vistazo al día siguiente.

Así, Chitose abandonó el lugar, aun con la duda de lo ocurrido anteriormente, pero pronto descubriría de qué trataba el asunto.

"Ya llegué" – dijo Chitose.

"Vaya, finalmente regresas" – dijo Chizuru muy enojada.

"He vuelto con el curry, lamento la tardanza…" – dijo Chitose.

"¿Dónde estabas? ¿A dónde fuiste? ¿Qué estabas haciendo?" – preguntaba Chizuru frenética y molesta.

"Tranquila Chizuru, no pasó nada, sólo tuve que ir a otra tienda porque la que está cerca de acá estaba cerrada…" – dijo Chitose.

Entonces, Chizuru se abalanzó sobre Chitose abrazándola.

"M-Me preocupé mucho…" – dijo Chizuru.

"Ya, ya, no había por qué preocuparse tanto, solo me tardé 9 minutos…" – dijo Chitose.

"¡No lo vuelvas a hacer! No soportaría perderte…" – dijo Chizuru.

"No pienses esas cosas, y, prometo no volverlo a hacer, creo que tienes algo de razón, ya es tarde… Discúlpame Chizuru" – dijo Chitose acariciando la cabeza de Chizuru.

"E-Está bien…" – dijo Chizuru más calmada.

"Bien, creo que debo entregarle algo a la abuela…" – dijo Chitose.

Así, Chitose le entregó el curry a su abuela, más tarde cenaron. Tras ello, ambas chicas agradecieron, y dispusieron a ir a dormirse. Entonces, Chitose recordó el asunto que charló con Sakurako y Himawari esa tarde…

"Esto… Chizuru, ¿puedo hacerte una pregunta?" – dijo Chitose.

"Claro Nee-san" – dijo Chizuru.

"Bueno… como te lo digo…" – dijo Chitose mientras se le hacía un nudo en la garganta.

"¿Qué pasa Nee-san? ¿Pasó algo?" – preguntó Chizuru preocupada.

Chitose se quedó pensando un rato antes de comentárselo a Chizuru. Finalmente, prefirió por no mencionarle lo de ese día.

"Verás Chizuru, pasa que hoy se presentaron ciertas circunstancias que luego te comentaré, pero en relación a eso, está algo ocurrido el día de ayer, y sucede que yo, por alguna razón extraña, no tengo recuerdos de ayer… Es como si alguien hubiera tomado mi memoria y hubiera borrado todos los recuerdos de ayer… Lo único que recuerdo a lo lejos es que me encontraba en una reunión con Matsumoto-sempai… ¿Tú me podrías decir algo al respecto?" – dijo Chitose.

"¿No recuerdas lo de…?" – dijo Chizuru quedándose pausada.

Entonces, un flashback pasó ante sus ojos, con los sucesos de un día atrás… Cómo llegaron juntas a la escuela, la hora de almuerzo, el desmayo de Chitose, su encuentro con Akari, Chitose y Ayano en la enfermería… El beso que Chitose le dio…

"Chizuru… ¿Chizuru?" – dijo Chitose dado a que Chizuru se había quedado con la mirada perdida.

"¿Ah? ¿Qué?" – dijo Chizuru desconcertada.

"Te quedaste viendo a la nada, Chizuru, ¿ocurrió algo importante ayer?" – preguntó Chitose.

Chizuru estuvo a punto de decirle a Chitose lo ocurrido, pero algo la detuvo…

"(Nee-san se desmayó, al parecer, creo que fue por la tensión que maneja… o… ¿habrá sido Akaza-san?)" – pensó Chizuru.

"¿Chizuru? ¿Me dirás qué ocurrió ayer?" – dijo Chitose.

Entonces, Chizuru decidió que no debía mentirle a su hermana.

"Bueno, ocurre que todo transcurrió normalmente, hasta la hora del almuerzo… Recuerdo que bebiste un refresco, el cual me dijiste que no habíais traído tú, después de eso, charlamos de lo más normal, pero después de un rato, tú te levantaste, y sin previo aviso, pues…" – dijo Chizuru pausándose.

"¿Pues?" – dijo Chitose con duda.

"Pasa que te desmayaste…" – dijo Chizuru.

"¿Me desmayé?" – dijo Chitose sorprendida.

"Así es, eso me sorprendió, así que junto a Nishigaki-sensei te llevamos hasta la enfermería…" – dijo Chizuru.

"Ya veo… ¿No ocurrió nada más?" – dijo Chitose.

"Bueno, para mi sorpresa, Sugiura-san se encontraba también en la enfermería, y según la sensei, también sufrió un desmayo, a su vez, Funami-san estaba de compañía…" – dijo Chizuru.

"¿Ayano-chan desmayada? ¿Funami-san acompañándola?" – dijo Chitose extrañada – "Vaya suceso más extraño… Además de eso, ¿pasó algo más?".

"B-Bueno… *recuerda el beso y a Akari salir corriendo* B-Bueno, ese día al parecer tenías una cita con Akaza-san, pero no asististe, y eso creo que la molestó…" – dijo Chizuru.

"Ya veo… (Rayos, no he logrado conseguir una respuesta concisa… Lo más raro hasta ahora es que Ayano-chan y yo nos hayamos desmayado casi en simultáneo)" – pensó Chitose.

"¿Hay algo más que necesites, Nee-san?" – preguntó Chizuru.

"N-Nada más, muchas gracias Chizuru…" – dijo Chitose amablemente.

Ambas chicas terminaron con lo que hacían, y listas para dormir, cada una se fue a su cama, pero como es costumbre, no hacía falta el que Chizuru se pasara a la cama de Chitose.

"¿Siempre eres así?" – preguntó Chitose con una voz tierna.

"¿A-Acaso no te gusta que duerma contigo?" – dijo Chizuru con tono infantil.

"No es eso Chizuru, sabes que me gusta dormir contigo, pero… ¿No te has puesto a pensar…? Algún día llegará el momento en el que ya no lo podremos hacer, algún día dormiremos, no juntas, sino que al lado de la persona que amamos…" – dijo Chitose con ilusión.

"C-Creo que t-tienes razón, Nee-san… P-Pero, mientras se pueda, no dejaré ni desperdiciaré ningún momento a tu lado…" – dijo Chizuru algo triste.

"No lo digo porque ya no te quiera cerca, solo… solo es algo inevitable… Pero no te preocupes, lo mismo digo yo, de toda la familia, eres lo más preciado que tengo, y aprovecharé cada instante que pase a tu lado, ¿y sabes por qué?" – dijo Chitose.

"¿P-Por qué?" – dijo Chizuru.

"Porque eres mi hermanita…" – dijo Chitose sonriendo – "Siempre me has apoyado y nunca me has fallado…".

Chizuru solamente sonrió. Así, ambas chicas se quedaron dormidas.

Eran ya las 3 de la madrugada, ambas chicas dormían, o bueno, al menos una de ellas lo hacía placenteramente, dado a que Chizuru no podía dormir.

"Siempre me has apoyado y nunca me has fallado… Nunca me has fallado… Nunca… Nunca…".

Dichas palabras resonaban en la mente de Chizuru, atormentándola. En su conciencia había quedado el no haberle dicho parte de lo ocurrido anteriormente.

"Nee-san confía en mi… ¿Por qué le he mentido? ¿Por qué?" – se decía Chizuru a sí misma.

 **NOTA DEL AUTOR: Aunque algunos no lo crean, hay personas que no pueden con el cargo de conciencia independientemente de la magnitud de lo que hicieron.**

Chizuru ama demasiado a Chitose, esa era una de las razones por las que no le contó lo relacionado con el beso que le dio, con anterioridad, la había visto sufrir a causa de la chica pelirroja, y no quería que Chitose volviera a sufrir, pero algo en ella le decía que debía contárselo…

"N-No… N-No puedo más…" – dijo Chizuru.

Entonces, decidida, Chizuru despertó a Chitose.

"Nee-san, Nee-san, despierta…" – decía Chizuru mientras movía a Chitose para despertarla.

"¿Eh? ¿Q-Qué pasa?" – dijo Chitose con sueño.

"Nee-san, hay algo que no te dije… Escúchame Nee-san…" – dijo Chizuru casi llorando.

"¿Qué pasa Chizuru? ¿Qué ocurre? ¿Te pasó algo?" – dijo Chitose preocupada.

"Recuerdas… ¿Recuerdas lo que hablamos anteriormente?" – dijo Chizuru.

"S-Sí, lo recuerdo…" – dijo Chitose extrañada.

"B-Bueno, pasa que… pasa que hubo algo que no te dije…" – dijo Chizuru preocupada.

"¿Ah? ¿Q-Qué es?" – dijo Chitose.

Chizuru tomó aire.

"C-Cuando despertaste del desmayo… Presentaste una conducta extraña… Parecías en éxtasis… Y de un momento e otro… De un momento a otro me be… Me besaste en los labios…" – dijo Chizuru avergonzada.

"¿Te besé?" – dijo Chitose confundida.

"P-Pero eso no lo es todo…" – dijo Chizuru.

"¿Qué más pasó?" – dijo Chitose intrigada.

"Anterior a irte a ver, me encontré con Akaza-san, quien disponía a irse para la cita contigo… Pero le mencioné que tú estabas en la enfermería, por lo que quiso acompañarme para verte…" – dijo Chizuru.

Chitose sudó frío en ese momento, pudo intuir qué es lo que le diría su hermana.

"Nee-san… Akaza-san vio cuando me besaste… Y al ver, salió llorando de la enfermería…" – dijo Chizuru casi llorando – "L-Lo siento, no quería ocultártelo, sólo no quería que sufrieras más a causa de esa chica… Te amo Chitose, y por esa misma razón, me duele el verte sufrir, cuando tú sufres, sufro yo… Por favor, no me odies…" – dijo Chizuru mientras unas lágrimas corrían por su mejilla.

Chitose solamente se levantó de la cama, tomó aire, y se quedó sentada sin decir nada por un rato. Chizuru pensó que su hermana se había molestado con ella.

"¿N-Nee-san?" – dijo Chizuru preocupada.

"No tienes por qué sentirte así, Chizuru… Comprendo que no me hayas querido decir ese detalle, pero agradezco que hayas sido sincera y contármelo… Gracias, Chizuru… Y también te amo…" – dijo Chitose, abrazando rápidamente a Chizuru – "Jamás te odiaría, y de igual manera, gracias por decirme lo que hacía falta… Ahora, no llores, que me harás llorar a mí también jejeje – dijo Chitose consolando a Chizuru.

"N-Nee-san…" – dijo Chizuru abrazando fuertemente a Chitose.

"Está bien, ahora, creo que debemos dormir, sino no seremos capaces de despertar a tiempo… Buenas noches, Chizuru…" – dijo Chitose acomodándose en la cama.

"B-Buenas noches… Nee-san…" – respondió Chizuru, ya más aliviada.

Finalmente, Chizuru había podido calmarse, habiéndole dicho a su hermana lo que le había ocultado durante ese breve tiempo… Ahora, ¿esto ayudará a Chitose a descubrir algo?

 **Continuará…**


	20. Perdón

**#19 – Perdón**

"Muy bien… Me siento decidida… ¡Buscaré y me haré con la verdad!" – exclamó Kyoko.

"¡Así se habla Kyoko-san! Yo sé que usted puede…" – dijo Saki alentando a Kyoko.

"Muy bien Saki, entonces, nos vemos…" – dijo Kyoko mientras se iba corriendo de la casa.

"¡Vaya con cuida…!" – dijo Saki siendo interrumpida.

En ese momento, Kyoko se tropezó y cayó al suelo.

"¡Kyoko-san! ¡¿Está bien?!" – exclamó Saki.

Entonces, Kyoko solamente levantó su mano, alzando el dedo pulgar.

"¡Estoy bien!" – gritó Kyoko.

Así, empezó ese día…

"Bien, espero que Kyoko-san resuelva sus problemas…" – entonces Saki miró al cielo – "Sí… Estoy segura de que lo logrará…".

Kyoko se fue corriendo a la escuela, esperando poder encontrar una respuesta a la problemática del día anterior. Luego de la plática con Saki, Kyoko se dio cuenta de que debía fijarse más en los sentimientos de las personas y no solamente en los propios.

Mientras…

"Nee-san, vámonos ya, o se nos hará tarde…" – dijo Chizuru.

"Y-Ya voy, espérame…" – dijo Chitose – "Muy bien, vamos…".

"¡Ya nos vamos!" – dijeron las gemelas al unísono.

"¡Vayan con cuidado, y no regresen tarde…!" – respondió la abuela.

Entonces, tomaron su camino hacia la escuela. En su camino, Chitose recordó lo ocurrido la noche anterior, la extraña persona, el extraño destello… Pero más importante aún, debía resolver las cosas de una vez por todas con Akari.

Así, la jornada matutina de estudio dio su comienzo. Era hora de la clase de ciencia de Nishigaki-sensei para la clase de Kyoko.

"Muy bien chicas, en esta ocasión haremos algo un poco usual para mi clase… ¡Disecaremos una rana!" – exclamó la sensei.

"¡¿QUEEEEE?!" – exclamaron todas las chicas.

"No sean princesitas, de vez en cuando debemos hacer algo interesante, ¿No creen?" – dijo la sensei a modo de broma.

"Vaya, parece que viene inspirada…" – exclamó Yui.

Kyoko, quien se encontraba a su lado, no le respondió ni le dirigió la mirada., en su lugar, tomó sus cosas y se fue al lado de Ayano y Chitose.

"Ayano… ¿Te importa si voy con Chitose?" – preguntó Kyoko con un tono molesto.

"P-Pensé que irías con Yui…" – dijo Ayano extrañada.

"No, no esta vez…" – dijo Kyoko molesta.

"¿Ha pasado algo entre ustedes dos?" – preguntó Ayano preocupada.

"N-No, nada en particular…" – respondió Kyoko con un tono sospechoso.

"Por mí no hay ningún problema si Toshinou-san va conmigo, pero… ¿Con quién irías?" – preguntó Chitose.

"B-Bueno… Creo que no tendría más elección que ir con Yui, ¿No es así?" – dijo Ayano algo ruborizada.

En ese momento, Kyoko elevó sus sentidos, pudo percatarse de cómo Ayano se sonrojada sólo por el hecho de ir con Yui, y, aunque esto era parte del plan de Kyoko, no dejaba de molestarle tal reacción por parte de su novia.

"V-Ve con Yui…" – dijo Kyoko con un tono algo molesto.

"E-Está bien…" – dijo Ayano extrañada.

"Toshinou-san, ¿hay alguna razón en especial por la que quieras ir conmigo?" – preguntó Chitose sospechando un poco acerca de los planes de Kyoko.

"B-Bueno… No, no hay una razón en especial, sucede que me caes muy bien, además, casi no hemos compartido nosotras dos, así que hay que aprovechar…" – dijo Kyoko tratando de despistar a Chitose.

"(Me pregunto qué estará tramando Toshinou-san…)" – dijo Chitose en su mente.

 **NOTA DEL AUTOR: Sí, no traten de engañar a Chitose…**

"Oh, Ayano, pensé que irías con Chitose…" – dijo Yui sonriendo.

"N-No… Kyoko quiso hacer pareja con Chitose…" – dijo Ayano algo sonrojada.

"Bueno, no importa…" – dijo Yui algo feliz.

"Bien, en este momento les pasaré dejando a cada una de las parejas, una rana para que la disequen…" – dijo la sensei.

"Ayano… ¿Podrás hacerlo?" – preguntó Yui preocupada por Ayano.

"S-Sí…" – dijo Ayano sonrojada.

A su vez, Kyoko miraba a Yui con celos, pero no podía hacer nada, ya que la convivencia entre Yui y Ayano era parte del plan de Kyoko para poder detectar alguna conducta fuera de lo común.

 **NOTA DEL AUTOR: Aceptémoslo, Kyoko no es la mejor ideando planes…**

"¿Querías ir con Ayano-chan?" – dijo Chitose.

"¡Oh! N-No, sólo… esto… emm…" – dijo Kyoko nerviosa.

"¿Acaso Ayano-chan y tú se han peleado?" – dijo Chitose preocupada.

"N-No, para nada… solamente…" – dijo Kyoko siendo interrumpida por mirada de Chitose.

"Toshinou-san…" – dijo Chitose con una mirada directa.

Kyoko no sabía qué hacer, estaba en un callejón sin salida si de enfrentarse a Chitose se trataba.

"Bien, aquí tienen a su rana, empiecen…" – dijo la sensei colocando una rana sobre su mesa.

Ambas chicas se quedaron perplejas al ver al animalito tendido sobre la mesa.

"Oye… Chitose… ¿Estará viva?" – dijo Kyoko algo asustada.

"N-No lo sé… tendremos que…" – dijo Chitose tomando uno de los instrumentos para pinchar a la rana – "… averiguarlo" – dijo algo temeros.

Al pinchar a la rana, se dieron cuenta de la rana ya no estaba viva.

"Uff, pensé que la rana saldría saltando de aquí…" – dijo Kyoko aliviada.

"Lo mismo pensé yo…" – dijo Chitose más tranquila.

"Hey, mira Chitose, me puedo parar…" – dijo Kyoko con una voz graciosa mientras levantaba a la rana para pararla – "Y mira, puedo cantar… LA, LA, LA, LA".

"Jejeje, que graciosa rana…" – decía Chitose mientras se reía por las gracias que hacía Kyoko con la rana.

Kyoko puso a bailar a la rana, cosa que causo unas cuantas carcajadas por parte de Chitose.

"Vaya, parece que Chitose se divierte mucho con Kyoko…" – dijo Yui.

Ayano sólo veía a Chitose con celos.

"Ayano… ¿Pasa algo?" – preguntó Yui.

"N-No… N-Nada en especial…" – dijo Ayano nerviosa.

Yui se sentía nerviosa, no sabía si hablarle de lo ocurrido la noche anterior a Ayano. Al parecer, la tsundere no daba muestras de querer hablar de ello, o de siquiera acordarse…

"(¿Le pregunto o no?)" – decía una voz incansable en la mente de Yui.

"¡Oh no! ¡La rana ha aprendido a volar!" – exclamó Kyoko.

Entonces, Yui volteó a ver de qué se trataba, entonces… ¡SPLAT!

"¡Ky-o-ko!" – exclamó Yui enojada.

"Este… Lo s-siento Yui…" – dijo Kyoko algo asustada.

Sí… Kyoko le había lanzado la rana a Yui, y esta le había caído en la cabeza.

"¿Con que así quieres jugar?" – dijo Yui tomando a su rana lanzándosela a Kyoko.

Kyoko atrapa a la rana en el aire.

"¿Quién dijo algo acerca de jugar? ¡Esto es Espar…! ¡Digo, esto es la guerra!" – exclamó Kyoko tomando a la rana de nuevo para lanzarla.

"Oh, vaya… Esto se va a descontro… Digo, esto no terminará bien…" – dijo Chitose.

Entonces, Yui y Kyoko empezaron a lanzarse las ranas a modo de proyectiles.

"¿Pero qué rayos hacen ese par?" – dijo Ayano sorprendida.

"¡Súper mega híper proyectil anfibio!" – exclamó Kyoko lanzando a la rana.

"¡Ya déjate de tonterías Kyoko!" – exclamó Yui molesta antes de que la rana que le lanzó Kyoko le cayera en la cara – ¡KYOKO! – exclamó Yui molesta.

En un arranque de enojo, Yui tomó la rana que le había lanzado Kyoko, la arrojó por otro lado, y tomó Kyoko por los hombros.

"¡Kyoko! ¡Ya deja de hacer tonterías!" – dijo Yui molesta.

"¿Tonterías? ¿Quién está haciendo tonterías?" – dijo Kyoko en tono burlón.

"¡No te quieras hacer la lista Kyoko!" – dijo Yui a punto de explotar.

"¡Hey! ¿Qué ocurre aquí?" – dijo la sensei al llegar.

"Nada sensei, sólo conversábamos…" – dijo Kyoko con una cara de despreocupación.

"¡No es así! Ocurre que Kyoko no ha dejado de molestarme…" – dijo Yui molesta.

"Bueno, yo no pienso resolver este problema, así que mejor las llevaré a ambas a la oficina del director…" – dijo Nishigaki-sensei.

"¡¿QUEEEE?!" – exclamaron Kyoko y Yui al unísono.

Así, Nishigaki-sensei se llevó a las dos chicas a la oficina del director.

"Vaya, parece que hoy venían algo "prendidas" … ¿No crees Ayano-chan?" – dijo Chitose.

"… E-Esa… Esa no es Kyoko…" – dijo Ayano preocupada.

Una vez en la oficina del director (el cual no se encontraba), ambas chicas se quedaron fuera esperando.

"Muy bien, ambas quédense aquí y no vuelvan hasta no haber hablado con el director acerca de su problema… Nos vemos…" – dijo la sensei marchándose.

"Qué día ¿No crees?" – dijo Kyoko en tono burlón.

"¡Ya basta Kyoko!" – exclamó Yui.

"¿Pasta?" – dijo Kyoko burlándose.

"Kyoko… Si no te callas, me veré obligada a callarte…" – dijo Yui a punto de explotar.

"¿Ah sí? Quisiera ver cómo lo haces…" – dijo Kyoko entre dientes.

Yui la escuchó, pero prefirió hacerse caso omiso a las palabras de la rubia.

Entonces, Kyoko sacó un mini envase de Ron con Pasas de su bolsa, lo abrió y lo empezó a comer.

"Mmmm, que delicioso este Ron con Pasas…" – dijo Kyoko.

Entonces, Kyoko tomó la cuchara y con fuerza, lanzó un poco de Ron con Pasas hacia arriba, cayendo… En la cabeza de Yui…

"Esto… Lo siento, culpa mía… Jejeje…" – dijo Kyoko burlándose de Yui.

Yui no lo soportó más, por lo que se levantó de su lugar y tomó a Kyoko del cabello.

"¡¿A esto querías llegar Kyoko?!" – exclamó Yui muy molesta.

"¿Eh? ¿A qué te refieres?" – dijo Kyoko burlándose.

"Kyoko, no sé qué quieres lograr con esta conducta, pero no es la manera correcta, por favor Kyoko, no seas tan inmadura…" – dijo Yui molesta.

"¿Quién es inmadura?" – dijo Kyoko.

"¡Toshinou Kyoko! Por una vez, ¡dile a tu estúpido intelecto infantil que deje de comportarse así! Ya eres una chica de secundaria, ¡madura de una vez por todas!" – exclamó Yui muy molesta.

"¿Madurar?" – dijo Kyoko.

"¡KYOKO! ¡Ya basta!" – dijo Yui demasiado molesta.

Entonces, Yui le dio un golpe en la mejilla a Kyoko. Kyoko solamente se quedó callada. Yui, luego de haber golpeado a Kyoko, solamente se quedó viendo a la rubia, quien se quedó sin expresión alguna.

"… Traidora…" – dijo Kyoko entre dientes.

"¿Qué dijiste?" – respondió Yui.

"Traidora…" – volvió a decir Kyoko.

"¿Qué dices Kyoko? ¿Traidora?" – preguntaba Yui frenéticamente.

"¿Por qué lo preguntas? Bien sabes lo que hiciste…" – dijo Kyoko con un tono de voz serio.

"¿A qué te refieres, Kyoko?" – preguntó Yui molesta.

"Eres una…" – dijo Kyoko, reaccionando rápidamente, devolviéndole el golpe a Yui.

Yui, tras recibir el golpe, no pudo evitar caer.

"Sabes Yui… Yo creía que eras mi mejor amiga… Creía que nunca te apartarías de mi lado… Creía que nunca me fallarías… ¿Por qué Yui?" – dijo Kyoko.

"¿Te ocurre algo Kyoko? No tengo la menor idea de lo que dices…" – dijo Yui confundida.

"¿A no sabes? Pues te refrescaré la memoria…" – dijo Kyoko molesta – "Pasa que anoche, mientras tomaba un descanso de cuidar a Ayano, fui a comer un pudín a su cocina, cuando de pronto escuché que gritaste el nombre de Ayano, por lo que me apresuré a ir a su habitación, solo para encontrarme con…" – dijo Kyoko haciendo una pausa.

"K-Kyoko… ¿Acaso tú…?" – dijo Yui asustada.

Kyoko hizo rechinar sus dientes.

"V-Vi como… Vi como Ayano y tú se b-besaban…" – dijo Kyoko bajando la mirada.

Un escalofrío corrió por el cuerpo de Yui en ese momento.

"K-Kyoko… Yo…" – dijo Yui siendo interrumpida por Kyoko.

"Yui, sabes, de todas las personas que conozco, eras la que menos esperaba que hiciera tal cosa… Y-Yo, no sé qué pensar… Yui… Yo te quiero, hemos estado juntas desde siempre, somos casi hermanas… Las mejores amigas… Y… Y… Y tú me haces esto… ¿Cómo es eso Yui? Sabes que yo amo a Ayano, y cuando las vi, yo… Yo sentía que mi mundo se acababa…" – decía Kyoko soltando unas pequeñas lágrimas.

"Kyoko… Yo l-lo siento… C-Creo que es hora de que lo sepas…" – dijo Yui.

"¿Qué sepa qué?" – dijo Kyoko.

"Lo que pasó entre Ayano y yo…" – dijo Yui – "Día a día eso rondaba en mi conciencia, no podía vivir en paz si no te lo decía… Así que…".

Hubo un pequeño lapso de tiempo en el que se quedaron en silencio, y entonces, Yui procedió.

"Verás Kyoko… Todo empezó desde la vez que te fuiste de viaje, yo me sentía sola sin ti… Además, Ayano se encontraba de la misma manera porque Chitose faltó algunos de esos días, asé que decidimos empezar a compartir ella y yo, ya que no es usual que nos hablemos, decidimos entablar una amistad… Y… Y ocurrió algo de lo cual talvez yo tenga la culpa… Todo por esa estúpida clase de primeros auxilios…" – dijo Yui.

"¿Primeros Auxilios?" – preguntó Kyoko extrañada.

"Sí, resulta que, en la clase de educación física, la sensei nos dio una clase especial de primeros auxilios, y como ni tú ni Chitose estaban, me tocó hacer pareja con Ayano… Pero eso no queda ahí… Resulta que la maestra nos puso a hacer un ejercicio de reanimación cardiopulmonar con unos muñecos, pero accidentalmente yo presioné uno demasiado fuerte, rompiéndolo, a lo cual Ayano tomó la responsabilidad… Así, Ayano y yo tuvimos que realizar ese procedimiento entre nosotras…" – explicó Yui.

"Espera… Reanimación Cardiopulmonar…" – dijo Kyoko pensando un buen rato.

"Kyoko… Tuve que besar a Ayano en ese momento para completar el procedimiento…" – dijo Yui

"Entonces… ¿Entonces ustedes dos aprovecharon mi ausencia para hacer de las suyas?" – preguntó Kyoko molesta.

"¡No es así Kyoko! ¡Ayano no tiene nada que ver en esto! Fui yo quien la incitaba, buscaba y acosaba constantemente para que estuviera conmigo… Yo estuve buscando a Ayano cuando ella decía que ya no quería nada, ella siempre te mencionaba, y yo de necia la seguía buscando… ¡Yo soy la culpable de todo!" – exclamó Yui – "Por favor… No veas a Ayano como la culpable… Soy yo quien merece tu odio…".

Kyoko solamente se quedó callada.

"Sé que no querrás perdonarme ni volverme a ver después de esto… Pero aun así… Te quiero Kyoko, eres mi mejor amiga, y… Lo siento, no sé qué pensaba en esos momentos…" – dijo Yui, quien se retiró del lugar después de decirle esto a la rubia.

Kyoko se quedó en el mismo lugar durante un rato, antes de que tocaran la campana para cambio de clase.

"Estoy segura de que dices la verdad… Pero, algo me dice que hay algo detrás de esto… "– se dijo Kyoko sí misma.

Mientras…

"Vaya, me pregunto qué le habrán hecho a Funami-san y Toshinou-san…" – dijo Chitose algo preocupada.

"E-Eso mismo m-me pregunto yo…" – dijo Ayano preocupada.

"Ahora que lo pienso, Ayano-chan… ¿Te has peleado con Toshinou-san?" – preguntó Chitose.

"¿Eh? ¿Pelear?" – dijo Ayano extrañada.

"Así es… Lo pregunto porque desde el inicio de la clase Toshinou-san estuvo algo extraña en cuanto a su comportamiento habitual… Parecía estar molesta y a la vez celosa, eso lo demostraba cada vez que se volteaba para verte…" – dijo Chitose.

"¿Celosa ella? B-Bueno, me pareció notar un comportamiento hostil por parte de Kyoko…" – dijo Ayano.

"Así que lo notaste… Si mi intuición no me falla, tuvo que haber pasado algo realmente malo, como para que Toshinou-san se molestara contigo… Por eso decidió ir conmigo, pero, ¿no hubiera bastado con quedarse con Funami-san? ¿O será que también está peleando con ella?" – dijo Chitose.

"Bueno, la verdad no sé qué tiene Kyoko en la cabeza, ¿peleando conmigo? ¿peleando con Yui? ¿Qué le pasa?" – dijo Ayano extrañada.

"Esa puede ser la razón por la que haya venido conmigo… Que esté peleando contigo y con Funami-san a la vez…" – dijo Chitose. – "Eso podría explicar el por qué empezó a agredir a Funami-san sin una razón aparente…".

"Bueno, la verdad no sé… Tendré que preguntarle a alguna de las dos…" – dijo Ayano.

"¿Y por qué no le preguntas sólo a Toshinou-san? Digo, ella podría darte una explicación concreta… ¿o tal vez no?" – dijo Chitose.

"Hablaré con Kyoko…" – dijo Ayano.

Al parecer, Chitose había dado en el clavo.

La hora de almuerzo había llegado finalmente, Chitose y Ayano se habían juntado para comer, pero les pareció extraño el hecho de que Kyoko y Yui estuviesen ausentes. Yui, se había retirado a la sala del Club del Entretenimiento, mientras que Kyoko, había salido por "respuestas".

"Vaya, al parecer Funami-san y Toshinou-san no comerán hoy con nosotras…" – dijo Chitose algo preocupada.

"Kyoko… Yui… ¿Qué sucede?" – dijo Ayano mirando al cielo por la ventana.

"Rayos… No sé qué pensar ahora…" – dijo Yui, quien se encontraba recostada en el suelo de la sala del club – "¿Acaso era yo quien se sentía sola? ¿Acaso necesitaba de alguien? ¡Rayos! ¡¿Por qué me es difícil responder esas preguntas?!" – decía Yui mientras daba vueltas en el suelo.

Yui se dirigió a la cocina para preparar un poco de té. Era extraño, ya que generalmente era Chinatsu quien lo preparaba.

"Ahora que lo pienso… Hace tiempo que no nos reunimos todas en el club…" – dijo Yui – "Ahora ya no venimos al club, la verdad, ni siquiera sé si Akari-chan o Chinatsu-chan… o inclusive Kyoko vienen al club…".

Entonces, Yui se dio cuenta de una revista que estaba en la mesa del centro de la sala. Yui se acercó y vio que se trataba de la revista de manga 'Shoujo Jump'.

"Vaya, hace tiempo que no leía esta revista… Veamos…" – dijo Yui mientras le echaba un vistazo a la revista – "Vaya, al parecer la siguiente temporada de este anime se dividirá en dos que se emitirán en simultáneo… Un momento…" – dijo Yui – "Recuerdo haber leído esta revista con anterioridad…".

Entonces, Yui vio la fecha de la revista. La revista era del mes de abril de ese año, actualmente era el mes de agosto.

"N-No puede ser… ¿Tanto tiempo ha pasado desde que no nos reunimos?" – dijo Yui sorprendida – "Vaya… Nos hemos alejado tanto… Eso explica la suciedad del suelo, y por qué el agua del lavamanos estaba oscura… Akari-chan, Chinatsu-chan, Kyoko, ¿Qué nos ha pasado?" – decía Yui con nostalgia.

Entonces, una lágrima corrió por la mejilla de Yui.

"Ya veo… Es por eso que me sentía sola… Extrañaba tanto poder estar con mis amigas, divertirme, charlar, jugar… Las extraño chicas…" – decía Yui con la mirada baja.

Entonces, se oyó que alguien entró, lo que hizo que Yui se limpiara rápido las lágrimas.

"¿Q-Quién es?" – preguntó Yui.

Entonces, se dio cuenta de que se trataba de Ayano.

"Oh, Ayano… ¿Qué haces aquí?" – dijo Yui extrañada.

"Yui… Yo…" – dijo Ayano con la voz apagada.

Entonces, Ayano se lanzó sobre Yui.

"¡Ayano! ¿Q-Qué haces?" – dijo Yui sorprendida.

"N-No te vayas de mi lado…" – dijo Ayano.

Entonces, entraron rápidamente Kyoko y Chitose, quienes venían corriendo.

"¡Ayano!" – exclamó Kyoko.

"¡Kyoko! ¡Chitose! ¡Les juro que yo no he hecho nada! ¡Ella sólo llegó y…!" – dijo Yui siendo interrumpida por un beso de Ayano.

En ese momento, Kyoko se molestó demasiado, queriendo golpear a Yui.

"¡Espera Toshinou-san!" – dijo Chitose quien sostuvo a Kyoko – "¡Recuerda que no es ella!" – exclamó Chitose.

Entonces, Kyoko dejó tratar de golpear a Yui. Mientras, Yui apartó a Ayano de ella.

"¡Ayano! ¡Reacciona!" – dijo Yui, empujando a Ayano.

"¡No trates así a Ayano!" – exclamó Kyoko molesta.

"¡Toshinou-san! ¡tranquila!" – exclamó Chitose inmovilizando de nuevo a la rubia.

Ayano, quien se encontraba en alguna clase de trance, se desmayó.

"¿Eh? ¿Qué ha pasado?" – exclamó Yui asustada.

"¡Ayano!" – dijo Kyoko mientras corría a levantar a su novia.

"¿Alguien puede explicarme lo que pasa?" – dijo Yui con un tono frenético.

"Bueno… Ocurre que estábamos comiendo Ayano-chan y yo, cuando de la nada su mirada se quedó vacía, y se desmayó sobre su escritorio… Entonces yo me alarmé, por lo que pedí que me ayudaran, exactamente cuándo Toshinou-san regresaba… Entonces…" – dijo Chitose.

"¿Entonces?" – preguntó Yui con duda.

"Ayano-chan estuvo un rato desmayada, así que decidimos llevarla a la enfermería. Toshinou-san y yo la tomamos en brazos para llevarla, pero repentinamente, despertó. Una vez consiente, preguntó por ti, a lo que respondimos que no sabíamos, entonces, Ayano-chan salió de la clase. Toshinou-san y yo fuimos tras de ella, pero mientras más avanzaba, empezaba a caminar más rápido, hasta que empezó a correr, como si estuviera huyendo de nosotras… Y mientras la perseguíamos, fue que llegamos hasta aquí…" – explicó Chitose.

"Ya veo… Pero… Aun no entiendo el por qué Ayano corrió buscándome…" – dijo Yui extrañada.

"Tampoco yo, pero pude notar algo… En el momento en el que despertó y volvió a hablarnos, ya no era ella…" – dijo Chitose.

"¿Eh? ¿A qué te refieres?" – dijo Yui aún más confundida.

"Funami-san, yo conozco muy bien a Ayano-chan, y la forma en la que nos habló al momento de volver en sí, no es la forma de hablar de Ayano-chan, su tono de voz, su mirada, todo era diferente…" – dijo Chitose.

Yui se quedó sorprendida por lo exactas que decía las cosas Chitose, parecía estar segura de lo que decía.

Entonces, Ayano despertó.

"¿Eh? ¿D-Dónde estoy? ¿Q-Qué ha pasado?" – dijo Ayano desorientada.

"M-Mi amor…" – dijo Kyoko feliz de que Ayano reaccionara.

"¿Kyoko? ¿Chicas? ¿Qué hacemos aquí?" – se preguntaba Ayano.

"Eso ahorita no importa… Lo importante es que estás bien…" – dijo Kyoko abrazando fuertemente a Ayano.

"K-Kyoko…" – dijo Ayano avergonzada.

"Funami-san… Por el momento no le comentemos nada a Ayano-chan…" – dijo Chitose.

"¿Eh? ¿Por qué?" – dijo Yui.

"No hay una razón… Sólo no creo conveniente que lo sepa, aun…" – aclaró Chitose.

"Bueno, si tú lo dices…" – dijo Yui.

Así, Kyoko pasó abrazando un buen rato a Ayano. Luego de esto, las chicas regresaron a su aula.

"Yui… Lo siento…" – dijo Kyoko.

"¿Eh? ¿Por qué lo dices?" – dijo Yui extrañada.

"Sabes, yo también me sentía sola cuando viajé… No dejaba de pensar en ustedes, y en la falta que me hacían… Afortunadamente conocí a alguien allá… Esa persona me acompañó durante toda mi estadía en el extranjero… Y es por eso que te pido perdón… Mencionaste que te sentías sola, y yo me sentí igual… Aunque no hice nada indebido con mi amiga eso sí te lo aclaro… Bueno, aunque en ese entonces Ayano y yo no éramos nada aun…" – dijo Kyoko.

"No Kyoko, yo debo disculparme por…" – dijo Yui siendo interrumpida por Kyoko.

"Primero deja que termine de hablar… No es sencillo para mí decirte todo esto…" – dijo Kyoko.

"E-Está bien… Continua…" – dijo Yui.

"Bien… Entonces… Te pido perdón, por la forma en la que me comporté contigo… Es como tú dices, necesito ser más madura para poder afrontar los problemas como debe ser… Además, pensé mal de ti, pensé que eras una traidora, una pe… disculpa, por poco lo digo, pero en serio, te juro que fue porque me sentía mal, me dolió demasiado el haber visto a mi Ayano y a ti besándose… Y, aunque ahora sé lo que ocurrió entre ustedes en mi ausencia, me alivia que fue cuando aún no éramos novias… Además, ahora sabemos que el beso que te dió Ayano no fue intencional… ¿E s verdad Yui?" – dijo Kyoko.

"Kyoko, te juro que tanto el beso de ayer como el de hoy no fueron con mi intención, ¡te lo juro!" – dijo Yui asegurándole a Kyoko.

"Bueno… Confío en ti Yui…" – dijo Kyoko – "Ahora… Debemos saber qué le ocurre a Ayano…".

"Concuerdo contigo Kyoko… Te soy sincera, había querido hablar con Ayano acerca de lo de ayer… Te juro que no me esperaba eso… Y de nuevo, mis más sinceras disculpas Kyoko…" – dijo Yui.

"Repito, eres mi mejor amiga y confío en ti… Así que no te preocupes más, ahora solo nos queda resolver el misterio de Ayano, y luego celebrar con las chicas… Que, por cierto, hace tiempo que no hablo con Akarin o Chinatsu-chan…" – dijo Kyoko.

"Eso mismo pensaba yo antes de que se diera la anterior situación…" – dijo Yui.

"Prometo que cuando resolvamos todo esto, las invitaré a comer algo…" – dijo Kyoko con los ojos iluminados.

"Yo sólo quiero que nos volvamos a reír juntas… Extraño eso…" – dijo Yui en tono nostálgico.

"Yui, te prometo que así será…" – dijo Kyoko alzando su pulgar – "Ahora, apresurémonos que las clases de la tarde están por empezar…".

Así, Kyoko y Yui se reconciliaron, prometiéndose el volver a convivir todas juntas, pero… Ayano no era la única con ese "problema". Akari, Chinatsu y Chitose tendrían el mismo problema…

Hora de salida.

"Ayano-chan, disculpa que te deja, pero debo hacer unas cosas antes de ir a casa…" – dijo Chitose despidiéndose de Ayano.

"No te preocupes Chitose, además, Kyoko se irá conmigo hoy…" – dijo Ayano.

"Ya veo… Entonces, nos vemos…" – dijo Chitose despidiéndose.

Chitose salió de la escuela, con una sola cosa en su mente… Ahora que sabían lo que pasaba con Ayano, además de saber que Ayano no tenía recuerdos de ese momento, Chitose llegó a la conclusión de que algo similar le tuvo que haber pasado a ella… Pero si era así, ¿Cuál era la causa?

Averiguar la verdad tras este misterio era la única forma de resolver los problemas con Akari, o por lo menos eso pensaba Chitose, y no descansaría hasta descubrirlo.

"Pronto resolveremos esto… Sólo así podré volverte a ver, Akaza-san…" – dijo Chitose viendo hacia el cielo.

En su camino a casa, Chitose pasó por el callejón de la noche anterior, entonces, recordó que le había dado curiosidad, por lo que no dudó en acercarse, pero antes de llegar…

"Bien, creo que con esto será suficien…".

"¿Yoshikawa-san?" – dijo Chitose con sorpresa.

"I-Ikeda-S-Sempai…" – dijo Chinatsu sorprendida.

 **Continuará…**

 **NOTA DEL AUTOR: Gracias por tomarse su tiempo queridos lectores y lectoras, sin ustedes no sería capaz de seguir este fic, cada comentario suyo me inspira y da fuerzas. En otras noticias, ha empezado la redacción de "En Mi Mente y Con Mi Alma ver. K-On".**

 **Gracias por leer, ¡hasta la próxima!**


	21. Encuentro

**#20 – Encuentro**

En su camino a casa, Chitose pasó por el callejón de la noche anterior, entonces, recordó que le había dado curiosidad, por lo que no dudó en acercarse, pero antes de llegar…

"Bien, creo que con esto será suficien…".

"¿Yoshikawa-san?" – dijo Chitose con sorpresa.

"I-Ikeda-S-Sempai…" – dijo Chinatsu sorprendida.

"Vaya, es una sorpresa el encontrarte aquí… ¿Qué haces en un lugar como este?" – preguntó Chitose extrañada.

"B-Bueno… Es que…" – decía Chinatsu pensando en alguna excusa, entonces – "Es que iba leyendo esta hoja y el aire la hizo volar lejos hasta acá *levanta una hoja de papel*".

"Oh, ya veo…" – dijo Chitose con tono sospechoso.

"B-Bueno… Creo que me debo ir, adiós Ikeda-sempai, cuídese…" – dijo Chinatsu despidiéndose de Chitose.

"Está bien, nos vemos, Yoshikawa-san…" – dijo Chitose devolviéndole la despedida a Chinatsu.

A pesar de que ambas se estaban despidiendo, ninguna se movía del lugar donde se encontraban paradas.

"Esto… Adiós…" – dijo Chinatsu.

"Bye Yoshikawa-san…" – dijo Chitose.

Ambas seguían paradas en el mismo lugar.

"Esto… ¿No te ibas ya?" – preguntó Chitose.

"Eso mismo p-pregunto yo…" – respondió Chinatsu.

"Ok, nos vemos…" – dijo Chitose dándose la vuelta.

"A-Adiós…" – dijo Chinatsu dándose la vuelta.

Ambas chicas tomaron su camino en diferentes direcciones, pero pasado un rato ambas volvieron al mismo lugar rápidamente.

"¡Eh! ¡Ikeda-sempai!" – exclamó Chinatsu.

"Yoshikawa-san… Q-Que sorpresa volverte a encontrar… ¿Y qué tal tu vida?" – preguntó Chitose.

"Pues bien, siempre dándole con todo al estudio…" – respondió Chinatsu nerviosa.

"Me alegro mucho, espero y saques buenos notas…" – dijo Chitose.

"G-Gracias, y de la misma manera a usted…" – dijo Chinatsu.

"B-Bueno, entonces, n-nos vemos…" – dijo Chitose.

"Que le vaya bien…" – dijo Chinatsu.

Así, ambas se volvieron a dar la vuelta… Pero de pronto, ambas volvieron rápidamente.

"(¡Oh rayos!)" – pensaron ambas al volverse a encontrar.

Mientras…

"¡Muy bien! Todo listo…" – dijo Saki emocionada terminando de acomodar cosas en una maleta.

"¿Eh? ¿Qué ocurre Saki?" – preguntó Kyoko extrañada.

"Bueno, creo que no se lo había mencionado a usted, pero…" – dijo Saki.

"¿Qué ocurre?" – preguntó Kyoko.

"Sucede que mi madre viene este fin de semana" – estaban en día jueves – "Y pues… Me tendré que ir de su casa…" – explicó Saki.

"¿Eh? ¡¿Te vas?!" – exclamó Kyoko.

"N-No se ponga así, sucede que mi madre vendrá, pero para mudarnos definitivamente a Japón… Además, me dijo que logró conseguir una residencia acá, todo gracias a sus ahorros y su salario…" – dijo Saki.

"Ya veo… ¿Entonces no te irás?" – preguntó Kyoko.

"Sólo de su casa, no del país… Además… Le tengo una sorpresa…" – dijo Saki.

"¿Eh? ¿Qué es?" – preguntó Kyoko emocionada.

"Espere al momento, es una sorpresa después de todo…" – dijo Saki.

"Buuu, que mala eres…" – dijo Kyoko haciendo pucheros.

"Oiga, y ¿Cómo siguieron las cosas con Sugiura-san?" – dijo Saki.

"Oh, ahora que lo mencionas, todo bien… Sólo hay que resolver algunos asuntos, pero de lo contrario, todo bien…" – dijo Kyoko.

"Me alegro mucho Kyoko-san, la verdad, ustedes hacen una pareja muy bonita…" – dijo Saki.

"Vaya Saki, que cosas dices…" – dijo Kyoko ruborizada.

"Muy bien, me retiro por el momento, iré a ver si la señora Toshinou necesita algo… Creo que iré a comprar algo para la cena…" – dijo Saki.

"Ok Saki, yo terminaré mis tareas…" – dijo Kyoko.

Entonces, Saki salió de la habitación de Kyoko.

"Me alegro mucho por usted… Aunque, por un momento quise que nada se resolviera…" – dijo Saki fuera de la habitación – "¿Por qué Kyoko-san? ¿Por qué me enamoré de usted?" – dijo Saki entre pequeños sollozos.

Entonces, Saki se secó las lágrimas y fue hacia la cocina. Mientras, Kyoko…

"Ayano, estoy segura de que esto se resolverá, te prometo que llegaré al fondo de esto, cueste lo que me cueste…" – dijo Kyoko decidida.

*Sonido de celular*

"Sí, ¿diga?" – contestó Yui.

"Hola Yui…" – dijo Kyoko.

"Oh, hola Kyoko…" – dijo Yui.

"Oye Yui… Te quiero…" – dijo Kyoko.

"Dime la verdad, ¿Quieres copia de la tarea?" – dijo Yui.

"¡Por supuesto que no! Sólo quería hablar un momento contigo…" – dijo Kyoko molesta.

"Me pareció raro que me llamaras, generalmente lo haces para pedirme copia…" – dijo Yui.

"Te prometo que esta vez no es así… Sólo quería decirte que te quiero…" – dijo Kyoko.

"Vaya, ¿a qué viene todo eso?" – dijo Yui extrañada.

"Me siento agradecida contigo… Por el hecho de que fuiste sincera conmigo, y que hiciste lo posible por decirme la verdad… No cualquier persona lo hace… Es por eso que te estoy muy agradecida, y que te quiero mucho Yui…" – dijo Kyoko.

"¿Q-Qué cosas dices Kyoko?" – dijo Yui ruborizada.

"Bueno, eso es todo Yui, nos hablamos mañana, buenas noches…" – dijo Kyoko, luego colgó.

"Adi-… Rayos Kyoko…" – dijo Yui, quien no tuvo oportunidad de responderle a Kyoko – "La verdad… No creo que nadie pueda ser tan buena amiga como tú…".

A pesar de lo ocurrido, Kyoko y Yui estaban reconciliadas, ambas con una promesa: Volver a salir con todas las chicas una vez todo se resolviera.

"Nee-san, por favor, no salgas a esta hora, no quiero que te pase algo…" – decía Chizuru preocupada.

"No te preocupes Chizuru, además, necesito ir a comprar algo, pero te prometo que no tardaré demasiado…" – dijo Chitose tratando de calmar a Chizuru.

"Sabes que… Mejor te acompañaré…" – dijo Chizuru.

"¿Eh? Pero si tú le temes a andar en la calle de noche…" – dijo Chitose sorprendida.

"N-N me importa, además, voy contigo…" – dijo Chizuru más calmada.

"Está bien, pero no te separes de mi…" – agregó Chitose.

Entonces, ambas chicas salieron de su casa, para dirigirse a la tienda, y de paso, al callejón que tenía en dudas a Chitose desde hace un tiempo.

"(Bien, esta es mi oportunidad, además, me pareció extraño lo de Yoshikawa-san…)" – pensó Chitose.

"(Que bien me siento al lado de Nee-san)" – pensaba Chizuru.

Entonces, Chitose y Chizuru se dirigieron a la tienda a comprar unos víveres. Luego de ello…

"Chizuru, tengo un asunto pendiente… Pero no sé si quieras acompañarme…" – dijo Chitose.

"D-De todas formas, aunque me oponga, no puedo quedarme sola…" – dijo Chizuru haciendo pucheros.

"Jeje, eres un poco miedosa… Está bien, acompáñame…" – dijo Chitose acariciando la cabeza de Chizuru.

Ambas chicas fueron en dirección al ya antes mencionado callejón. Al entrar, se percataron de una sombra que estaba justo en la esquina del mismo.

"Nee-san…" – dijo Chizuru asustada.

"No te preocupes, yo te protegeré…" – dijo Chitose apartando a Chizuru.

Chitose dispuso a acercarse, su curiosidad era demasiada como para abandonar el lugar, pero, antes que nada, apartó a Chizuru para que en caso de pasar algo malo, no le sucediese nada.

Acercándose sigilosamente detrás de la persona misteriosa que se encontraba en el lugar, accidentalmente, Chitose pisó una ramita, a lo cual, la persona reaccionó. En ese momento, Chitose sintió un escalofrío.

"¿Eh? Vaya, pensé que nadie transitaba este callejón, jaja…" – dijo la persona.

"Vaya, pensé que eras un ladrón o algo así…" – dijo Chitose.

"No, para nada, sólo estaba aquí por curiosidad… Sabes, yo trabajo en la tienda que está aquí en frente… Y sucede que desde hace un tiempo veo a una chica entrar y salir de este callejón sin motivo aparente, por lo que me decidí a investigar, pero como de día no puedo, intenté hacerlo a esta hora, jaja…" – dijo la persona.

"Y veo…" – dijo Chitose aliviada – "Chizuru, ven, no ocurre nada…" – dijo Chitose.

"¿Y tú a qué vienes?" – preguntó la persona.

"Bueno, yo también vengo por curiosidad… La última vez, era de noche y vi a una persona con capucha entrar y salir de aquí…" – dijo Chitose.

"Ya veo… Quiere decir que venimos por mera curiosidad… Está bien… Traje una linterna para explorar, jejeje" – dijo la persona.

"Yo también traigo una linterna… Chizuru, ¿podrías darme la linterna por favor?" – dijo Chitose.

"E-Está bien…" – dijo Chizuru con la voz titubeante.

Chizuru le dio la linterna a Chitose, y así, se pusieron a inspeccionar el lugar. Pasados unos minutos, se rindieron, dado a que no encontraron nada.

"Vaya, al parecer no hay nada… Yo esperaba encontrar algún tesoro o algo así, jajaja…" – dijo la persona.

"Mmmm… Me parece extraño…" – dijo Chitose.

 **Flashback**

"Bien, entonces nos vemos Yoshikawa-san…" – dijo Chitose despidiéndose de Chinatsu.

"A-Adiós…" – dijo Chinatsu.

Entonces, Chitose se retiró del lugar, aparentemente. A su vez, Chinatsu se adentró en el callejón, exactamente en la esquina. Chitose se acercó un poco para poder ver qué es lo que ocurría, y vio a la peli rosa agachada, aparentemente agarrando algo.

"(¿Qué es lo que hace Yoshikawa-san?)" – dijo Chitose en su mente.

Chitose se dio cuenta de que Chinatsu guardó algo en su bolsa, y estaba a punto de retirarse del lugar, a lo que Chitose se retiró rápidamente del lugar.

 **Fin Flashback**

"Estoy segura de que debe haber algo, estoy segura…" – dijo Chitose.

Entonces, Chitose se dirigió a la esquina del callejón, y empezó a buscar y buscar alguna pista.

Pasaron unos cuantos minutos más, pero no encontraron nada.

"Vaya… En verdad, no hay nada…" – dijo Chitose extrañada.

"Nee-san, vámonos, no me agrada estar en este callejón oscuro…" – dijo Chizuru asustada.

"Oye, tu copia tiene razón, está muy oscuro, y puede pasar algo en cualquier momento…" – dijo la persona.

"Nee-san…" – dijo Chizuru acercándose a Chitose.

En ese momento, Chizuru se tropezó y cayó al suelo.

"¡Chizuru!" – exclamó Chitose preocupada.

"Ouch… Rayos, creo que me raspé la pierna…" – dijo Chizuru.

Chitose le tendió la mano a Chizuru para que pudiera levantarse.

"¿Te duele?" – preguntó Chitose.

"U-Un poco…" – dijo Chizuru.

Entonces, Chitose se percató de que Chizuru se había tropezado con un bulto de tierra.

"Creo que descubriste algo, Chizuru…" dijo Chitose – "Esto, podrías ayudarme, esto… ¿cuál es tu nombre?" – dijo Chitose.

"¿Eh? ¿Yo? Esto… Mi nombre es Saki…" – dijo la persona.

"Saki-san, ayúdame aquí, parece que intentaron enterrar algo…" – dijo Chitose.

"Está bien…" – respondió Saki.

Saki empezó a excavar, mientras, Chitose ayudó a Chizuru a sentarse en un lugar apartado por el momento.

"Esto, chica que se parece a la otra chica… Encontré algo…" – dijo Saki.

"¿Eh? ¿Qué es?" – preguntó Chitose.

Se percataron de que se trataba de una pequeña caja.

"Vaya, es sólo una caja… Ábrela para averiguar que contiene…" – dijo Chitose.

"Está bien… Veamos…" – respondió Saki.

Al abrir la caja, había una bolsa.

"Esto… Hay una bolsa…" – dijo Saki.

"¿Una bolsa? Ábrela para ver que contiene…" – dijo Chitose.

"Está bien…" – respondió Saki.

Al abrir la bolsa, Saki se dio cuenta de que había unos frascos pequeños, todos llenos con una especie de líquido.

"Bueno, parece que aquí hay algunas muestras médicas o algo así…" – dijo Saki.

"¿Qué? Déjame ver…" – dijo Chitose.

Chitose tomó uno de los frascos, y en efecto, estaba relleno de un líquido extraño.

"Mmmm, que extraño… ¿Qué será esta cosa?" – se preguntó Chitose.

"Tal vez sea sangre…" – respondió Saki.

"¡¿Sangre?!" – exclamó Chizuru.

"Tranquila Chizuru… ¿Sangre? No bromees así… Pasa empezar, el líquido tiene una tonalidad rosa, y ¿cuándo has visto tú sangre rosada?… No cuenta que la hayas visto en un anime…" – dijo Chitose.

"Bueno, tienes razón…" – dijo Saki.

"Ya se… Sabes, conozco a una persona que podrá ayudarnos… Es una sensei de mi escuela, estoy segura de que ella me ayudará a saber qué es esto…" – dijo Chitose.

"¿Te refieres a Nishigaki-sensei?" – preguntó Chizuru.

"¡Así es!" – exclamó Chitose.

"Ya veo… La verdad sólo tenía curiosidad por lo de la chica que entraba y salía de aquí, ahora ya me tranquilicé… Aunque también me gustaría saber qué es eso…" – dijo Saki.

"¿Qué te parece si nos encontramos aquí mañana en la tarde?" – dijo Chitose.

"¿Mañana en la tarde? ¿A qué hora?" – dijo Saki.

"Bueno… ¿Qué te parece a las 4:30 de la tarde?" – dijo Chitose.

"Me parece bien, de haber sido antes no hubiera podido, desde mañana empiezo a estudiar y salgo a las 4 de la tarde…" – dijo Saki.

"Estamos de acuerdo entonces… Prometo que resolveremos esto…" – dijo Chitose.

"E-Está bien… No vayas a fallarme…" – dijo Saki.

"Lo prometo…" – respondió Chitose.

Entonces, Chitose y Saki acordaron encontrarse al día siguiente. Chitose estaba segura de que Nishigaki-sensei resolvería eso.

Al día siguiente…

"¿Eh? ¿Qué es eso?" preguntó Nishigaki-sensei.

"No lo sé, es por eso que pensé que usted podría ayudarme a saberlo…" – dijo Chitose.

"Bueno, creo que podré ayudarte, Ikeda, pero te costará…" – dijo la sensei.

"¿Eh? ¿Qué debo hacer?" – dijo Chitose.

"B-Bueno…" – dijo la sensei sonrojada – "Acompáñame…" – dijo la sensei.

Nishigaki-sensei y Chitose se dirigieron al laboratorio.

"Verás… Mañana es el cumpleaños de…" – dijo la sensei ruborizada.

"¿Cumpleaños? ¿De quién?" – dijo Chitose.

"Mañana es el cumpleaños de… de Matsumoto, y… y quiero regalarle algo que le guste, pero…" – dijo la sensei.

"¿Pero?" – dijo Chitose.

"¡No sé qué regalarle!" – dijo la sensei con un tono desesperado.

"Oh, ya veo… No se preocupe sensei, confíe en mí, le aseguro que yo la ayudaré a averiguar qué le gusta a Matsumoto-sempai…" – exclamó Chitose.

"En verdad te lo agradezco, Ikeda… Regresa para el almuerzo, espero ya tenerte la respuesta para entonces…" – dijo la sensei.

"Está bien, confío en usted…" – dijo Chitose.

Así, Chitose dejó los frascos con la sustancia misteriosa en manos de Nishigaki-sensei, con la esperanza de que ella pudiera averiguar de qué se trataba.

"(Me pregunto si realmente Yoshikawa-san será la propietaria de esos frascos… Esto es extraño…)" – dijo Chitose con dudas.

Mientras…

"Vamos Himawari… necesito que me ayudes con esto…" – dijo Sakurako.

"Sakurako, se suponía que harías tu tarea en casa…" – exclamó Himawari.

"Por favor… Tú te has dado cuenta de que no he faltado en ninguna tarea desde hace 2 meses, además, he sacado buenas notas, tú eres testigo de mi trabajo, te juro que esa vez en verdad olvidé mi tarea…" – dijo Sakurako.

"Sé que te has esforzado, pero… Tú debes ser responsable, no toda la vida estaré yo para ti…" – dijo Himawari.

"*Suspiro* Está bien… Creo que debo asumirlo esta vez…" – dijo Sakurako con un tono más serio, algo que sorprendió a Himawari.

"Esto… Sakurako, creo que puedo ayu-" – dijo Himawari siendo interrumpida.

"¡Sakurako-chan, Himawari-chan, buenos días…!" – dijo Akari entrando al salón.

"¡Akari-chan!" – exclamó Sakurako – "Dame copia de tu tarea…".

¡SMASH! – resonó un golpe… Había sido Himawari, esta vez muy molesta.

"¡Sakurako!" – exclamó Himawari – "Y yo que pensé que habías madurado… Pensé en darte copia sólo por esta vez, pero veo que no has cambiado… ¡TABLA DE CORTAR!" – exclamó Himawari muy molesta.

"¿Eh?" – dijo Akari extrañada.

"Buenos días chicas…" – dijo Chinatsu quien se encontraba entrando.

"Oh, hola Chinatsu-chan…" – dijo Akari.

"¿Qué pasó con esas dos?" – preguntó Chinatsu.

"Bueno, ya sabes, siempre pelean…" – dijo Akari.

Así, empezaron las clases.

"Muy bien, chicas, el día de hoy debo presentarles a una nueva compañera…" – dijo la maestra.

"¿Una nueva compañera?" – dijo Chinatsu.

"Vaya, que emoción… Una nueva compañera, no todos los días puedes presentarte de nuevo, jeje…" – dijo Akari inocentemente.

"Muy bien, pasa adelante…" – dijo la maestra.

"Muy buenos días, me presento… Soy Shidame Saki, mucho gusto, espero y nos llevemos bien…" – dijo Saki.

"¡Yo te conozco!" – dijo Akari, quien se paró alarmando a todas las chicas del salón, quienes se volvieron a verla – "Esto… Quiero decir, bienvenida…" – dijo Akari.

"Adelante, puedes sentarte en el asiento vacío de atrás…" – dijo la maestra señalando el lugar de Akari.

"Jooo, no está vacío, aquí estoy yo…" – dijo Akari haciendo pucheros.

"L-Lo siento Akaza-san… Esto, a la par suya hay un lugar vaso, ve y siéntate ahí…" – dijo la maestra.

"Está bien…" – dijo Saki.

Al llegar al lugar, Saki saludó a Akari, puesto a que ya se habían encontrado en una ocasión.

Así, las clases prosiguieron, hasta finalmente se llegó a la hora del almuerzo. Todas las chicas se acercaron a conversar con Saki.

"Vaya, es su primer día y ya es popular… Akari-chan ¿ya la conocías?" – preguntó Chinatsu.

"Bueno, sí, la conocí unos días atrás en ciertas circunstancias…" – dijo Akari haciendo alusión al problema que tuvo cuando se perdió.

"Ya veo…" – dijo Chinatsu con asombro.

"Oh, Akari-chan, Chinatsu-chan…" – dijo Kyoko entrando al aula.

"¡Kyoko-chan! Que sorpresa verte…" – dijo Akari.

"Kyoko-sempai ¿qué haces aquí?" – dijo Chinatsu.

"Bueno, quería invitarlas a-" – dijo Kyoko siendo interrumpida.

"¡Kyoko-san!" – exclamó Saki.

"¿Eh?" – dijo Kyoko volteando, para darse cuenta de que se trataba de Saki – "S-Saki…".

"Cómo le digo… Esto era la sorpresa…" – dijo Saki.

En ese momento, se le iluminaron los ojos a Kyoko, quien estaba emocionada de poder ver a su amiga.

"¡Estoy que no me la creo!" – dijo Kyoko.

"Me alegra que usted esté alegre, jeje…" – dijo Saki.

"¡Vamos! Esto lo tiene que saber el mundo…" – dijo Kyoko tomando de la mano a Saki y llevándosela para presentársela a Yui y a Chitose.

"¿Kyoko-chan?" – se preguntó Akari.

"¿También la conocía?" – agregó Chinatsu.

 **Continuará…**


	22. Verdad

**#21 – Verdad**

"¡Vamos! Esto lo tiene que saber el mundo…" – dijo Kyoko tomando de la mano a Saki y llevándosela para presentársela a Yui y a Chitose.

"¿Kyoko-chan?" – se preguntó Akari.

"¿También la conocía?" – agregó Chinatsu.

"Vaya, que pequeño es el mundo" – respondió Akari.

"Esto… Kyoko-san…" – dijo Saki sonrojada.

"¿Eh? ¿Qué sucede Saki?" – respondió Kyoko.

Saki se había sonrojado porque Kyoko le había tomado de la mano.

"Esto… N-No es nada" – dijo Saki.

Así, ambas chicas se fueron hacia el aula de Kyoko.

"¡Chicas!" – exclamó Kyoko al entrar de golpe a la clase.

"¿Eh? ¿Qué sucede Kyoko?" – volteó Yui.

"Tengo que presentarles a una amiga" – dijo Kyoko – "¿Eh? ¿Y Chitose?" – preguntó Kyoko extrañada.

"Me dijo que tenía que hablar con Nishigaki-sensei, pero regresará pronto…" – respondió Yui.

"Está bien… Esto, Yui, te presento a Saki, es una amiga que conocí en mi viaje al extranjero, se está quedando en mi casa y por sorpresa hoy me encontré con que empezó a estudiar aquí…" – dijo Kyoko emocionada.

"Vaya, es una sorpresa… Esto, yo soy Yui, Yui Funami, un gusto conocerte" – dijo Yui extendiéndole la mano a Saki.

"Yo soy Shidame Saki, es un gusto, sempai…" – dijo Saki tomando la mano de Yui en saludo.

"Vaya, Shidame-san, que sorpresa encontrarte aquí…" – dijo Ayano quien se había dado cuenta de la presencia de Saki.

"Sugiura-san, un gusto volverla a ver…" – dijo Saki.

"Esperamos que tu estadía en esta escuela sea amena, y si Kyoko llega a hacerte algo extraño sólo dilo y te ayudaremos" – dijo Yui a Saki.

"Rayos Yui-nyan, ¿por qué persona me tomas?" – dijo Kyoko.

"Por alguien rara, por eso lo digo…" – dijo Yui sermoneando a Kyoko.

Saki solamente reía al ver como Kyoko se comportaba en la escuela.

"Esto… Kyoko" – dijo Ayano.

"¿Qué ocurre Ayano?" – dijo Kyoko.

"Quiero hablar algo contigo, a solas…" – dijo Ayano.

"E-Está bien…" – dijo Kyoko.

Ambas chicas salieron y se dirigieron a la enfermería.

¿Qué pasa Ayano? – dijo Kyoko extrañada.

"Sucede que me empecé a sentir algo mareada, además, Yui estaba cerca, y si lo que me dijiste es verídico, no conviene desmayarme cerca de Yui…" – dijo Ayano.

"Ya veo… Si te sientes mal, no olvides mencionármelo, te traeré rápidamente para acá, cuidaré de ti incondicionalmente…" – dijo Kyoko.

"G-Gracias, Kyoko…" – dijo Ayano sonrojada.

"Estoy dispuesta a hacer lo que sea para superar este problema, hasta que tú y yo logremos ser felices de una vez por todas…" – dijo Kyoko.

"K-Kyoko… Te amo" – dijo Ayano sonrojada.

"Y yo a ti más… Sabes… Te ves hermosa con ese sonrojo, jeje…" – dijo Kyoko acariciando la cabeza de Ayano.

"Q-Qué cosas dices…" – dijo Ayano en modo tsundere.

Así, ambas chicas la pasaron en ese lugar hasta la finalización del tiempo de almuerzo.

Por otro lado, Kyoko había olvidado a Saki, ya que la había dejado con Yui, pero a pesar de ello, Saki supo desenvolver una conversación con la chica peli negra.

"Esto, ha sido un gusto conversar con usted, sempai, realmente me agradó la charla…" – dijo Saki.

"De la misma manera, Saki-chan, espero y estés bien… ¿Eres de primer año no?" – dijo Yui.

"Así es" – respondió Saki.

"Entonces estás con Akari, Chinatsu-chan, Sakurako-chan y Himawari-chan… Estarás bien, estoy segura de que ellas te apoyarán…" – dijo Yui.

"Ya veo… Entonces, me voy a mi clase, nos vemos" – dijo Saki saliendo del salón.

Una vez Saki se había retirado, Yui suspiró.

"Vaya chica tan agradable…" – dijo Yui.

Entonces, Chitose entró.

"Vaya, Chitose, hola…" – dijo Yui.

"Hola Funami-san…" – dijo Chitose.

"¿Qué tal te fue con Nishigaki-sensei?" – dijo Yui.

"Pues obtuve las respuestas que quería, así que todo bien…" – dijo Chitose.

"Ya veo, que bien por ti…" – dijo Yui.

En su mano, Chitose llevaba unos papeles, un informe tal vez. Yui notó este detalle, e incluso pensó en preguntarle acerca de eso, pero no lo hizo.

Mientras, en la clase de primer año…

El maestro correspondiente al primer curso de la tarde no se había presentado, por lo que las chicas disponían de ese tiempo libre para estudiar o hacer otras actividades.

"¿Viviste en París?" – dijo Akari sorprendida.

"Así es, viví así allá la mayor parte de mi vida, pero debido a algunas decisiones de mi madre, me trasladé a Japón hace ya un tiempo, y debido a eso es que vivo con Kyoko-sempai… Mi madre llegará este fin de semana, vendrá a vivir de una vez por todas, estoy muy emocionada…" – dijo Saki.

"Ya veo, que alegre, espero y te sientas bien aquí…" – dijo Akari.

"Wow, no puedo creer que hayas estado en el extranjero, dime, ¿cómo es?" – dijo Sakurako emocionada.

"No incomodes a Shidame-san Sakurako" – dijo Himawari a Sakurako.

"No hay problema Furatani-san…" – dijo Saki.

"Ya ves, ella si es agradable, no como tú monstruo de pechos enormes…" – dijo Sakurako.

"¡Sakurako! Acordamos no volver a pelear por lo mismo" – dijo Himawari.

"Oh cierto, l-lo olvidé…" – dijo Sakurako.

"Jeje, parece que ustedes se llevan muy bien…" – dijo Saki.

"B-Bueno… Admito que talvez sí nos llevamos bie-" – dijo Himawari siendo interrumpida.

"¡No es cierto! ¡Ella y yo nos odiamos!" – exclamó Sakurako.

"Sakurako…" – dijo Himawari.

"Esto… Discúlpame, es un reflejo, jejeje…" – dijo Sakurako.

Las chicas seguían charlando amenamente con Saki, hasta que Akari se percató de algo extraño… Chinatsu no se encontraba en el salón.

"Vaya, que extraño…" – se dijo Akari a sí mismo – "Esto, chicas, ¿han visto a Chinatsu-chan?" – preguntó Akari.

"Emm, no, no la hemos visto…" – respondió Sakurako.

"Vaya, que extraño…" – dijo Akari.

El tiempo pasó, las clases subsiguientes también… La hora de la salida se había dejado llegar, y tanto Chitose como Saki tenían algo pendiente de hacer, sin saber aún, que ambas se encontraban en el mismo lugar. Ambas chicas salieron rápidamente de sus salones, Saki se despidió antes de sus nuevas amigas, Chitose salió sin despedirse, cosa que extrañó a las otras chicas. Ambas chicas iban rápidamente hacia la salida, topándose ambas en las escaleras. Chitose ya se encontraba bajando cuando Saki llegó. En su carrera, Saki se resbaló, provocando esto una caída, a lo que Chitose reaccionó rápidamente, así, cayendo ambas al suelo.

"Ouch…" – dijo Chitose quien se encontraba en el suelo.

"D-Disculpe, yo…" – dijo Saki.

En ese momento, se dio cuenta de algo… Al haber caído sobre Chitose, habían quedado de una manera un poco comprometedora. Saki tenía su rostro entra las piernas de Chitose, cosa que hizo que ambas se avergonzaran. Luego de eso, se separaron rápidamente.

"E-E-Esto, l-lo s-siento, f-fue un a-accidente…" – dijo Saki avergonzada y nerviosa.

"Y-Yo, n-no t-te preocupes…" – dijo Chitose.

Ahí, Chitose reconoció a Saki… Era la chica que había conocido la noche anterior en aquel callejón.

"¡Eres tú!" – exclamaron ambas al unísono.

"¿Estudias aquí?" – preguntó Chitose sorprendida.

"E-Esto, sí… Hoy fue mi primer día, no esperé encontrarme con usted aquí…" – dijo Saki asombrada.

"Vaya, que pequeño es el mundo…" – dijo Chitose ya más tranquila.

"S-Sí…" – dijo Saki.

Una vez tranquilas, ambas chicas salieron de la escuela y fueron a una pequeña cafetería cercana al lugar. Una vez ahí, empezaron su charla.

"Sé que te dije que iba a averiguar de qué trataba el asunto de anoche…" – dijo Chitose.

"A-Así es… ¿Consiguió alguna respuesta?" – dijo Saki con incertidumbre.

"Me complace decirte que, en efecto, conseguí las respuestas que quería… Pero…" – dijo Chitose.

"¿Pero?" – preguntó Saki.

"Antes de decírtelo… Quiero que me respondas algo con sinceridad…" – dijo Chitose sonrojada.

"¿Qué debo responder?" – dijo Saki.

"¿L-Las l-lograste ver?" – dijo Chitose con un leve sonrojo.

"¿Ver? ¿Ver qué?" – dijo Saki.

"Y-Ya sabes… C-Cuando caímos… ¿Viste mis bragas?" – preguntó Chitose sonrojada.

"Eh… Esto… Bueno… S-Si…" – dijo Saki avergonzada.

"¿Y-Y qué tal?" – dijo Chitose.

"E-Esto…" – Saki no sabía que responder – "Bueno… M-Me parecen… Me parecen de una persona madura…" – dijo Saki – "En especial por el pequeño moño rosa de enfrente…" – resaltó.

"Y-Ya veo… O-Ocurre que estuve probándome nueva ropa interior…" – dijo Chitose sonrojada.

"Y-Ya veo… jejeje…" – dijo Saki sin nada más que decir.

"B-Bien… Entonces…" – dijo Chitose mientras buscaba algo dentro de su mochila – "Ten, lee esto…" – dijo Chitose dándole una hoja a Saki.

Saki tomó la hoja, y acto seguido comenzó a leerla. Tras unos minutos en suspenso y completo silencio, Saki hablo…

"¿Poción? ¿de amor?" – dijo Saki sorprendida.

"En efecto… Nada más y nada menos que una poción de amor…" – dijo Chitose.

"P-Pero… ¿Cómo es eso posible?" – dijo Saki con incertidumbre.

"Bueno, Nishigaki-sensei me lo explicó de la siguiente manera…" – dijo Yui.

 **Flashback**

"Bueno, te lo explicaré así…" – dijo la sensei.

"La escucho…" – dijo Chitose.

"Un día de esto estaba experimentando de nuevo con mis inventos, y quería hacer algo nuevo… Sucede que estuve leyendo un libro de fantasía, en el cual mencionaban una poción de amor, y de cómo el reino mágico en el que se desarrollaba la historia era destruido a causa de la misma… En mi mente entró la duda: ¿Cómo es posible que una poción de amor sea capaz de destruir a un reino?... Así que quise hacer una… Y lo logré, pero no sabía cómo probarla, no quería hacerlo con Matsumoto, ya que no quería causar un efecto irreversible en ella, en cualquier caso, así que experimenté con mis dos hámsters, Rick y Umaru… Y pues, funcionó…" – dijo la sensei.

"Ya veo… Pero, ¿cómo la hizo? ¿Cuánto dura su efecto? ¿tiene algún antídoto?" – dijo Chitose con incertidumbre.

"Bueno, la verdad no tengo idea de cómo logré hacerla… En cuanto a su duración, creo que es temporal respecto a quien beba la poción…" – dijo la sensei.

"¿A qué se refiere con eso?" – dijo Chitose.

"Bueno, según las pruebas que realicé, el efecto será permanente si ambos la toman en el caso de que uno de ellos no esté enamorado del otro, o en dado caso, si ambas personas están enamoradas y sólo una de ellas la bebe, ambas quedarán enamoradas permanentemente, caso contrario, el efecto será pasajero y se presentará después de un desmayo… ah, casi lo olvido, el efecto se dará cuando quien la beba esté en presencia de la primera persona que vio tras beber la poción…" – dijo la sensei.

"¿Y hay algún antídoto?" – dijo Chitose exaltada.

"Tranquila… Bueno, afortunadamente hay un antídoto ante esta poción…" – dijo Chitose.

"¿En serio? ¿Cuál es?" – preguntó Chitose.

"No es algo sencillo… El antídoto es la pérdida parcial o total de la memoria…" – dijo la sensei.

"¡Qué! Debe ser una broma…" – dijo Chitose.

"Eso es lo único…" – dijo la sensei.

 **Fin Flashback**

"Ya veo…" – dijo Saki intrigada – "¿Hay alguna razón por la que quieres saber el antídoto?" – preguntó Saki.

"Bueno… Tengo la sospecha de que tanto una amiga como yo, fuimos víctimas de dicha poción… Además, después de todo lo ocurrido, sospecho que cierta persona nos hizo beber esa poción…" – dijo Chitose con un tono serio.

"¿Y esa chica es…?" – dijo Saki con tono de sospecha.

"Así es… La chica que dices que siempre pasa por ese callejón…" – dijo Chitose.

"Ya veo… Todo esto es extraño, y la verdad puede resultar poco creíble…" – dijo Saki – "Porque, ¿qué tan posible es que sea real la dichosa poción?" – recalcó Saki.

"Estoy un 70% segura de que lo es… Según lo mencionado por la sensei, y comparándolo con los sucesos ocurridos con anterioridad, estos mismos coinciden, agregándole la posibilidad que la chica que dices sea la culpable…" – dijo Chitose.

"Ya veo… Interesante…" – dijo Saki.

"Saki ¿Ese es tu nombre?" – dijo Chitose.

"S-Sí…" – dijo Saki.

"Ayer no me presenté bien… Yo soy Ikeda Chitose…" – dijo Chitose.

"Esto, un gusto conocerle, jejeje…" – dijo Saki.

"Saki, ayúdame a resolver esto, a sacar la verdad a la luz…" – dijo Chitose.

"Pero, ¿por qué quiere resolverlo a toda costa?" – dijo Saki.

"Lo hago por alguien que amo…" – dijo Chitose – "Y estoy dispuesta a hacer cualquier cosa por esa persona…" – dijo refiriéndose a Akari.

"Ya veo… Entonces, la ayudaré… Entiendo lo que es tener a alguien preciado y estar dispuesta a hacer cualquier cosa por su bien…" – dijo Saki decidida.

"Gracias, Saki…" – dijo Chitose.

"No hay problema… Lleguemos al fondo de esto, y luego, comamos un helado" – dijo Saki con un tono positivo.

"Es una promesa…" – dijo Chitose extendiendo su mano haciendo un puño.

"Es una promesa…" – dijo Saki chocando su puño con el de Chitose.

Una vez terminada su reunión, ambas chicas se despidieron, tomando caminos distintos.

Al llegar a su casa, Chitose se recostó, empezaba a tener un leve mareo. En ese momento, Chizuru entró a la habitación.

"Nee-san, ya has vuelto…" – dijo Chizuru.

"(Creo que, si es cierta mi sospecha, el primer desmayo ocurrió el día que besé a Chizuru, eso debe significar que ella fue la primera persona que vi tras el desmayo… De la misma manera ocurrió con Ayano-chan, ya que la primera persona que vio debió haber sido Funami-san… Creo que esta es la causa por la que me siento extraña cuando estoy cerca de Chizuru…)" – decía Chitose en su pensamiento, sin prestar atención a Chizuru.

"Esto… Nee-san, ¿me estás escuchando?" – dijo Chizuru molesta.

"Chizuru… Te voy a pedir algo… Pero creo que será algo egoísta…" – dijo Chitose.

"¿Eh?" – dijo Chizuru.

"Chizuru… No puedo estar cerca de ti… Necesito alejarme de ti…" – dijo Chitose.

Al oír esto, lágrimas empezaron a caer por las mejillas de Chizuru.

"Sabía que había algo extraño contigo… Pero, ¿por qué me quieres alejar de ti?" – dijo Chizuru llorando.

"N-No es que te odie, y mucho menos que no disfrute de tu compañía, pasa que…" – dijo Chitose.

"¡¿Qué pasa?! ¡¿Ya no me quieres?! ¿No soy una buena hermana? ¿Te doy vergüenza?" – dijo Chizuru exhalada.

"Chizuru…" – dijo Chitose.

"Nee-san, me duele que me digas eso… Por favor, no me alejes de ti… No me alejes de ti que eres lo más preciado que tengo, eres a quien más quiero, a quien más amo, no quiero que te alejes de mí, si fallo en algunas cosas, prometo mejorar, prometo ser una buena hermana, pero por favor, no quiero que me alejes de ti…" – decía Chizuru suplicándole a Chitose.

Entonces, Chitose abrazó a Chizuru.

"¡No es nada de eso Chizuru! ¡No es lo que piensas! Yo te amo Chizuru, eres mi hermanita y jamás te odiaría" – dijo Chitose.

"Entonces, ¿por qué me quieres lejos?" – dijo Chizuru sollozando.

Entonces, Chitose le explicó la situación a Chizuru, mientras que esta última solo la veía con incredulidad.

"¿Entiendes Chizuru?" – dijo Chitose.

"Nee-san… No… Chitose… ¿Tanto me quieres lejos de ti como para inventar todo eso?" – dijo Chizuru.

"No, Chizuru, te estoy diciendo la verdad…" – dijo Chitose.

"No tenías que mentirme sólo para alejarme… La verdad, no pensé que llegaras a ser así conmigo…" – dijo Chizuru.

"Chizuru, te juro que te digo la verdad…" – dijo Chitose reafirmando.

"No te preocupes, Chitose… Te prometo que no te volveré a molestar…" – dijo Chizuru dándose la vuelta y saliendo de la habitación, cerrando la puerta con fuerza.

"¡Chizuru!" – dijo Chitose, quedándose en la habitación sin poder hacer nada.

Las coas habían quedado así entre las hermanas Ikeda, esa noche Chizuru no llegó a dormir la habitación, durmió en la sala. Chitose extrañó esa noche el calor de su hermana. Chitose quería aclarar las cosas con su hermana, pero dado el estado de Chizuru, prefirió esperar hasta que esta se calmase.

Llegada la mañana del nuevo día, Chitose se levantó, con la esperanza de poder hablar con su hermana, pero…

"Chizuru… ¿Dónde estás?" – se preguntaba Chitose.

Chitose buscó a Chizuru por toda la casa, sin encontrar ningún rastro de su hermana. Al acercarse al comedor, se percató de que había una nota en la mesa. Chitose tomó la nota y la leyó…

"Lamento que las cosas se hayan dado así, lamento si no fui la hermana que tú deseaste, pero a pesar de ello, yo di lo mejor de mí para poder hacerte feliz, pero por lo visto, no lo pude hacer… Lo siento… Por eso, me voy, no me busques, talvez así puedas ser más feliz… Atentamente: Chizuru".

Al leer esto, un escalofrío corrió por todo el cuerpo de Chitose.

"C-Chizuru…" – dijo Chitose.

Chitose se quedó parada en el lugar, mientras las lágrimas caían por sus mejillas, con un gran desconsuelo en su corazón.

"Chizuru… Yo no quería que esto pasara…" – dijo Chitose llorando.

 **Continuará…**


	23. Sálvame (1)

**#22 – Sálvame (1)**

"(¿Qué debo hacer ahora?)" – se preguntaba Chitose en su aturdida mente – "(¿Por qué pasa todo esto?)".

Entonces, Chitose tomó la nota de Chizuru, y salió corriendo de su casa.

"Se trata de Chizuru, no puede haber ido muy lejos, después de todo, solamente se atreve a salir a lugares lejanos conmigo…" – decía Chitose a ella misma.

Chizuru omitió sus labores en la escuela ese día con tal de averiguar el paradero de su hermana.

"Vaya, que raro…" – dijo Ayano observando el lugar de Chitose.

"¿Qué ocurre Ayano?" – peguntó Kyoko.

"Chitose aún no ha llegado…" – dijo Ayano.

"No te preocupes por ella, seguramente se ha de haber encontrado con alguna compañera y se quedó charlando…" – dijo Kyoko.

"E-Eso espero… Aunque…" – dijo Ayano.

"¿Aunque?" – preguntó Kyoko.

"No lo sé… Pero tengo un mal presentimiento…" – dijo Ayano afligida.

Kyoko solamente se quedó reflexionando acerca de lo que le había dicho Ayano. Generalmente, Ayano se mostraría despreocupada, dado a que conoce muy bien a Chitose y por ende sabría si algo le hubiese pasado para haber faltado, pero en esta ocasión, la tsundere se mostraba preocupada por su amiga, esto no era algo normal.

"Himawari ¿Has visto a Akari-chan?" – preguntó Sakurako.

"¿Akaza-san? Mmmm, no, no la he visto aun… Posiblemente se volvió a despertar tarde, creo que es algo usual en ella, jejeje…" – dijo Himawari – "¿La necesitabas para algo?".

"Bueno, ocurre que ella me prestó su cuaderno de apuntes de la clase de matemática, y pensaba devolvérselo ahora mismo, pero por lo visto, aún no ha llegado…" – explicó Sakurako.

"Ya veo… Deberás esperar que Akaza-san llegue…" – dijo Himawari poniendo su mano en la cabeza de Sakurako.

"Ehh ¡¿Qué haces?!" – exclamó Sakurako sonrojada.

"Sabes Sakurako…" – dijo Himawari haciendo una pausa.

"¿Qué ocurre?" – dijo Sakurako ruborizada.

"Nada… Te lo diré más tarde…" – dijo Himawari.

"¿Ehh? No me hagas esperar… ¿Qué me ibas a decir?" – dijo Sakurako intrigada.

"Jeje…" – sonrió Himawari.

Entonces, Himawari se acercó a Sakurako, y percatándose de que nadie las miraba, le dio un beso en la mejilla a la castaña. Entonces, Sakurako gritó de la sorpresa.

"Shh, Sakurako… Las demás chicas se darán cuenta…" – dijo Himawari.

"P-Pero… P-Pero…" – dijo Sakurako temblando, con una expresión de sorpresa.

"Mejor calla…" – dijo Himawari guiñándole un ojo a Sakurako.

Sakurako se había quedado sin habla.

"(Himawari Funatari… No puedo creer lo que acabas de hacer… Creo que no la podré volver a ver a los ojos después de esto…)" – decía Himawari en su pensamiento.

Las clases habían iniciado, y a las chicas de primero les tocaba recibir la clase de arte, por lo que se dirigían al respectivo salón. Iba pasando Kyoko, quien sabe para dónde iba, y se topó con Sakurako y Himawari.

"Oh, Toshinou-sempai" – exclamó Sakurako.

"Hola Saku-chan, Hima-chan…" – dijo Kyoko saludando.

"Toshinou-sempai, ¿Qué hace aquí? ¿No debería estar en clase?" – preguntó Himawari.

"Pero ¿qué es esa pregunta Himawari? ¿Cómo te atreves a cuestionar las acciones de una superior? Apuesto que justo ahora, Toshinou-sempai se encuentra realizando alguna importante misión con el propósito de salvar al mundo, ¿No es así Toshinou-sempai?" – dijo Sakurako.

"Bueno, la verdad es que me dirigía al baño…" – dijo Kyoko.

"(Creo que era de esperarse…)" – dijo Himawari en su mente.

"Por cierto, aprovecho que las veo para poder hacerles una pregunta" – dijo Kyoko.

"¿Qué necesita sempai?" – dijo Himawari.

"Verán, ocurre que estuve buscando esta mañana a Akari-chan y a Chinatsu-chan, pero parece que ninguna se ha aparecido en la escuela… ¿Tienen alguna idea de qué pudo haberles pasado?" – preguntó Kyoko.

"Ahora que lo mencionas, sempai… Se me hizo raro ver que ninguna de ellas se encontraba en la clase, pensamos en primera instancia que Akari-chan pudo haberse quedado dormida o algo así… Ahora Chinatsu-chan, no lo sé…" – dijo Sakurako.

"¿Las necesita para algo Toshinou-sempai?" – preguntó Himawari.

"Bueno, quería que Yui, ellas y yo fuéramos al club a la hora de almuerzo, pero al parecer no se podrá… Bueno, nos vemos entonces…" – dijo Kyoko despidiéndose.

"Nos vemos…" – dijo Himawari.

"Si llegamos a saber algo de ellas se lo diremos…" – dijo Sakurako.

"Muchas gracias, adiós…" – dijo Kyoko a lo lejos.

"En verdad que si es extraño que ambas hayan faltado…" – dijo Himawari.

"Así que aquí se encuentran ustedes dos…".

"¿Eh?... ¡Azuma-sensei!" – exclamaron las dos chicas al unísono.

"Por holgazanear en mi clase las dejaré a ambas haciendo la limpieza de mi salón el día de hoy…" – dijo la sensei.

Así, la sensei se llevó a las chicas a su clase. Por otro lado, Kyoko aún seguía con la espina de lo que había dicho Ayano.

"Rayos… ¿Qué habrá querido decir Ayano con "mal presentimiento"?" – decía Kyoko a sí misma – "Ya sé, le preguntaré a Chizuru, de seguro ella sabe por qué no vino Chitose… Espero y esta vez no me golpee…" – dijo Kyoko.

Mientras todo esto sucedía, Chitose estaba como loca buscando a su hermana por todos lados. Con una foto de Chizuru en mano, Chitose rondaba las calles de la ciudad incansablemente en busca de su hermana, preguntando a quien se le pusiera enfrente, pero sin lograr resultado alguno.

"Chizuru… ¿Dónde estás?" – dijo Chitose casi perdiendo las fuerzas.

Eran ya las 11:30 de la mañana, había pasado un tiempo ya desde que empezó su búsqueda.

"No me importa si encontrarte supone no volver a casa por algunos días… Te encontraré Chizuru, juro que te voy a encontrar…" – decía Chitose dándose alientos para no perder las fuerzas.

Chitose pensaba y pensaba en el posible paradero de su hermana, y ya había dado vueltas por toda la ciudad.

 **NOTA DEL AUTOR: Nótese que viven en una ciudad pequeña.**

"No… Chizuru no pudo haber salido de la ciudad… ¿Dónde estás?" – dijo Chitose.

Dando vueltas por la ciudad, una anciana se percató del caminar de Chitose.

"Hey, niña…" – dijo la anciana pidiéndole a Chitose acercarse.

"¿Eh?" – dijo Chitose extrañada.

Chitose se acercó a donde se encontraba la anciana, una péquela dulcería. La anciana tenía un aspecto amable, con un cabello blanco como la nieve y en su piel se podían apreciar los rasgos de la experiencia.

"Vaya chica, te he visto pasar cerca de aquí unas veinte veces… ¿o más?" – dijo la anciana.

"¿Eh? ¿Usted me ha estado observando?" – dijo Chitose extrañada.

"Así es… Por lo que he podido notar, tienes problemas, ¿o me equivoco?" – dijo la anciana.

"B-Bueno…" – dijo Chitose.

"Una gran pena llena tu mente y tu corazón… Estás alterada, no estás tranquila, te encuentras muy nerviosa…" – dijo la anciana.

"Esto…" – dijo Chitose.

"Ten, esto te ayudará a calmar tus nervios…" – dijo la anciana ofreciéndole a Chitose una taza de té.

"Esto… Lo siento, pero estoy en medio de una búsqueda y no puedo perder tiempo…" – dijo Chitose.

"Anda, bébelo…" – dijo la anciana insistiendo.

Chitose accedió a la petición de la anciana.

"¿Ya estás mejor?" – dijo la anciana.

"Emm… Sí, me siento un poco mejor…" – dijo Chitose.

"Me alegro… Esto, si no es mucha molestia, ¿por qué estás tan afligida? Digo, yo podría ayudarte si en mis posibilidades está…" – dijo la anciana.

"Bueno…" – dijo Chitose volteando su mirada, reflejando tristeza.

"Si no quieres, no me lo digas, no te forzaré a hacerlo…" – dijo la anciana.

"Busco a mi hermana… Huyó de casa…" – dijo Chitose con un nudo en la garganta.

"Ya veo…" – dijo la anciana.

"Antes de irse… Dejó esto…" – dijo Chitose mostrando la nota que había dejado Chizuru.

"¿Una nota? Supongo que diciéndote la razón por la que se iba o algo así ¿no?" – dijo la anciana.

"A-Así es…" – dijo Chitose.

"Y es por eso que has estado buscándola… Por lo visto es algo complicado para ti…" – dijo la anciana.

"Si… Chizuru es mi hermana, mi única hermana, la amo… No me perdonaría si algo le pasase por culpa mía…" – dijo Chitose lamentándose.

"¿Tienes alguna foto de ella o algo similar?" – preguntó la anciana.

"C-Claro, aquí tengo una foto suya…" – dijo Chitose mostrándole la foto de Chizuru.

"Son gemelas ¿eh?" – dijo la anciana.

"Así es…" – dijo Chitose.

"Sabes, comprendo cómo te sientes… Yo también tuve una hermana gemela, pero ella falleció hace ya unos años…" – dijo la anciana – "El sentimiento que se tiene al perder a alguien tan cercano, y más si es un hermano, es una gran agonía…".

"Realmente me siento mal… Ayer le dije algo que la lastimó, pero no era mi intención hacerlo… Jamás ha sido mi intención dañar a mi hermana…" – dijo Chitose.

"Sin embargo, la lastimaste…" – dijo la anciana.

"Sí… No sé qué tan peor hermana puedo llegar a ser… Lastimar a alguien sin siquiera quererlo…" – dijo Chitose.

"No te culpes… Algunas personas son muy sensibles a las palabras que pueden sonar fuertes… Aunque, posiblemente tu hermana solamente quería estar más tiempo contigo y tus palabras ella las tomó como un rechazo…" – dijo la anciana.

"¿Un rechazo?" – dijo Chitose – "He dedicado mi vida a tratar de hacer feliz a mi hermana, a no dejarla sola, que no se sienta rechazada o triste, siempre he estado ahí para ella… ¿Cómo es posible? ¿Cómo es posible que piense que la rechazo? ".

"Has estado tanto tiempo con ella, que se niega a dejarte ir… Acaso, ¿te has enamorado de alguien o algo así?" – dijo la anciana.

"¿Eh? ¿Qué tiene que ver esa pregunta?" – dijo Chitose ruborizada.

"Si es el caso, existe la posibilidad de que tu hermana se haya sentido amenazada de cierta forma, no quiere que nadie más te tenga, tu hermana sólo te quiere para ella y punto…" – dijo la anciana.

"¿Sólo para ella?" – dijo Chitose extrañada.

"Posiblemente… Y ese afecto hacia ti debe ser porque eres el único contacto social que ella tiene…" – dijo la anciana.

"Pero… Si la he visto conversar con sus compañeras de clase…" – replicó Chitose.

"Pero al parecer, no se debe sentir a gusto con sus compañeras, solamente contigo" – agregó la anciana.

"Ya veo… Posiblemente… Rayos… ¿Cómo no me di cuenta antes?" – dijo Chitose – "(Parece que ella se siente celosa de Akaza-san…)" – pensó Chitose.

"Niña, te digo algo… Vi a tu hermana justo en la mañana, pasaba por aquí…" – dijo la anciana.

"¡¿Qué?! ¿Por qué no me lo dijo antes?" – exclamó Chitose.

"Si te lo hubiera dicho antes, no te hubieras tranquilizado… Necesitabas un respiro" – agregó la anciana.

"¿Y le dijo a dónde iba?" – dijo Chitose.

"Bueno, casualmente tuve una charla con ella similar a la nuestra… Me contó muchas cosas, me dijo que tenía una hermana gemela y que, conociéndola, la iría a buscar pronto… Veo que se refería a ti…" – dijo la anciana – "Me pidió que no te dijera nada en cualquier caso… Pero no puedo negarte esa información a ti, que estás muy preocupada por ella…".

"¿Entonces?" – preguntó Chitose.

"Dijo que se dirigía al campo cercano a esta ciudad…" – dijo la anciana.

"Muchas gracias señora, no sabe cuento se lo agradezco…" – dijo Chitose.

"No hay de que… Sólo prométeme que volverás con tu hermana a comer unos caramelos y a beber té…" – dijo la anciana sonriendo.

"Se lo prometo…" – dijo Chitose, quien se empezaba a alejar del lugar para ir al campo.

La anciana, con una actitud calmada, tomó asiento. De su bolso sacó dos fotos, algo antiguas al parecer, dado a que tenían un tono sepia causado por el paso del tiempo. En una de las fotos se lograba apreciar a dos chicas de cabello blanco, en la otra, una de las chicas con cabello blanco junto a una chica pelirroja. La anciana se quedó viendo esas fotos con una sonrisa.

"Espero no volver a cometer el mismo error… Chizuru, Akaza-san…" – dijo la anciana.

Chitose, quien había salido corriendo hacia el campo, con decisión, empezaba a cansarse, no había comido nada más que unos caramelos que le ofreció la anciana, pero eso no impediría que Chitose avanzara.

"Debo resolver esto… No quiero perder a Chizuru, y tampoco a Akaza-san… Rayos, ¿Por qué me pasa esto a mí?" – dijo Chitose.

Eran ya las 12 del mediodía, la hora de almuerzo se había dejado llegar en la escuela.

"Vaya, me pregunto de qué grado será Chitose-san…" – dijo Saki – "Esto… Funatari-san, Oomuro-san, me preocupa que Akaza-san y Yoshikawa-san no hayan venido, no es algo normal…" – dijo preocupada.

"No te preocupes, posiblemente se han enfermado, vaya casualidad, jejeje…" – dijo Sakurako.

"Odio darle la razón a Sakurako, pero existe esa posibilidad" – resaltó Himawari.

"Vaya… Espero y así sea…" – dijo Saki.

Las tres chicas empezaron a almorzar. Por otro lado, Kyoko y Ayano hacía lo mismo.

"Esto… ¿Te ocurre algo Ayano?" – preguntó Kyoko.

Ayano miraba su recipiente de comida con la mirada vacía, perdida, sin poner atención a lo que Kyoko decía.

"Ayano… ¿Ayano?... ¡Ayano!" – exclamó Kyoko.

"¿Eh? ¿Qué ocurre?" – dijo Ayano desconcertada.

"Ayano, ¿te sientes mal? ¿quieres que vayamos a la enfermería?" – preguntó Kyoko preocupada.

"No… N-No es eso…" – dijo Ayano.

"Entonces ¿Qué te pasa?" – preguntó Kyoko – "¿Es por Chitose?".

"S-Sí…" – dijo Ayano preocupada.

"Vamos Ayano, estoy segura de que Chitose está bien…" – dijo Kyoko tranquilizando a su novia.

"Espero que así sea… Creeré en tus palabras…" – dijo Ayano.

"No te preocupes tanto ¿sí? No me gusta ver tu hermoso rostro con esa expresión…" – dijo Kyoko acariciando la mejilla derecha de Ayano.

"¿Qué cosas dices Kyoko?" – dijo Ayano sonrojada.

Ayano se mantenía alejada de Yui para no volver a caer en lo mismo, cosa que dificulta la comunicación entre Kyoko y las otras dos chicas, pero, no había nada más que hacer hasta que encontraran una solución.

La tarde llegaba, el sol se ocultaba, la hora de salida había llegado, después de una tediosa jornada académica.

 **NOTA DEL AUTOR: Suelo saltarme el período de clases porque me recuerda a mi período de clases de la tarde.**

"Kyoko… Mi madre me vendrá a recoger hoy, tenemos que hacer compras, jeje…" – dijo Ayano.

"Oh, ya veo… No te preocupes Ayano, ve con tu mamá…" – dijo Kyoko sonriente.

"¿No te molesta?" – dijo Ayano.

"Desde luego que no, si quiero agradar a mi suegra, debo permitirle pasar tiempo contigo para que se dé cuenta de que no solo conmigo te la pasas, jejeje…" – dijo Kyoko.

"Kyoko…" – dijo Ayano muy sonrojada.

"Nos vemos mañana, Ayano…" – dijo Kyoko dándole un beso en la mejilla de despedida, haciendo que la tsundere se sonrojara.

Una vez se había ido Ayano, Kyoko dispuso a irse. Quería irse con Yui, pero ella se quedaría hasta tarde por colaborar con la profesora de educación física en unos asuntos.

"Vaya, parece que hoy me iré sola… Qué aburri-" – dijo Kyoko siendo interrumpida.

"¡Kyoko-san!" – exclamó Saki desde lejos.

"Oh, Saki, pensé que te habías ido…" – dijo Kyoko.

"Bueno, sucede que estaba esperando a alguien, pero al parecer hoy no se presentó…" – dijo Saki.

"Vaya, ya veo… Acaso… ¿Es alguien que te gusta?" – dijo Kyoko con una mirada maliciosa.

"N-No… Desde luego que no…" – dijo Saki.

"Solo es broma Saki, ven, vámonos a casa…" – dijo Kyoko.

"E-Está bien…" – dijo Saki.

Ambas chicas tomaron camino a casa.

"Oye Saki, aún es temprano… ¿Qué te parece si vamos un rato al campo que está cerca de aquí?" – dijo Kyoko.

"¿Eh? ¿Está segura? Su señora madre la volverá a regañar…" – dijo Saki.

"Vamos, sólo será un rato…" – dijo Kyoko.

Entonces, las chicas tomaron su camino hacia el campo, sin saber lo que esperaba en el lugar…

Una vez ahí, las chicas sintieron el fuerte viento que soplaba.

"Ves Saki, siente la brisa que hay a esta hora…" – dijo Kyoko.

"Vaya, la verdad es que sí es agradable, jeje…" – dijo Saki.

"Me siento tan tranquila..." - dijo Kyoko.

"Bueno, creo que no fue mala idea venir a relajarse un rato..." - dijo Saki.

"¿Lo ves? Tuve razón, jejeje" - dijo Kyoko.

"Bueno, admito que si..." - respondió Saki.

Entonces, oyeron un estruendo proveniente de los arbustos cercanos al lugar.

"¿Eh? ¿Qué ha sido?" – dijo Kyoko.

"¿Qué ha sido qué?" – dijo Saki.

Sin decir nada, Kyoko se acercó a los arbustos a inspeccionar.

"Kyoko-san… ¿Qué sucede?" – dijo Saki.

"Shh, permíteme… ¿Eh?" – dijo Kyoko sorprendida.

"¿Qué sucede?" – dijo Saki.

Kyoko se movió del lugar, dejando ver lo que se encontraba en los arbustos.

"¿Ch-Chitose?" – dijeron al unísono.

 **Continuará…**


	24. Sálvame (2)

**#23 – Sálvame (2)**

"¿Chitose?" – dijo Kyoko extrañada.

Chitose se encontraba desmayada tras los arbustos, al parecer se había movido un poco, por lo cual habían podido saber que ahí se encontraba.

"Chitose… ¡Chitose! ¡Despierta!" – dijo Kyoko moviendo a Chitose.

Saki solamente veía cómo Kyoko intentaba despertar a Chitose.

"¡Chitose!" – exclamaba Kyoko.

"¿Eh? ¿Qué pasa?" – decía Saki.

"Chitose no despierta… Vamos, despierta Chitose…" – dijo Kyoko desesperada.

Entonces, Chitose empezó a toser, como si se estuviera ahogando. Kyoko hizo que Chitose se sentara, para luego ayudarle.

"Chitose… ¿Estás bien?" – dijo Kyoko.

"¿Eh? ¿Toshinou-san? ¿Saki-san? ¡¿Ehh?!" – exclamó Chitose fuertemente.

"Hey, tranquila Chitose…" – dijo Kyoko.

"L-Lo siento… Sólo, me sorprendí un poco…" – dijo Chitose sobándose la cabeza por el mareo.

"Vamos, levántate…" – dijo Kyoko ayudando a Chitose.

"G-Gracias…" – dijo Chitose – "Por cierto, Saki-san, ¿Qué haces aquí?".

"¿Eh? Pues, acompañaba a Kyoko-san…" – dijo Saki – "Me sorprendió que usted se encontrara aquí…".

"A mí me sorprendió verlas a ustedes dos juntas, acaso ¿se conocen?" – dijo Chitose.

"Esa pregunta me hago yo también, Saki, Chitose, ¿ustedes se conocen?" – preguntó Kyoko.

"Bueno, la verdad me sorprende que usted conozca a Kyoko-san, jejeje…" – dijo Saki.

"Al parecer, ninguna de nosotras sabía que conocíamos a la otra…" – dijo Kyoko confundida.

Después de haber aclarado ese asunto…

"Y bien, Chitose, ¿Qué hacías tras esos arbustos? ¿Tomabas una siesta?" – dijo Kyoko.

"Kyoko-san, es obvio que por su condición no estaba durmiendo, estaba desmayada" – agregó Saki.

"Ya veo, ¿es cierto Chitose?" – dijo Kyoko.

"Bueno, se podría decir que sí… Pero, no recuerdo por qué…" – dijo Chitose.

"¿Acaso no recuerdas nadita de nada?" – dijo Kyoko.

"No…" – dijo Chitose confundida.

"Es algo normal en caso de un desmayo, no recordar nada de por lo menos unos 5 o 10 minutos antes, si no es que más…" – dijo Saki.

"Ya veo…" – dijo Chitose sobándose aún su cabeza – "Ouch…" – exclamó.

"¿Qué sucede?" – dijo Kyoko.

"Me duele mi cabeza… Creo que me la golpee" – dijo Chitose.

Kyoko tocó la cabeza de Chitose, y sintió un pequeño bulto.

"Chitose, te has hecho un chichón…" – dijo Kyoko.

"Vaya, que extraño…" – dijo Chitose.

"¿Un chichón?" – dijo Saki.

"S-Sí, eso parece, me duelo un poco" – dijo Chitose.

"Vamos Chitose, te llevaremos a tu casa…" – dijo Kyoko.

"Está bien" – dijo Chitose.

Saki y Kyoko respaldaron el caminar de Chitose. Iban a medio camino, hasta que Chitose se quedó paralizada por un momento en medio de la calle.

"¿Chitose?" – preguntó Kyoko.

Entonces, Chitose recibió de un golpe los recuerdos de ese día. Empezó a tener un fuerte dolor de cabeza, agarrándose la cabeza.

"¡Chitose!" – exclamaron Kyoko y Saki al ver a Chitose caer de rodillas al suelo.

"¡Chitose! ¿Qué ocurre?" – dijo Kyoko asustada.

"¡Ya lo recuerdo!" – exclamó Chitose.

"¡¿Qué?!" – exclamó Kyoko.

"Ya lo recuerdo todo, por qué estaba entre los arbustos, cómo me desmayé, por qué llegué hasta ese lugar…" – dijo Chitose.

"¿Qué ocurre?" – dijo Saki.

Entonces, Chitose regresó corriendo al campo donde se encontraba, tras ella, Kyoko y Saki corrieron pues desconocían de sus razones.

"¡Chitose! ¿A dónde vas?" – exclamó Kyoko.

"¡A solucionar mis problemas de una vez por todas!" – exclamó Chitose.

"¿A qué te refiere?" – dijo Saki.

"Asuntos muy personales…" – dijo Chitose.

Las tres chicas llegaron de nuevo al campo del cual habían salido recientemente. Kyoko y Saki jadeaban porque no estaban acostumbradas a correr muy rápido.

"Chitose… Dame un pequeño descansito ¿sí?" – dijo Kyoko cayendo al suelo.

"Chitose-san, ¿Qué hacemos aquí?" – dijo Saki.

Las tres chicas habían corrido hasta el fondo de aquel campo, en el lugar donde los árboles empezaban a cubrir el cielo.

"Chitose… ¿Qué es este lugar?" – dijo Kyoko.

"Toshinou-san, Saki-san… ¿Por qué me han seguido?" – dijo Chitose con un tono serio.

"Bueno, me preocupé por la forma en la que saliste corriendo, tomando en cuenta el estado en el que te encontrabas…" – dijo Kyoko.

"Así es Chitose-san, estamos preocupadas por usted…" – dijo Saki.

"Debo hacer esto sola…" – dijo Chitose.

"Para empezar ¿A qué te refieres?" – dijo Kyoko.

"¿Quieren saber?" – dijo Chitose.

"¡Dinos!" – dijeron Kyoko y Saki al unísono.

"Verán… Ayer tuve una pelea con Chizuru, una pelea que, para mi pesar, yo inicié sin las intenciones… Y tras la discusión, no me dijo nada más. Esta mañana, al despertar, esperaba volver a verla para poder charlar y arreglar las cosas con ella, pero, lo único que encontré fue una nota… En esa nota, Chizuru me decía muchas cosas, entre las cuales me decía que se iba de la casa y que no la buscara más…" – dijo Chitose con un nudo en la garganta.

"¿Qué? ¿Por qué Chizuru chu-chu haría eso?" – dijo Kyoko.

"¿Es Chizuru la chica que se parece a ti?" – dijo Saki.

"Mi hermana… Por eso no llegué hoy a clases, pasé todo el día buscándola, hasta que me topé con una anciana que me dijo que la había visto pasar por ahí, y que casualmente le dijo a dónde iría…" – dijo Chitose.

"Por lo que puedo deducir que tu hermana se dirigía a este campo/bosque" – dijo Saki.

"En efecto… Yo, yo solo quiero encontrarla y hablar con ella… No soporto que ella esté de esa manera, es mi hermana, mi amada hermana…" – dijo Chitose.

"Ya veo…" – dijo Kyoko.

Kyoko puso su mano en el hombro de Chitose.

"Chitose… Te ayudaré, te prometo que juntas encontraremos a Chizuru chu-chu…" – dijo Kyoko con una voz motivadora.

"Bueno, estoy segura de que la señora Toshinou nos regañará muy fuerte, pero, yo también la ayudaré, cuente conmigo…" – dijo Saki.

"Chicas… Yo…" – dijo Chitose.

"No digas más, y sigamos…" – dijo Kyoko.

"E-Está bien…" – dijo Chitose.

Así, sin importar nada, las tres chicas se adentraron más al bosque que había en aquel campo.

"Por cierto Chitose, ¿Crees que Chizuru se encuentra en este bosque? Digo, puede que ella solo haya venido al campo a meditar un rato, y luego haya regresado a casa…" – dijo Kyoko.

En ese momento, Chitose se quedó parada pensando.

"Creo que es lo más claro que has dicho hoy, Toshinou-san…" – dijo Chitose.

"Moo, ¿Por quién me tomas? ¿Por una tonta?" – dijo Kyoko.

"(Mejor no te responderé)" – dijo Chitose en su mente – "Puede que tengas razón, pero, hablamos de Chizuru, si logró llegar hasta aquí, puede que no haya podido recordar cómo regresar… Digo, no es que crea a Chizuru tonta, sólo es que ella es algo miedosa y no es muy buena siendo independiente en algunos casos…" – dijo Chitose.

"Vaya, miren ahí…" – dijo Saki señalando hacia un árbol.

"¿Qué sucede?" – dijeron Chitose y Kyoko volteando.

Justo en el árbol que señalaba Saki, había un chaleco. Las chicas se acercaron a inspeccionar.

"Esto es… Es un chaleco, y está algo rasguñado…" – dijo Kyoko tomando la prenda.

"Déjame ver…" – dijo Chitose quitándole la prenda de las manos de Kyoko.

"¿Qué sucede?" – dijo Saki.

"… Esto… Esto pertenece a Chizuru" – dijo Chitose – "Lo reconozco porque es el chaleco que le obsequié para nuestro cumpleaños el año pasado… Sí, seguramente ella se encuentra por aquí…" – agregó.

"Si ella se encuentra por aquí, entonces ¿dónde?" – dijo Kyoko.

"Miren, ¡una bolsa!" – dijo Saki señalando más adelante.

Las chicas corrieron hacia el lugar.

"Definitivamente Chizuru debe estar aquí… Esta es su bolsa…" – dijo Chitose revisando la bolsa.

Dentro de la bolsa había 5 barras de chocolate, dos cajas pequeñas de leche, un cambio de ropa, y una foto en la cual aparecían Chitose y Chizuru de pequeñas. Chitose tomó la foto y la guardó.

"Vamos, debemos encontrar a Chizuru…" – dijo Chitose retomando su camino – "Ten Toshinou-san, sostén la bolsa…".

"*toma la bolsa* Vaya, parece que Chizuru chu-chu venía algo equipa-" – dijo Kyoko interrumpiéndose – "Vaya, no pensé que Chizuru fuera tan tierna, mira Saki" – dijo Kyoko mostrándole unas bragas con de color blanco con un moño rosa al frente a Saki.

"K-Kyoko-san, guarde eso inmediatamente" – dijo Saki sonrojada.

"Está bien, que aburrida eres…" – dijo Kyoko.

Las chicas siguieron su camino, hasta encontrarse con una colina algo alta, al ver hacia abajo…

"¡Chizuru!" – gritó Chitose cual madre viendo a su hijo herido.

"¡Es Chizuru chu-chu!" – dijo Kyoko.

Las tres chicas bajaron la colina en ayuda de Chizuru, quien se encontraba tirada a los pies de la colina.

Los segundos que estuvo Chitose bajando la colina se hicieron eternos, no encontraba el momento en el cual llegar a Chizuru. Una vez en el lugar…

"¡Chizuru! ¡Hermana!" – gritó Chitose.

Rápidamente, Chitose tomó a Chizuru en sus brazos y la colocó sobre sus piernas.

"Tiene una herida en la frente, está sangrando, rápido, Toshinou-san, Saki-san, consigan algo de agua, pero antes, pásenme una de las prendas de su bolsa para usarla como gasa…" – dijo Chitose.

"A la orden" – dijo Kyoko haciendo pose de soldado.

Kyoko buscó entre las cosas de Chizuru, tomando una blusa, dándosela así a Chitose. Saki se acercó al pequeño río que corría cerca de la pendiente de la colina.

"Aquí está el agua…" – dijo Saki, quién había usado uno de sus trastes del almuerzo para tomar algo de agua.

"Muchas gracias… Chizuru… Chizuru contéstame…" – dijo Chitose tratando de despertar a Chizuru – "Rápido, ayúdenme a cubrirle las áreas heridas de sus piernas" – dijo Chitose.

Chizuru se encontraba de la misma manera en la que encontraron a Chitose, inconsciente. Con Chitose haciendo lo que podía para poder hacerla despertar, Chizuru no daba señales de movimiento ni nada más.

"Chizuru, vamos, despierta, aun debemos hablar, Chizuru…" – dijo Chitose al borde de las lágrimas.

Chitose revisó a Chizuru para ver si no tenía alguna otra herida, pero…

"Chitose, parece que tiene un golpe…" – dijo Kyoko.

Chizuru se había golpeado el pecho, lugar que tenía lastimado y no se habían percatado de esto.

"¿Cómo sucedió esto?" – preguntó Kyoko nerviosa.

"Está desmayada, así que existe la posibilidad de que haya caído desde lo alto de la colina y que la caer se hubiese lastimado con una piedra o algo similar que le pudiese causar tal herida…" – dijo Saki.

"¡Chizuru! ¡Despierta Chizuru! Vamos, no te quedes dormida, ¡abre los ojos!" – decía Chitose frenéticamente.

"Chizuru…" – dijo Kyoko – "N-No… No puede ser… ¿Acaso ella?" – dijo Kyoko.

"¡NO! ¡Cállate Toshinou-san! ¡Sé que ella está bien!" – exclamó Chitose.

Chizuru seguía sin mostrar señales de respiración, movimiento… de vida.

Entonces, Saki volteó la mirada, dándose cuenta de que algo se ocultaba entre los arbustos del lugar.

"Kyoko-san…" – dijo Saki tocándole el hombro a Kyoko.

"¿Q-Qué sucede?" – dijo Kyoko limpiándose las lágrimas.

Ambas se dieron cuenta de que algo las observaba, y a su vez, esa cosa salió corriendo.

"Saki, ¡¿Has visto eso?!" – exclamó Kyoko.

"Si Kyoko-san" – dijo Saki.

"Saki, debo pedirte que te quedes con Chitose y Chizuru, yo iré tras esa cosa…" – dijo Kyoko.

"¿Qué? ¿Por qué?" – dijo Saki.

"Si nos observaba, era por algo…" – dijo Kyoko.

"¡Kyoko-san!" – dijo Saki tratando de evitar que Kyoko se fuera.

"Volveré Saki, lo prometo… Cuida de Chitose…" – dijo Kyoko antes de desaparecer entre los árboles.

Kyoko lograba divisar desde lo lejos aquello que las observaba, intentando con todo su esfuerzo alcanzarla. Kyoko se había adentrado ya en el bosque, y no sabía cómo regresar, ya era casi de noche y se podía poner peligroso.

En sus carreras, logró ver que la cosa que perseguía, pero además de eso, una pequeña cabaña de madera.

"¿Una cabaña? ¿Esto es una broma? ¿Qué clase de manga shonen es este?" – dijo Kyoko.

La rubia se dio cuenta de que la cosa extraña se adentró en la cabaña, cosa que Kyoko hizo de la misma manera con el fin de saber a qué se enfrentaba.

Al entrar, Kyoko se dio cuenta del estado rústico en el que se encontraba la cabaña, pero de la misma manera, notó que no había nada.

"Vaya, que extraño, no hay na-" – se escuchó un estruendo.

La vista de Kyoko se oscureció.

Por su lado, Chitose y Saki…

"Chitose-san…" – dijo Saki.

"Chizuru… Chizuru…" – decía Chitose llorando.

"Chitose-san, deberíamos llamar a una ambulancia o algo así…" – dijo Saki.

Chitose solamente se limitaba a abrazar fuertemente a Chizuru, se negaba a aceptar que lo imposible había sucedido…

"Vamos Chizuru, abre los ojos, debemos ir a casa… Ya es de noche, la abuela se preocupará si no llegamos a tiempo… Chizuru… ¡Chizuru!" – exclamó Chitose.

"Chitose-san…" – dijo Saki casi llorando.

Chizuru no despertaba, el contorno de sus ojos empezó a mostrarse oscuro, mientras su piel se empezaba a poner pálida, era claro lo que sucedía. Afortunadamente, unos campesinos iban pasando de vuelta de su trabajo, puesto a que llevaban carretas con verduras. Saki se acercó a estos pare pedirles ayuda. Los campesinos se acercaron en ayuda de Chitose y Chizuru. Llevaron a las chicas al final del campo, donde la ciudad daba inicio, sin antes haber llamado a una ambulancia.

"Chitose-san, hemos llamado a una ambulancia, por favor, no se mueva de aquí…" – dijo Saki.

Chitose solamente abrazó fuertemente a Chizuru y la dejó recostada en el suelo.

"Saki-san… No sé qué haya sido, pero Chizuru no pudo haberse desmayado sola… Alguien debió haberla empujado o algo así…" – dijo Chitose molesta – "Encárgate de esto… Yo iré en busca de Toshinou-san y de aquel que lastimó a mi hermana…".

"P-Pero, Chitose-san…" – dijo Saki.

"Te lo pido por favor… Ayúdame con esto…" – dijo Chitose.

"Pero…" – dijo Saki.

"Cuanto contigo…" – dijo Chitose.

Entonces, Chitose dio la vuelta y corrió de nuevo al campo, estaba segura de que alguien le había hecho daño a Saki, además, debía encontrar a Kyoko.

Mientras…

"Uughh… ¿Qué ha pasado?" – decía Kyoko mareada – "¿Qué sucede? ¿Dónde estoy?" – dijo Kyoko.

Al despertarse del todo, se dio cuenta de que se encontraba en un lugar oscuro

"No… ¿Dónde estoy?" – dijo Kyoko asustada.

"Vaya… Parece que has despertado…" – se oyó una voz entre las sombras.

"¿Eh? ¿Quién eres? ¿Qué es este lugar?" – dijo Kyoko.

"Este… Bueno, puedo decir que este es un lugar que encontré para alejarme de todos y que me dejaran vivir tranquila con ella…" – dijo la voz.

"¿Alejarse de los demás? ¿Vivir tranquila? ¿Con quién?" – dijo Kyoko exaltada.

"¿Con quién más?" – dijo la voz.

Entonces, las luces se encendieron, revelando algo impresionante a los ojos de Kyoko.

"A-… Akari…" – dijo Kyoko sorprendida.

A la vista de Kyoko, se encontraba Akari, quien aparentemente estaba dormida, sobre un sillón que había en el lugar. Además, Kyoko logró ver que el lugar no era demasiado grande, era como un salón de clases.

"¿Qué sucede aquí?" – dijo Kyoko.

"Que curiosa eres, pero creo que te diré lo que sucede exactamente…" – dijo la voz.

Entonces, detrás de Kyoko apareció…

"¿Eh?... Chi… ¿Chinatsu-chan? …" – dijo Kyoko sorprendida.

 **Continuará…**

Sigue: #24 – Te Amo


	25. Te Amo

**#24 – Te Amo**

"Kyoko-san… Chitose-san, por favor regresen…" – dijo Saki preocupada – "Por otro lado…" – dijo viendo a Chizuru sin reaccionar a las acciones de los médicos que intentaban hacer que tomara consciencia.

Saki apretó sus puños, un coraje intenso consumía su mente, el hecho de no poder haber ayudado, eso la sentía hacer mal.

"Rayos, por qué no pude hacer nada…" – decía Saki entre dientes.

Saki acompañó a Chizuru hasta al hospital donde se le iba atender.

Por otro lado…

(Latido)

(Latido)

(Latido)

"Chi… Chinatsu-chan…" – dijo Kyoko sorprendida.

"Vaya, no me esperaba que llegases hasta acá…" – dijo Chinatsu.

"¿Qué haces en un lugar como este?" – dijo Kyoko.

"Eso mismo iba a preguntar yo, Kyoko-sempai… ¿Qué haces aquí?" – dijo Chinatsu.

"Bueno, pues… Vi que había algo entre los arbustos y tuve curiosidad…" – dijo Kyoko.

"Ya veo…" – dijo Chinatsu.

"Ch-Chinatsu-chan… ¿Qué hace Akari aquí?" – Preguntó Kyoko asustada.

"Pensé que lo preguntarías…" – respondió Chinatsu – "Sabes, Kyoko-sempai, algunas veces debemos hacer cosas fuera de lugar para obtener lo que queremos, sin importar que…".

"¿A qué te refieres?" – dijo Kyoko asustada.

Chinatsu tomó en sus manos el cabello de Akari.

"Solo mira este bello rostro" – acarició el rostro de Akari – "Su suave cabello, Ahhh, ¿No es hermosa?" – dijo Chinatsu.

"Ch-Chinatsu-chan…" – dijo Kyoko empezando a ponerse nerviosa.

"¿Sabes Kyoko-sempai? Me gusta Akari-chan" – dijo Chinatsu.

"Ahh, así que eso era, jejeje… Ya me empezaba a asust-" – dijo Kyoko siendo interrumpida.

"Es por eso que l traje hasta acá…" – dijo Chinatsu.

"¿Eh?" – dijo Kyoko.

"Empecé a sentir que algo o alguien amenazaba nuestra relación, así que decidí alejarla de todo aquello que pueda separarnos" – dijo Chinatsu.

"Y-Ya veo, jejeje…" – dijo Kyoko nerviosa.

"Pero, al parecer has hallado este lugar, Kyoko-sempai…" – dijo Chinatsu.

"Sabes que Kyoko-chan nunca dirá nada…" – dijo Kyoko nerviosa.

"¿Qué me lo asegura?" – preguntó Chinatsu.

"Bueno… No lo sé, pero te puedo asegurar que nadie lo sabrá…" – dijo Kyoko.

"Sabes Kyoko-sempai, nunca he confiado en ti…" – dijo Chinatsu.

"Oh, vamos, eso me dolió…" – dijo Kyoko.

"Pues creo que esto te dolerá más…" – dijo Chinatsu.

Entonces, Chinatsu tomó una tabla que estaba en el lugar, y acto seguido intentó golpear a Kyoko.

Kyoko, asustada, se levantó de su lugar y empezó a correr, esquivando el golpe que le iba a dar Chinatsu.

"¿A dónde vas Kyoko-sempai?" – dijo Chinatsu.

"¡Me alejo de ti! En definitiva, ¡Estás loca!" – exclamó Kyoko.

Chinatsu siguió persiguiendo a Kyoko dentro de ese lugar, mientras que Kyoko huía para no ser golpeada por Chinatsu. En eso, Kyoko tropezó, y en su caída, desveló que tras una cortina que había en el suelo, había un pequeño camino de escaleras que conducían a lo que parecía un sótano.

"¿Qué es esto?" – dijo Kyoko nerviosa.

"Rayos Kyoko-sempai, ¿Siempre eres así de torpe?" – dijo Chinatsu – "Al parecer no tengo otra opción…".

Chinatsu pateó a Kyoko, haciéndola caer por las escaleras. Era un camino en espiral, además era pequeño, por lo que Kyoko no se lastimó mucho.

"Ch-Chinatsu-chan ¿Qué ocurre?" – dijo Kyoko con una voz que expresaba dolor.

"¡Cállate!" – exclamó Chinatsu molesta – "Lo único que yo quería era estar a solas con Akari, ¡pero tú lo arruinas todo!" – exclamó – "Creo que no tengo nada más que hacer que…".

"¡¿Hacer qué?!" – dijo Kyoko asustada.

"¡Cállate maldita sea!" – exclamó Chinatsu dándole un golpe a Kyoko en el rostro, haciendo caer a la rubia.

"C-Chinatsu-chan… ¿Por qué? No entiendo nada" – dijo Kyoko viendo al suelo.

"En serio eres molesta…" – dijo Chinatsu – "Todo esto es por culpa de… Por culpa de…" – decía Chinatsu.

"¡¿Por culpa de quién?!" – exclamó Kyoko.

"¡Por culpa de Ikeda-sempai!" – dijo Chinatsu arrojando un cuchillo que había en una mesa hacia la pared.

Kyoko volteó a ver, percatándose de que el cuchillo había quedado incrustado en la pared, así mismo, sobre una foto de Chitose. Kyoko se quedó helada.

"Si ella no se hubiera entrometido…" – dijo Chinatsu.

"Chinatsu-chan… Acaso… ¿Acaso sientes celos de Chitose?" – dijo Kyoko.

"¡No la menciones!" – exclamó Chinatsu.

"Pero si tú la acabas de mencionar…" – dijo Kyoko.

Chinatsu se molestó mucho más por el comentario de Kyoko.

"¿Te las llevas de graciosa? Pues espero y pronto te rías…" – dijo Chinatsu.

Por otro lado…

Chitose se encontraba perdida entre la arboleda, que, ante la oscuridad de la recién caída noche, era prácticamente imposible visualizar algo, o por lo menos eso creía…

A lo lejos, Chitose logró divisar una pequeña luz, a lo cual decidió acercarse… Primer error de Chinatsu, dejar la luz de la encendida.

"¿Qué es esa luz?" – dijo Chitose extrañada. Por esto, Chitose se acercó poco a poco a esa luz.

Mientras más se acercaba, iba empezando a divisar el origen de la luz y los alrededores. Al acercarse por completo, Chitose se percató de aquella cabaña.

"Pero ¿qué?" – dijo Chitose.

Chitose se acercó, a la cabaña, la puerta cerrada.

"Me pregunto si…" – dijo Chitose.

La peli blanca se acercó a una de las ventanas, y se llevó la sorpresa de su vida… Pudo ver a su amada recostada sobre un sillón poco acogedor. Chitose no lo pensó dos veces antes de intentar entrar a la cabaña, no tenía la menor idea de cómo Akari había llegado hasta ese lugar, pero su misión primordial era encontrarla. Intentó entrar por la puerta, cosa que no pudo dado a que estaba atrancada, por lo que no tuvo mayor opción que entrar por una de las ventanas. Chitose juntó todas sus fuerzas, y como las ventanas estaban algo altas por lo que no podía romperlas con el pie, lo hizo con una rama que había cerca, sin éxito, por lo que empezó a arrojar piedras a la ventana. El sonido era algo fuerte cosa que probablemente las chicas que estaban en el piso inferior escucharían.

"Ya voy Akaza-san, estoy aquí por ti…" – dijo Chitose mientras arrojaba las piedras con todas sus fuerzas hacia la ventana.

Finalmente, la ventana se rompió, pudiendo Chitose ingresar a la cabaña, pero sin antes haberse cortado la mano con uno de los residuos de vidrio.

"¿Qué fue eso?" – dijo Chinatsu.

"¿Qué cosa?" – dijo Kyoko.

"No te hagas la estúpida, acabo de oír un ruido en el piso de arriba" – dijo Chinatsu.

Chinatsu empezó a subir las escaleras para ver de qué se trataba.

Mientras…

"Akaza-san… Akaza-san…" – decía Chitose moviendo a Akari para que pudiese despertar – "Akaza-san, despierta…".

Entonces, Akari empezó a despertarse poco a poco, algo soñolienta.

"¿Eh? ¿Ikeda-sempai?" – dijo Akari confundida.

"A-Akaza-san…" – dijo Chitose con lágrimas en los ojos.

"¿Qué ocurre? ¿Qué es este lugar?" – dijo Akari confundida.

"La verdad no lo-" – dijo Chitose siendo interrumpida.

"¡¿Qué ocurre aquí?!" – exclamó Chinatsu.

"¿Yoshikawa-san?" – dijo Chitose.

"¿Chinatsu-chan?" – dijo Akari.

"Akari-chan, Ikeda-sempai…" – dijo Chinatsu molesta – "Ikeda-sempai, ¡Aléjate de Akari-chan!".

"¿Disculpa?" – dijo Chitose.

"¡Aléjate de ella!" – dijo Chinatsu histérica.

"Discúlpame, pero no pienso alejarme de Akaza-san" – dijo Chitose.

Entonces, Chinatsu se abalanzó sobre Chitose, iniciando así una pelea. Akari, quien no tenía idea de que ocurría, intentó separarlas, cosa que no pudo.

"¡Aléjate de Akari-chan! ¡No quiero que la toques! ¡No quiero que ella te vea!" – dijo Chinatsu mientras le jalaba el cabello a Chitose.

"¡De ninguna manera! ¡Yo la amo!" – exclamó Chitose defendiéndose de Chinatsu.

"¡Se supone que tuviste que haberte enamorado de alguna otra persona!" – exclamó Chinatsu.

"¡¿A qué te refieres?!" – dijo Chitose.

"¡La maldita poción!" – exclamó Chinatsu – "¡La maldita poción de amor! ".

"¡¿A qué te refieres?!" – exclamó Chitose.

"¡A esto!" – exclamó Kyoko.

Las tres chicas voltearon a ver a sus espaldas. Era Kyoko con un cuaderno de apuntes.

"¡Deja eso Kyoko-sempai!" – exclamó Chinatsu.

Chinatsu intentó levantarse para detener a Kyoko, pero Chitose la detuvo.

"¿Qué es eso Toshinou-san?" – dijo Chitose.

"¿Qué es Kyoko-chan?" – dijo Akari.

"Oh, hola Akari, parece que despertas- "– dijo Kyoko siendo interrumpida.

"¡Qué dice!" – dijeron Chitose y Akari al unísono.

"Ok, ok… Aquí dice algo acerca de una poción de amor… Hay varios apuntes que indican su uso, como multiplicar su efecto, como erradicarlo, como hacer más de esta poción… Hay muchas cosas confusas aquí…" – dijo Kyoko.

"¡Te dije que dejes eso!" – exclamó Chinatsu.

"¿Por qué debería de dejarlo? ¿Acaso ocultas algo?" – dijo Chitose.

"¡Nada que les interese!" – dijo Chinatsu, quien le dio un golpe fuerte en el estómago a Chitose, haciéndola caer.

Chinatsu fue por Kyoko, pero se interpuso Akari.

"¿Qué haces Akari-chan?" – dijo Chinatsu.

"No sé qué planeas ni que tiene que ver ese cuaderno con el asunto, pero si lo que quieres es dañar a Kyoko-chan, no te lo permitiré…" – dijo Akari decidida.

"Akari…" – dijo Kyoko.

"Jejeje…. Jejejeje…" – rio Chinatsu maliciosamente – "Jajajajaja… ¿Crees que así me puedes detener?" – dijo Chinatsu.

"¿Eh?" – dijo Akari extrañada.

"Ahora que mencionan la poción, a cuál tiene un efecto verídico… Debo decirle sus efectos…" – dijo Chinatsu.

"¿Qué quieres decir?" – dijo Kyoko.

"La poción funciona si… Hay dos personas que se aman y una de ellas la toma, en este caso el efecto solamente hará de este amor uno irrompible e irremplazable, nada jamás arruinará ese amor… Otra de las opciones es, si una persona ama a otra, pero esta otra no, basta con que ambas personas tomen la poción para quedar enamoradas permanentemente, o en caso que de que ninguna de las dos personas se tenga afecto, el efecto solo será pasajero…" – dijo Chinatsu.

"Eso significa que… Eso significa que… ¡Por tu culpa Ayano se involucró con Yui!" – exclamó Kyoko.

"No tengo la menor idea de lo que dices, yo solamente he probado la poción con Ikeda-sempai, y que vertí un poco de la poción en un refresco y luego lo dejé en la nevera del Consejo Estudiantil esperando que ella lo tomase y se enamorase de alguna otra chica, pero cuando lo hice no tenía conocimiento de que el efecto iba a ser momentáneo, pero cabe destacar que así como es momentáneo, este mismo es periódico siempre y cuando te mantengas cerca de la primera persona que viste al momento de tomar la poción…" – aclaró Chinatsu.

"Entonces, ¿existe la posibilidad que Sugiura-sempai haya bebido del refresco de Ikeda-sempai?" – dijo Akari.

"Al parecer, eso pasó…" – dijo Chinatsu.

"Jamás pensé que llegaría a decir esto, pero… ¡Te odio Chinatsu-chan!" – exclamó Kyoko.

"Y yo te he odiado desde hace tiempo, así que ya estamos iguales…" – dijo Chinatsu con una sonrisa maliciosa.

Kyoko estaba molesta, estaba a punto de hacer algo en contra de Chinatsu, pero…

"Ahora no te me opondrás Akari-chan, porque, ante de que desmayases, te di a beber de la poción, así que ahora, yo la beberé para que ambas quedemos unidas para siempre, nadie ni nada se interpondrá entre nosotras, ¡NADA!" – exclamó Chinatsu.

Entonces, Chinatsu bebió el contenido de un pequeño frasco que sacó de una de sus bolsas.

"¡No! ¡Akaza-san!" – exclamó Chitose.

Todas quedaron en suspenso en ese momento, entonces, Chinatsu cayó desmayada.

"¡Debemos irnos! Akari no debe ser vista por Chinatsu…" – dijo Kyoko – "Además, con estos apuntes sabremos cómo hacerle para evitar los efectos de esta opción, recuerden que Chinatsu-chan dijo que aquí estaba el cómo revertir su efecto…".

"Ikeda-sempai, levántese…" – dijo Akari ayudando a Chitose.

"Gracias, Akaza-san" – dijo Chitose algo débil.

Las tres chicas salieron de la cabaña, pero sin antes levantar a Chinatsu.

"Ikeda-sempai, ¿Dejaremos a Chinatsu-chan aquí?" – dijo Akari.

"Bueno, es que…" – dijo Chitose.

"Sé que hizo algo malo, pero debemos perdonarla, además, sin sus apuntes y las opciones que recogió Kyoko-chan no podrá volver a hacer algo…" – dijo Akari.

"Así es, tomé todas las que había y las metí en esta mochila, las tiraré por el río cercano a este lugar, aunque guardaré una para dársela a Nishigaki-sensei en caso debamos hacer algo relacionado con esto…" – dijo Kyoko.

"E-Está bien, debemos llevarnos a Yoshikawa-san…" – dijo Chitose.

Chitose tomó en sus brazos a Chinatsu, quien se encontraba inconsciente.

Con sus últimas fuerzas, las chicas se dirigieron a la escuela, a pesar de que era de noche, sabían que había noches en las que Nishigaki-sensei se quedaba la noche completa en la escuela, así que esperaban encontrarla ahí.

"Bingo, la sensei está ahí…" – dijo Kyoko al ver la luz de su clase encendida.

"Hey, sensei…" – dijo Kyoko una vez habían llegado a su clase.

"¿Eh? ¿Qué hacen ustedes aquí? Es muy tarde para que estén aquí, ya son las 9 de la noche…" – dijo la sensei.

Entonces, las chicas le explicaron toda la situación a la sensei, cosa que la sorprendió, pero a la vez halló razón por la cual Chinatsu se preguntó tanto acerca de esa dichosa poción.

Poco tiempo había pasado, cuando se oyó que alguien entró a la escuela. Las chicas y la sensei se alarmaron.

"¿Acaso no dejaron la puerta cerrada?" – dijo la sensei.

"Esto, se me olvidó dejarla con llave…" – dijo Kyoko.

"Serás tonta… Un momento, ¿Qué haces tú con una llave de la puerta principal?" – dijo la sensei – "Sabes que, mejor lo arreglamos luego, ahora veamos quien ha entrado…".

Con incertidumbre, las chicas se acercaron a ver de quien se trataba, y al iluminar el área, se dieron cuenta de que trataba de…

"¿Eh? ¿Yui?" – dijo Kyoko.

"Chicas…" – dijo Yui con lágrimas en los ojos.

Entonces, Yui se acercó a Kyoko y Akari, y las abrazó fuerte.

"Yui-chan…" – dijo Akari.

"¿Qué haces Yui?" – dijo Kyoko.

"Me preocupé mucho por ustedes" – dijo Yui.

"¿Eh? ¿Por qué lo dices?" – dijo Kyoko.

"¡Tontas!" – dijo Yui – "Sus padres las buscan desde hace rato, llegaron a mi casa preguntando por ustedes, llegaron muy preocupados, incluso han llegado a las casas de Ayano, Funatari-san y Oomuro-san a preguntar, no solo por ustedes, sino por Chinatsu-chan, Chitose y su hermana, y también por Saki…" – dijo Yui.

"Cierto, lo había olvidado, nuestros padres, Saki, ¡Chizuru!" – exclamó Kyoko – "Chinatsu-chan se encuentra aquí mismo, pero Saki y Chizuru…" – dijo Kyoko.

"Se han ido al hospital…" – dijo Chitose saliendo de la habitación, desvelándole a Yui su ubicación.

"¡Chitose! ¡¿Qué ha pasado?!" – dijo Yui.

"Te lo explicaremos después, ahora debo ir a ver a mi hermana…" – dijo Chitose.

"Así es, yo debo ir por Saki" – dijo Kyoko.

Chitose y Kyoko se fueron corriendo del lugar.

"¡Hey! ¡Chicas!" – exclamo Yui.

Akari se quedó para poder atender a Chinatsu, la sensei al ver la situación, llamó a los padres de las chicas para informarle la situación.

"Chicas, iré a la dirección a buscar los números de sus padres para indicarles que están bien, deben estar muy preocupados buscándolas" – dijo la sensei.

"E-Está bien…" – dijo Akari.

"¿Qué le ha pasado a Chinatsu-chan?" – preguntó Yui.

"Bueno, si te digo que es lo que ocurrió talvez no me creas… Hasta yo me quedé pensativa y lo dudé al inicio…" – dijo Akari.

"Vamos Akari, dime…" – dijo Yui.

"Bueno, verás…" – dijo Akari.

Mientras, Chitose y Kyoko se dirigían al hospital, corriendo, ya que a esa hora no circulaba el transporte público ni los trenes. Fue un largo camino, pero finalmente lograron llegar al hospital.

Rápidamente, Chitose preguntó por la habitación en la que se encontraba Chizuru, y una vez sabiéndolo, se dirigió rápidamente hacia su paradero. Kyoko solamente esperó.

Saki, quien se había quedado con Chizuru todo ese tiempo, empezaba a sentirse soñolienta.

"Me pregunto si se encontrará bien…" – dijo Saki.

Tras varios intentos de reanimación, Chizuru finalmente había podido retomar la consciencia, pero dado a que fue sometida a muchas descargas, la dejaron descansar.

En ese momento, Chitose entró de golpe a la habitación.

"¡Chizuru!" – exclamó Chitose.

"¡Shh! La despertará" – dijo Saki.

"Oh, lo siento… Saki, que bueno encontrarte aquí…" – dijo Chitose.

"Me quedé a cuidar de su hermana, y parece que ya está mejor, solo necesita descansar más y que se le traten sus heridas bien… Fue sometida a muchas descargas para poder reanimarla, eso debió cansarla, además de que se le trató su herida del pecho…" – dijo Saki.

"Ya veo… Pero me alegra que Chizuru esté bien" – dijo Chitose con lágrimas en los ojos – "Gracias por cuidar de ella, Saki, estoy muy agradecida contigo…" – dijo Chitose.

"No hay de que, aunque yo no hice nada más que estar con ella…" – dijo Saki.

"Pero eso ya significa mucho, gracias…" – dijo Chitose.

"Y a todo esto, ¿Y Kyoko-san?" – dijo Saki.

"Se encuentra bien, logramos encontrar a Akaza-san y de paso a Yoshikawa-san, en este momento ellas se quedaron en la escuela… Sólo Toshinou-san me acompañó, está afuera esperando…" – dijo Chitose.

"Ya veo… ¿Le molesta si me retiro? Quiero ir a ver a Kyoko-san" – dijo Saki.

"No hay problema, yo me quedaré con mi hermana, y de nuevo, gracias…" – dijo Chitose.

"No hay de que…" – dijo Saki.

Mientras en la espera…

"Y entonces, ¿Por qué me dijiste que estabas aquí?" – dijo Kyoko.

"Ella no puede hablar…" – dijo una chica pequeña de cabello rojo.

"Sucede que ella inhaló el humo de un incienso que compré, ese no era ambiental, era para ahuyentar malos espíritus, pero como ella es muy curiosa se acercó demasiado y, pues… Su voz cambió radicalmente por unos momentos y entonces se quedó sin habla…" – dijo otra chica de cabello oscuro mientras hacía poses extrañas.

"Ya veo…" – dijo Kyoko – "Y ¿dónde viven?" – preguntó Kyoko.

"Pues, no somos de aquí, solamente estamos de viaje por unos asuntos, estamos hospedadas en un hotel cercano a este lugar…" – dijo la chica pelirroja.

"Interesante…" – dijo Kyoko.

Entonces salió una enfermera.

"A ver… La señorita Kunikida ¿Quién es?" – dijo la enfermera.

La chica que no podía hablar levantó su mano.

"Es su turno de pasar, por favor acompáñeme…" – dijo la enfermera.

Entonces, la chica se levantó y se fue con la enfermera.

"¿Qué te parece si vamos a buscar algo para beber?" – dijo la chica que hacía poses extrañas.

"Me parece bien, así le haremos algo de tiempo…" – dijo la chica pelirroja – "Nos vemos, fue un gusto charlar contigo".

"Igualmente, vayan con ciudad…" – dijo Kyoko despidiéndose de las chicas – "Vaya, que simpáticas chicas, son muy lindas, les quedaría bien ser School Idols…".

En ese momento, apareció Saki.

"Kyoko-san" – dijo Saki.

"Oh, Saki, hola…" – dijo Kyoko.

Entonces Saki abrazó a Kyoko.

"Kyoko-san, que bueno que está bien, me preocupé mucho por usted…" – dijo Saki.

"Estoy bien Saki, ya puedes despreocuparte…" – dijo Kyoko.

"Me alegro de que esté bien…" – dijo Saki.

"Jeje, gracias por preocuparte… Oye, ¿Y Chizuru?" – dijo Kyoko.

"Se encuentra mejor, en este momento Chitose-san se quedó con ella…" – dijo Saki.

"Ya veo… Me alegro de que Chizuru Chu-Chu esté bien…" – dijo Kyoko.

Entonces, apareció de la nada la chica que acababa de entrar con el doctor.

"¿Eh? Oye… Tú…" – dijo Kyoko.

"¿Yo?" – dijo la chica.

"Si buscas a tus amigas, se fueron a buscar algo de beber, creo que la cafetería está por ese pasillo" – señaló Kyoko.

"Ya veo… Muchas gracias -zura…" – dijo la chica, quien se fue en busca de sus amigas.

"Vaya, me parece haber escuchado eso antes… En fin… Esperemos a Chitose un momento, ella estaba muy preocupada por Chizuru…" – dijo Kyoko.

"Está bien" – dijo Saki.

"Oye Saki, ahora que lo pienso… No las tienes nada mal…" – dijo Kyoko.

"¿Eh? ¿A qué se refiere?" – dijo Saki con duda.

"Pensé que las tenías pequeñas, pero si son algo grandes…" – dijo Kyoko señalándole los pechos a Saki.

"¡Kyoko-san!" – dijo Saki muy sonrojada.

Así, pasó un rato hasta antes de que Chitose saliese.

"Gracias por esperar…" – dijo Chitose.

"Kyoko-san intentó esperar, pero no pudo y se durmió…" – dijo Saki.

"….. Ron con pasas…" – dijo Kyoko dormida.

"Vamos, despiértala, debemos irnos…" – dijo Chitose.

Eran ya las 10 de la noche, algo peligros para irse caminando, por lo que no hubo otra alternativa que llamar a un taxi. En el camino, Saki y Kyoko se durmieron un rato. Todo iba bien, hasta que pasaron enfrente de la escuela…

Chitose se percató de que había un pequeño grupo de gente reunida en la entrada, así mismo, patrullas y ambulancias. Esto despertó el interés de Chitose, a lo que pidió al taxista esperase, ya que era su escuela. Chitose bajó, solo para darse tremenda sorpresa.

Chinatsu tenía amordazada e inmovilizada a Akari, y amenazaba con tirarse desde el techo de la escuela junto con Akari. La gente, los padres, los oficiales pedían a gritos que no lo hiciera. A un lado de las chicas, se encontraba Yui, quien intentaba evitar que Chinatsu hiciera alguna estupidez.

"¡Chinatsu-chan! ¡Aléjate de la orilla!" – exclamaba Yui.

"¡De ninguna manera! ¡Mis planes se han ido a la basura, y todo por Ikeda-sempai y Kyoko-sempai! ¡Si no soy feliz con Akari-chan, nadie lo será!" – dijo Chinatsu.

"No seas ilusa Chinatsu-chan, comprendo que estés herida por eso, ¡pero esto no es la solución!" – dijo Yui.

"¡¿Y tú qué sabes?! ¡Jamás has estado enamorada!" – exclamó Chinatsu

"¡Si lo he estado!" – exclamó Yui – "Y así como he estado enamorada, también he sido rechazada, pero… Pero ese sentimiento te hace más fuerte, te ayuda a buscar tus errores y a poder ser más madura en cuanto a las decisiones que tomas, no es solo de sentirse mal, sino de pensar en lo que hiciste mal y trabajar en ello para mejorarlo, aunque tampoco te digo que cambies solo por esa persona, porque puede haber otra que si te quiera y valore por lo que eres…" – dijo Yui.

Chitose, quien se encontraba en la entrada, hizo lo imposible para poder pasar por los guardias de seguridad, quería salvar a Akari a como diera lugar.

Haciendo un gran esfuerzo, Chitose logró escabullirse por la puerta trasera de la escuela, corriendo velozmente para poder llegar a la azotea, para poder rescatar a Akari.

"Ya voy Akaza-san… Espera un momento…" – decía Chitose mientras subía las escaleras. Ese momento se volvía eterno para Chitose.

Entonces, Chitose llegó a la azotea finalmente.

"¡Akaza-san!" – exclamó Chitose.

"¡¿Ikeda-sempai?!" – exclamó Chinatsu.

"Yoshikawa-san, no sé qué planeas, pero no dejaré que dañes a Akaza-san…" – exclamó Chitose.

"Si yo no tengo a Akari-chan para mí, no veo por qué otras personas si… ¡Akari-chan y yo estaremos juntas en la eternidad!" – exclamó Chinatsu, dispuesta a saltar junto a Akari.

Todo mundo quedó en suspenso en ese momento, al ver como Chinatsu iba a cometer tal acto. Los padres de ambas chicas estaban preocupados, Akane, quien se encontraba en el lugar, lloraba por el hecho de saber que su hermanita estaba en peligro, no pudo hacer más que voltear la mirada.

Hubo silencio en ese momento… Suspenso, todos horrorizados por lo que verían… Entonces…

"¡Akaza-san no irá a ninguna parte!" – exclamó Chitose, quien corrió velozmente hacia las chicas que iban a caer, sosteniendo así a Akari de su blusa.

"¡Ikeda-sempai! ¡Déjenos en paz! ¡Por su culpa perdí a Akari!" – exclamó Chinatsu quien colgaba en el aire.

"Si sentías algo por Akaza-san, déjame decirte que tú, y solamente tú tuviste la culpa de ello, y no es mi culpa haber sido mejor persona con Akaza-san que tú… ¡Tú no mereces estar con Akaza-san! ¡Tú eres egoísta! ¡No es por Akaza-san, es por ti!" – exclamó Chitose.

Entonces, con todas sus fuerzas, Chitose haló la blusa de Akari, para poder salvarla, pudiendo tomar unos de sus brazos, la puso a salvo rápidamente, junto a Chinatsu.

Una vez estaba Akari a salvo, y a su vez Chinatsu, Chitose se sintió más aliviada, pero Chinatsu no se iba a quedar con los brazos cruzados.

"Es cierto… Que tonta fui… Si no soy feliz con Akari-chan, nade más lo será… Y eso porque… Me desharé de ellos…" – dijo Chinatsu.

Entonces, Chinatsu con todas sus fuerzas tomó del cuello a Chitose, pensando en arrojarla al vacío.

En ese momento, la vista se nubló para Akari, quien estaba a punto de ver cómo Chitose iba a morir, y cómo Chinatsu era su victimaria.

Una vez en la orilla, ambas chicas forcejeaban, Chitose para no caer, y Chinatsu para hacer caer a Chitose. Entonces, Chinatsu resbaló.

Toda la multitud gritó en ese momento. Chinatsu estaba a punto de caer, pero se sostuvo del brazo de Chitose, haciendo que ambas cayesen por la orilla.

Lo único que escuchó Chitose fue el grito de Akari… "¡Ikeda-sempai!" …

Todos cerraron los ojos o voltearon la mirada.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Entonces… Abrieron los ojos.

Se dieron cuenta de que Chitose había sido salvada por un brazo mecánico que salía por una de las ventanas del edificio.

"Un poco más y no la cuentas Ikeda…" – dijo Nishigaki-sensei, quien manejaba el brazo mecánico.

Chitose lo único que pudo hacer fue llorar de la alegría.

Pero algo andaba mal, solamente Chitose había sido salvada, pero Chinatsu…

Todas las personas se quedaron mudas.

Los rescatistas se acercaron al lugar, y se percataron de que efectivamente, Chinatsu había caído, pero lo había hecho sobre unos arbustos, sin antes haber pasado por un árbol que estaba en el lugar. Había probabilidades de que nada le hubiese pasado, así que, rápidamente los cuerpos de socorro fueron en su ayuda, llevándosela en la ambulancia, siendo Tomoko quien la acompañase en ese momento.

Una vez dentro del edificio, Chitose le agradeció mucho a la sensei, ya que le había salvado la vida.

Entonces, Yui y Akari entraron a ese salón.

Por primera vez, después de tanto tiempo, Akari y Chitose se vieron a los ojos fijamente, y pasado un rato, ambas corrieron en su encuentro, dándose un fuerte abrazo.

"¡Ikeda-sempai!" – gritó Akari.

"¡Akaza-san!" – gritó Chitose.

En ese momento, Akari besó en los labios a Chitose, tomándola por sorpresa.

"Te Amo, Ikeda-sempai…" – dijo Akari con lágrimas en los ojos.

Chitose sintió una gran felicidad al momento de escuchar esas palabras.

"Yo… Yo también te amo, Akaza-san…" – dijo Chitose.

Así, ambas chicas se abrazaron por un rato más, antes de que la sensei les indicara salir. Así mismo, Yui salió con las chicas. Una vez afuera, Akari se encontró con sus padres y su hermana, Chitose con su abuela, y los padres de Kyoko fueron a donde el taxi estaba estacionado.

Al parecer, todo estaba bien, lo único que quedaba pendiente era saber que había pasado con Chinatsu, ya que sus padres se fueron directo al hospital junto con la ambulancia.

Chitose le explicó a su abuela la situación de Chizuru, cosa que molestó a la señora, pero al saber que Chizuru estaba bien, se tranquilizó.

Kyoko y Saki, quienes no tenían idea de lo que había sucedido, estaban confundidas, y Yui decidió que no se les diría nada acerca del asunto.

De entre la multitud, salió cierta peli morada tsundere, en busca de su novia.

"¡Toshinou Kyoko!" – exclamó Ayano.

"¿Eh? ¿Ayano?" – dijo Kyoko.

Entonces Ayano abrazó fuertemente a Kyoko.

"¡No me asustes tonta!" – dijo Ayano en tono tsundere – "En cuanto me enteré de que estabas desaparecida me preocupé mucho por ti, no sabía qué hacer, no soportaba la idea de no saber dónde estabas, tenía miedo de no volverte a ver…" – dijo Ayano.

"Pero… Pero estoy bien…" – dijo Kyoko.

"Pero no lo vuelvas a hacer, idiota" – dijo Ayano apretando más a Kyoko.

Una vez pasada la conmoción del asunto, Chitose y Akari fueron tratadas por un doctor por posibles heridas, así como posibles trastornos mentales debido a lo ocurrido. Después de todo eso, todos se dirigieron a sus hogares, aun con la espina de que le había ocurrido al final a Chinatsu.

Al día siguiente, se le había notificado a la familia Yoshikawa que el estado de Chinatsu era un poco delicado, pero que se le había logrado salvar, cosa que llenó de felicidad a su familia, pero había un pequeño problema…

"¿Eh? ¿Amnesia?" – dijo Chitose.

"Al parecer, en su caída Chinatsu-chan se golpeó la cabeza, por lo que padece de amnesia, o por lo menos eso es lo que me dijo Akari que le contó su hermana…" – dijo Yui.

"Ya veo… Sólo espero que se mejore…" – dijo Chitose.

Al final de todo, Kyoko y Saki terminaron por enterarse de lo ocurrido la noche anterior ya que era imposible no tratar ese tema en los alrededores.

La secundaria Nanamori dio tres días de descanso para que se calmaran las cosas en relación a la ocurrido.

En ese lapso de tiempo, Nishigaki-sensei, en base a los apuntes de Chinatsu, logró hacer un antídoto ante los efectos de la poción, el cual resultó ser un pequeño amnésico que no influiría en los recuerdos de las chicas, más que en los recuerdos almacenados en la memoria de corto plazo. Por seguridad de todos, se hizo que tanto las chicas como sus familias tomasen dicho antídoto en caso de que Chinatsu haya hecho algo más con la dichosa poción.

Y así, todo volvió a la normalidad.

Había pasado ya un mes desde lo sucedido, y todo se había calmado, e incluso olvidado por todos.

Chizuru y Chinatsu habían sido dadas de alta en el hospital, Chizuru volvió a la escuela, mientras que a Chinatsu se le indicó reposar tres semanas más en su casa.

Para las que habían presenciado las acciones de Chinatsu, en especial para Chitose, les fue difícil el volver a hablar con Chinatsu. Una vez empezaron a hablar con ella, se llevaron una gran sorpresa… A penas recordaba el nombre de Yui y de Kyoko, y de las demás chicas no tenía ningún recuerdo… Era como si hubiesen reseteado su memoria, pero no del todo, solo parcialmente.

¿Esto repararía el daño hecho? Definitivamente no, pero era una segunda oportunidad tanto para Chinatsu como para las chicas. Para Chinatsu, a pesar de no recordar nada, era la oportunidad de ser alguien mejor, mientras que para las chicas era la oportunidad de perdonar y aceptar a la nueva Chinatsu.

Posiblemente a ustedes no les agrade el final que tuvo Chinatsu, pero como todo ser humano que comete errores, merecemos ser perdonados y que se nos dé una segunda oportunidad (a veces). Es de humanos errar, y a veces cometemos faltas graves en las cuales queremos redimirnos y obtener el perdón. Claro que esto no es para todos los casos, depende de cuán grande haya sido la naturaleza de tu falta, o por lo menos, esto es lo que pienso. No todos merecen una segunda oportunidad, pero si merecemos ser perdonados.

.

.

.

.

Después de un largo tiempo, y ahora como novias, Akari y Chitose pasaban la tarde de un fin de semana juntas bajo aquel árbol en el que habían estado para la celebración del cumpleaños de Akari, tomadas de la mano, observando el horizonte.

"Ikeda-sem… Digo, Chitose, que hermoso atardecer…" – dijo Akari.

"Es cierto, lo es… Pero no tan hermoso como tú…" – dijo Chitose.

"Chitose… No digas esas cosas, me avergüenzas…" – dijo Akari sonrojada.

"Jeje… Es que me gusta verte así… Te ves muy linda sonrojada…" – dijo Chitose.

"¿En serio soy linda?" – dijo Akari.

"Eres eso y mucho más… Te amo, Akari…" – dijo Chitose.

"Y yo a ti, Chitose…" – dijo Akari.

"Vaya, ceo que llevas puesto el accesorio que te regalé…" – dijo Chitose.

"Si, me gusta, además, es una muestra de que siempre estás conmigo…" – dijo Akari.

"Pero, de todas formas, no necesitas nada más que solo tu personalidad para ser hermosa… Quien te haya dicho algo contrario es de hacer caso omiso… Tu eres hermosa por lo que eres, Akari" – dijo Chitose.

"Jooo, no sigas, me da pena que digas tantas cosas lindas de mí y yo no pueda decirte mucho…" – dijo Akari sonrojada.

"No importa, solo con ver tu sonrisa me siento bien, y me enamoro más de ti…" – dijo Chitose.

Entonces, Akari se abalanzó sobre Chitose, para así ambas recostarse sobre la grama, quedando Akari sobre Chitose.

"Te amo…" – dijo Akari.

Entonces, Akari besó en los labios a Chitose, quedándose ambas juntas frente a aquel atardecer tan hermoso…

 **Continuará…**

Sigue: #25 – En Mi Mente

 **NOTA DEL AUTOR:** **Hola estimados lectores, lamento la tardanza, pero aquí está este capítulo, que la verdad de llevó mucho tiempo escribir, además de ser el más largo de todos los capítulos hasta ahora. Espero y sea de su agrado, lo escribí para ustedes…**


	26. En Mi Mente

**#25 – En Mi Mente**

"Ayano… ¿Te casarías conmigo?" – dijo Kyoko.

"¿Eh? ¿Q-Qué d-dices Toshinou Kyoko?" – dijo Ayano sonrojada.

"¡No me llames por mi nombre! Solo dime Kyoko…" – dijo Kyoko.

"P-Pero… Es… Es que… No sé qué decir…" – decía Ayano sonrojada.

"Vamos linda… Solo necesito una respuesta…" – dijo Kyoko mientras tomaba el mentón de Ayano lanzándole una mirada sensual.

Ayano se había quedado paralizada de lo nerviosa que estaba, no sabía que decir, solo estaba muy, muy, muy sonrojada… Entonces…

(Golpe)

"Aaaaaghh…" – se oyó un estruendo.

"¿Eh? ¿Qué sucede?" – dijo Ayano levantándose de golpe de su cama.

Entonces, la tsundere observó a su amada rubia en el suelo, aparentemente sobándose el estómago.

"K-Kyoko… ¿Qué ocurrió?" – dijo Ayano preocupada.

"M-Me… Me golpeaste… En mi pancita…" – dijo Kyoko con voz de dolor.

Entonces, Ayano se levantó rápidamente de la cama a ayudar a Kyoko.

Una vez estaba Kyoko devuelta en la cama.

"Ya ves… Te dije que te durmieras en la cama que te preparé…" – dijo Ayano sermoneando a Kyoko.

"Es que no quiero dormir sola, y mucho menos mientras me encuentre en tu casa… Quiero sentir tu calor al dormir…" – dijo Kyoko.

"¿Q-Qué cosas dices?" – dijo Ayano sonrojada.

"Y dime, ¿Qué soñabas?" – dijo Kyoko – "Debió ser una gran aventura, porque el golpe que me diste me sacó volando de la cama…".

Ayano se sonrojó, tenía vergüenza de contarle su sueño a Kyoko.

"O acaso… ¿Era un sueño hume-?" – dijo Kyoko siendo interrumpida.

Ayano empujó a Kyoko quien se le iba acercando poco a poco.

"N-No preguntes más… Es vergonzoso…" – dijo Ayano.

"Está bien, si no quieres contármelo no importa… Ahora, durmamos…" – dijo Kyoko bostezando.

Kyoko iba a acostarse de nuevo cuando…

"K-Kyoko…" – dijo Ayano.

"¿Eh? ¿Qué sucede?" – dijo Kyoko.

"¿T-Tú alguna vez has p-pensado en el futuro?" – dijo Ayano.

"¿Eh? ¿Qué clase de pregunta es esa?" – dijo Kyoko confundida.

"M-e refiero a que… A que si sabes qué harás cuando crezcas…" – dijo Ayano.

"Bueno… Pues perseguir mi sueño…" – dijo Kyoko.

"¿Ser mangaka?" – preguntó Ayano.

"Desde luego… Y una vez lo haya logrado… Me gustaría…" – dijo Kyoko.

"¿Te gustaría?" – dijo Ayano.

"Es que me da pena decirlo…" – dijo Kyoko – "M-Me gustaría… Me gustaría tener mi propia familia…" – dijo Kyoko.

Esto sorprendió mucho a Ayano. ¿Una familia? ¿Con quién?

"Ya veo…" – dijo Ayano volteando la mirada.

"P-Pero aun no te he dicho con quién…" – dijo Kyoko – "M-Me gustaría poder… Poder vivir contigo y que juntas tengamos una familia…" – dijo con voz apresurada, luego se tapó la cara para ocultar que estaba sonrojada.

Esto hizo que Ayano tomara aún más sorpresa, inclusive se puso roja como tomate, aunque en su interior gritaba de alegría.

Kyoko volteó hacia Ayano.

"¿N-No dirás nada al respecto?" – dijo Kyoko – "Vamos Ayano… Di algo…" – dijo Kyoko sonrojada.

Entonces Ayano se abalanzó sobre Kyoko, quedando ella sobre la rubia. Ambas se miraron a los ojos un rato.

"Sabes, ahora que dices esto… Te contaré mi sueño… Esto… Soñaba que… Soñaba que tú me proponías… M-Matrimonio…" – dijo Ayano volteando la mirada muy sonrojada.

Kyoko se quedó sorprendida.

"Te prometo… Te prometo que cuando crezcamos y seamos más maduras, me casaré contigo" – dijo Kyoko.

Esto hizo sonrojar mucho más a la tsundere, estaba a punto de explotar.

Ayano se dejó caer sobre Kyoko.

"¿Lo prometes?" – dijo Ayano.

"Como que Chinatsu se parece a Mirakurun…" – dijo Kyoko.

"Entonces… Creo que también debo prometer algo…" – dijo Ayano.

"No hace falta…" – dijo Kyoko.

"Por supuesto que sí…" – dijo Ayano.

"Si ese es el caso… Promete que no cambiarás y seguirás siendo la dulce chica que conozco…" – dijo Kyoko sonriendo.

Ayano se sonrojó más.

"P-Pero… ¿Y si cambio mi actitud?" – dijo Ayano.

"Si es así, solo te pido que no dejes de ser amable, me es difícil imaginarme a una Ayano egoísta…" – dijo Kyoko.

"Prometo que mientras Sugiura Ayano siga siendo tu novia, nadie ni nada nos separará…" – dijo Ayano – "Y yo me encargaré de eso personalmente" – dijo Ayano desviando una mirada maliciosa.

Kyoko sonrió.

"Y no vería a nadie más, tú eres mi luz, y no quiero que esa luz se apague…" – dijo Kyoko.

Así, ambas se dieron un tierno beso en los labios. Ambas chicas se acostaron, de nuevo juntas, cerraron los ojos dispuestas a descansar, pero…

"Ayano… Te gusta el color rosa ¿No es así?" – dijo Kyoko murmurando.

"¿A qué te refieres?" – dijo Ayano.

"Vi cuando te cambiabas de ropa, y me pareció muy linda tu ropa inte-" – dijo Kyoko siendo interrumpida.

"Silencio y duerme…" – dijo Ayano silenciando a Kyoko con un leve golpe en la cabeza.

Entonces, Kyoko abrazó a Ayano, y así, quedaron profundamente dormidas.

.

.

.

"Nee-san… Te sale sangre por la nariz de nuevo…" – dijo Chizuru.

"No te preocupes… Esto es seña de que algo bueno está pasando…" – dijo Chitose con los ojos iluminados.

"Se a lo que te refieres… Eres una pervertida…" – dijo Chizuru.

"¿En serio? Creí que no era muy notorio, jejeje" – dijo Chitose.

"Ahora tienes novia, deberías comportarte mejor, o por lo menos dejar esos hábitos tuyos…" – dijo Chizuru.

"Lo se… Akari se molesta conmigo cada vez que sangro por la nariz, no soporto que ella también sepa la razón…" – dijo Chitose – "¿Qué debería hacer?".

"La verdad no lo sé… Talvez… ¿Despejar tu mente?" – dijo Chizuru.

"¿Despejar mi mente?" – dijo Chitose.

"Así es… Cuando tengas pensamientos incorrectos intenta pensar en otra cosa, por ejemplo… Piensa en Akaza-san, eso podría ayudarte…" – dijo Chizuru.

"Tienes razón... Pierdo el sentido cada vez que pienso en ella…" – dijo Chitose suspirando.

"(Akaza-san es tan dichosa)" – decía Chizuru en su mente celosa – "Inténtalo, sé que lograrás superar tu pequeño problema…" – dijo Chizuru.

"Eso haré… Esto… Buenas noches Chizuru…" – dijo Chitose.

"Buenas noches, Nee-san" – dijo Chizuru.

Esa noche, Chitose sintió extraño porque Chizuru no se pasó a dormir con ella…

El día había llegado… Akari y Chitose habían quedado en una cita…

 **Flashback**

"Entonces, te espero mañana en el parque de siempre, ¿Sí?" – dijo Chitose.

"¿Eh? ¿Pero por qué me lo dices tan tarde?" – dijo Akari viendo el reloj.

"Sucede que todo el día estuve fuera con mi hermana y no me dio tiempo de leer tus mensajes ni de comunicarme contigo…" – dijo Chitose.

"Mmmm… Bueno, no me opongo a que pases el día con tu hermana, pero al menos pudiste haberme enviado un mensaje…" – dijo Akari molesta.

"L-Lo sé, y me disculpo por eso… Prometo que a la siguiente te mandará un mensaje…" – dijo Chitose.

"Está bien… Pero tampoco quiero que te sientas forzada a hacerlo, con que me mandes un mensaje de buenos días me haces el día…" – dijo Akari.

"Te lo prometo… ¿Ya no estás enojada?" – dijo Chitose.

"No puedo enojarme contigo…" – dijo Akari.

"Entonces… ¿Quedamos para mañana?" – dijo Chitose.

"Está bien… ¿A las 10:30 está bien?" – dijo Akari.

"Si, te espero mañana amor *beso*" – hasta mañana.

"Hasta mañana… Te amo…" – dijo Akari.

Ambas colgaron el teléfono.

 **Fin Flashback**

"Creo que no hemos salido desde que nos hicimos novias… Ha habido muchas cosas que hacer y eso no me ha permitido estar con Akari… Pero este día haré que ella no lo olvide…" – dijo Chitose.

Pasaron unos 5 minutos antes de que Akari llegara al lugar donde habían quedado para encontrarse.

"Akari" – dijo Chitose al ver a su amada a la distancia.

Una vez juntas, Akari abrazó fuertemente a Chitose.

"Amor, tanto tiempo sin vernos…" – dijo Akari.

"Lo mismo digo… Lamento haber estado ausente toda esta semana, pero hay varias cosas que solventar en el Consejo Estudiantil…" – dijo Chitose.

"Bueno, no te preocupar, después de todo tienes responsabilidades fuertes…" – dijo Akari.

"Pero eso no borra de mi mente tu rostro…" – dijo Chitose.

Akari se sonrojó.

"Y-Y bien… ¿Por qué me dijiste que viniera?" – dijo Akari con duda.

"Quería pasar este día contigo (domingo), no nos vimos toda esta semana, y la verdad la ausencia de ti me mata…" – dijo Chitose.

"Ya veo, gracias por pensar en mi…" – dijo Akari sonriendo – "Mira, traje algunos postres para que los comamos después…" – dijo Akari.

"Wow… Se ven deliciosos…" – dijo Chitose con los ojos iluminados.

"Yui-chan me enseñó a hacerlos… Aproveché algo tu ausencia para aprender esto, quería sorprenderte" – dijo Akari.

"G-Gracias, Akari…" – dijo Chitose sonrojada.

"Bien, entonces… ¿A dónde vamos?" – dijo Chitose.

"Bueno, la verdad no planifiqué nada en especial… Anoche solo te dije que saliéramos, pero no tenía nada pensado, jejeje" – dijo Chitose.

"Rayos Chitose… Bueno, mientras esté a tu lado no me importa…" – dijo Akari.

"Pero no te decepcionaré… ¡Ya se! ¡Vamos!" – dijo Chitose tomando de la mano a Akari.

Ambas chicas se dirigieron a una feria que había en el lugar, había llegado esa semana y ese era su día de culmen.

"Akari, tú decides a donde iremos primero…" – dijo Chitose.

A Akari se le habían iluminado los ojos al ver una rueda de la fortuna, a la cual se quería subir.

"Chitose, subamos a esa" – dijo Akari señalando la rueda de la fortuna.

Akari tomó de la mano a Chitose y juntas se subieron… Y se volvieron a subir… Otra vez… Una… Y otra vez… Se subieron 7 veces…

Chitose notó la alegría que mostraba Akari cada vez que se subían.

"Esto, Akari, ¿Nos subiremos otra vez?" – dijo Chitose.

"Oh… Lo siento, sólo estuve pensando en mí, lo siento… ¿Tú quieres ir a otro juego?" – dijo Akari apenada.

"N-No es eso… Sólo que me he mareado un poco" – dijo Chitose.

"Oh, lo siento… Ten *saca una botella de su bolsa* Bebe un poco de agua, te sentirás mejor…" – dijo Akari.

"Gracias…" – dijo Chitose tomando de la botella.

Pasado un rato, Chitose volvió a sentirse bien.

"Ahhh, que agradable…" – dijo Chitose.

"¿Ya te sientes mejor?" – dijo Akari.

"Si, gracias amor…" – dijo Chitose – "Rayos, me sonrojo cada vez que te dijo 'amor', aun no me acostumbro, jejeje".

"Yo tampoco me acostumbro a decírtelo, me da algo de pena…" – dijo Akari.

"Pues, no tienes que decírmelo si no quieres" – dijo Chitose.

"No, quiero llamarte de una forma linda" – dijo Akari.

"Entonces, ¿Por qué no buscamos una palabra para llamarnos?" – dijo Chitose.

"Mmmm, está algo difícil…" – dijo Akari.

"Mmmm, por ejemplo, yo podría llamarte con algo que te identifique… Algo como… '¿Presencia?'" – dijo Chitose.

"Jooo, Chitose, eso no es lindo, y no me gusta que se expresen de mi diciendo que no tengo presencia…" – dijo Akari haciendo pucheros.

"E-Está bien, prometo no volver a decírtelo" – dijo Chitose – "Entonces… ¿Cómo te digo?".

"Ya se… ¿Y si te digo Turrón?" – dijo Akari.

"¿Eh? ¿Turrón? ¿Por qué?" – dijo Chitose.

"Por tu cabello, es blanco, igual que el turrón…" – dijo Akari.

"(¿Sabrá que hay turrones de colores?)" – dijo Chitose en su mente – "Pero no me importaría que me llamases así…" – agregó Chitose.

"Entonces, ¿Turroncito está bien?" – dijo Akari.

Chitose se sonrojó.

"E-Es algo vergonzoso… Lindo pero vergonzoso…" – dijo Chitose.

"Jeje… Entonces, ¿Cómo me llamarás a mí?" – dijo Akari.

"Esto… La verdad no lo sé…" – dijo Chitose.

Akari hizo un puchero.

Entonces, se escuchó un grito a lo lejos. Todos voltearon a ver qué ocurría. Al parecer, un hombre extraño le había robado su bolsa a una chica. El hombre extraño pasó cerca de las chicas, y en el acto, hurtó el bolso de Akari.

"¡No! ¡Mi bolso!" – exclamó Akari.

"¿Tenías algo de valor ahí?" – dijo Chitose.

"B-Bueno…" – dijo Akari.

Entonces Chitose se dio cuenta de que Akari no llevaba puesto el gancho que ella le regaló.

"¿Lo dejaste en el bolso?" – dijo Chitose.

"S-Sí…" – dijo Akari.

Chitose rápidamente salió corriendo tras el tipo.

"¡Chitose espera!" – dijo Akari.

Sucede que Akari tenía algo más de valor en el bolso…

"¿La chica que estaba contigo fue tras el tipo?" – dijo la chica a la que habían robado antes.

"S-Sí…" – dijo Akari.

"Rayos… Llamaré a la policía…" – dijo la chica.

"¿Tienes algo de valor en el bolso?" – dijo Akari.

"Bueno, se podría decir que lo es… Es una figura de colección que una amiga del trabajo me encargó, y no pienso regresar sin esa figura…" – dijo la chica.

Mientras, Chitose seguía tras el tipo, quien se pudo dar cuenta del caso, así que corrió en dirección a un lote baldío, cosa de la cual Chitose se percató. Aun sabiendo a donde se dirigían, Chitose siguió corriendo tras el tipo.

Una vez en el lugar, el tipo se volvió hacia Chitose, mostrándole una navaja visiblemente afilada.

"Tienes suerte de que no lleve mi arma en este momento o ya te habría llenado de plomo ese cuerpecito que tienes…" – dijo el tipo.

"¿Crees que te tengo miedo charlatán?" – dijo Chitose.

"Vaya, parece que tenemos una valiente…" – dijo el tipo.

"Sabes, es descortés hurtar y revisar el bolso de una señorita, así que devuelve esos bolsos…" – dijo Chitose.

"¿Eh? ¿Crees que te haré caso? Ni loco…" – dijo el tipo.

"Bueno, lo intenté por las buenas…" – dijo Chitose.

Entonces, Chitose se quitó sus anteojos.

"Sabes, en el kínder y en la primaria molestaban mucho a mi hermana, por eso desde pequeña me empeñé en aprender defensa personal para poder defender a mi hermana de los brabucones que la molestaban…" – dijo Chitose en pose de combate.

"¿Crees que te tengo miedo? ¿Yo tenerle miedo a una niña? Estás loca…" – dijo el tipo, quien arrojó los bolsos y corrió hacia Chitose.

El tipo se abalanzó sobre Chitose, esperando derribarla con un golpe, pero ella se movió más rápido y lo hizo caer interponiendo su pie a su camino.

"Ahhh, tuviste suerte, ¡pero nadie esquiva a la demoledora!" – dijo el tipo furioso.

Una vez más, el tipo se abalanzó sobre Chitose, volviéndole a esquivar, y así una y otra vez obteniendo el mismo resultado.

"Vamos… ¿No sabes hacer otra cosa que no sea caerte?" – dijo Chitose.

"¡No te burles!" – exclamó el tipo a punto de explotar.

Entonces, Akari y la otra chica llegaron al lugar, se encontraban justo detrás del tipo.

"¡Chitose!" – exclamó Akari.

"¡No! ¡Akari!" – exclamó Chitose.

En ese momento, el tipo corrió hacia la posición de Akari y la tomó fuerte, casi ahorcándola con un brazo (vaya que era grande el tipo). La chica de al lado se sorprendió, e intentó ayudar a Akari, pero el tipo también la tomó con un brazo.

"¡No! ¡Métete con alguien que pueda contigo! ¡Ellas no pueden! ¡Cobarde!" – dijo Chitose.

"¿A quién le llamas cobarde? Nadie me dice cobarde, zorra…" – dijo el tipo furioso.

"¿Crees que insultándome arreglarás algo… Vamos, suelta a las chicas…" – dijo Chitose.

"Pensándolo bien, quédate con los bolsos, haré que estas dos zorritas sean mis esclavas sexuales…. Vaya premio el que me he sacado, jajaja" – dijo el tipo.

Chitose apretó sus puños.

"¿Cómo les dijiste?" – dijo Chitose furiosa.

"¿Eh?" – dijo el tipo.

"¡NADIE INSULTA A AKARI!" – exclamó Chitose súper furiosa.

Chitose corrió hacia el tipo, pero este puso frente a él a Akari, a quien estaba ahorcando con una de sus manos.

"¡Vamos perra! ¡Acércate! ¡Haz algo!" – exclamó el tipo.

"Uughh… Chi… to… se" – dijo Akari quien se quedaba sin aire.

Chitose observaba furiosa como en su cobardía, el tipo usaba de escudo a Akari para que no le pasara nada. Entonces, Chitose se dio cuenta de que Akari empezaba a perder la consciencia., y así, Akari se desmayó. Chitose sintió un frío en su cuerpo, pero a la vez, un odio intenso, jamás había sentido algo así… Y ese sentimiento, salió…

La otra chica, aprovechó el momento para golpear al tipo, quien rápidamente, molesto, arrojó violentamente a la chica al suelo, cosa que aprovechó Chitose. Chitose reunió todas sus fuerzas, y en el descuido del tipo, le dio tremendo golpe en el rostro, haciendo a este retroceder y soltar a Akari.

"¡Ahh! ¡Maldita! ¡Ya verás!" – dijo el tipo furioso, quien intentó abalanzarse de nuevo sobre Chitose.

Chitose solamente se movió ante las acciones del tipo, y empezó a golpearlo una y otra vez.

"¡Nadie! *golpe* ¡Insulta! *golpe* ¡A Akari! *golpe* ¡Y se sale! *golpe* ¡Con la suya! *golpe*" – decía Chitose furiosa mientras golpeaba al tipo.

En ese momento, la policía llegó al lugar, deteniendo a Chitose de seguir golpeando al tipo, y llevándose a este.

Chitose corrió rápidamente hacia Akari, quien se encontraba inconsciente.

"¡Akari!" – exclamó Chitose.

Chitose le brindó primeros auxilios a su amada, esperando ella reaccionara con eso, cosa que, terminó funcionando. Akari empezó a toser, era señal de que había recobrado consciencia. En ese momento, llegaron unos paramédicos a atenderla, así mismo, a la otra chica que se había lastimado un poco por el impacto. Una vez atendidas, los paramédicos se fueron.

"Ch-Chitose…" – dijo Akari.

"Akari…" – dijo Chitose abrazando suavemente a su amada para no lastimarla.

"E-Estás bien…" – dijo Akari.

"Eso no importa… Yo estoy feliz de que tú estés bien…" – dijo Chitose.

La otra chica se conmovió por el afecto que tenían las dos chicas. Se acercó a ellas, y le devolvió a Akari su bolso.

"Ten, creo que es tuyo…" – dijo la Chica.

"G-Gracias… Esto… ¿Cómo te llamas?" – dijo Akari – "Yo soy Akaza Akari, y ella es Ikeda Chitose, mucho gusto…" – dijo Akari extendiendo su mano.

"Es un gusto, me llamo Suzukaze Aoba" – dijo dándole la mano a Akari y a Chitose – "Vaya día tan agitado jeje, vine hasta aquí por un asunto del trabajo y de paso le compré esta figurita a una amiga *les muestra la figura a las chicas, es una figura de una chica, al parecer es una Idol de cabello naranja*".

"Ya veo… Lo bueno es que no ocurrió nada más…" – dijo Chitose.

"Sí, de eso me alegro…" – dijo Aoba – "Bien, debo irme, el tren que lleva a mi ciudad no tarda en irse… Fue un gusto conocerles, espero y nos volvamos a ver, adiós…" – dijo Aoba despidiéndose.

"Adiós, cuidado en el camino de regreso" – dijo Akari.

"Adiós, fue un gusto" – dijo Chitose despidiéndose.

"Adiós" – dijo Aoba ya algo lejos.

"Vaya chica tan agradable… Me pareció linda" – dijo Chitose.

Entonces, Akari le lanzó a Chitose una mirada de molestia.

"Esto… Me refería a que me gustó su estilo y forma de vestir, parecía ser una chica agradable… No te pongas celosa, sabes que no me fijaría en alguien más que no fueses tú…" – dijo Chitose.

"Es broma…" – dijo Akari, dándole un beso en la mejilla a Chitose.

Así, prosiguió la tarde, olvidando lo sucedido y centrándose en pasar el tiempo juntas.

Ya de regreso a casa…

"Mmmm, esas donas que preparaste estuvieron deliciosas…" – dijo Chitose.

"M-Me alegro que te hayan gustado… Haré más si lo deseas…" – dijo Akari.

"Estoy segura de que serás una buena esposa…" – dijo Chitose.

Akari se detuvo y fijó su mirada al suelo.

"¿Eh? ¿Qué ocurre Akari?" – dijo Chitose.

Chitose se dio cuenta de que Akari estaba muy sonrojada, entonces se dio cuenta de las palabras que había dicho.

"A-Akari… Lo que quise decir… Y-Yo…" – dijo Chitose nerviosa.

"¿Quieres que sea tu esposa?" – dijo Akari sonrojada.

Chitose pasó de su estado de nerviosismo a estar más calmada, y decidida…

"La verdad… Sí…" – dijo Chitose sonrojada.

Esto hizo que ambas se sonrojasen mucho, y de un momento a otro, Akari abrazó fuertemente a Chitose.

"Aun somos muy jóvenes, pero prometo que en el futuro me esforzaré por que así sea…" – dijo Akari.

Chitose solo sintió un gran alivio dentro de sí, a su vez, se sentía feliz por aquellas palabras que había oído de su amada.

"Te prometo que así será…" – dijo Chitose.

Ambas se dieron un tierno beso en los labios, y luego de ello, prosiguieron con su camino.

Una vez frente a la casa de Akari, se despidieron, pero Akari olvidaba algo…

"¡Chitose!" – gritó Akari.

"¿Qué sucede?" – volteó Chitose quien ya se iba.

"E-En mi bolso no estaba el gancho que me regalaste… E-Estaba esto…" – dijo Akari.

Akari sacó de su bolso un paquete envuelto con papel de regalo.

"¿Qué es esto?" – preguntó Chitose asombrada.

"M-Míralo en tu casa…" – dijo Akari sonrojada – "A-Adiós…" – dijo y entró a su casa rápidamente.

Chitose se quedó sorprendida, e iba a irse justo cuando Akari volvió a salir de su casa.

"Te amo" – dijo Akari y le dio un beso en la mejilla a Chitose, y luego volvió a entrar a su casa.

Chitose se sonrojó.

Una vez en su casa, a Chitose la comía la curiosidad de saber que era aquello tan valioso que Akari llevaba en su bolso, y al desenvolver el paquete…

"Akari… No tenías que hacer esto…" – dijo Chitose sonriendo.

Era una foto de ellas en la rueda de la fortuna. Adjunto a la foto, había una nota: "Espero y te hayas sorprendido… Sabes, te pedí nos subiéramos a la rueda porque supe que había una cámara en cada uno de los vagones, y no encontraba la oportunidad de que saliéramos bien en la foto… No te lo quería decir porque quería que fuera sorpresa… Y esta es la foto que más me gustó, le saqué otras dos copias, y pues, esta quiero que tú la tengas… Yo atesoraré esto toda mi vida… TE AMO, atentamente, Akari.".

Chitose se sintió conmovida por el regalo de su amada. En la foto se podía apreciar a las dos tomadas de la mano, Akari recostada en el hombro de Chitose, y esta última besándole la frente a Akari.

"Yo también atesoraré esto para siempre… Akari…" – dijo Chitose.

 **Continuará…**

Sigue: #26 – Con Mi Alma (FINAL)


	27. Con Mi Alma (FINAL)

**#26 – Con Mi Alma (FINAL)**

 **NOTA DEL AUTOR: Damas y caballeros, ante ustedes el final de la obra que tardé 11 meses escribiendo…**

Un sueño… Un amor… ¿Tan difícil es tener algo que deseas?

Eso me vengo preguntando desde hace tiempo… Mientras más lo deseas, más difícil se vuelve el obtenerlo… ¿Por qué? ¿Qué hice mal?

He repasado todas mis acciones y actitudes, y sé que siempre he demostrado ser una buena persona… Vaya, pero aun así no es suficiente…

La verdad, pierdo las esperanzas lentamente…

.

.

Esto eran los pensamientos que rondaban la mente de una chica confundida… Una chica que había dado mucho y recibido poco… Saki, quien poco a poco empezaba a perder la chispa que la animaba… ¿Qué sucedía? ¿Qué tenía así a la pobre chica?

La respuesta era simple… La persona que le gustaba ya tenía a alguien que la hiciese feliz… ¿Acaso ya no necesitaría más de ella?

Este pensamiento inundaba la mente de Saki, temía que, en cualquier momento, Kyoko, de quien estaba enamorada, la olvidase y ya no necesitara de ella…

Saki quería demasiado a Kyoko, daría lo que fuera por ella, pero a pesar de ello, no podía, alguien más estaba en el corazón de la rubia… Saki no odiaba a Ayano, solamente le envidiaba la dicha de poder estar con aquella rubia, que, a pesar de no ser alguien meramente ejemplar, era alguien que desbordaba un carisma inigualable, capaz de hacer sentir bien a los demás a pesar de sus actitudes…

La madre de Saki había llegado un mes atrás, justo después de lo acontecido con Chinatsu. Esto hizo que Saki se retirara de la residencia Toshinou, dejando a Saki desolada, pero a Kyoko no pareció hacerle más que una despedida, claro, la rubia no comprendía los sentimientos de Saki.

Desde aquel momento, Saki pasa todas las noches pensando en la rubia, no se cansaba de pensar en ella y en lo felices que pudieron haber sido juntas… Seguía envidiando a Ayano por tener a la rubia, Saki se llenaba de coraje cada vez que lo pensaba, pero, a pesar de todo ello, no odiaba a Ayano.

Los días pasaban, y Saki seguía encerrada en aquel pensamiento. A pesar de estudiar en la misma escuela, Saki dejó de comunicarse con Kyoko y las demás chicas de segundo, limitándose únicamente a comunicarse con sus compañeras de clase.

Ella disfrutaba de la compañía de Akari, las peleas entre Sakurako y Himawari, pero aun desconfiaba de la recién recuperada Chinatsu, quien padecía amnesia, cosa por la cual, las chicas la apoyaban para su readaptación.

"Saki-chan, ¿ocurre algo?" – preguntó Akari.

"S-Sí, estoy bien…" – respondió Saki viendo al suelo.

"Déjame ayudarte…" – dijo Akari extendiendo su mano a Saki.

"¿Ayudarme?" – dijo Saki.

"Así es… Desde hace tiempo te he notado muy distraída y un poco triste, y estoy segura que debe haber una causa… Confía en mí, haré lo que pueda para ayudarte…" – dijo Akari.

Saki estaba sorprendida, ¿cómo era posible que Akari supiera que se encontraba mal?

Saki solo afirmó con su cabeza.

"¿Qué te parece si vamos a tomar algo solo nosotras después de la escuela?" – dijo Akari.

"E-Está bien…" – dijo Saki.

Entonces, Chitose entró al aula, dispuesta a saludar a Akari.

"Hola Akari… Oh, Saki-chan ¿qué tal?" – dijo Chitose muy animada.

"Hola am- Digo, Ch-Chitose…" – dijo Akari.

"Hola, Chitose-san… Tiempo sin conversar con usted…" – dijo Saki.

"Lo mismo digo, jejeje…" – dijo Chitose rascándose la cabeza – "Esto… ¿Están ocupadas?" – preguntó.

"Solo conversaba con Saki-chan, ¿Por qué?" – dijo Akari.

"Por nada, solo que…" – dijo Chitose bajando a mirada y jugando con su cabello – "V-Venía a ver cómo estabas… Akari…" – agregó.

Akari se sonrojó.

"E-Estoy bien, Chitose… No hace falta que vengas a verme, jejeje" – dijo Akari.

"¿Ya no quieres que venga a verte?" – dijo Chitose.

"N-No es eso, me refiero a que no te fuerces a venir a cada rato…" – dijo Akari.

"Mmmm…" – dijo Chitose desviando la mirada.

"Vamos Chitose, no te pongas así…" – dijo Akari.

Saki observaba el comportamiento de las dos, y esto la hacía sentir celos de las dos.

"¿Ves Chitose? He ignorado a Saki-chan completamente por ponerte atención… Esto… Lo siento Saki-chan…" – dijo Akari.

"N-No te preocupes… Esto, creo que iré a dar una vuelta por los pasillos antes de entrar a clase…" – dijo Saki.

"Está bien… ¿Quedamos para la tarde?" – preguntó Akari.

"E-Está bien…" – dijo Saki, entonces salió de aula.

"¿Quedar? ¿De qué?" – preguntó Chitose intrigada.

"Invité a Saki-chan a salir conmigo después de clases… Me gustaría charlar un poco con ella…" – dijo Akari.

Rápidamente se notó la cara de enojo de Chitose.

"Aja… Si claro…" – dijo Chitose celosa.

"No te pongas así… Recuerda que estuvimos todo el domingo juntas, además, Saki-chan solo es una amiga…" – dijo Akari – "Sabes que… Sabes q-que te amo, no te dejaría por nadie más…" – dijo Akari acariciando una de las mejillas de Chitose.

"E-Está bien… Debo controlarme un poco, es que no soporto la idea de verte con alguien más…" – dijo Chitose.

"Confía en mi… ¿Sí?" – dijo Akari.

"Está bien… Prometo confiar plenamente en ti, con una condición…" – dijo Chitose.

"¿Eh? ¿Una condición?" – dijo Akari con sorpresa.

"Así es… Esa condición es… Es… Dame un beso…" – dijo Chitose señalando su mejilla derecha.

"¡¿Ehhh?!" – exclamó Akari – "Chitose… Sabes que no podemos hacer eso aquí en la escuela… Recuerda que las chicas aun no lo saben… Además, todas podrían vernos…" – dijo Akari sonrojada.

En ese momento sonó la campana para entrar a clases.

"Nos vemos después…" – dijo Akari, quien rápidamente le dio el beso en la mejilla a Chitose.

Chitose se fue suspirando a su clase.

Como ya es costumbre en este fic, nos saltaremos el período de clases porque la verdad resulta aburrida…

Llegada la tarde, Akari rápidamente tomó de la mano a Saki y se la llevó, sabía que la chica intentaría algo para evitar esa salida, por lo que actuó rápido.

"E-Espera Akari-chan" – dijo Saki.

"L-Lo siento, la verdad supuse que intentarías huir de mí, por eso me apresuré a salir" – aclaró Akari.

"Ya veo… La verdad si pensé en hacerlo, pero… No importa…" – dijo Saki sonriendo.

"Bien, ¡vamos!" – dijo Akari con ánimo.

Akari y Saki se fueron juntas hacia una pequeña cafetería que quedaba cercana a la escuela.

Una vez en el lugar…

"Vaya, jamás había visto este local por aquí, ¿es nuevo el lugar?" – preguntó Saki.

"Así es, me enteré que recién lo abrieron, así que decidí venir… Me llamó la atención su carta de postres jeje" – dijo Akari.

"(Vaya, yo pensé que venías a tomar café)" – dijo Saki en su mente.

Las chicas entraron al lugar, en el cual había si mucho una personas. Era un lugar tranquilo.

"Vamos a esa mesa, Saki-chan…" – dijo Akari.

Las chicas se sentaron. En ese momento, llegó una camarera muy inusual a atenderles.

"¡Hola! Bienvenidas a **Rabbit House** , ¿qué desean ordenar?" – dijo una chica con voz enérgica.

"Hola… Esto… ¿Qué pedirás Saki-chan?" – preguntó Akari.

"Bueno, me gustaría este café…" – dijo Saki señalando la carta.

"Ya veo, un Blue Mountain… ¿Y usted qué pedirá?" – dijo la chica dirigiéndose a Akari.

"Bueno, me interesaron mucho sus postres, ¿cuál me recomiendan?" – dijo Akari.

"Bueno… ¡Ya se! Le traeré uno sorpresa, estoy segura de que le va a encantar" – dijo la chica.

Entonces, la camarera se retiró.

"¿Sorpresa?" – dijo Akari.

"Y bien, Akari-chan, ¿por qué estamos aquí?" – dijo Saki.

"Bueno, te lo mencioné en la mañana… Te he visto triste, pensativa, reflexiva… Muy apagada para ser sincera… ¿Ocurre algo?" – dijo Akari.

"N-No lo creo" – dijo Saki nerviosa.

"Tú eres mi amiga, y a mí me gusta apoyar a mis amigas, de verdad… No me gusta ver a alguien con ese semblante, el verte así a veces me produce tristeza, no quiero verte triste, quiero que vuelvas a ser ese espíritu de emoción que eras hace poco… Déjame ayudarte" – dijo Akari.

"B-Bueno… Es que no se…" – dijo Saki bajando la mirada.

"Aunque, si es un asunto que produzca demasiado pesar, creo que sería mejor no entrometerme…" – dijo Akari.

"Lamento la tardanza, aquí esta lo que ordenaron" – dijo la camarera.

"Gracias" – dijo Saki.

"Muchas gra-" – dijo Akari siendo interrumpida por una gran impresión – "Esto… Camarera, ¿Qué es esto?" – agregó Akari.

"Es un postre súper especial, yo lo llamo "Súper Duper Extra Mega Híper Giga Cocoa Cake"" – dijo la chica.

"¿Y qué se supone que es el "Súper Duper Extra Mega Híper Giga Cocoa Cake"?" – preguntó Akari.

"Un pastel con sabor a Cocoa" – dijo la chica sonriendo.

"Y-Ya veo… G-Gracias este… ¿Cómo te llamas?" – dijo Akari.

"Me llamo Cocoa, es un gusto" – dijo sonriendo.

"G-Gracias, Cocoa-chan" – dijo Akari.

"Para servirles" – dijo Cocoa.

Dicho esto, se retiró.

"(Su personalidad me parece conocida)" – dijo Akari en su mente.

"Esto… Akari-chan, verás…" – dijo Saki volteando su mirada, tomó un respiro… – "Ocurre que… M-Me gusta Ky-Kyoko-san" – agregó Saki.

"¿Eh?" – dijo Akari con la mirada perdida.

"S-Suena extraño, ¿no es así?" – dijo Saki.

"L-La verdad, no esperaba que me dijeras eso…" – dijo Akari.

"Y-Ya veo…" – dijo Saki.

"Pero, aun así, dije que te ayudaría, así que…" – dijo Akari.

"¿Así que?" – dijo Saki.

"No me presiones, debo pensar bien la situación por un momento, debo asimilarlo bien…" – dijo Akari rascándose la cabeza.

Saki solamente bebía su café mientras tanto.

"Sabes, antes de cualquier cosa, deberías aclarar tu mente… ¿Qué sientes por ella? ¿Por qué te atrae? ¿Qué causa ella en ti?" – dijo Akari.

"Bueno… La verdad he pensado mucho en eso… Pero, aun no sé lo que siento… ¿Realmente me gusta? O quizás solamente sean ilusiones mías…" – dijo Saki.

"Ambas sabemos que Sugiura-sempai y Kyoko-chan tienen una relación, y sería incorrecto intermediar la misma…" – dijo Akari.

"L-Lo se… Yo no me he entrometido, pero cada que las veo juntas, siento que algo se destroza dentro de mi" – dijo Saki.

"Dile lo que sientes a Kyoko-chan" – dijo Akari de golpe.

"¡EHHHHHH!" – exclamó Saki.

Las personas de su alrededor se le quedaron viendo a Saki.

"L-Lo siento…" – dijo Saki avergonzada – "¿Qué le diga a Kyoko-san lo que siento?" – dijo Saki.

"Así es…" – dijo Akari.

"P-Pero… Sería vergonzoso, además… ¿Y si Kyoko-san piensa mal de mí?" – dijo Saki sonrojada.

"Te diré algo… Te siente así, porque, sentir algo por Kyoko-chan a la vez que ella tiene algo con Sugiura-sempai… Es como una especie de culpa la que sientes, por estar enamorada de alguien que posiblemente no te corresponda (y vaya que Kyoko-chan no se daría cuenta de eso)".

"¿Culpa?" – dijo Saki.

"Así es, pero no es que tú tengas alguna culpa, sino que es un sentimiento que tú misma creaste, por decirlo así… Y este puede desaparecer si te confiesas…" – dijo Akari.

"Dijiste que puede desaparecer… Pero, ¿y si no desaparece?" – dijo Saki.

"Hazlo Saki-chan, pierde el miedo… Solamente tú eres capaz de resolver esto… Confío en ti" – dijo Akari.

"E-Está bien… Lo… Lo intentaré…" – dijo Saki.

"Vamos Saki-chan, tú puedes" – dijo Akari extendiendo su pulgar.

Una vez pagada la cuenta, Akari y Saki salieron de la cafetería, y caminaron juntas por un rato, hasta que llegaron a una intersección.

"Bueno, Saki-chan… Debo despedirme, tengo algo importante que hacer, debo apurarme…" – dijo Akari.

"E-Está bien… Haré lo que me dijiste…" – dijo Saki.

"Sé que puedes, ánimo" – dijo Akari.

"A-Adiós" – dijo Saki.

"Adiós" – dijo Akari.

Hecho esto, ambas chicas tomaron rumbos distintos.

En el camino, Saki tenía revuelta su mente, no sabía qué hacer, una parte de ella le decía que debía confesarse, más la otra parte le decía que mejor se quedara callada.

"Realmente tengo un gran problema" – dijo Saki.

La confundida chica siguió su camino hacia casa. Finalmente, después de martirizarse mentalmente durante todo su camino, llegó a su domicilio.

"Estoy en casa…" – dijo Saki al entrar.

Saki se percató de que no había nadie en casa, incluso no había luces encendidas, era un escenario oscuro y deprimente.

"Vaya…" – dijo Saki.

La chica procedió a ir a la cocina para tomar un vaso de refresco, hecho esto, subió a su habitación.

"*suspiro* Bueno, creo que descansaré un rato…" – dijo Saki.

Saki entró a su habitación, y entonces…

"¡SORPRESA!" – se escuchó una exclamación.

"¡Ahhhhh!" – exclamó Saki sorprendida.

En su habitación estaban las chicas del Club de Entretenimiento, del Consejo estudiantil, y la madre de Saki.

"¡Feliz cumpleaños Saki!" – dijo Kyoko.

"K-Kyoko-san" – dijo Saki ruborizada.

"Vaya cara de sorpresa la que tienes" – dijo la madre de Saki.

"E-Es que… Bueno… No me acordaba que hoy es mi cumpleaños, jejeje" – dijo Saki.

"(¿Es en serio?)" – dijo Yui en su mente.

"Ten Saki, es un regalo de parte de todas, espero que te guste" – dijo Kyoko entregándole una caja a Saki.

"G-Gracias, Kyoko-san" – dijo Saki sonrojada.

"Saki, no es mucho, pero, hicimos este pastel… Akari me ayudó a hacerlo" – dijo Yui.

"G-Gracias… Pero, Akari-chan, ¿por qué no mencionaste nada?" – dijo Akari.

"Era sorpresa, además, te invité a salir porque debíamos hacer tiempo para ordenar todo, pero a pesar de ello, lo que hablamos no fue distracción, lo decía en serio" – dijo Akari.

"¿Hablar? ¿de qué?" – preguntó Sakurako.

"Es un secreto, Sakurako-chan" – dijo Akari.

"Buuu, que aburrida eres… Bueno, mejor, ¡comamos!" – dijo Sakurako.

"¡Sakurako! Sé más educada, en lugar de exigir, mejor ayuda a servir a los demás" – dijo Himawari.

"Jooo, pero-" – dijo Sakurako siendo interrumpida.

"POR FAVOR, Sakurako…" – dijo Himawari.

"E-Está bien…" – dijo Sakurako.

"Vaya, jamás pensé que Oomuro-san reaccionara de tal manera…" – dijo Ayano.

"Muy bien, ¿qué estamos esperando? ¡Que empiece la celebración!" – exclamó Kyoko.

"Yeiii!" – exclamaron todas las chicas.

"Esto, Akari… Debiste haberme dicho que esa era la razón por la que te fuiste con Saki-chan" – dijo Chitose.

"Sabes, en realidad quería conversar con ella algo importante, no fue del todo una distracción… Pero, ya pasó, mejor comamos" – dijo Akari sonriente.

"¿Qué tal has estado Yoshikawa-san?" – preguntó Ayano.

"Mucho mejor, aunque hay ratos en los que me da una leve jaqueca, pero estoy mejor, gracias por preguntar" – dijo Chinatsu.

"Y… ¿Y aun no recuerdas nada de cómo te golpeaste?" – preguntó Ayano.

"La verdad, aun no, por más que trato de recordar no puedo, aunque creo que estoy bien así, supongo que no fue nada grave" – dijo Chinatsu sonriendo.

"Si llegas a necesitar ayuda, no dudes en contar conmigo" – dijo Ayano.

"No sé a qué viene eso, pero gracias, Sugiura-sempai" – dijo Chinatsu.

"Oomuro-san…" – dijo Yui.

"¿Qué sucede Funami-sempai?" – dijo Sakurako.

"¿Le diste del pastel a Chitose?" – preguntó Yui.

"¿A Ikeda-sempai? Claro, y uno muy grande" – dijo Sakurako con un tono jovial.

"Nota mental, si haces pastel de chocolate, no le des a Chitose…" – dijo Yui.

"¿Chocolate?" – dijo Sakurako extrañada.

Ambas chicas voltearon a ver, Chitose no había tocado ni un pedazo de su pastel, parecía estar hipnotizada viendo a Akari.

"Uff, menos mal…" – dijo Yui aliviada.

Yui se dirigió hacia donde estaban Chitose y Akari, y sin que se dieran cuenta, le quitó el pastel a Chitose.

"(Lo siento, pero es por el bien de la nación y el de Akari)" – dijo Yui.

Y así la fiesta siguió, por alguna razón, a Saki se le habían olvidado sus preocupaciones, la estaba pasando bien… Pero había aun una cosa más…

"(Debo hablar con Kyoko-san, si no lo hago ahora, no conseguiré otra oportunidad fácilmente…)" – pensó Saki.

En ese momento, Kyoko se encontraba charlando con Himawari (como cosa rara).

"… y es por es que le digo que debería tener un horario para cada cosa, sempai, no es bueno llevar una vida desordenada" – decía Himawari.

"Joooooo, pero es que me da flojera ser organizada" – dijo Kyoko.

"Pero si no lo hace, puede que su situación académica no mejore, solo piénselo y verá que su rutina será más fácil…" – dijo Himawari.

"Lo intentaré…" – dijo Kyoko con voz ociosa.

"Esto… ¿Las interrumpo?" – dijo Saki nerviosa.

"Para nada, ¿Qué necesitas Shidame-san?" – dijo Himawari.

"Quiero hablar un rato con Kyoko-san" – dijo Saki.

"¿Eh? ¿Conmigo?" – dijo Kyoko.

"No te preocupes, las dejo solas, igual debo ir a ver que Sakurako no cause problemas… Un gusto hablar con usted, Toshinou-sempai" – dijo Himawari, quien las dejó solas.

Una vez solas, Saki se quedó paralizada.

"Dime, ¿Qué quieres hablar conmigo?" – dijo Kyoko.

"B-Bueno… Y-Yo…" – dijo Saki volteando la mirada.

Entonces, Saki vio a Akari, quien le extendió el pulgar. Entonces, Saki se decidió.

"Kyoko-san, acompáñeme" – dijo Saki.

"¿Eh?" – dijo Kyoko.

Saki se dirigió al patio de su casa, con Kyoko tras de ella.

"Esto, Saki… ¿Por qué hemos venido acá? Hace algo de frío…" – dijo Kyoko.

"K-Kyoko-san… ¿Usted me ve como una amiga?" – dijo Saki.

"Claro que eres mi amiga ¿por qué lo preguntas?" – dijo Kyoko.

"P-Por nada… Solo que…" – dijo Saki.

"¿Solo qué?" – dijo Kyoko.

"Han pasado tantas cosas desde que nos conocimos… Hemos vivido tantas aventuras en tan poco tiempo… Jeje, es gracioso, si no la hubiera conocido, seguiría en Europa con mi vida solitaria… Creo que mi vida actual se la debo a usted, Kyoko-san" – dijo Saki.

"No lo digas de tal manera, me sonrojas" – dijo Kyoko.

"Es la verdad, gracias a usted… Gracias a usted soy feliz, no hubiera conocido a todas las personas que ahora conozco y son mis amigas…" – dijo Saki.

"Vamos, no es para tant-" – dijo Kyoko, interrumpida.

Era ya de noche, y la luna brillaba como no lo había hecho antes. La figura de Saki se veía iluminada por la luna.

"(¿Acaso es un ángel?)" – se preguntó Kyoko.

"Kyoko-san, gracias por todo…" – dijo Saki.

"¿Por qué?" – dijo Kyoko.

Hubo un momento de silencio.

"Toshinou Kyoko… Me gustas…" – dijo Saki.

En ese momento, Kyoko se quedó sin palabras.

"Si no lo decía ahora, no lo iba a decir nunca… Quería quitarme ese sentimiento… Vaya… Ya me siento mejor…" – dijo Saki.

Entonces, Saki se acercó a Kyoko, y la abrazó.

"Gracias, y sigue siendo como eres, no cambies" – dijo Saki.

"S-Saki…" – dijo Kyoko.

"Regresemos a la casa, seguro nos están esperando para continuar la fiesta…" – dijo Saki.

"… Desde luego, después de todo, yo soy el alma de la fiesta, jeje…" – dijo Kyoko.

"Kyoko… Jaja, entremos" – sonrió Saki.

Ambas chicas entraron de nuevo a la casa para seguir esa fiesta…

 **FIN…**

 **Talvez…**


	28. Extra 1 - Vacaciones (P1)

Estimados lectores, es un gusto decirles que ya ha pasado un año desde la publicación original de este fic, y en celebración del mismo, les dejo el primero de una lista de capítulos extras antes de la posible continuación (digo posible porque es un plan en manos), sin más que agregar, gracias por ser lectores de mi historia más larga hasta el momento.

 **Extra #1 – Vacaciones (P.1)**

"Vacaciones de verano… No es algo que precisamente esté disfrutando…" – dijo Saki mientras observaba el techo de su habitación, muriéndose del calor insoportable que había – "Aaaaaghh, ¡Qué calor tan insoportable!".

Entonces, se oyó que alguien tocó el timbre de su casa.

"Rayos, mamá no se encuentra ahora… Y no quiero bajar, soy incapaz de moverme por este calor" – dijo Saki con pereza.

Entonces, el timbre empezó a sonar incansablemente… Sí, Saki ya sabía de quien se trataba, y apuesto que ustedes también…

"Ya voy, ya voy…" – dijo Saki mientras bajaba las escaleras que conducían a su habitación.

Una vez frente a la puerta, abrió para percatarse de que, en efecto, se trataba de la jovial Kyoko.

"Hola, Saki-Sama" – dijo Kyoko en tono burlón.

"¿Qué deseas Kyoko-San?" – agregó Saki.

"Bueno… Verás… Estaba en el mini mercado, y por mis compras me dieron 4 tickets para la lotería, y como si fuera mi día de suerte, me gane una caja de pañuelos" – dijo Kyoko sonriendo.

"Kyoko-san, ¿Viniste hasta aquí solamente para decirme que te ganaste unos pañuelos?" – dijo Saki algo molesta.

"Ah, y también gané esto *registra su mochila*" – dijo Kyoko.

Saki se queda observando a la rubia mientras se muere de calor.

"¡Cha chan! Mira Saki" – dijo Kyoko mostrándole dos boletos a Saki.

"¿Qué es esto?" – preguntó Saki.

"Son boletos para unas aguas termales que están cerca de la playa" – dijo Kyoko.

"Ya lo sé, eso dice en el boleto" – dijo Saki – "Pero, ¿Por qué vienes a decírmelo?".

"Vamos Saki, sé que sabes a lo que me refiero" – dijo Kyoko.

"N-No entiendo Kyoko-San, ¿venías a presumirlo?" – dijo Saki.

"Vaya, por qué clase de persona me estás tomando" – dijo Kyoko en voz baja – "Verás, después de tu cumpleaños me quedé con las ganas de darte un regalo, sé que con las chicas te dimos uno, pero esta vez quería darte uno de una manera personal, y qué mejor que vayamos solo nosotras dos a esas aguas termales" – agregó Kyoko.

"P-Pero… ¿No sería mejor que fueses con Sugiura-San?" – dijo Saki nerviosa.

"Pensé en invitar a Ayano, pero se fue a la casa de sus abuelos por estas vacaciones, y no invito a Yui porque he estado molestándola estos últimos días quedándome en su casa y está harta de verme jaja Akari se mantiene todos los días con Chitose, se juntan para estudiar, y Chinatsu tiene vagos recuerdos míos" – dijo Kyoko.

"Así que… ¿Soy la última opción?" – dijo Saki molesta.

"¡No quiero que lo pienses así! Es que simplemente no he pasado mucho tiempo contigo, no desde lo del accidente… Además, no tenía otra excusa para salir contigo" – dijo Kyoko.

Saki se sonrojó.

"Bueno, si lo dices, creo que puedo pedirle permiso a mi mamá…" – dijo Saki.

"¡Perfecto! Son dos días y dos noches, estoy segura de que nos divertiremos" – dijo Kyoko emocionada.

"E-Eso espero" – dijo Saki ruborizada.

Entonces, la rubia le dejó su ticket a Saki porque conociéndose, perdería un boleto o los dos en el mejor caso. Kyoko se fue de la casa de Saki, y esta última al cerrar la puerta, empezó a correr alocadamente por toda la casa, se sentía muy feliz.

"¡Kyaaa! ¡Creo que este es de los momentos más felices de mi vida!" – dijo Saki entusiasmada.

Saki no aguantaba esperar al momento en que llegase su madre para poder pedirle permiso para salir con Kyoko.

Pasadas unas horas, la madre de Saki finalmente llegó a la casa, acababa de regresar de unas compras y otros asuntos, por esa misma razón se había tardado.

"Mamá, que bueno que ya llegaste" – dijo Saki mientras recibía unas bolsas.

"Me costó comprar en el supermercado, hay mucha gente queriendo abastecerse… Parece que el calor les afectó, jeje…" – dijo la madre de Saki.

Una vez habiendo ayudado a su madre a guardar las cosas, Saki decidió preguntar acerca del asunto tratado con Kyoko anteriormente.

"Esto… Mamá… Debo decirte algo…" – dijo Saki.

"¿De qué se trata hija?" – dijo la madre.

"Verás… Hoy vino Kyoko-San a visitarme…" – dijo Saki.

Entonces, Saki le relató a su madre lo sucedido y todo lo demás al respecto de la invitación de Kyoko.

"Ya veo…" – dijo la madre con una mirada pensativa.

"Entonces… ¿Me dejarías ir?" – dijo Saki intrigada.

"Bueno, debo considerar la distancia a la que se encuentra la playa… Está cerca la verdad, y no has salido mucho últimamente, y creo que deberías divertirte… Bueno, creo que debería dejarte ir" – dijo la madre.

"¡Yay!" – exclamó Saki felizmente.

 **Nota del Autor:** Si claro, un padre dejaría ir a sus hijos solos a la playa… ¿Qué? Jamás me pasó...

En ese momento, Saki corrió rápidamente hacia donde se encontraba el teléfono, lo tomó y rápidamente llamó a Kyoko.

Mientras, en la residencia Toshinou…

"Vaya, me sorprende que haya un calor fuerte, inclusive en la tarde-noche…" – decía Kyoko a sí misma.

Entonces, sonó su teléfono. Kyoko contestó.

"¿Sí?" – dijo Kyoko.

"¡Kyoko-San!" – gritó Saki.

El grito impresionó a Kyoko haciéndola saltar de la impresión y soltar su teléfono. Rápidamente Kyoko tomó su teléfono de nuevo.

"¿Saki? ¿Por qué gritas? Me asustaste" – dijo Kyoko.

"Lo siento Kyoko-San, es solo que estaba emocionada…" – dijo Saki.

"¿Eh?" – dijo Kyoko.

"Mi madre si me dejó ir contigo" – dijo Saki emocionada.

"¿En serio? ¡Genial! Qué bueno, porque ya tengo mis cosas empacadas, jejeje" – dijo Kyoko.

"Espera… ¿Hasta cuándo aplican los boletos?" – dijo Saki.

"Pues… Mañana es el último día para canjearlos, jejeje" – dijo Kyoko.

"Kyoko-San… ¿Cuándo conseguiste los boletos?" – dijo Saki con un tono serio.

"La semana pasada" – dijo Kyoko.

"¡¿Y por qué hasta ahora me lo dices?!" – dijo Saki exaltada.

"Jejeje…" – dijo Kyoko.

"¡Nada de "jejeje"!" – exclamó Saki – "Me lo hubieras dicho antes… Ahora no me dará tiempo de comprar mi traje de baño" – agregó Saki.

"Si es así no creo que haya problema… Podría prestarte uno de los míos" – dijo Kyoko.

"¡¿Qué?!" – dijo Saki sonrojada.

"Somos de la misma talla, ¿no? Creo que no habrá problema… Llevare dos trajes de baño y tú escogerás el que más te guste y asunto arreglado" – dijo Kyoko.

"¿En serio?" – dijo Saki.

"Desde luego… Sólo que no olvides llevar tu ropa… En especial tu ropa interior" – dijo Kyoko con un tono de voz diferente.

"E-Está bien… E-Entonces… ¿Dónde nos reunimos mañana?" – dijo Saki.

"En la estación de buses de la ciudad, a las 7:00 a.m." – dijo Kyoko.

"Vale, entonces ahí nos vemos mañana" – dijo Saki.

"De acuerdo, hasta mañana" – dijo Kyoko.

"Hasta mañana" – dijo Saki.

Ambas colgaron.

Saki le avisó a su mamá el imprevisto, así que ella le ayudó a Saki a componer su maleta. Luego de esto, Saki cenó, se cepilló, y se metió a la cama, ansiosa por lo que le esperaba al día siguiente.

Finalmente, amaneció. Saki se había levantado 2 horas antes para poder ducharse, arreglarse y desayunar. Estaba muy entusiasmada. A las 6:30 a.m. salió de su casa sin antes despedirse de su madre, se dirigía a la estación de la ciudad. En el camino se le ocurrió llamar a Kyoko por cualquier cosa.

Y claramente pasó lo que Saki se esperaba… Y creo que nosotros también lo esperábamos… Kyoko se había quedado dormida.

"¡Kyoko-San! Apúrate o nos dejará el autobús" – dijo Saki exaltada.

Kyoko, a como pudo, se bañó, vistió y medio desayunó, para poder dirigirse hacia la estación donde había quedado de juntarse con Saki.

Kyoko llegó corriendo al lugar, perdiendo su aliento al llegar.

"¡Rápido Kyoko-San! ¡Debemos subir!" – dijo Saki, tomando a la rubia del brazo y jalándola al autobús antes de que arrancara.

Y por el poder de Namori, lograron entrar al bus justo a tiempo. Una vez adentro, tomaron asiento.

"Rayos Kyoko-San, por poco y no lo logramos…" – dijo Saki.

"Lo siento, es que anoche me quedé leyendo un Fan Fiction" – dijo Kyoko.

"¿Qué es eso?" – preguntó Saki.

"Son historias inventadas que utilizan los personajes ya sea de un anime, manga, videojuego, película, etc…" – dijo Kyoko.

"Vaya, el fanatismo de la gente supera las fronteras de lo creíble" – dijo Saki.

"Es como un doujin, pero solo escrito" – dijo Kyoko.

"Ya veo… ¿Y de qué trataba lo que leíste?" – dijo Saki.

"Era una historia de una historia basada en un manga llamado Yuru Yu-" – dijo Kyoko siendo interrumpida dado a que su estómago empezó a hacer ruido – "Esto… ¿Traes algo para comer?" – agregó Kyoko.

"No tienes remedio…" – dijo Saki sonriendo.

Saki sacó de su mochila unos panes com mermelada que había preparado por si acaso.

"Sólo que no comas rápido, puedes marearte con el movimiento del bus y te darán nauseas…" – dijo Saki.

"No te preocupes, sé cómo se debe comer correctamente en un bus" – dijo Kyoko.

"Espero que así sea…" – dijo Saki.

Y creo que todos sabemos que ocurrió luego.

Finalmente, habían llegado a la playa, pero…

"Uughh" – exclamaba Kyoko.

"Te dije que tuvieras cuidado, afortunadamente tenía esa bolsa ahí, si no, Namori nos guarde de lo que hubiese sucedido" – dijo Saki.

"G-Gracias Saki…" – dijo Kyoko mareada.

"Vamos, debemos encontrar el lugar donde nos hospedaremos, descansaremos un rato antes de volver a salir" – dijo Saki.

"D-De acuerdo" – dijo Kyoko "agonizando".

Una vez llegaron al hotel, mostraron a recepción los boletos ganadores, por lo que, un par de ayudantes hicieron el favor de transportar sus equipajes a su habitación designada. Para su sorpresa, era una habitación Premium Matrimonial. Una vez ahí, Kyoko se desplomó sobre la cama.

"C-Cómo es posible… Una habitación matrimonial… Quiere decir que solo habrá una cama…" – dijo Saki nerviosa.

"¿Qué ocurre Saki?" – dijo Kyoko.

"N-Nada (Vaya, parece que aún no se ha dado cuenta de la situación…)" – dijo Saki.

"Creo que me siento algo mejor… Creo que me ducharé y luego iremos a la playa" – dijo Kyoko.

"E-Está bien…" – dijo Saki.

Kyoko entró a ducharse en el baño de la habitación, mientras que Saki sacaba la ropa que iba a utilizar.

"Creo que debo tranquilizarme, después de todo, esto es lo que yo quería, ¿no?" – dijo Saki.

Una vez preparada, esperó a que Kyoko terminase de ducharse. Entonces, Kyoko llamó a Saki desde el baño.

"¡Saki! Me pondré mi traje de baño de una, ¿podrías traerme uno de los que está en mi mochila?" – dijo Kyoko desde el baño – "Elige uno y tráeme el que no vayas a usar".

"Está bien" – dijo Saki.

Saki buscó entre las cosas de Kyoko, sacando toda su ropa, y encontró dos trajes de baño, uno de color rojo suave de dos piezas, y otro de color celeste de una pieza. Saki empezó a pensar cuál de los dos se vería mejor en Kyoko.

"Rayos… ¿Qué estoy pensando? Debería llevarle el traje de dos piezas" – dijo Saki sonrojada.

Saki le llevó el traje de baño rojo a Kyoko.

"Kyoko-San, aquí está el traje de baño" – dijo Saki.

"Podrías entrar a dejarlo, es que me estoy secando el cabello" – dijo Kyoko.

"E-Está bien…" – dijo Saki.

Saki entró lentamente al baño, y al entrar…

"Aquí está el… ¡Kyoko-San!" – exclamó Saki.

Al entrar, Saki se dio cuenta de que Kyoko solamente tenía la toalla sobre su cabeza…

"T-Tápate en seguida" – dijo Saki sonrojada.

"Oh, el traje de baño, gracias" – dijo Kyoko acercándose a Saki.

"S-Sólo tómalo" – dijo Saki alejándose de Kyoko.

Kyoko tomó el traje de baño, y rápidamente Saki abandonó el baño.

"Rayos… Eso… Eso fue intenso" – dijo Saki sonrojada.

Pasada la conmoción, Kyoko salió del baño ya vestida, por lo que le tocaría a Saki entrar.

"Apúrate Saki, hay que apresurarnos a ir a la playa" – dijo Kyoko.

"Si, si, ya voy, debo ducharme y cambiarme también… Me tomará un momento…" – dijo Saki.

"Ok, te espero" – dijo la rubia.

"(Estoy ansiosa por esto… Las vacaciones de verdad apenas empiezan)" – dijo Saki en su mente.

 **Continuará…**


	29. Extra 2 - Vacaciones (P2)

**Extra #2 - Vacaciones (P.2)**

Tras haberse duchado, Saki finalmente salió.

"Vaya, veo que te luce muy bien ese traje de baño" – dijo Kyoko refiriéndose al traje celeste de una pieza.

"G-Gracias" – dijo Saki ruborizada.

"Bien, a lo que venimos… ¡Vayamos a la playa!" – dijo la rubia emocionada.

Así, ambas chicas salieron de su habitación y se dirigieron a la playa.

Una vez en la playa, Saki puso una de las sombrillas que les prestaron en el hotel para hacerse sombra. Debajo de esta, dejaron sus cosas (toallas, bloqueadores solares, etc.).

"¡Kyoko-san! Antes de meterse al mar deberías echarte protector solar".

"Jooo, pero quiero ir a nadar".

"Irás a nadar solo si te echas el protector solar".

"Está bien, está bien".

Kyoko se recostó sobre una toalla debajo de la sombrilla para que Saki le echase bloqueador solar.

"Adelante Saki, échame protector en la espalda".

"¡Eh! ¿N-No p-puedes hacerlo t-tú sola?".

Saki se había sonrojado mucho.

"No llego a mi espalda, por favor hazlo tú".

Saki puso un poco de protector en sus manos. A su vez, empezó a temblar.

Claramente se encontraba nerviosa, y era de estarlo, ya que Kyoko se había quitado el sujetador para que Saki pudiera echarle el bronceador bien.

Así, Saki empezó a untar lentamente el bloqueador sobre la espalda de la rubia. Lo hacía lento porque cada segundo tocando la piel de la rubia valía para ella. Una vez terminó de untar el bloqueador, Saki cayó sobre la arena como si hubiera usado toda su energía para eso.

"Saki, ¿Estás bien?".

"S-Sí… Sólo me dio un poco de calor".

Kyoko pudo notar como Saki estaba sudando y jadeando fuertemente.

"Bien, asegúrate de echarte bloqueador solar antes de ir al mar".

"E-Está bien".

Así. Kyoko se dirigió al mar, mientras que Saki seguía recuperándose de tal experiencia.

Saki seguís recostada en la arena, cuando empezó a oír a algunas personas comentar algo. Se acercó a donde se encontraba el bullicio. Era un grupo de chicas, aparentemente de preparatoria, y se encontraban hablando de una chica que se encontraba lejos de ellas.

"¿Ya la viste? Es lindísima".

"Parece un príncipe sacado de un cuento de hadas".

"Creo que me he enamorado".

Decían ese grupo de chicas.

Saki observó bien hacia la dirección en la que las otras chicas observaban. Al darse cuenta se sorprendió.

"¿Es F-Funami-san?" – pensó Saki.

En efecto, se trataba de Yui, quien se encontraba parada cerca del mar.

Saki se acercó a ella.

"Esto, hola, Funami-san".

"¿Eh? ¿Saki-san?".

Yui estaba sorprendida de ver a Saki en el mismo lugar que en el que se encontraba ella.

"Qué sorpresa encontrarla aquí".

"Lo mismo digo, Saki".

"¿Qué hace aquí?".

"Pues, disfrutando del mar. Hacía un tiempo que no me asomaba por acá. ¿Y tú?".

"Bueno, sucede que Kyoko-san ganó un concurso y…". Saki fue interrumpida.

"¿Eh? ¿K-Kyoko?". Yui se asustó un poco.

"Si, ella ganó un concurso y obtuvo dos boletos para las aguas termales y para hospedarnos en el hotel de las cercanías".

"Vaya, pensé que me había librado de ella el día de hoy, jajaja".

"¿Le incomoda la presencia de Kyoko-san?".

"No me incomoda, solo que siento que debería pasar un tiempo en ausencia de ella. Por lo general siempre se mantiene conmigo. Toda la semana pasada estuvo quedándose a dormir en mi apartamento. A pesar de que gracias a ella me siento acompañada y me divierto, quisiera tener un poco de tiempo para mi sola".

"Ya veo. En mi caso es al revés. Me gustaría pasar un poco más de tiempo con ella. Desde lo del accidente casi ni nos hemos visto".

"Ya veo. Entonces aprovecha el momento".

Entonces, por sorpresa apareció cierta chica.

"Yui-chan, aquí está tu helado".

"¿Eh?". Se sorprendió Saki.

Por lo visto, Yui no estaba del todo sola. Se trataba nada más y nada menos que de Akari, quien había ido a comprar helados para ambas.

"Akaza-san, que sorpresa verle".

"¿Saki-san? ¡Qué sorpresa!".

Akari saludó a Saki de forma muy amable, lo característico de ella.

"Es una coincidencia que ella esté por acá… Y adivina qué… Ella viene con Kyoko". Comentaba Yui a Akari.

"¿Kyoko-chan? Vaya, quiere decir que está en la playa a pesar de que evitaste que ella se enterara".

"Kyoko es demasiado impredecible en algunas ocasiones".

Saki charló durante un momento con Yui y Akari, hasta que…

"¡Saki! ¿Dónde estás?". Exclamaba Kyoko.

A Yui se le erizó la piel.

"Si Kyoko se entera que vinimos a la playa sin ella se molestará y no me dejará de fastidiar por un largo tiempo. Saki-san, ¿serías tan amable de no decirle nada a Kyoko?".

"No se preocupe Funami-san, soy una tumba".

Entonces, Saki se despidió y se fue hacia donde estaba Kyoko.

"Akari, ¿Qué te parece si almorzamos?".

"Me parece bien, Yui-chan".

Así, Yui y Akari se retiraron del lugar para poder ir a almorzar.

"¿Dónde estabas Saki?".

Kyoko se encontraba algo molesta.

"L-Lo siento, es que fui a dar una vuelta y me distraje".

"Me abandonaste, eres mala".

"No es cierto, Kyoko-san… Esto… Ten, una paleta". Saki le ofreció una paleta a Kyoko.

Kyoko la aceptó son más.

"Menos mal se calmó". Pensó Saki.

Así, ambas chicas disfrutaron de su estancia en la playa. Se metieron al mar, recolectaron algunas conchas y demás moluscos que se encontraban a la orilla del mar, almorzaron, dieron un paseo por la playa, y así, finalizó su primer día en la playa.

La noche se había dejado caer, y era la hora ir a las aguas termales.

Al regresar a la habitación, Saki había recordado algo importante… El asunto de la cama sólo había una por el hecho de que era matrimonial.

"Tranquila Saki… Tranquila". Se repetía una y otra vez Saki.

"Saki, ¿Irás a las aguas termales?".

"Desde luego, sólo arreglo mis cosas antes de ir".

"Está bien, me adelantaré, no te tardes". Recalcó Kyoko.

"Está bien, llego en un momento".

Saki preparó su toalla y se dirigió hacia las aguas termales.

Saki iba a entrando al baño de mujeres, cuando recibió un golpe en la cara. Cayó al suelo.

"Ouch… ¿Qué pasó?".

Saki vio a sus alrededores y se percató de que había recibido un golpe con una cubeta, pero ¿quién se la había arrojado?

"Oh, lo siento demasiado, ¿te has lastimado?".

Una chica de apariencia muy familiar se acercó a Saki.

"No fue un golpe muy fuer-". Se cortó la voz de Saki.

"Shidame-san, realmente es una sorpresa encontrarla aquí".

Saki se había encontrado con Himawari.

"Furutani-san, que coincidencia". Decía Saki mientras se sobaba la frente.

Entonces, apareció detrás de Himawari, cierta castaña.

"Himawari, ¿Qué sucede?... Oh, Shidame-san".

En efecto, se trataba de Sakurako.

"¡Sakurako! Golpeaste a Shidame-san con la cubeta que me arrojaste".

"¡Pero se suponía que debía golpearte a ti!".

Sakurako y Himawari empezaron a pelear, como ya era costumbre.

"¿Dónde quedaron mis tranquilas vacaciones?". Saki solamente se metió al agua sin prestarles atención a las chicas que peleaban.

Entonces, las chicas dejaron de pelear y volvieron a meterse al agua.

"Vaya que es una sorpresa encontrar a Shidame-san aquí". Decía Himawari.

"B-Bueno, sucede que quería darme un tiempo de descanso… Y ustedes, ¿Qué hacen aquí?".

"Bueno, sucede que Sakurako-". Himawari fue interrumpida por la castaña.

"¡Me gané unos pases en un concurso!". Exclamaba la castaña con furor.

"¡Sakurako! Por favor no grites". Regañaba Himawari a Sakurako.

Por alguna razón, Sakurako solo se quedó en silencio. Esto sorprendió a ambas chicas.

"En fin, Sakurako ganó unos pases de concurso, pero ella no lo sabía hasta que me los mostró y le dije de que eran. Según ella, los consiguió una semana atrás." Relataba Himawari.

"Vaya… Me suena familiar". Pensaba Saki volteando su mirada.

"Al menos Sakurako tuvo una funcionalidad útil estas vacaciones". Recalcaba la peli azul.

"Disfruten sus vacaciones, que al regresar a la escuela tendremos mucho qué hacer".

"¡Yo seré la próxima presidenta del consejo estudiantil!".

"¡Sakurako, por favor, vuelve al agua!".

Saki veía como se relacionaban esas dos, a pesar de las cosas que se decían y de cómo actuaban, era obvio que ambas tenían más que un cariño mutuo. Tenía celos de ello.

"A todo esto, ¿y Kyoko-san?". Se preguntaba Saki.

Mientras tanto, en la piscina del hotel.

"… ¿Dónde estoy?". La rubia se encontraba perdida.

Eran ya las 10:32 p.m., era hora de dormir. Saki llegó a la habitación que compartía con Kyoko, y logró divisar la silueta de la rubia.

"¿Kyoko-san?".

"Oh, Saki".

"¿Por qué no fuiste a las aguas termales?".

"Bueno, sucede que me perdí y resulté yendo a la piscina del hotel". La rubia se rescaba la cabeza con rubor.

Ambas chicas se prepararon para dormir, a Saki ya no le causaba nervios la idea de dormir al lado de la rubia, por lo que tomó todo con calma, así, se acostaron.

A través de una ventana, lograba divisarse la luz de la luna. En ese momento no había ninguna luz prendida, por lo que la luna era más notoria.

"La luz lunar es hermosa, ¿no crees?".

"S-Si, desde luego… Esto… ¿Kyoko-san?".

"¿Qué sucede?".

"Gracias… Gracias por invitarme, la verdad la he pasado muy bien".

"Me alegra que lo disfrutes, la verdad yo también lo estoy disfrutando".

"Vengamos el próximo año, pero esta vez invitemos a las demás chicas, será divertido".

"¿El próximo año?".

"¡Si! Esperaré ese momento con ansias".

La mirada de Kyoko se oscureció, como si algo anduviera mal. Entonces, Kyoko se levantó de golpe y se liberó de los pensamientos que tuvo en ese momento.

"¡Si!... Volvamos juntas pronto".

Ambas sonrieron, luego de ello, se fueron a descansar.

Y así, prosiguieron sus vacaciones, llenas de emociones y de recuerdos que jamás olvidarían, preparándose para lo que venía, un futuro incierto, pero que, juntas iban a lograr superar.

Nadie sabía lo que pasaría…

 **Fin.**

Estimados lectores y lectoras, confirmo el inicio de publicación de En Mi Mente y Con Mi Alma Vol.2 el día 13/08/17 (antes o después dependiendo de cómo me vaya).

Por el momento intentaré seguir con el lineamiento de publicación semanal.

Espero poder volver a agradar con mis historias.

Muchas gracias por todo y ¡Nos leemos luego!


End file.
